Bakugan: Dual Dimensions
by JetravenEx
Summary: And then there were three kids from our world, running amuck in the bakugan world. With very real battles, time travel, and enemies from other worlds, its becoming quite clear that there is more to the bakugan dimension that the show failed to touch on. Especially when the world they left behind isn't as out of the picture as they'd thought. Rated T for safety
1. The plan

A/N yeah Another new story, but have no fear! I swear I won't add any other stories until at least two of my stories are finished. So anyways enjoy!

Jetravenex: yay! Since I'm in such a darn good mood I won't bother masky or hydranoid to say the disclaimer for me!

Masquerade; joy.

Jetravenex: I jetravenex do not own bakugan whatsoever.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey, Jet are you in here?" A brown haired girl with light brown eyes knocked on her friend's bedroom door. She waited patiently for a response, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her toe patiently before she repeated the question "Hey Jet! Are you in there?" She waited another few seconds and then finally she got fed up and she opened the door to her friends bedroom. When she walked inside she had to cover her mouth to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape.

The floor of her friend's room was covered in papers, both blank and written on. There were so many sheets everywhere that you could hardly see the floor. The girl looked toward her friends bed to see a large pile resting atop the bed.

Stepping carefully in an attempt to prevent messing up as few pages as possible, the girl made her way toward the pile on the bed. As she approached, she noticed some faint hints of color through spaces between the papers.

"Jet?" She asked leaning forward. She chuckled slightly as the pile shifted slightly. She quickly took a step back as a girl with brown hair burt out from beneath the pile, disturbing the papers on the bed and causing more to fall to the girl, Jet, held up a paper that had a couple of math figures on it. She was panting slightly.

"Jeez who knew it would be such a hassle to find one flippin' page of homework." Jet turned to her friend and gave her a tired smile. "How are you Viki?" Viki chuckled slightly at her friends bedraggled (A/N i think?) appearance.

"Oh I'm just fine, thank you. And if you're wondering why finding a measly sheet of homework was such a hassle perhaps you should take a look at your room." Viki suggested gesturing to the mess that covered the floor. Jet leaned forward to look down at the floor of her room.

"Holy cow, my room looks like a tornado came in here!" She groaned her throwing her hands into the air in exasperation. She glared down at the papers on the floor. Then she heaved a sigh and got off her bed and began to pick up the papers off the floor and put them away in their binders. All while muttering under her breath. "I'm going to kill the person who invented homework and then-"

"But what if the person is already dead?" Vikipointed out walking around the bed to join Jet on the other side

"Good riddance, and may they rot in the depths of hell." Viki rolled her eyes and punched Jet lightly in the shoulder, before she reached down to aid her friend in cleaning up her homework.

* * *

"Ugh, I officially hate homework." Jet muttered tilting her head back to chug down a cup of lemonade. Viki, who was sitting across from her at the kitchen table let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Jet, you've said that like a million times already." She smirked slightly and picked up the cup of lemonade that was in front of her and took a small sip. "What do you expect me to do about it." Jet sighed and stared at the bottom of her cup.

"Hmph, I bet that if naga were to become supreme ruler over Vestroia and Earth, he'd ban homework." Jet muttered placing her cup back down on the table and leaning back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. Viki laughed a little at her remark.

"If Naga were to have become supreme ruler I would think we'd either all be dead or enslaved to him." Then her face darkened slightly. "And if he hadn't been beaten then there wouldn't have been-"

"Yeah yeah, there wouldn't have been any New vestroia series which would mean that Spectra never came to exist." Now it was Jet's turn to roll her eyes. "You do realize thats he's basically just a copy for Masquerade don't you?"

"He's more than that!" Viki retorted slamming her closed fist down on the table. Jet snorted and got up to get more lemonade. She walked over to the island in the center of the kitchen and picked up the pitcher full of lemonade.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say." She replied pouring some of the cold liquid into her cup. "I mean, first of all, he wants to create an ultimate bakugan, he wears a mask, he has spiky blonde hair," Jet finishes pouring her lemonade and takes a sip from her cup. "And later in the series he switches sides to the brawlers! Sound familiar?"

"Well, he-he's just better than Masquerade, alright!" Jet set down the pitcher and walked back to the table, a small smirk on her face.

"I beg to differ my friend, after all I've said it seems that Spectra's the inferior one and believe me I have plenty more reasons that I could add if you'd like." Viki glared at her, she slammed her palms down onto the table and stood up.

"Oh, shut up!" She walked away from the table and out of the room. Jet chuckled as Viki stomped up the stairs toward Jet's room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown space, a bony white dragon with tattered wings that was trapped within a sphere was speaking to a pair of figures in front of him.

"I cannot believe that a pair of kids were actually able to defeat you Masquerade." He snarled, fixing a glare on the blonde boy. "What do you have to say for yourself." Masquerade gave a slight shrug in response.

"It appears that Shun has decided he'd much rather fight alongside Dan Kuso and his friends, although his refusal to join us is a minor setback, but one that we shall overcome." Masquerade replied calmly. The mad scientist Hal-G turned to him.

"Perhaps that is true but we still need to locate the infinity core as quickly as possible, and with more of those pesky brats in our way how do you propose we find it without them getting in the way!" Masquerade turned to him a smirk appearing on his face.

"We will just have to find more minions then." Masquerade replied, "There are plenty of brawlers out there who are willing to do anything for power."

"All that's going to do is increase the pyrus dragonoid's power! If we continue to send weaklings after them it won't be long before the dragonoid evolves!" Hal-G glared at Masuerade. "This wouldn't have been a problem had you just sent the dragonoid to the doom dimension like-" Naga let out a roar that caused both villains to turn and face him.

"Enough! Masquerade had already explained the reasoning behind why the dragonoid's existence is being tolerated, we must focus on keeping the silent core balanced and on locating the infinity core. Masquerade, what is it you wish to suggest to us." Masquerade, smirked.

"It's quite simple actually, if we want to find the infinity core as soon as possible the best way to do that is to increase our numbers-"

"But all the brawlers in the world would hardly be a match against the pests!" Hal-G pointed out jabbing a finger in Masquerade's direction. "Surely you of ll people should know that!" Masquerade frowned for a moment, then his lips turned back up in a wicked smirk.

"Then we'll just have to find someone who's not of this world."

A/N:

Questions, Comments, Concerns or Threats?

If so please Review!


	2. Darkusmaster

A/N YAY! TO ALL you people who reviewed you are awesome and are being repayed with a longer chapter!

Jetravenex: Considering that I am one of the main characters I will once again say the disclaimer thus preventing Masquerade and Hydranoid from having to do it. ~.^

Masquerade and Hydranoid: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH JETRAVENEX!

Jetravenex: oh hahaha you guys, anyways I do not own bakugan whatsoever. Now onto Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Jet walked up the stairs, and down the hall to her bedroom. When she reached it she was surprised to find her door closed and after attempting to open it, locked. She let out a loud groan and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Viki asked in a sing-song voice. Jet could picture her friend sitting on _her_ bed, with _her_ laptop on her lap, talking to their brawling friends online with it, while _she_ was stuck outsde of her room.

"Viki let me in." Jet said struggling to keep her voice calm.

"Hmm, no, you called Spectra inferior."

"VIKI! That's my room you're in! Mine! Not yours! So cut the crap and let me in!"

"Then you have to admit that Spectra is superior to Masquerade."

"What! No way! I-I I challenge you to a bakugan brawl!" Jet yelled trying desperately to come up with a different way to get in then admit that Spectra was superior to Masquerade (which was so not true), a bakugan brawl seemed like the only other possible choice.

"That's kind of hard to brawl, I mean since your bakugan and cards are in here as well." Jet let out a snarl of anger and slammed her fist against the door.

"Oh come on Viki! Just let me in…Please?"

"Nope, not until you admit that Masquerade's inferior and Spectra is superior." Viki replied apparently having decided to start using that oh so annoying sing-song voice again. Jet pounded on the door a couple more times before she stopped and glared at the door.

"Fine! I'll just get on the Internet by using my mom's computer." She started to walk away but not before she shouted over her shoulder. "And Masquerade is still superior!"

* * *

"Master are you sure about this?" Hydranoid asked as he watched his master, whose focus was directed at the glowing computer screen in front of him.

"Completely, this is the perfect why to keep the pests busy while we find the infinity core." Masquerade replied not turning his head away from the screen. Hydranoid shifted slightly still a bit unsure of the idea.

"But, surely there are other capable battlers here that could-"

"And then the brawlers will just go on the brawling site and use the data that is listed about the battlers there to devise a strategy to defeat the battlers we throw at them." Masquerade turned to face hydranoid. "However, if we bring battlers from another world that have great skill in brawling, the brawlers will have no idea what hit them or should I say, who hit them." He chuckled at the thought, returning to look back at the computer. Hydranoid was silent for a minute.

"But, Masquerade, how did you develop such an idea?" Masquerade smirked and turned his head to look smugly at Hydranoid.

"Well, after Naga told me that vestroia was once a whole world, at least until there was an incident that happened that caused the core to split into two, and the world itself into six world, he also mentioned that this was the start of the white ones and that many bakugan began to disappear since they could not survive in worlds that were different than their attribute, it got me thinking." Masquerade turned back to the screen. "Where did the other bakugan go?" Had hydranoid had eyes he would've blinked.

"To other dimensions!" Hydranoid said with a gasp. Masquerade nodded in agreement.

"After coming to this conclusion I decided I'd try to use the computer to find the other dimensions." He smirked as he gestured to what was on the computer screen. "I found that if I slid the dimension transporter into the disk drive." He glanced sideways at Hydranoid. "Don't tell that to Hal-G, but by doing so I did found that I was able to hook up to another dimension's Internet." Had Hydranoid had a mouth it would've dropped open.

"You're joking!" Masquerade just shook his head and gestured to the computer screen.

"If you don't believe me, see for yourself." Hydranoid waddled closer to the keyboard and stretched his neck back to look at the screen.

On the screen it showed a site that seemed similar to the brawlers site, it had a list of who was the best brawler, the newest bakugan that were now out, and a couple of chatrooms. One chatroom was locked by the members who were chatting there.

"I-I don't believe it!" hydranoid whipped around to face Masquerade who was leaning back in his chair, arms folded across his chest, a smug smirk plastered on his face. "So you are telling me, that-that this site is an Internet site from another dimension?" Masquerade nodded in response.

"Yes, sadly though it appears that the only people who are currently chatting on this site are in the chatroom that is locked at the moment." Hydranoid leaned forward toward the screen.

"Wait master, it says that there is someone in a different chatroom as well and it appears that this one is unlocked." Masquerade frowned slightly and scrolled down lower. Then he smirked as he saw that Hydranoid was right.

"Well, I guess we better go and see if they are willing to have a chat with us." Masquerade opened the chatroom to reveal a lonely message.

DarkusJet - Hey! Whats the deal locking me out! I HAVE FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW!

Hydranoid turned to Masquerade.

"It would appear that this user knows the users who are in the other chatrooms and is angry about being locked out." Beneath the mask Masquerade rolled his eyes. He turned his attention back to the computer.

"I think we ought to send our lonely friend a reply."

* * *

"I don't believe this!" Jet muttered glaring at the computer screen, Her fists clenched and teeth gritted in anger. "First my room, and then she locks me out of the chatroom as well! Jeez what's next-" She was cut off in the middle of her rant when a little beep sounded from her mother's computer informing Jet that her message had received a reply. Jet turned back around to glare at the screen. "Finally the jerks reply so I can-huh?"

Darkusmaster - why did ur friends lock u out?

Jet raised an eyebrow, at the reply. She was slightly taken aback that someone (besides her friends for whom the message had been intended) had replied to her message. Then she shrugged, at least it meant that she wasn't going to have to sit around bored for the rest of the day until Viki forgave her and came out of her room. She typed up a quick reply and clicked send.

DarkusJet - They're being jerks because I made fun of one of my friends favorite characters.

Jet sat back and waited for a reply, to her surprise it came a lot quicker than she'd expected.

Darkusmaster - that seems a bit harsh.

Jet smirked, finally someone who agreed with her.

DarkusJet - It is, also she locked me out of my bedroom too and she's now using MY laptop.

After she sent it Jet wondered if maybe she shouldn't have made her message sound so angry.

"I probably chased him off." Jet muttered letting out a groan. However despite her worries a reply appeared just a few short seconds later.

Darkusmaster - do you and your friend play bakugan.

Jet rolled her eyes but, still typed out a reply.

DarkusJet - No duh, and if you ask me what attribute I am, I'll kick your ass.

Jet sighed, now if her last message hadn't chased him off this surely would but, once again another reply appeared.

Darkusmaster - are you sure about that?

Jet growled a little, was this guy challenging her?

DarkusJet - Hmph! Of course I'm sure! If you come over here, I'd do it without breaking a sweat.

Darkusmaster - I meant in a brawl.

Jet snorted, "Who does this guy think he is? Masquerade?" she thought as she typed up her reply.

DarkusJet - Of course, I'm one of the best darkus brawlers there is!

Darkusmaster - really now, if we were to brawl, and I tossed out a hydranoid with a power level of 400 G's what would you do?

Jet narrowed her eyes and racked her brain, was this guy testing her? Whatever she'd rise to his challenge and beat him at it.

DarkusJet - I'd counter with a hydranoid of my own, 400G's

Jet wasn't sure what series this guy was using for a template, but she decided it would be best to have them start out tied and wait and see what he did.

Darkusmaster - If I were activate the ability card chaos of the darkness what would you do?

Jet snorted that was so easy!

DarkusJet - I'd hit you with double dimension!

Darkusmaster - not a bad move, but we're still tied.

Jet groaned, he did have a point, but besides Hydranoid's evolutions Hydranoid was the most powerful darkus bakugan from season 1 which appeared to be what this guy seemed to be using.

Darkusmaster - if I were to open the gatecard what would you do?

DarkusJet - Look I came to chat online not to discuss battle strategies, but if you were to open the gatecard, I'd activate dimension 4 and activate the fusion ability knock off.

Darkusmaster - knock off?

DarkusJet - dude where have you been for the last year, under a rock? Knock off takes out your opponents bakugan if their g power is equal or less than my bakugan.

Jet felt a smirk creep onto her lips, but she had to admit this guy was good- "Wait a second!" jet thought "he never said how high his g power was raised by the effects of the ability card or gatecard….its as if he knew I was going to use double dimension and dimension 4." She narrowed her eyes. "Who is this guy?"

Darkusmaster - I see, I'm impressed, you definitely are a skilled brawler.

Jet smiled a little at the response.

DarkusJet - eh it was nothin' but aren't you glad that I can't beat you for real? You'd be toast.

Darkusmaster - I wouldn't be so sure about that DarkusJet. But, I do hope we have the chamce to talk again another time.

DarkusJet - Sure, BYE!

Jet leaned back in her chair and rested her arms behind her head, a goofy smile on her face. After chatting with darkusmaster her anger had been quelled, and she felt oddly happy.

She then glanced at her watch and sighed. "Time for dinner." She murmured. She rose from her chair clicked off the computer and walked downstairs. When she was at the bottom of the stairs she called up to her room.

"Viki! It's dinner time!" Jet smirked as her friend burst out of her bedroom and raced down the stairs. Viki tackled Jet and wrapped her arms around her in a bonecrushing hug.

"Oh, Jet! I'm sorry I let our argument get in the way of our friendship! Can you ever forgive me?" She let go of Jet and took a step back her face somewhat downcast. Jet smiled and wrapped an arm over her friends shoulder.

"Hey, we're BFFL remember? Of course I forgive you." Viki smiled at her friend and they began to walk into the kitchen to prepare dinner for themselves. "Although, Masquerade is still superior-" Viki turned and glared at her but was surprised to see a goofy grin plastered on Jet's face. "Spectra is kinda cute, as Viki's pet birdbrain." She turned to face Viki who was trying very hard to keep a straight face but, soon ended up bursting out into laughter. This proved to be contagious as Jet soon joined her in the laughtingfest and soon they were both laughing so hard, that they were rolling on the floor.

* * *

Masquerade logged off the site, just as Hal-G's face morphed out from the wall.

"Naga wants to know if you were successful in tracking new minions down." Masquerade picked up Hydranoid and placed him on his shoulder. He turned to Hal-G a smirk on his face.

"Tell Naga he has no reason to worry, the brawlers won't be a problem for long."

A/N I created Knock out, so no its not a real ability card ~.^

Questions, Comments, Concerns or Threats. Or you just want to review well than...

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. The good, the bad, and the friends

A/N Aww come on people why won't you review? I really want to know what you think of this story and how am I going to improve if you guys won't drop me a line?

Anyways, I Jetravenex do not own bakugan whatsoever.

Chapter 3

That night Jet was lying in her bed still awake, on the floor beside her Viki was fast asleep snoring softly. She glanced sideways at her sleeping friend and gave a little sigh. She kicked off her comforter and slid out of bed.

Her bedroom floor was now clear of papers, thanks to her and Viki's hard work from earlier. So, she could walk across the carpeted floor without fear of stepping on a piece of paper and possibly causing Viki to awaken from the sound.

She went over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers as quietly as she could. She reached inside and pulled out a little black box, that had purple stripes going along it. She carried it over to her bed and sat down on her bed. She took off the lid of the box, and pulled out a piece of white paper that had small red roses outlining the edges. She held it up to the dim moonlight that came in through her windows and could faintly make out the carefully written words that she knew by heart.

"Jet, I know you've been wanting these bakugan for a while now so I hope you enjoy them, and maybe you could teach me how to play as well! Hahaha! Happy Birthday Sweetheart. Love, Dad."

Jet felt a tear slide down her cheek as she picked up the four darkus bakugan that lay nestled at the bottom of the small box.

"Hydranoid, Centipoid, Mantris, and Siege." Jet clutched them and the note close to her chest, tears falling freely from her eyes. "Oh, dad." She whispered.

Holding back a sob, Jet placed the four bakugan back in their box. She placed the note on top before she closed up the box and slid it under the bed. Then she grabbed the comforter and pulled it over herself, before she laid back down and cried herself to sleep.

Music blared out from the little clock radio that was perched atop Jet's bedside table. With a grumble Jet hit the snooze button and sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple of times to clear her vision. She glanced down and to the right, to the spot beside her bed and her face broke out into a huge grin at the sight of Viki who lay sprawled on the mattress they'd laid down on the ground for Viki to sleep on.

Jet reached for her pillow that was sitting beside her. She picked it up and glanced down at Viki who was still sound asleep, completely unaware of what was happening in reality. Jet, hurled her pillow with surprising force at Viki's head. It hit with a satisfactory thump.

Viki jolted awake, then she sat up slowly the pillow tumbling from her face. She turned her head slowly to fix Jet with a murderous glare. Jet merely smiled innocently and held up her hands in a sheepish gesture.

Viki glanced at the pillow that now lay beside her then looked back at Jet, an evil smirk appearing on her face.

"So that's the way you want to play huh?" In a flash Viki grabbed the pillow and hurled it at Jet. It hit Jet, in the stomach the force of the throw causing to Jet to fall backwards and tumble out of bed. Viki clutched her stomach and burst out laughing at the sight of her friend on the ground entangled in her comforter.

"Excuse me! If you would please pause this little act of immaturity, and listen up, for I have a special announcement to make!" Viki stopped laughing only to glare in the direction of the laptop that laid opened on Jet's desk. With a grumble she went over to Jet and helped her up.

Jet shook off the comforter and walked over to the desk. She slid into the seat, while Viki stood behind her leaning forward slightly against the back of Jet's chair.

On the laptop's screen, it showed 3 smaller video screens, each with one of Jet's and Viki's brawling friends in each of them.

"Jeez, Aidan what's your damage? We were only having fun," jet stuck out her tongue at the computer. "Or is your brain to big to process the concept now?"

In the lower left hand screen a boy with blond hair, blue eyes and gold rimmed glasses scowled at the comment. While the brunette boy that was in the top screen leaned back in his chair and began to laugh loudly. He managed to pull himself together and sit up straighter in his chair.

"Good one, Jet." The boy managed to get out between chuckles. Jet smiled at his comment.

"Thank you, Mike." She gave him a little salute while Aidan gave a slight huff, and pushed his glasses so that they were perched more comfortably on his nose.

"Your attempt to insult me is patheti-" He was cut off by the boy with dirty blond hair, who was leaning back in his chair with a bored expression on his face.

"Dude, can you just hurry up and get to this "oh-so-important" announcement already?" Aidan scowled at having his retort cut off, while Viki leaned over Jet's shoulder closer to the web-cam.

"I agree with Tyler, we have lives outside of this chatroom, too Aidan so can you please hurry up and get to the point."

"Yeah! We haven't even had breakfast yet and I'm starving!" Jet complained. Aidan closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his temper.

"Fine, okay my announcement is…. Well it's actually two parts good news and bad news. Which would you like first?" Jet and Viki glanced at each other and shrugged, Mike was silent tapping his chin while he made one rotation in his chair Tyler stared at the ceiling, then he looked back down.

"The whole bad news first then good news is a whole load of bull crap, we'll take the good first, Aidan." The blond boy nodded, and pulled out a manila folder from his desk drawer and held it up for them all to see.

"You guys see this file?" They all nodded in agreement, while Tyler let out a grunt in response. "Well, this is the printout of all the brawlers' rankings in he world," Aidan said opening the file and pulling out the first four pages. "And according to this….." Aidan glanced up from the file to focus on them. "We're all in the top 40."

Silence met the his words, Jet stared at the screen her jaw hanging open slightly, Mike blinked a couple of times and then shook his head in shock and disbelief. Tyler fell backwards in his chair and hit the floor with a sickening thud. Viki tool a step back away from the desk her hand reaching up and covering her mouth.

Aidan smirked. "You weren't expecting that now were you? Now it says here, that Viki is #32, Jet #31, Mike #34, Tyler #35, and me who is ranked 38." He snapped the file shut and tossed it back down onto his desk. "Alica was also on the list but, apparently she's still in school, and she hasn't replied to the message I sent." Jet snapped out of her shock, and let out a squeal of delight. She leaped out of her chair and she and Viki hugged each other out of shear happiness and they both started to bounce around in delight. Mike smiled at the sight of the two, only to have his expression darken.

"Okay, so that's the good news…what's the bad news?" In Tyler's screen the boy was rising back to his feet and dusting himself off before he glanced back at the computer with an eyebrow raised. Aidan sighed and pushed his glasses up again.

"Well, despite the fact that we've all made it to the top 40… We didn't make the cut for the international bakugan tournament." Jet and Viki stopped jumping around to stare wide-eyed at the blond.

"What!" Viki shrieked.

"But, why!" Tyler shouted slamming his fist down on his desk, his face contorted in anger.

"I was shocked too, but it appears.." His shoulders sagged and he locked down at his desk his bangs covering his eyes. "You have to be in the top 20 to enter it, there are no exceptions."

Mike swore and leaned back in his chair his hands running up the sides of his face and running through his hair.

"I'm sorry guys." Aidan murmured so softly that they barely heard him. "I truly am…I guess there's always next year right?" After he'd said that his screen disappeared and he logged off. Mike sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Poor guy, being the bringer of bad news, well, I'm sorry guys but I got to go. Maybe we'll se each other in Nationals next time around huh Jet?" He gave her a weak smile. Jet gave a tiny nod and managed to muster up a small smile as well.

"Yeah, hopefully." Mike gave another small sad nod before he logged off.

Tyler the last one online slammed his fist down on the table and let loose with a string of curses before his own screen went black. Behind jet, Viki let out a sigh.

"Well, I guess I'd better go downstairs and find myself something to eat." She turned to walk out the door, but not before she turned slightly to glance back at Jet. "You coming?"

Jet just shook her head, still looking rather gloomy after Aidan's announcement.

"Nah, the news killed the mood and my appetite, I'll come down later." Viki shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Suit yourself."

Jet let out a sigh and laid her head in her hands. They'd all been really hoping that they'd make the international tournament, it would've given them an excuse to get together, since they were kind of like the brawlers in the anime show, scattered all across the globe.

But sadly, none of them had the money nor the means of travel to actually get together often if at all. Viki, who lived in Canada, had only gotten to visit with Jet only because, her mom happened to win a lottery that granted them a large sum of cash. As to how much. Jet, didn't know.

Jet lifted her head and stared at the now empty chatroom. She reached her right hand forward and logged off. She was about to shut down the computer when, a thought came to her.

"Hey, I wonder if Darkusmaster is on?" She wondered aloud. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as retyped the Internet address for the bakugan site. Once she was back at the site, Jet scrolled down to find the chat, where she'd found Darkusmaster earlier. "Maybe, he'll take my mind off the bad news." And with this in mind she logged in as DarkusJet.

Masquerade had been going through the bakugan battlers that were currently listed in the rankings and the bakugan that were ranked the strongest. He gave out a grunt of annoyance. Despite the fact that he'd been going through the rankings for over an hour, none of the battlers showed much promise. In fact he doubted that they'd even have the nerve to even think of challenging the brawlers. He sighed and rested his head in his hand and continued to stare at the screen.

_DarkusJet - eh it was nothin' but aren't you glad that I can't beat you for real? You'd be toast._

He smirked at the memory, now that was the kind of battler he was looking for. One that had the nerve and sense of a battler, but also knew what to throw at their opponent and when, unlike Dan.

"Master!" Hydranoid shouted, jolting Masquerade out of his thoughts. The darkus bakugan was waddling backwards away from the computer "A small beep emitted from the computer! It's alive!" Beneath the mask Masquerade rolled his eyes and bit back a sigh.

"Hydranoid that just means that someone posted something onto-" His face broke out into a smirk. Masquerade grasped the mouse and minimized the brawlers site, while reopening the other dimension's bakugan site. Just as he'd expected a message from DarkusJet was waiting for him.

DarkusJet - Hey, Darkusmaster you out there?

Masquerade's smirk grew. This was good, oh this was very good indeed.

A/N Okay that's chapter 3 I won't be adding anymore chapters for the next 2 days at least because I'm going to camp.

So, I hope you readers are enjoying this story so far.

So won't you please please Review for me?


	4. The invitation

A/N WOW! Two uploads in one day! Aren't I just amazing! Also Viki this is my repayment for not uploading another chapter tomorrow. So yeah, thankies for being such a good friend!

I jetravenex Do NOT OWN BAKUGAN!

Whether or not I wish I did is besides the point.

Chapter 4

Jet stared with a longing expression on her face. She'd been waiting 15 minutes for the mysterious user to reply and so far she'd come up with naught. She sighed and was reaching for the shut down button when the laptop emitted a small beep. Jet moved her hand away from the button to look at the message that Darkusmaster had sent her.

Darkusmaster - you called?

Jet smiled a little, she was happy to find that he'd come online. She cracked her knuckles and began to type up her response.

DarkusJet - Hey, how's it going?

Darkusmaster - Hmph, fine but bored, the brawling competition where I come from are hardly a challenge.

Jet frowned, did this mean he was one of the ones participating in the international tournament? The tournament she and her friends couldn't partake in? Well, it wouldn't help her wondering, might as well ask.

DarkusJet - are you entering the international tournament?

Darkusmaster - Tournaments aren't my style, besides they'd hardly have anything I'd want.

Jet stared at his response for a minute, before creating her reply, which was cut short byy him adding a new reply to his earlier one.

Darkusmaster - Are you entering this tournament?

Jet sighed, might as well tell him the truth.

DarkusJet - No, I'm not high enough in the rankings.

Darkusmaster - what are you ranked?

Jet bit her lip, by the way he was talking he was probably way up there in the rankings, but she sighed, hadn't she just agreed she'd be honest with the guy?

DarkusJet -31st.

Darkusmaster - With your skill? I'm shocked.

Jet smiled a little at the comment.

DarkusJet - I suck at getting my bakugan to land on my gate card. Plus I don't own an arena and can't practice.

Jet briefly wondered if it had been a good idea to admit that to him, what if he thought she was less impressive than he'd originally thought. Heck why'd she even care?

"If they can't make their bakugan stand on their gate card most of the time, than that's just sad." Hydranoid said turning to look at Masquerade who's gaze was once again locked on the screen. Masquerade glanced down at him.

"You misunderstand Hydranoid, the way they play, they're gate cards do not increase in size like ours do, in fact their bakugan don't even have battle forms." He raised his eyes to look back a the screen. Had Hydranoid had a mouth it would've been hanging open in shock.

"What do you mean they don't have battle forms?" Masquerade let out a sigh and lifted his hand to rub the side of his head.

"They're just toy copies, Hydranoid, after I conversed with DarkusJet the first time I learned more about the way they play in there dimension," He kept his eyes on the screen. "Had I had time I would've shown you but, I'd rather not lose this chance to talk to Jet so I'll explain it as best I can. Basically, they set down this small arena and set the gate cards down in the middle, then they shoot the bakugan like marbles onto the gate cards and thanks to the gate cards being metal and the bakugan having magnets underneath them, they pop open in their ball forms." Masquerade began to type out his reply to DarkusJet. "After that it's just more of a board game like version of our game. But, getting the bakugan on the right gate card is a challenge in itself." He shook his heead slightly. "I have no doubt that without that little roadblock DarkusJet would be a great…" he trailed off an idea sparking in his mind, a wicked smirk reappearing on his face. "They'd be enough to take out the pests!" Hydranoid nodded.

"But master, how-" Masquerade glared down at him.

"Don't question me! I know what I'm doing." He deleted his earlier reply and retyped it. "I know what I'm doing."

Jet glanced at her watch and let another impatient sigh. Great, 5 minutes later and no response. She really shouldn't have mentioned the fact that she sucked at rolling her bakugan onto the gate cards, now he probably thought she was a loser!

Darkusmaster - that's too bad, do you think you'd be higher ranked if landing on the right gate card wasn't such a hassle?

Jet decided she'd once again give him a completely honest answer, it was better than getting caught lying.

DarkusJet - Heck yeah! Most of the time I lose the ability cards I was going to use in a great strategy in order to prevent my bakugan from losing when I accidentally land on my opponents gate cards.

Jet leaned back in her chair feeling a little better to get that out of her system, maybe he'd offer her some tips to improve or maybe-

"Jet? What are you doing?" Jet whipped around in her chair to see Viki standing there holding a pop tart in her hand. Viki narrowed her eyes at the sight of jet on the computer and started to walk over. Jet quickly closed her laptop and got out of her seat trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Er, nothing! Nothing at all!" Jet managed to force a grin, but she could already tell that Viki wasn't buying it. "Drat, why does she have to be so dang sharp! Oh wait, it's because you suck at lying dummy!" Jet shouted at herself, while she put her hands behind her back and rocking a little on her heels. Viki rolled her eyes and walked over to Jet's laptop and reopened it. But not before Jet slipped past her and into the chair.

"Fine, take the chair, I just want to make sure you aren't doing anything too stupid." Viki reached over jet's shoulder and grasped the mouse. She began to scroll through Jet's and Darkusmaster's replies, Viki glanced at Jet who grinned sheepishly. Viki released the mouse, but walked to Jet's side. Jet turned in her chair to face her. Viki folded her arms across her chest, her brown eyes boring into Jet's blue ones. Viki jerked her head in the direction of the laptop. "Who's darkusmaster?"

Jet shrugged. "I dunno, I just happened to meet him when you guys locked me out of our chatroom yesterday, he was a nice guy so we started talking. I left a message in the same chatroom and he replied."

Viki glanced at the computer again before turning back to Jet. Then a huge devioush smirk appeared on her face. She leaned forward and rested her hand on Jet's shoulder.

"You like the guy don't you?" Jet let out a gasp in surprise and wrenched herself out of Viki's grasp.

"What! No!" Jet retorted although her face turned a slight shade of pink.

Viki's smirk broadened as she lifted her hand to brush against Jet's cheek gently. "If that's true than why are you blushing?" Jet slapped her hand away, blushing harder now.

"Well, you would too! I mean if someone said something like that to you!" Viki rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure what-" She was cut off by the laptop as it let out the little that informed them that Darkusmaster had posted a reply to Jet's message. Viki walked behind Jet so she could view the message too. "Okay than Jet, why don't you show me what this boy-friend of yours sent in response to your message."

Jet turned in her seat and stuck out her tongue at Viki, before she turned around and opened her laptop so she could see his reply.

Darkusmaster - Hmm. I would like to offer you something that I don't usually offer to othesr but, I will make an exception with you because I can tell you are a skilled brawler.

Viki snorted. "Suuuurrree. He's just using that as an excuse to ask you out." Jet turned in her seat and punched her before she continued reading his message.

Darkusmaster - What am I offering you may ask? Well meet me at the Rosedale park. If you show up… I will teach you how to _really _brawl.

A/N once I started this I could not wait to get that line written and it still came out as cool as I'd imagined!

Anyways still looking for reviews people!

So again please please review!


	5. Just thought I'd drop in

A/N new chappie I'm soooo happy! Except I still need more reviewers so I can beat my Phantom Rising story XD. I'm such a bad person XP

Anyways to my reviewers I luv you so much! Thank you, your support is much needed.

Anyways, I Jetravenex, sadly do not own bakugan, if I did Masquerade would NEVER have left, and Season 4 would be dual dimensions XD.

Chapter 5

"Jet, are you sure about this?" Viki asked, as she watched from Jet's bed as Jet got dressed to meet Darkusmaster at the park. Jet just grunted in response as she dug through her closet to find some clothes for her to where. It was drizzling outside, and she'd prefer to wear clothes that would prevent her from getting too horribly soaked. She smiled as she found the coat she'd been looking for and grabbed it off the rack. Viki sighed and got off the bed and walked over to Jet. "Jet?" She asked, Jet who had originally had her back turned to Viki turned around to face her.

Jet wore dark blue jeans, a sleek black jacket that remained open in the middle showing Jet's white t-shirt. Jet wore her preferred black sneakers and had her sunglasses perched on top of her head completing the look.

"Look, Viki I've been waiting a while to see if I could actually receive a challenge from a true darkus brawler, not one of those cliché pyrus brawling, Dan fangirls. Yes, I'm taking a bit of a risk, but you know what if accepting this guys invitation means I get to brawl a good Darkus brawler for once than so be it." Jet walked over to her bed and reached her hand under it. When she brought it back up she had a small black box with purple stripes in her hand.

"What's in the box?" Viki asked pointing at the box that was in Jet's hand.

"My bakugan." Jet's lips turned down into a slight frown. "They were a gift…from my father." Viki sighed and walked over to Jet and laid her hand on Jet's shoulder. Jet shrugged her off. She opened the box and laid the lid on the bed. She reached her hand in and pulled out the four black and purple balls that were in there. She held them up to her face to study them for a minute before she shoved them in her pocket. She began to head for the door, but not before she stopped by her dresser and grabbed the case that held all of her bakugan gate cards and ability cards inside. She hooked the case onto her belt and walked out the door.

Viki watched her friend go for a moment. Then she let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, Viki went over to her bag that lay next to her mat and opened it. She yanked out a small bag that contained all her bakugan. She opened the bag and put her own bakugan in her pocket. She also reached in and grabbed her own card case. Then Viki got to her feet and raced out the door of Jet's bedroom.

Jet was downstairs looking for her, cell phone and house keys. She spotted them sitting on the edge of the dining room table. She rushed over to get them, when Viki raced down the stairs and snatched the phone an keys away before Jet could grab them.

"Look, I know I won't be able to change your mind, but.." With her free hand Viki reached into her pocket and pulled out some red and gold bakugan balls. "I'm seriously out of practice and I think this mysterious battler might be just what the doctor ordered." Viki returned the bakugan to her pocket and wrapped her arm around Jet's shoulder. With her other hand, she placed Jet's cell and house key's in her friend's open hand. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Jet was silent for a minute, but then her lips curled up into a small smile. Her fingers clasped onto the phone and keys and slid them down into her pocket. She shifted out of Viki's grip and grabbed her friend's wrist.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" She asked as she began to drag Viki toward the door. "We've got a battle to get to!"

"Master, are you sure your plan will work?" Masquerade let out a sigh and turned his head to glare down at Hydranoid.

"Yes, Hydranoid! Now stop asking me questions, before I hurl you into the doom dimension like I did Reaper!" Masquerade turned his head back to look on the screen.

"But surely they, would've-"

"Hydranoid, DarkusJet is a battler, I've set down the kind of bait that attracts their type." He smirked as he began to scroll through the lists of battlers once more. "They'll show."

"Jet, are you sure this is the right place?" Viki asked lifting up her hand to shield her eyes as she looked all around at the currently empty park. Jet walked back to the park sign at the front of the park and read the name out loud.

"Rosedale Park, yeah, this is the place all right." She walked back over to join Viki. "But, where's darkusmaster?"

Viki lowered her hand and shrugged. "I dunno maybe it was that guys idea of a prank." Jet bit her lip, she lifted her hand and tapped her chin and frowned slightly. She cast her eyes around the park.

"Maybe….but the again maybe not." Jet studied what she could see of the park from where she was standing. "Sooo..How about this, you go take a look around inside the playground and I'll go look at the field behind the field house. It's possible he's waiting somewhere and we just can't see him because something's blocking him from our view."

Viki shrugged and began to walk toward the opening in the fence that lead to the playground. "Sure whatever, I'll come find you when I'm done or on the off chance I find someone who claims to be him."

Jet watched her friend go and heaved a sigh. She couldn't blame her friend for being slightly annoyed. What with the sky being covered by clouds and the light drizzle that was falling. She shook her head slightly as she began to walk down the path that lay between the playground and field house. When Jet reached the field she shielded her eyes and studied the field. To her disappointment, there was no one standing there, just a large open expanse of grass.

"No sign of anyone…Darn." Her hands fell to her sides and she sighed. She lifted a hand to rub her temples slightly to ease the slight headache that was coming on. She lifted her head and casted another glance around the field. A small sad smile appeared on her face. "It's a pity, if this were the world the brawlers lived in, this would be the best place to hold a battle, whether it be in the original style or the New Vestroian style of battling."

Jet shook her head and let out a weak chuckles. "Ah, but, if reality were wishes, there would be no point in living now would there? No challenges to overcome, life would just be too empty of excitement and surprises, (both good and bad) too even be worth living." She turned around and was about to walk away when something caught her eye. She turned her head slightly and there!

In the dense green grass, something black was lying abandoned on the ground. Curious, Jet approached the object. As she neared it she noticed that it had the shape of a card. When she was finally so close that she was standing over it, she noticed it had a circular like pattern on it's face. Or was that it's back? It wasn't too different from the design that had been on the back of the bakugan cards in the TV show.

"Well, I found nothing!" Viki's voice startled Jet out of her thoughts. She turned her head to look at her friend, who was walking around a mud puddle toward her. When she reached jet, she stopped beside her and put her hands on her hips. "Look, it's obvious that this, darkusmaster of yours was playing us for fools and he-what are you looking at?" While Viki had been in the middle of her rant, Jet had turned her head to look back down at the black card. Viki moved closer to Jet and knelt down next to the card.

"Doesn't it look familiar to you?" Jet inquired gesturing with her hand toward the card.

Viki squinted down at it and nodded in response. "Yeah, you mean like how it looks like the cards, the bakugan characters in the anime used in season 1?"

Jet nodded, "Yeah that's what I thought too." Viki reached a hand out to grab it and jet swatted it away. "Hey!_ I_ found it, that means_ I _get to take it!"

Viki snorted. "_You _wouldn't have thought of taking it if _I_ hadn't made a grab for it!" Her hand darted forward to grab it.

"Back off!" Jet shouted her own hand jerking out to grab it, a second after Viki's.

Viki snatched the card off the ground before Jet's could. She lifted it up to her face, to study it. On it's face it, bore…The attributes hexagram?

"Wait..Isn't this…" Viki didn't have the chance to finish her sentence before Jet grasped the other end of the card.

"HEY!" Jet complained trying to tug it out of Viki's hand.

"Wait, Jet! I think it might be-" Viki began to say, but was cut off as the card that they held between them began to glow multicolors.

The first thing they noticed was the ground disappearing beneath there feet and then the next thing they knew they were falling. Around them the space was a whirling mass of colors and light. Jet let out a shriek of surprise, while Viki fearfully wrapped an arm around her friend and squeezed her eyes shut tight against the lights and colors. Then they came to a stop with a light thump against what felt like was solid ground beneath their feet.

Jet and Viki collapsed to the ground, their fingers keeping a death grip on the black card in their hands. Slowly Jet, opened her eyes wincing slightly at the now bright warm sunlight that was now shining down on them instead of the dreary gray sky it had been while they were at the park. Jet rose to her feet, and dusted herself off. She offered her hand to Viki and helped her up. Then she lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the bright sun and casted her eyes around their new surroundings.

They were in what appeared to be a park, with a fountain nearby and with yellow bricks forming a path surrounding the fountain.

"Jet..." Viki began sounding lightly fearful. Jet turned to her and offered a weak smile.

"I'm afraid we're not in Kansas anymore."

A/N GASP! WIZARD OF OZ QUOTE! yeah, I'm lame, really bad ending... should've left it off when they were falling, my favorite kind of endings... CLIFFIES! But, then I decided that I luv you guys to much to torment ya, so I gave you a little more, ain't that special?

Anyways, I'd really appreciate it if you were to review. Constructive critsicm is VERY appreciated.


	6. A whole new world

Chapter 6

Viki glared at jet and folded her arms across her chest. "Jeez do you have to turn everything into a big joke?"

Jet shrugged her shoulders and held up her hands in a helpless gesture. "Sorry, I can't help it." Her lips turned up into a sly grin. "It's part of my oh-so incredible personality."

Viki groaned and punched her friend in the shoulder. "Come on smart one. Lets see if anyone around here can tell us where we are." Jet frowned slightly, before breaking into a huge grin. She started to giggle. Viki turned around so that she was fully facing Jet.

"Now what's so funny?" Jet stopped giggling and gave Viki a half crazed smile.

"Well, I mean do we really have to? I already have one guess about where we are." Viki rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"And that would be?"

"Hmm, black cards that have the attribute hexagram on the front and randomly transport people to unknown places, and a big fountain in the middle of a park with a whole load of pigeons around it. Sound familiar?"

Viki sighed and threw up her hands in exasperation. "I know where you're going with this Jet and I'm telling you, you have absolutely no proof that this place is what you think it is." Jet cocked her head, the corners of her lips turning down to form a frown.

"But, Viki it's painfully obvious that we're in the bakugan world, I mean…" Jet began to search around the park for something she could use to help her argument. Then her head turned to the fountain and she pointed at. "Is that not the fountain where the brawlers battle in the TV show?" Viki folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes, but for all you know there could be a fountain very much like that one in our dimension."

"Maybe, but have you ever seen one like it in our dimension?" Jet asked one of her eyebrows raising questioningly.

"Well, no… But that doesn't mean that there isn't! There could be one somewhere we've never been! I mean, I highly doubt that you've seen every inch of the world!"

"I wouldn't have to! If someone else happened to see a fountain in a park that looked _exactly _like the one in the bakugan series, then there would have been pictures of it on the Internet, now wouldn't there!" Jet retorted thrusting a finger in Viki's direction.

Viki didn't answer, only remained standing there, with her arms folded across her chest meeting Jet's glare evenly.

"Well, wouldn't there?" When Viki again remained silent, Jet stomped her foot in frustration. "Damn it Viki, you just won't admit that you're wrong." Viki snorted in response. Jet huffed. "Well, fine then!" She turned on her heel and began to stomp away. "I'm leaving."

"Viki sighed in aggravation, closing her eyes and counting to ten in an attempt to calm herself down.

Jet on the other hand continued to stomp away, not at all paying attention to where she was going, when she collided head on with someone else. Jet stumbled backwards, falling down onto her backside. Jet winced as the pain from her backside seared up her spine. "Watch it!" She hissed.

"Why don't you watch it!" An angry male voice retorted, Jet squinted her eyes to glare up at the tall brown haired teenage boy that stood above her. "Rookie brawlers like you, ought to pay some respect to champion brawlers like me." Jet snorted.

"Hmph! Champion? Don't make me laugh jerk! I could school you faster, than you could blink!" Jet started to rise to her feet, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"Dude, are you gonna take that?" Jet turned her head at the sound of heavy footsteps approaching them from the right. Another large, teenage boy that seemed to be in pretty good physical shape was walking over to them. No doubt "Champion's" friend.

The boy scoffed. "Of course not! I eat rookies like her for breakfast!" He reached into the card holder on his belt and pulled out a card. He glanced over at his friend. "Wanna have some fun?"

His friend smirked and pulled out a card as well, "Sure, just make sure you save some of her for me." Jet narrowed her eyes, sizing up the guys.

"Two on one? Kinda cowardly considering that you guys are so called 'champions'." Inwardly however jet was feeling overwhelmed. By the way those guys were holding their cards, they were no doubt going to use them to open the field. Something, jet wasn't 100% sure the cards she had were even capable of doing! But there was no way in hell, Jet was about to let these jerks know it. "Besides how can you even call yourself champions if A. you're not in the top 10 and B. I don't even know your names."

The guys merely laughed. "Oh, don't worry, once, we're done, we'll make sure you remember the names Jacob Howards and Ricky Herald."

"I don't care if your names are Bob the tomato or Larry the cucumber!" A voice from behind Jet, made them all jump. They all turned to see Viki approaching them. She walked over to them and stood beside Jet, a cocky mirk on her face and her hands on her hips. "But, if you're determined to fight together, me and jet here will gladly team up and school your sorry butts. Then it will be you who will be remembering the names Viki Long and Jet Raynet." She reached into her belt and pulled out the card on top. She turned to her head and glanced over at Jet. She smiled encouragingly. Jet's lips turned back up into a smirk and she gave her friend a slight nod.

"Alrighty boys," Her hand flew to the case on her belt and like Viki had done before yanked out the first card with a flourish. Jet held it so it hid her right eye from the boys. "You ready to throw down?"

"I think it's time to make some girls cry." Ricky declared.

"Feelin's mutual brother." Jacob responded.

They all flipped over their cards to reveal the attribute hexagram on it's face.

"Field Open!" They shouted in unison.


	7. Trouble down Naga street

A/N sigh I think this is a really crappie chappie. Hey that rhymes XD.. but seriously it's short and its bad. So I'm sorry, but I had to explain what our dear villains are up to now don't I XP.

Anyways, I jetravenex do not own bakugan

Chapter 7

"What do you mean you can't find this human!" Naga roared, Masquerade an Hal-G winced at the fury in his voice. "You said that you were going to meet with this human and bring him here!" Masquerade gritted his teeth as he raised his arm to shield his face against the force that was pushing him and Hal-G backwards away from Naga.

"My apologies Lord Naga but, when I attempted to go over to DarkusJet's world, something occurred in the middle of my crossing over and I was forced to come back here," Masquerade straightened up. "This would not have occurred, but it was Hal-G" He casts a glare over at the goblin like scientist. "Who, assured me that the Dimension Transporter could transport me anywhere when I willed it to." Naga's gaze shifted over to the goblin like creature.

"Well, then Hal-G why did the dimensional transporter fail to transport Masquerade to this other Dimension?" Naga questioned his red eyes flashing. Hal-G raised his hands in a helpless gesture.

"I cannot say for certain Master Naga, but my best guess would be that traveling to this other dimension would require an incredible amount of power and will. Also, the fact that Masquerade has never seen anything-" Masquerade opened his mouth to retort but Hal-G cut him off. "He has only seen pictures of places in the other dimension."

Masquerade rounded on Hal-G "They're still the images of the place surely they'd be enough!"

Hal-G shook his head. "That may work for our world however; the same method might not work when trying to cross into certain dimensions such as this DarkusJet's."

"Then perhaps, you should try to make the cross yourself to this other dimension?" Naga suggested leaning closer and fixing his red eyes on Hal-G. "Surely with your skill and knowledge in science you could make the cross."

"I would gladly do as you suggested Lord Naga, that is if I could. For you see, Masquerade," Hal-G gestured with his hand in the direction of the darkus brawler. "Has lost the dimensional transporter." Naga's head whipped around to glare at Masquerade.

"What is the meaning of this?" Naga roared, causing both to flinch away at the enraged tone in his voice. "How could you possibly lose the dimensional transporter!"

Masquerades response was a simple shrug. "I don't know the answer to that myself but, all I know, is that when I was being transported, something happened midway, and I got blown back here," He folded his arms across his chest and fixed his eyes downward away from Naga's piercing gaze. "And I found that I no longer had the dimensional transporter in my possession."

Naga let out a shriek of rage that was so loud and high pitched it forced his two minions to cover the ears, to prevent them from losing their hearing.

"Without the Dimensional transporter how are we going to find the Infinity Core, or send bakugan to the doom dimension?" He threw back his head in frustration and let loose another bellow of rage.

"Master Naga!" Hal-G shouted, holding up his hands as if he was trying to soothe a frightened animal. "If I could have a little time, I will be able to construct a second Dimensional Transport!" Naga calmed down slightly and turned his head to fix the scientist with a cold look.

"You'd better." He hissed, he backed away from them a little. "Should you fail your punishments shall be severe." He turned his head and fixed his cold gaze on Masquerade. "Should you get in Hal-G's way, while he is working to clean up your mess, you will be punished." Masquerade frowned slightly. Naga let out a chuckle," But for now, Masquerade, Since you can no longer send bakugan to the doom dimension, you will have to do, whatever Hal-G's tell you. And with that I take leave of this place." With a fional roar Naga's form within the silent core vanished.

Behind the mask Masquerade's eyes widened in horror. "But-!" Hal-G grabbed the darkus brawlers shoulder.

"You heard Master Naga." He sneered at the blond. "If you want to lose things like an irresponsible child you will be treated like one."

Masquerade snorted, "I'm not a child and don't expect to actually be able to boss me around." He folded his arms across his chest.\

Hal-G rolled his eyes and grasped the darkus brawlers arm, ignoring his angry retorts and began to drag him away. "Kids." He muttered under his breath. "Why of all of them, do I have to put up with this one?" He shook mhis head, and opened a portal, and with Masquerade in tow vanished into it.

Hydranoid was sitting on the desk by the computer as his master had ordered him to early. Apparently, master Naga had called his master and the idiot scientist Hal-G, for a meeting. He sighed at the thought.

"To chew out Master Masquerade no doubt." He muttered heaving another sigh. If only that idiot Hal-G had kept his blasted mouth shut. It wasn't his master's fault that the blasted crossover to that mysterious DarkusJet's dimension had failed. He'd tried to persuade his master against it, but that was the thing with teenagers. They never listen.

The computer that lay in front of him let out a beep. Hydranoid sighed and rolled closer to the screen. He popped open and hopped on top of the keyboard. He craned his head back to study the glowing screen in front of him.

"According to this, there is a battle between brawlers down by the park in Wardington City." He craned his head up a little more, to study the images of the battling brawlers.

"two girls and two guys." He sighed, the typical boys against girls. How dull. But, he then noticed that the two girls looked unfamiliar.

His master had gone through the brawlers rankings so many times, that Hydranoid had seen them all, or at least he would know whether they brawled or not by their faces. But he was certain he'd never seen either of the girls before. He glanced at what their attributes were, and had he had eyes they would've been stretched wide in shock.

"That girl with blue eyes!" he gasped. "She's a darkus brawler!" Now he was certain he'd never seen either of these girls before. While his master was on the lookout for any good brawlers he kept an especially close watch on the darkus battlers. He tried to read, her name, but the screen was too far, away and the letters were to hard to make out. He let out an annoyed grumble. "I guess I'd better sit back and watch the show." He murmured to himself.

A/N BLECH! Hydranoid's part just sucked. Maybe when I have the story finishexd I'll come back and revise it...yeah..

Anyways please please review.

haha poor Masquerade.


	8. Girl power!

A/N finally the full chapter! Whew that was a workout! But I finally got it done! I personally find this pretty good actually. Masquerade doesn't appear much in this one though. He won't appear too much until a little later. So anyways thank you for waiting for this chapter! i know it took qa while but I'm so happy to present the completed version of Dual Dimensions Chapter 8 Girl Power!

jetravenex: oh yeah, and I don't own bakugan

* * *

Chapter 8

Jet let out a gasp as the six colors of the six attribute worlds swirled around them, until the four of them were left standing on the white battlefield, with a good amount of distance between them.

"Let's go ladies." Ricky laughed pointing a finger at them; he held up his thumb and then turned his hand so it pointed down. "You're going down!" Jet rolled her eyes. She pulled out a .

"You can keep on talking, red hair, but I'd much rather brawl." Beside her Viki mimicked her earlier actions and pulled out a gate card of her own.

"Gate card set!" They shouted each of them hurling their cards at the space between them. Jet and Viki watched with slightly widened eyes as the cards landed and then expanded.

"Whoa," Viki whispered, she turned her head and whispered to Jet. "That was so much cooler than I'd ever expected." Jet just grinned and nodded her head in agreement. She reached in to her pocket and pulled out one of her bakugan. She sneered at the boys.

"I believe the saying is, ladies first, now watch and learn from a true master." Jet tossed her bakugan ball up and over her head. Quickly she moved her right hand behind her to catch the ball behind her back. It landed neatly in her palm. She allowed herself a smile of satisfaction. Then she brought up her arm and threw the bakugan onto Ricky's gate card. "Bakugan Brawl!" She shouted, her bakugan bounced once before it landed on the gate card. "Darkus Mantris, stand!" In a blaze of dark purple light, Jet's Mantris rose up from its ball form. Jet smiled sadly at the sight. "Thanks dad." She murmured, and then she glanced around embarrassed checking to see if anyone else had heard her.

Ricky snorted; he grabbed a red and gold bakugan from his bakuclip and sneered at Jet. "You idiot you landed on _my_ gate card." Jet's reply was a sheepish shrug.

"Oops, it looks like my hand slipped." Viki cast a curious glance in her friend's direction. Jet didn't return her glance, but Viki saw the corner of her friend's lip curve up into an evil smirk.

"Whatever, it's your funeral sister." Rolling his eyes Ricky grasped his bakugan in his hand, "Bakugan brawl!" He shouted, as he hurled his own bakugan onto the gate card that Jet's Mantris stood on. "Bakugan stand! Pyrus Falconeer, crush her pathetic bug!" In a blaze of light a humanoid version of a bird of prey leapt into the air. It let out a shriek, flapping its wings fiercely.

"Pathetic?" Jet scoffed, "We shall see fool."

"Battle recognized, Darkus Mantris vs. Pyrus Falconeer both tied at 340 G's." The bakupod on Rocky's wrist informed him . It was then that something dawned on Jet.

"Oh, snapmonkies." She turned around and grabbed Viki by the collar, she yanked her friend toward her so that her lips were right by Viki's right ear. "Neither of us have a bakupod!" Jet hissed. "Now what do we do?" Viki froze for a minute her eyes scanning the field as if it possessed the answers.

"Uh, well you're good at math right?" She licked her lips uncertainly. "You keep track."

Jet quietly scoffed. "Oh yeah right, I know what every single flippin' ability card and gate card is capable of doing and how much g's is lost or gained. Gee, thanks for nominating me to do the impossible!" Viki face palmed, and reached up a hand and forced her friend's sunglasses down over her eyes. "hey what was that-" She glanced out over the field, she could now see the g power levels of the bakugan.

"When you were in such a hurry to gather up all your stuff, you must've grabbed some of Aidan's unfinished projects that he left back at your house." Jet grinned.

"Yay me!"

Viki frowned slightly and lifted up a hand and rested it underneath her chin. "Back in our world, Aidan designed the sunglasses as a way to see what kinds of gate cards and ability cards your opponent had and what they were capable of doing."

"Former form of cheating, now turned into something very similar to a bakupod? Dude, when we get back I am so going to give Aidan a big hug for this. Having a child genius on your team is the greatest thing in the world!" Jet punched the air. "Now we can really get this party started." Viki nodded her head in agreement.

"Finally the two of you have had enough of gossiping and are going to actually try to make this fight interesting." Ricky growled, Jacob folded his arms across his chest and nodded. Ricky held up an ability card. "Ability Activate Frame Fire!"

Falconeer pulled its wings in tight around its body as a twister of fire surrounded it. It snapped open its wings again the fire fading away instantly. However some of it remained within the grasp of the warrior's right claw.

Jet narrowed her eyes as she watched the g power level that was beside Falconeer increase by 100 g's.

"Falconeer, power level increase by 100 g's; power level raised to 440 g's Mantris remains at 340 g's." the mechanical voice from the boys' bakupods informed them.

"Now go Falconeer! Roast that roach!" Falconeer screeched in response, it gathered the fire in its hands and threw it at Mantris.

"Roach? You must be joking. Fine, let me show you something!" Jet held up an ability card of her own. "Ability Activate Dark Slicer!" Mantris'sred eyes gleamed, and it raised its large claws. With a fearsome shriek of fury, it slashed the air, sending two indigo slices up at Falconeer. Jet smirked as her attack went right through Falconeer's attack extinguishing the flame. The slices continued to travel toward Falconeer.

"Falconeer, power level decreased by 100 g's, Mantris power level increase by 50 g's. Falconeer now at 340 g's, Mantris at 390 g's; Mantris 50 g's advantage." The bakupod stated. Ricky gritted his teeth.

"I'm not done yet, Gate card open!" He pointed his finger at the gate the two bakugan were battling on. It began to glow a fiery red. "Fire storm!" Jet smirked and folded her arms across her chest as she watched the fire erupt from the gate card. She shook her head slightly.

"Oh, poor you, but, I'm afraid to say that shall be your final move," She gave him a thumbs down. "Sorry buddy but you just put the final nail in your coffin," She pulled out an ability card from her case, and raised it in front of her face. "Ability activate! Dimension 4!"

"No!" Ricky shouted as he watched the flames from the gate card fade away from the effects of Jet's ability. With Falconeer at a lower g power than Mantris there was nothing that Ricky could do but watch as his bakugan was defeated by Jet's Mantris. It let out a shriek as it began to plummet downwards before it returned to its ball form and dropped down to the ground bouncing once or twice and then coming to a stop at Ricky's feet. Across from him Jet smirked as her Mantris returned to its ball form and flew back to Jet, who snatched it from the air.

"Well, that was just _great _I've seen _seven_year olds do better." Jet shook her head slightly, she turned to Viki. "It would appear that are our opponents are champions all right, champions of the _elementary_ school division!" Viki chuckled.

"Sorry boys, but you're playing with the big kids now." She smiled deviously as she lifted up an ability card. She turned to Jet. "You mind if turn up the heat a bit Jet?"

"Be my guest Viki, I think it's time we showed these pipsqueaks we mean business."

Viki nodded and held up her ability card in front of her. "Ability-" She was cut off by the boys who had begun to guffaw with laughter.

"You do know you're supposed to throw your bakugan onto the field before you can activate an ability right?" Viki chuckled slightly.

"With this card I don't have to. Ability Activate! High heat destruction!" The card in her hand began to glow a bright red. Viki smirked and she threw it out onto the field, where it erupted into a twister of fire. Both boys gaped in confusion.

"Okay, so you caused a big fire tornado to appear, big deal, we don't have any bakugan on the field for it to hit, so ha!"

Jet snorted. "Yeah, but your gate cards are fair game fools!"

Everyone froze at the sound of cracking, and all eyes turned to watch as the boys' remaining gate card was shattered into a million pieces.

"No! My gate card!" Jacob wailed, he turned and faced Viki his eyes blazing with rage. Viki threw him an innocent smile.

"Oh and did I mention that until it's my turn again, (or all the gate cards get used up) no one can throw down another gate card?" Jet chuckled slightly. The boys fumed angrily while Jacob grasped his own bakugan tightly in his hand.

"Okay, fine you pests want to play hard brawl! The we'll play hard brawl. Bakugan Brawl!" He hurled his bakugan onto Jet's gate card. "Bakugan stand, Ventus Ravenoid!" In a flash of green light another bakugan that looked similar to falconeer leaptinto the sky and opened it's mighty wings with a shriek. The only difference between the two bird like bakugan was that Ravenoid had much more armor and was more powerful than falconeer.

Jet slipped her sunglasses back down and over her eyes and looked at Ravenoid. The g power beside it was 380gs, 40 more than her Mantris. Not that she'd been planning no using Mantris in the first place. She smirked as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a new black and purple spear. This time she merely tossed it into the air and caught it in the center of her palm.

"Since everyone's talking about kicking this game up a notch, lets try this one on for size. Bakugan Brawl!" She pulled back her arm and hurled her bakugan toward her gate card where Jacob's Ravenoid stood. It bounced twice before popping open. "Darkus Hydranoid stand!" In a flash of bright purple light, the quadruped lifted it's head and let out a roar. Ricky and Jacob took a few fearful steps back.

"Th-th-that's a-"

"Yeah, it's a darkus Hydranoid didn't you just hear me say that?" jet put her hands on her hips. "Or has your dumbness numbed your hearing?"

"B-but M-masquerade's the only one who's supposed t-to-"

"Have the only one? Yeah, well too bad, because mine's right in front of your flippin faces." She whipped out a card from her case. "Ability Activate!" Dark clouds beg an to gather over Hydranoid's head. "Since you seem to think you're so tough, beat this! Chaos of the darkness!" Hydranoid's eyes flashed once, it threw back its head and let out a roar. Jet smirked as she watched the g power beside her Hydranoid increase by 100 g's.

"Darkus Hydranoid power level increase detected, power level raised to 500 g's." The bakupod on Jacob's wrist informed him. The boy gaped at the numbers.

"H-holy cow," Was all he could manage to get out. His friend just stared wide eyed at the fierce darkus bakugan before them.

"Take him down Hydranoid!" The bakugan seemed to glance back at Jet, before letting out another roar. It opened its maw and charged up a ball of energy. It threw back its head and unlashed the blast upon Ravenoid. Ravenoid screeched once before the blast hit it dead in the chest. In a blaze of green light it returned to its ball form and was sent flying off the battle field till it bounced to a halt behind Jacob.

"Sh-she just took down your Ravenoid i-in one move dude." Ricky stuttered out. His friend just stood there and numbly nodded his head.

Still standing on the gate card Jet's Hydranoid let out a triumphant roar that shook the battle field. Jet grinned broadly at the sight of her mighty bakugan. Beside her Viki shook her head.

"Show off," She muttered. "Hey Jet, quit hogging the battlefield! Some of us are waiting to brawl."

Jet turned to her; She moved her sunglasses up so that they rested on her head again. she threw her friend a sheepish grin and shrugged slightly. "Sorry, but hey, can't we take like two seconds to celebrate our victory?" She glanced sideways at her Hydranoid who was looking at her expectantly. "Isn't that right Hydranoid?" Hydranoid nodded its head and gave a soft growl of agreement. Jet sighed, she held out her hand. "Oh well, I guess all good things must come to an end aye Hydranoid?" In a blaze of light Hydranoid returned to ball form and flew into Jet's waiting hand. Jet closed her fingers around him. She held it up in front of her face. "Aww, isn't he just the sweetest little thing?"

Viki rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. "You give new meaning to the word insanity, Jet."

Her friend returned her Hydranoid to her pocket. Jet folded her arms across her chest and threw Viki a wry grin. "I'm not insane I'm just Jet."

Viki heaved a sigh. She pulled out another gate card. "Okay back to brawling its-"

"Y-you know what w-we give up!" Ricky held up his hands and took a few steps back. Beside him Jacob nodded his head vigorously. "You guys win! You guys are way too strong for us, so you know what, we forfeit okay! J-just don't send our bakugan to the doom dimension or something!"

Viki lowered the card she was about to throw and shared a bewildered glance with Jet. Her friend just held up her hands helplessly. She turned back to the guys. "O-okay, sure."

The boys wasted no time whipping out the cards that would close the field, Jet and Viki followed more slowly. Once they were back in front of the fountain the boys turned and took off in the opposite direction throwing fearful glances over their shoulders making sure, Jet and Viki were not following them. As soon as the two guys were out of sight, Jet turned to look at Viki. She blinked her eyes rapidly at her friend.

"Seriously, they go from all 'oh we'll crush you little brats' to 'you guys are way too strong for us' what the hell is that all about?" Viki groaned and began to rub her temples wearily.

"I honestly have no idea." Then a thought hit her. "Your Hydranoid! They must'vethought we were with Masquerade and you were borrowing his Hydranoid or something!"

Jet tipped her head to the side, she frowned a little. "Yeah, that would make some sense. But honestly, I mean, Hydranoid is Masquerade's _guardian _bakugan and _guardian _bakugan aren't the kind you just lend out to people, especially if that bakugan is the one that Masquerade is planning on evolving into the ultimate bakugan so that it can take in the infinity core and then give it to Naga."

"Well, he did lend out his Darkus Reaper to his minions who used Darkus like him." Viki pointed out.

"Yeah, well that was before he had Hydranoid…..I think."

Viki smacked herself in the face. "You're supposed to be the one, who knows the most about Masquerade!"

Jet smiled weakly. "Yeah well, I'm just missing a few details here and there, I mean come on, it's not like I've known the guy! Heck, I've never even met him!"

Viki was silent for a second when a strange look crossed her face. "That's not entirely true Jet,"

Jet raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean think about it, how'd we get here in the first place?"

"I don't know- oh wait! We found what looks like Masquerade's Dimensional Transporter at Rosedale Park and it warped us here!"

"And why were we at Rosedale Park in the dead of winter?" Viki asked and Jet's eyes widened.

"B-because Darkusmaster told me to go there and look for him!"

"Yes, and since we found the DT there instead of the person who is darkusmaster, it is not unlikely that Darkusmaster is Masquerade!"

Jet covered her mouth and fell backwards her eyes still wide with shock. "S-so all that time, I was really talking to Masquerade! I-I don't believe it! Er, no I do believe it, it's just really shocking." She sat up. "So, now what? Now that, we know Masquerade is to blame for us being here. Now what?" Jet looked up at her friend hoping she'd give her an answer.

Viki didn't answer she turned away and stared at the water that was spurting out from the fountain.

"I-I don't know Jet."

Jet continued to stare at her for a moment, before she lowered her eyes to stare at the ground. She shivered slightly as a sudden breeze tugged gently at her hair.

* * *

Hydranoidstared at the monitor withhis mouth slightly ajar. The brawl had ended with the boys forfeiting to the two girls after each of them had lost only one bakugan. How pathetic. The other brunette girl who brawled with pyrus had not thrown in a single bakugan, while the darkus girl had used two of her bakugan to take the boys bakugan down. What shocked Hydranoid the most was that the darkus brawler had used a Hydranoid right before the boys had forefeited.

"Masquerade, must be informed about this!' Hydranoid hissed. He was not going to tolerate the existence of another Hydranoid, he would convince his master to aid him in destroying it, and then perhaps recruit the girl and her friend afterward.

* * *

A/N yeah... I cut the brawl short becuase it was absolutely too horrible to write...It didn't have that much of a part of the plot anyways, it was supposed to be more of an intro to jet and Viki's brawling skills, buit while I was writing it just took too much effort, so I cut it short. Flame me about it if you want, but I'm telling you, this would've taken a hell of a lot longer to post if I hadn't cut it short. So you know what deal. Anyways please tell me what you think. If I find that 9 is takijng a while I'll post the preview for it. So expect 9 or at least a opreview of 9 in about a week. because I think 9 is fun!

So yeah, please review, oh and Terradoll, I'd better get a review for 9! (just informing you)

So yeah!

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

!


	9. Just a few unsolved problems

A/N yay chapter 9...still one chapter short..but I have more words than Viki's *does the happy dance* what am I talking about might you ask? Simple, I don't want to fall behind my BFF Viki with my story. (Her story Today is a new day? What are you kidding me? has 1 more chapter than mine, though you should read it too ^.^ I highly recommend it) But that doesn't mean I'm going to fall behind! So here's the newest chapter of Dual Dimensions. oh and terradoll? Don't kill me. I cannot get Alica in if I'm dead.

Jetravenex: I am once again to lazy to bug anyone to say the disclaimer so I'll say it myself! I, jetravenex, do not own bakugan...unfortunately.

* * *

Chapter 9

Jet was laying on her back staring up at the sky. Viki was sitting down on the ground with her back against the rim of the fountain. She was going through her bakugan and her cards trying to build a decent strategy if they should happen to encounter one of the brawlers, or Masquerade himself.

"Hey, Viki?" Jet called, sitting up slightly supporting herself by her elbows. Her friend paused inwhat she was doing.

"Yeah, Jet?" Viki turned her head toward her friend. "What's up?"

Jet smiled weakly. "Well, uh, how much money do you have on you?" Viki tipped her head to the side.

"My mom _did_ give me 50 dollars I could use in case of emergency, why?"

Jet lowered her gaze. "Well, I don't exactly have any money with me," she admitted. "And… I just realized, we are completely lacking in some necessities that could prove to be key to our survival."

Viki blinked. "That was the most complicated sentence I've ever heard you say, in fact it was so complicated I failed to catch the full meaning of it. Could you please explain?"

Jet scowled at her comment. "Well, first of all, the only clothes we have are the ones currently on our backs, we don't have any food, we do have money which is an up, but we also have no place to stay."

Viki frowned and nodded. "But, it's not like it's our fault! I mean we didn't exactly plan our little trip to the brawlers' world in the first place." She got to her feet and threw her arms up into the air. "the only reason we went to the park was because we thought a guy was challenging us to a brawl, when in reality that guy happens to be Masquerade and he planned on bringing us-" She paused in her rant, her fist connecting with her palm. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Simple, Masquerade brought us here thus he should be held accountable for providing for us!"

"Viki, you know what?" Jet said rising slowly to her feet.

"I'm the brightest person in the world?"

Jet scoffed. "More like the dumbest! There is no way in hell I'm going to go to Masquerade and ask him for help!"

Viki frowned. "Why not? I mean, first of all he does have a giant mansion, second of all it's his fault we're here in the first place, plus you are like his hugest fan girl, so what wouldn't be better than actually meeting him?"

Jet flopped down onto the nearest bench. She folded her arms across her chest, her shoulders slouching slightly. Her head turned away from Viki. It was then that Viki put it together.

"It's because you're too shy to actually go up and talk to him face to face?" Jet whipped her head around to stare at her open mouthed. Viki smirked when she noticed her friend's face flush slightly.

"Th-that's not it at all! I don't want to go up and ask him to help us because…"

"Because?" Viki pressed. Jet licked her lips and scanned around hoping to gain some inspiration for a believable lie.

"Be-because I want to brawl with him! And if I go up and ask him for help, it'll make me and my team seem really weak!" Viki cocked her head to the side.

"So? That's usually your basic strategy isn't it? Start off being behind and make your opponent underestimate your true skill. Then you make a huge comeback and give them the biggest smack down of their life." Viki threw up her hands into the air. "You know what the world doesn't revolve around you and what you want you know! And you know what I'm not going to be stuck outside, because you won't swallow your pride for once."

Jet stared blankly at the fountain for a moment. She stood up. "You know what my stomach is growling so much I can't even think!" She turned to Viki and clasped her hands together and dropped down to her knees. "Can we please eat and talk this over while we're eating!"

Viki opened her mouth to argue when her own stomach added its two cents. With a sigh she closed her mouth and rested her hand on her forehead. "Oh, all right." Then she jabbed a finger in Jet's direction. "But, you better pay me back when we get back home!" Jet smiled and jumped back to her feet.

"Yes! Viki you're the best friend a girl could ever have!" She wasted no times catching her friend in a bone crushing hug.

"Whoa! Jet can't-having trouble breathing here….LET GO!" Jet released her friend and Viki sank to the ground and began to rub her throat taking in deep gasping breaths. "Jeez, are you trying to kill me?"

Jet shrugged, she offered her friend a hand and helped her to her feet. "You know…I wonder, what everyone is doing back home?" She looked up at the sky with a sorrowful expression taking over her face.

Viki grunted as she dusted imaginary dust off her. She grabbed Jet's arm and began to drag her away. "Look, you were whining about how hungry you were five seconds ago, so let's go before you make us both homesick!" As she was being dragged away by Viki, Jet spared a glance back at the fountain, and her eyebrows furrowed slightly. She could've sworn she'd just spotted a flash of white among the deep green of the leaves up in one of the trees. Another sharp tug on her arm, brought Jet back to reality and she stumbled out of the park behind Viki.

* * *

Hydranoid, was sitting atop the computer desk, watching that darned monitor…again. He turned slightly when his master appeared in a rain of light. He walked over to the computer and sat down in the chair.

"So how was the testing of the second dimensional transporter?" Hydranoid asked, turning to face Masquerade. Masquerade smirked.

"The test ran smoothly, damn that scientist for making such a big deal when in fact he had another one lined up and ready, though the results did provide me with something I might not have noticed otherwise." Hydranoid raised his little head.

"What do you mean master?" Masquerade's smirk grew slightly, as he logged into the brawling site, despite what some might've thought Masquerade had acces to the site as an anonymous user-as well as a hacker of course. He opened the rankings and scrolled down a little. He glanced down at Hydranoid and gestured to the screen,

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Hydranoid hopped onto Masquerade's shoulder and studied the computer screen, and stared blankly at the faces of the kids in the 400's. Then his tiny eyes caught sight of a familiar brunette girl with fierce blue eyes and dark shades that rested atop her head.

"It's her!" Hydranoid gasped. Masquerade frowned slightly and glanced sideways at him.

"You know of her?'

Hydranoid shook himself. "I was just watching the screen like you'd asked master and, well a battle began at a park that was near where the brawlers were, and well, I watched the battle, which was between her and her friend versus two wannabe's."

"And what were the results of the brawl?" Masquerade demanded.

"Well, the girl who is now ranked at 457 defeated two of the boys' bakugan. Her friend crippled the boys but didn't do much else. And after the 2nd bakugan the girl sent out returned to her, the boys, well they surrendered out of fear." If Masquerade hadn't been wearing a mask Hydranoid would've seen him raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"They just surrendered the brawl because of one bakugan?" Hydranoid let out a hiss of anger, as the image of the fake copy of him standing triumphantly on its master's gate card.

"Yes and it's all because that girl had a clone of me!" Masquerade was silent for a moment, then his lips curved up into a smirk.

"Hydranoid, did you ever pause to consider why she had a copy of you in her possession?" Masquerade questioned.

"Who cares about why? All I care is that, that-that fake cannot be allowed to continue to exist!" Hydranoid snarled. Masquerade didn't answer, instead he clicked on the female brawler he and Hydranoid had been looking at opening to her stats page. If Hydranoid's eyes could've widened they would be the size of dinner plates.

"That's why," Masquerade said. On the computer page beside the picture of the girl's face, in glowing white letter was the words:

**Jet Raynet Age: 13 Attribute: Darkus Rank:457**

"Th-then that means that-"

"Yes Hydranoid, we've finally found DarkusJet," Masquerade murmured rising from his chair, he reached into his pocket and pulled out 5 envelopes. "And now to see how good she truly is."

* * *

"Well, how about we go eat at that place?" Jet suggested pointing at yet another pizza place, Viki lifted her hand and smacked her forehead, letting out a groan.

"Jet, I already told you, WE'RE NOT GETTING PIZZA!" Jet let her arm drop back down to her side. She turned to Viki with a pouty expression on her face.

"Bu-"

"_No._" Viki said firmly. Jet turned away and folded her arms and continued to pout. Viki sighed and rubbed her aching head. They'd been walking down this street for a while now, and thankfully there were quite a few restaurants in the brawlers' world. Unfortunately, none of them were familiar to Jet and Viki or they were just too expensive for the girls' liking. Although that didn't stop Jet, from pointing out every pizza place she saw and begging Viki to take them there to eat regardless of price.

"Viki, can't you make up your mind and let us get some grub!" Jet whined turning back to look at her friend with pleading eyes. Viki removed her hand from her head, and glanced at the shops and restaurants that covered.

"Too pricy, that place looks disgusting, ugh I don't eat fish."

"_Viki_, come on less criticizing and just pick a place for us to eat." Viki scowled at her friend but, she let her eyes sweep over the street one more time when they stopped on a little café at the corner of the street.

"How about there?" Viki suggested pointing toward the cafe on the corner.

"Sure sure!" Jet replied hurriedly, she was just glad that her best friend had _finally _made up her mind on some place for them to eat. She grabbed her friends hand and began to drag her toward the restaurant. But, as they got closer Viki noticed that it seemed to be a bit familiar to her, as if she'd seen it somewhere before. Viki glanced at her friend, Jet's eyes were fixed on the place, driven by the hunger that was clawing fiercely at her stomach.

The next thing Viki knew Jet, was dragging her inside, the restaurant. Viki drew her hand away from Jet's and stared at the interior of the building. All of their thoughts were cut off when a friendly red haired girl approached them.

"Hi there! We weren't expecting to get any customers your age at the moment, but oh so sorry, where are my manners! Welcome to the Misaki restaurant, please have a seat and we'll serve you as soon as possible!" Jet and Viki nodded stiffly as the girl walked away to tend to the other two customers in the restaurant. Jet turned to Viki a glare fixed on her friend. Viki frowned slightly.

"I thought I recognized the place." She murmured, beside her Jet snorted.

"Gee, ya think? I wanted to avoid meeting up with any of the brawlers as much as possible and know we've practically walked right up to them. Yeah, real nice!" Viki elbowed her sharply, cutting off her friend's rant.

"Shut up, it's not like you did anything to help the situation! Now look let's just sit down get something to eat, and then we'll leave," She fixed her friend with a glare. "We are nothing more than a couple of teenage tourists from another town, got it!" Jet glanced sideways at Alice before nodding her head.

With that said the two girls walked over to a table and sank into the chairs, weary from the day's events.

* * *

A/N that was a total filler chapter. I just had to keep the plot moving. *falls back in her seat and lets out a long tired groan.* expect 10 in a week or so.


	10. Keeping it together?

A/N ugh another filler *slams head against the keyboard* But! This is my first story to have double digit chapters! *does the happy dance* And yes terra, Alica is finally mentioned. well maybe not as much as you want but, she'll be in the next one, I'm 100% sure!

Jetravenex: I need someone to say the disclaimer!

Masquerade: don't look at me.

Jetravenex: *grabs Masquerade* okay, I've let you off the hook for about 9 chapters! You're saying it.

Masquerade: fine, Jetravenex does not own bakugan.

* * *

Chapter 10

Jet leaned back in her chair, moving her hands up behind her head. She closed her eyes a little, trying to ease the messed up jumble that were the thoughts in her head. Across from her Viki sat in her chair with one leg crossed over the other and her fingers mindlessly drumming on the table.

The two sat like that in an attempt to seem as relaxed and casual as possible, while shooting uneasy glances at Alice. The said red head, was taking orders from the table nearby. After she'd finished she walked over to Jet and Viki's and smiled warmly at them.

"Hello again," Alice began giving a slight bow. "I'm Alice and I'll be your waitress today." She lifted up her notepad and flipped to a new page. "Can I get the two of you anything to drink?" Jet opened one eye lazily.

"Do you have lemonade?" Jet asked. Alice smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Alice replied. Jet closed her eye again, before nodding her head slightly.

"I'll take that for now." Alice scribbled it down on her notepad before turning to Viki.

"Can I get you anything?" Viki frowned slightly shooting a glance at Jet, looking for any indication of what she should order. However her friend's eyes were closed and her mouth was turned up in a nonchalant smile smile. Viki sighed.

"Um, I'll just have a water, please." She said weakly. Alice nodded and added Viki's order to her list.

"Okay, I'll just go and get those for you." She turned away from and walked toward the counter to get their drinks.

When she was out of earshot Jet murmured. "Relax Viki, we just ordered a couple of drinks, it's not like Alice would poison us." Viki shot her friend a glare, whose face still had a lazy and relaxed expression on her face. Like she'd come here to eat daily. In that moment Viki envied her for her calm.

"Maybe she wouldn't, but what about Masquerade?" Jet opened her eyes and frowned slightly. Then she shrugged.

"Well, remember," Jet said sitting up in her chair and leaning forward slightly, beckoning Viki closer to her. Just as a precaution, so that they weren't overheard. "Alice doesn't realize that she's Masquerade until episode 38 and besides, such an action is uncharacteristic for Masquerade."

"But still! How can you be so calm and relaxed!"

Jet answered with a shrug, "Eh, it's just a part of the rollercoaster that is my emotions." She leaned back in her seat again, smirking slightly. "Enjoy, it while at lasts, because calmness for me, doesn't last long."

"True enough." Viki muttered folding her arms across her chest and looking away from her friend to glare at the wall to her left.

Soft footsteps approached them followed by Alice's voice. "Here are your drinks." She said smiling.

Jet opened her eyes and returned the smile, she tipped her head to the table. "Thanks would you be so kind to set them down for us?" She glanced at Viki before adding. "Oh and don't bother with my friend." She leaned forward and whispered in the red head's ear. "She's just in one of her moods." Alice merely nodded and set down the drinks on the table. She turned to Viki.

"Well, I do hope you feel better." Alice said.

"Hnn." Viki said, nodding her head slightly not taking her eyes off the wall. Alice glance at jet, for help but, jet had begun to hum the tune of "Airplanes" softly. Alice sighed, and picked up her tray and walked away from the two girls.

The tinkling of a small bell rang through the air of the restaurant causing Alice to jump slightly. Jet on the other hand merely turned in the direction of the source, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Viki," Jet hissed. "You have to look at this, but make sure, you don't make it too frickin' obvious." Viki turned around and threw her friend a dirty glare when she saw what her friend what had caught her friend's attention so quick. She blinked slightly as the boy walked over to Alice, and lifted her hand and gave it a small kiss. Alice blushed slightly at the action while Jet and Viki narrowed their eyes suspiciously.

"What the heck is Klaus von something doing here?" Viki asked Jet. Her friend glanced sideways at her, while keeping one eye focused on the two people at the front of the restaurant.

"No clue. But, since he is one of Masky's minions, (the best of them actually since he's ranked 2nd best) I highly recommend we try to act like we're actually from this dimension and not another one."

"Well no duh!" Viki snapped back, she began to wring her hands together nervously. She was about to add something more when Jet suddenly whipped around. "Jet whaa-" Jet held up her hand to signal silence. Viki stared at her friend with a blank expression on her face for a second. Then she looked beyond her friend's head and she noticed that Alice had guided Klaus to the table directly behind Jet.

The blue haired boy was giving Alice his order. Apparently he'd said something that the red head had found amusing due to the fact that his words had been met with a series of muffled snickers. Then his eyes locked with Viki's. Viki stiffened slightly, as Klaus's lips turned up into a smile that could've been considered flirty, due to the fact that Viki felt warmth rise up into her cheeks. She quickly broke eye contact and instead locked eyes with her friend's. Jet smirked slightly.

"Has birdbrain taken a backseat on your crush list already?" Jet whispered, and Viki snorted and instead opted to stare at the table. Jet chuckled at how deep her friend was blushing.

The scrape of the chair being pushed backward reached Jet's ears, and the girl's chuckling stopped as she glanced sideways just as a tall blue-haired boy walked into her line of view. Jet narrowed her eyes, she glanced at Viki, and her friend had stiffened up as the boy approached them.

"Why hello, I was hardly expecting to find any ladies of such vibrant beauty at this small restaurant." Klaus said as he stopped at the edge of their table. Jet scowled slightly as he turned to Viki and threw her a flirty smile. Viki quickly averted her eyes and began to wring her hands together nervously. "Could I please have the honor of knowing your name fair maiden?" Viki's blush deepened so much that Jet, thought she looked like a tomato.

"V-viki." Viki said in a soft voice. "V-viki Long." As the words left Viki's mouth, Jet had to fight the urge to slap her forehead and then proceed to smack Viki upside the head for being so stupid. Viki, the one who was worrying about something like Masquerade maybe poisoning their food, and then she goes and gives her name, her full frickin name, to one of his best minions! Then Klaus turned to Jet and Jet quickly tried to make her face as calm as possible.

"And may I ask the same of you?" Jet met his gaze easily, ignoring the grin plastered on his lips.

"Last I checked it was impolite to ask a lady her name without offering your own." Jet replied her voice as cold as ice. Klaus frowned slightly at her remark before he nodded his head, his smile returning.

"Ah you are quite right, my apologies. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Klaus von Hertzon, and I don't know if you brawl or not, but I will tell you that I brawl with the Aquos attribute aided by my elegant Sirenoid." On cue a small blue ball popped out of Klaus's pocket and hopped onto his shoulder. It popped open to reveal the ball form of Sirenoid. She nodded toward jet and Viki.

"Greeting's humans," She said in an elegant and polite voice. Jet's composure almost cracked, at the politeness of Sirenoid's voice. But quickly she recovered it. While across from her Viki's eyes widened at the sight of Sirenoid.

"Oh, isn't she just so cute jet?" That did it, Jet's composure washed away like rain as she snapped her head in her friend's direction, shooting her a poisonous glare. It was then that Viki snapped out of it, her eyes widened in realization of what she had just said.

"Jet, huh?" Klaus mused he crossed his arms across his chest and cocked his head to the side letting Jet's name roll of the tip of his tongue. "What an intriguing name for a girl."

BANG! Everyone jumped at the sound of a chair crashing to the floor. Heads turned to see, Jet standing with her palms flat on the table her head down. Slowly she lifted her head and turned it in Klaus's direction. When their eyes locked Klaus unintentionally took a step back. Jet's normally calm blue eyes, were ablaze with anger and ferocity.

"Do you have a problem with my name?" Jet hissed in an icy tone that made even Viki shudder slightly. Jet took a step toward Klaus. "Do you?" She repeated.

Klaus was now visibly sweating; he had his hands up defensively. He bit his lower lip slightly, "Er well no I well-" He trailed off at the sound of a slight buzzing noise. Jet had also stopped her advances to look towards her pocket. Viki forgot that she was supposed to be scared when she watched as jet's brow furrowed slightly and she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell which was vibrating madly. She lifted it up to her face and stared at it blankly. Viki stepped away from the table and walked over to her friend.

"Who?" Viki asked, Jet flipped over her phone so that the front was facing up, her eyes widened in alarm. Viki took another step closer craning her neck to see who was calling. "Jet?" jet turned to her and whispered sharply.

"It's Alica."

* * *

A/N ugh, I can't believe I wrote that opiece of crap... 11had better be better self, or I might end up wringing my own neck. oh wait if I do this I can no longer write...fooey.

I really can't blame you if you don't review this piece of crap, but can you please do it anyway?


	11. Jet phone home

A/N LOL, I just love this chapters title, and it totally makes sense since Jet, is basically E.T. with a J and minus the periods. Oh yeah and terradoll? this is the chapter where Alica makes her first appearamnce (at last!) so if I don't get a review from you...I will be very sad. :P Also I'm so happy I got chappie 11 up now, I have 1 more chapter than your story Viki and much more words! BOOYAH!

jetravenex: OH SPECTRA!

Spectra: *comes in* what do you want?

Jetravenex: I want you to say the disclaimer!

Spectra: don't you usually ask Masquerade?

Jetravenex: he's busy at the moment so I'm bugging you. So... SAY IT!

Spectra: ...fine...jetravenex does not own bakugan and just in case she doesn't own the "E.T. phone home." quote in which she used for the story's title.

Jetravenex: 0.0 that was one LONG disclaimer. anyways, so now go chapter 11 get started. *Grabs chapter 11 and punts it to get it started*

* * *

Chapter 11

Jet looked up from the caller ID on her phone to see that all eyes in the restaurant were on her and Viki. Wordlessly, she shoved her phone back into her pocket and grabbed Viki's arm. She tugged on her friend's arm and they began to walk toward the front exit of the restaurant. But not before Jet shot a poisonous glare in Klaus's direction, and then they left the restaurant, the door slamming behind them with a loud bang.

Everyone in the restaurant blinked in surprise at the shuddering doorframe before turning their confused gazes on Klaus. Klaus ignored their stares and sank down into the seat that Viki had been sitting in. He sighed and buried his head in his hands, he was so confused, that was the first time anyone, especially a girl had ever acted that way with him.

Soon the restaurant was a buzz about the 2 girls that had just left. Some claimed that maybe they were secret agents in disguise and Klaus had just blown their cover or something. Others said that they were just crazy or just needing attention.

Something rustled near Klaus's ear and he lifted his head glancing toward the left in the direction where he though the sound had originated. He felt his body freeze for a moment before and then the feeling faded away. But then he spotted it.

A simple small white envelope rested innocently on the tabletop. Klaus cautiously picked it up and opened it. He pulled out a small card from it. He opened it and his eyes scanned through it, his lips turning up into a devious smirk. He rose out of his chair, just as Alice came out of the kitchen carrying a tray full of food. She stopped and glanced around in confusion.

"Um, those two girls, where did they go?" She asked, "I mean, they haven't even touched their drinks." She shifted the tray over to her right hand and gestured with her left to the abandoned cups that remained on the table. Klaus walked over to her and placed a few bills on her tray.

"I apologize for my early leave of this place but, I have pressing business I must attend to, but I do hope this small donation," He gestured with his hand to the bills. "Will cover the cost for the food and drinks and, of course your incredible service." He bowed slightly and then he walked out of the restaurant leaving Alice standing there gawking after his retreating form.

* * *

A girl with golden blonde hair cursed as her call went to voicemail. She lowered her phone from her ear and jabbed at the call end button with her finger. She let out a huff and walked over to the blonde haired boy who was standing on the doorstep of the house in front of them.

"Did you get a hold of them?" The boy asked anxiously. The girl snorted in response.

"Hmph! Of course not, Jet always has the stupid thing on vibrate! Plus, she deafens herself what the goddamn loud music daily! She's never going to actually pick it up right when I call at least." She trailed off, with a grunt she looked up at the house. "I just don't understand why she has to be such an effing idiot so much!" The blonde boy scratched his head slightly and turned away from the house gesturing for the girl to follow him.

She ignored him and walked up to the door, and began to pound furiously on the door.

"Alica!" The boy ran back up and grabbed her arms, struggling to keep his grip strong. Alica thrashed slightly in his grip trying to get free.

"Let go of me Aidan!" She shouted, twisting her head around slightly so she could see him out of the corner of her eyes. Aidan winced as some of her blond hair got in his face.

"Alica stop! Pounding on the door isn't going to make Jet and Viki come home any faster!" Keeping a strong hold on the girl was proving to be a difficult task, especially when said girl was practically mad with some unexplainable rage.

Alica stopped struggling and just stood there panting, rain drops mingling with sweat and tears that dribbled down her face. Aidan released his hold on her and turned her around to face him.

"Look I know that you were hoping to come to Chicago and surprise Jet and Viki while it was still winter vacation and well I can't say its too horribly surprising that they went out without telling us, I mean, we're not their parents so why should they have to tell us that anyways? Don't take it personally neither of them knew you were coming in the first place. besides, they're probably off practicing their bakugan game somewhere. They'll probably be back tomorrow." Alica sniffled slightly and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her dark blue winter coat that covered up her black tee, and ripped jeans that lay beneath. However, Alica had been _very_ stubborn about leaving the top part of her jacket unzipped ensuring that people would be able to see the Alice Cullen choker around her neck. Aidan managed a small smile on his lips. "Now let's get back to my place before my mom throws a fit about us being out to long in the cold and wet. Besides our glasses are getting foggy." Alica chuckled slightly at the comment. Aidan offered her his hand and she took it, and he began to lead her back towards her home, but not before he spared a glance back in the direction of jet's house.

"Please, Jet. Don't make me a liar."

* * *

Jet paused in her walking and sneezed. Viki turned around to look at her friend with a concerned expression on her face.

"You okay?"Jet nodded as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Eww that's just gross." Jet shrugged.

"What are you my mother?" Jet muttered, as she collapsed down onto a park bench. They had fled from the Misaki restaurant as fast as they possibly could, and their feet had carried them here, to the park, the place of their strange arrival to the brawlers' world.

Viki let out a sigh as she flopped down on the bench beside her friend. She watched as her friend buried her head in her hands.

"You know you're going to have to call her back don't you." Jet lifted her head and threw Viki a questioning look. Viki turned in her seat so that she was facing Jet. "Don't look at me like you have no idea what I'm talking about!" Jet sighed and looked down at her hands.

"I-I know, but it's just been a while since we last spoke and I'm a bit nervous about it, and shouldn't it impossible for a phone call from another world to be received in a totally different one?" Viki just held up her hands in a helpless gesture. Jet clenched her hands into fists. "And that got me thinking, perhaps it not really Alica calling, but maybe it's really _Masquerade_." Again Viki shrugged.

"Well, you won't know unless you try right? Besides if it is him he's in for an earful." Jet lifted her head and looked at her friend blankly, Viki's lips turned up into a devious smirk. "I mean I'm sure that's going to totally unleash your inner fan girl." Jet rolled her eyes at her and hit her friend playfully in the shoulder.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She flipped it open and a mechanical female voice spoke.

"You have 4 missed calls."

Jet frowned slightly. "Sheesh she'd better have something important to tell me for this." Jet muttered. But she closed out of the window and went to her contact list. She scrolled down her list of contacts once and selected Alica's cell phone number.

"Welp, here goes nothing." Jet selected call and lifted her phone up to her ear. Beside her Viki crossed her fingers behind her back.

The phone rang once, twice, three times, four...

"Don't tell me Alica forgot to set up her voicemail!" Jet muttered scowling as the phone rang for seventh time. Viki let out a sigh and reached up to rub her aching temples.

After the fifteenth ring Jet was just about to hit the call end button when Alica's voice blared out of her phone's tiny speakers.

"JET WHAT TOOK YOU SO GODDAMN LONG TO FINALLY CALL ME BACK!" Jet winced and quickly pulled the phone away from her ear, all too aware of the ringing in her right ear. And also because she had a feeling Alica wasn't done with her extremely loud ranting just yet. "I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET A HOLD OF YOU FOR THE LAST FOUR HOURS!"

Jet waited a couple of seconds to see if Alica was done for the moment before returning the phone to her ear. "Well, sorry! I'll have you know that I've just been busy for the last few hours, and the place Viki and I were just in didn't get me a good signal!"

Beside her Viki muttered. "I'm surprised we're even getting a signal."

On the other line Jet could hear what sounded like someone shifting to sit down beside Alica. Then another voice spoke up.

"Jet where are you right now?" At the sound of a familiar male's voice Jet blinked in surprise.

"Aidan?" Jet gasped beside her Viki blinked at the sound of their friends name and turned in her seat to stare at Jet with a look of surprise on her face. "Alica how-?"

"I didn't tell you guys about this before," Alica paused for a moment before continuing again. "But my mom had been planning for me to go to Chicago and stay with a friend. However, the same day I was planning on telling you Jet, was also the day when Viki came on and told us that her mom had won the lottery and had asked if she could come stay with you in Chicago Jet."

"So instead," It was Aidan who was speaking now. "She decided she'd surprise you both by showing up the day after Viki arrived. So after you and the others left the chat room that day, Alica asked me if she could stay at my house for the duration of her trip. But that doesn't explain where you are at the moment Jet."

Jet and Viki exchanged glances. Jet covered the mouthpiece of her phone and leaned toward Viki. "I've got both Aidan and Alica on the line."

Viki narrowed her eyes. "So I've heard."

"And they want to know where we are." She added with a sigh "What should I tell them? I mean about where we are?" Viki blinked and frowned slightly, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Er well-"

"Hey Jet! Are you still there?" Jet removed her hand from the mouthpiece.

"Yeah I'm here," She glanced at Viki with a pleading expression. Viki flapped her hands wildly signaling for her to come up with something quick. "Um you guys, OH MY GOD IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!" Beside her Viki smacked her forehead and groaned.

"Give me that!" Viki hissed snatching the phone out of her friend's hand. Then Viki dropped the phone on the ground. Jet stared at her with an alarmed expression.

"WHAT THE-" Viki jumped out of her seat and slapped a hand over her friend's mouth cutting of her friends retort. Where it now lay on the ground their friend's voices could still be heard from the phone's small speakers.

"Jet? Jet? Jet what's going on?" Viki threw her friend a glare before she released her hold over Jet's mouth. She walked over to the fallen cell phone as quietly as possible and she reached down and picked it up.

"Jet? JET! JE-" Their friend's voices were cut off when Viki removed the back of jet's phone and pulled out the battery.

"There, problem solved." Jet just gave her a disbelieving look before saying.

"If my phone's broken you owe me 500 bucks." Viki rolled her eyes and shoved the phone back into her friend's hand.

"Oh come on, it's not even worth that much." Then she turned on her heel and started to walk toward the parks exit. Jet, grasped her phone and it's battery ion her hands before she slid them down into her pocket.

"Hey, wait up!" Jet called out as she raced to catch up with her friend. Her friend paused at the entrance to her park, turning around slightly as Jet raced up to her. Jet leaned over and rested her hands on her knees panting slightly for a moment. After she'd caught her breath Jet straightened up to face Viki. "You do realize that they're going to become incredibly concerned don't you?"

Viki shrugged. "What we do is none of their business really,"Jet opened her mouth to retort but Viki continued before she could get a word in. "Besides, would they even believe us if we told them we were in the brawlers world?" jet closed her mouth and then narrowed her eyes. With a sigh she nodded.

"I guess you're right." Jet agreed. Viki smiled slightly, but her lips turned down in a surprised frown as a loud growl broke the peaceful silence.

"Now, can we please get something to eat before Alica and Aiden can hear my stomach all the way back home?" Viki smirked and placed an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"All right, let's go see if any of those pizza places we saw earlier are any good." Jet straightened up and punched the air triumphantly.

"Oh yeah! Pizza here we come!" Jet shouted as she took off running, Viki followed behind more slowly shaking her head, she'd never understand where all of her friend's energy and hyperness came from. Though those traits were just what made Jet so much fun to be around.

* * *

A/N dang... now I want pizza. I also twisted my ankle unfortunately so it might take a while for me to get chappie 12 up, since my computers weird, and I cannot run to tyhe library.

Anyways REVIEW DANG IT! IF YOU DON'T I WILL SIC MY PET COUGAR ON YOU!


	12. Enemies in the shadows

A/N here's the next chapter peeps! This is where it gets interesting, oh and just so you know the preview I posted for 12 earlier? if you read it, I'm pushing some parts of it back and into 13 just so you know. And those who haven't read the preview, well than you have nothing to worry bout!

Jetravenex: well anyways, I'd like to say we are very lucky this chappie because we have a very special guest visiting me, so yeah say hello to me BFFL Viki Boom!

Viki Boom: jet why am I here?

jetravenex: cause, I need you to do something for me.

Viki boom: *sigh* you want me to say the disclaimer don't you?

jetravenex: yesssssss

Viki boom: fine

Jetravenex: if it makes you feel better I can say your disclaimer for one of your storys!

Viki boom: sounds like a fair trade, very well neither I nor jetravenex own bakugan.

Jetravenex: god knows what bakugan would be if I did XD

Edit (8/18/2013)- fixed the switch I did with the pop stars, I guess it was cuz I thought Jewls fit the magenta haired girl rather than Jenny, but no Jenny has magenta hair, Jewls has the turquoise.

* * *

Chapter 12

Masquerade smirked as he watched the 5 top-ranked brawlers prepare to brawl each other.

"Master?" Masquerade turned his head to look at Hydranoid. Hydranoid shifted slightly. "I thought you weren't going to recruit any more brawlers from this world, aren't you going after Jet and her friend?" Masquerade laughed.

"Ahh, well I have to find out if they truly are as powerful as they seem to be." He gestured to the five in the center of the grand hall. "These five are merely pawns I will use to go after Jet, and then afterwards I will decide whether or not it's worth me joining in." Hydranoid nodded his head, then he turned to watch the five brawlers vanish as they entered the battlefield.

Masquerade rose from his where he was resting. "It's time." In a flash of light Masquerade and Hydranoid vanished as well.

In palace on the outskirts of space to boys walked wide-eyed through the halls. Despite being here before the sheer vastness of the place still stunned and uneased them. They approached the door at the end of the hall and paused in front of it. The taller of the two stepped back and motioned to the door.

"Why don't you do the honors Jacob?" The shorter of the two snorted and shot him a death glare before he reached forward and grasped the turned the knob and the door swung open slightly.

"Come in." A calm female voice spoke from inside the chamber. The two boys exchanged nervous glances before taking a cautious step inside.

They both jumped when the door they had just come in through slammed shut behind them. Their fear showing in their eyes as they turned to see a girl dressed in all black resting on a plush red coach. She was flipping through a black leather bound book when she lifted her head and looked directly at them. "Come closer." She hissed.

The boys snapped out two quick 'yes ma'm' and went over to where she was sitting and knelt before her. The girl cast aside her book and let her cold crimson eyes sweep over their trembling forms.

"Seeing that you've come back empty-handed tells me that you've failed in bringing me what I asked you to get me." She narrowed her eyes "You shouldn't have come back at all, you both now what I do to failures." She opened her jacket and the dim lighting caught on the silver blades that were kept hidden within her coat. The boys gulped nervously.

The taller one raised his head. "We're sorry Mistress Vanessa! But, please understand! We were going to go after the one you asked us to, when-"

"Th-these two crazy girls, came and challenged us and-"

"One of them had a Hydranoid!" Jacob nodded his head in vigorous agreement.

"They totally pummeled our bakugan and-"

"SILENCE!" A small black ball shouted from Vanessa's shoulder, it popped open to reveal a cat-like bakugan. It's red eye's containing a murderous glint. "I hear nothing but pathetic excuses! If you two don't shut your traps soon I'll rip your heads off myself."

The boy's snapped their mouths shut, their eyes wide and they were now openly trembling in terror and horror.

Vanessa growled and closed her coat, she kicked them both and sent them tumbling backwards.

"You pathetic swine! Get out of my sight and be grateful for your lives!" She turned and walked toward the large window in the room. The boys didn't need to be told twice, they staggered to their feet and were practically tripping over their own feet in their hurry to get to the door. They threw it open and were pushing each other out the door.

Vanessa smirked as she heard their retreating steps echo through the corridor. She raised her hand and the door shut.

"You're too soft Vanessa." Her bakugan growled, as it settled more comfortably on her shoulder. "Why'd you let such fools go with their lives." She shrugged and them her lips turned down into a frown.

"Hmm, I think I may have forgotten to feed the gargonoids again." She smirked as two loud screams could be heard just outside the castle. "Oh never mind." Her bakugan chuckled slightly. She turned to it feigning a look of confusion. "What? It's rude to let such good meat go to waste." She turned her gaze back out the window.

Behind a large stuffed chair covered in cobwebs a large shadow appeared.

"Milady, I ask that I be given a task to prove my usefulness to you." The girl smirked.

"Oh you worry not Trent, I still have plenty of uses for you left." She turned as the large boy walked over to her and knelt before her. She folded her arms across her chest. "However, would you be a dear and bring me a certain something from a certain world?"

The boy bowed his head. "I would be honored if you would let me do so," He raised his head and fixed her with his brown eyes. "Tell me what you want, and I shall deliver."

Vanessa smirked. "That's just the response I wanted to hear." Trent nodded as he rose to his feet. "Now what I want you to fetch is a certain..brawler."

Trent nodded. "And that is...?"

Vanessa smiled. "Oh, no one really important, just a darkus brawler who goes by the name of _Masquerade_."

"JET! If you keep eating that fast you'll give yourself heartburn or something!" Viki shouted. Her best friend paused, her 15th slice of pepperoni pizza inches away from her open mouth. Grudgingly she put it down.

"Well, it's not my fault, but in case you haven't noticed we haven't eaten in like a WHOLE frickin day!" She held up her watch which boldly showed 7:30 in bright red numbers. Viki sighed.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can just go and gorge yourself on pizza genius!" Viki said firmly. "No ones taking it away from you Jet."

Jet smirked as she bit into her slice of pizza chewing it and then swallowing it. "Well our school's lunch period is too short for us to eat slowly and as Aidan says 'And enjoy our food' so I'm sorry but it's the way I've been taught."

Viki groaned and buried her head in her hands while jet took another bite out of her pizza a smile plastered on her face.

They sat like that for a minute or two when Viki lifted her head.

"So, Jet, how long do you think it'll be before Masquerade actually catches up with us?"

Jet took another bite and shrugged. "I dunno." She said with her mouth full.

Viki slammed her fist down on the table. "JET don't talk with you mouth full! It's just plain rude!" Jet sighed and swallowed her food before continuing.

"I mean, I could give you a pretty decent estimate if I knew at what part of the first season we've dropped in on." She took another bite, and this time made sure to swallow it before she opened her mouth. "Unfortunately unless we encounter the brawlers or the masked villain himself, I don't have much to go off on."

"Well, we did see Alice working at Runo's-"

"Viki! Alice was working at Runo's restaurant for the great majority of the series, or at least up until it was revealed she was Masquerade. But then again, we already knew that didn't we? He wouldn't be looking for more recruits if the brawlers knew who was underneath the mask."

"But, the fact that we saw Alice working at Runo's means the brawler's have met Masquerade, know who naga is, and know a bit about Vestroia and the Doom dimension." Viki pointed out. Jet grunted.

"That still leaves a vast empty hole that needs to be filled,' Viki opened her mouth to retort when jet continued. "And don't go and list all the episode's we probably haven't dropped in on, because you'll just give me and you a flippin' huge migraine." Viki closed her mouth and let out a sigh. She placed her arms on the table and rested her head on top of them.

"Oh, jet what are we going to do?" Jet was lifting another piece of pizza to her mouth when she paused and set it back down on the plate. She reached out with her right hand and grasped Viki's forearm. Viki lifted her head to look at jet. Jet forced a smile.

"What we always try to do, take everything one minute at a time, and try not to look too far into the future." her smile broadened. "If Masquerade comes looking for us, we'll handle him, if the brawlers come we'll handle it, heck if on the off chance some random worm hole appears over wardington city and randomly drops Spectra Phantom into this world (which would be really nutty) we'd handle it." Viki smiled and chuckled slightly at the remark.

"You think so?"

"What about Spectra randomly appearing Wardington city? Wouldn't actually surprise me, it'd be kinda ironic actually (I think)." She chuckled slightly. "It's obviously possible, Masquerade, and I actually chatted with each other on our bakugan site, now what are the odds of that?"

Viki smiled. "You always were the one to have odd things happen to you."

Jet smirked. "Oh believe me I've had more odd things occur than I can count on my fingers. I mean what're the odds of me actually finding a two-headed turtle on a camping trip?" They both shared a good laugh after that one. As their laughter began to die down they noticed that the door entering into the pizza place was opened and two semi-familiar girls stepped inside.

"Well, it seems like we're doomed to run into plenty of familiar faces in this world, eh Jet?" Jet just nodded in agreement as she watched the girls walk towards.

"Um, excuse us." The girl with magenta hair spoke to Jet. Jet inclined her head slightly to lock eyes with her.

"Yes?"

"Don't be so shy Jenny!" The other girl scolded, she turned to Jet. "Don't take it personally she's just been a little nervous lately, but we were wondering if you'd mind if we took these two empty seats next to you?" Jet glanced at Viki before turning back to the girl a warm and friendly smile on her face.

"Sure go ahead," The girls smiled gratefully at Jet before they pulled back the chairs and sat down in them. Viki leaned over and whispered in jet's ear.

"Jet are you sure about this?" her eyes darting warily to the two girls. "Remember what happened with Klaus?" Jet just shrugged and leaned closer to Viki.

"We might be able to figure out where we're at in season 1 through these two." She straightened up. "'Sides it's Jenny and Jewls, what could happen?"

Unbeknowst to Jet, a tall and large figure sitting behind them reading the paper glanced over at the them from under the brim of his hat. Then he turned the page and focused his attention back on the letters in front of him.

* * *

A/N yes a cliffhanger! because I was running out of computer time :P

anyways review! people you too Viki! Oh and Terradoll! Next chapter's you!


	13. Bakugan's pop stars!

A/N it's chapter 13 peoples, now how do you like them apples!

Terradoll: I like them just fine thank you.

jetravenex: yay! *glomps* terradoll!

Terradoll: *suffocating* um jet can't breathe!

Jetravenex: oh *loosens her grip* sorry bout that.

Terradoll: *rubs her neck* sheesh, cool it down a bit won't ya.

jetravenex: i can't help it I'm almost at 50 reviews! *begins to jump up and down happily* but I'd be really happy if I managed to get over 60 *hopeful eyes* but, yeah the reason why it took so long to update was because I have XC after school and my parents wn the only computer in the house.

Terradoll: but you've finally got up chapter 13

jetravenex: yup ^.^

Terradoll: but, what am_ I_ here for?

jetravenex: you're being my special guest who'll so kindly say the disclaimer for me!

Terradoll: ...

Jetravenex: in exchange for me doing it for you

terradoll: okay, sure Jetravenex does not own bakugab, nor does she own Alica who belongs to me nor does she own Viki who belongs to Viki boom

Jetravenex: *hugs terradoll* you are awesome

* * *

Chapter 13

After the two girls had settled down into their seats Jet smiled warmly at them.

"I'm so sorry but, I don't believe I caught your names, you are?" Both girls gasped dramatically in unison.

"What? You like haven't heard of Super Sync sound?" Jet frowned slightly and glanced at Viki feigning a look of confusion. She turned back to look at the two girls that were now sitting across from her and Viki.

"Um, no? Why am I supposed to?" Jet asked, the two girls' jaws dropped, and Jet had to stop herself from laughing at the flabbergasted expression on their faces.

"Heck yeah!" the magenta girl cried as she and the turquoise haired girl rose out of their seats.

"I'm Jenny!" The girl with turqouise hair said as she threw what could possibly be considered a cute look at jet and Viki.

"And I'm Jewls!" The other girl added and she clasped hands with Jenny.

"And we're... Super Sync Sound!" Jet glanced sideways at Viki as Jenny and Jewls struck a pose, the corner of her lips turned up in a wry smirk.

"Ah, okay, so you two are like pop stars... right?" Viki asked. Jenny and Jewls dropped their pose and sat back down in their chairs, both of them grinning broadly.

"Yeah that'd like be us!" Jenny told them, beside her Jewls rested her elbows on the table and used her hands to support her head.

"Well we'll also have you know that we like totally love playing bakugan!" Viki caught jet's eye and she saw her friend's smirk widen slightly.

"really now, well that's interesting because Viki and I play bakugan too." She quickly morphed the smirk onto her face into a warm and friendly smile again. "Oh by the way I'm jet Raynet and I brawl with the darkus attribute." She noticed Jewls's eyes slightly widen when she mentioned that she brawled with Darkus, she jerked her thumb in Viki's direction. "And Viki here is addicted to using Pyrus."

"I wouldn't say I'm addicted to it, I just enjoy using it since someone I really admire uses it as well." Jet rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and I bet a certain birdbrain has _nothing _to do with it at all." She thought to herself, she lifted her head to look at jenny and Jewls. "Well what about you two? What's your favorite attribute to brawl with?" Jewls jumped slightly and she lowered her hands down to her lap and Jet could imagine that she was wringing them together nervously.

"Oh well I brawl with subterra," Jenny said before she gestured with her hand towards Jewls. "And well Jewls here brawls with Aquos." Then her lips turned down into a frown. "Or at least she used to."

Jet and Viki exchanged glances.

"What do you mean by used to?" Viki asked her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I mean the last time I saw you guys on tv you seemed pretty pumped about it." jet elbowed her sharply in the gut. Viki turned to glare at her when she glanced down and saw that Jet had pulled out her phone and had written a note that said:  
_We just told them we had no idea who the heck they were! _

Viki's eye widened and her mouth opened in the shape of an "o". Jet closed up her phone with a snap and shot her friend a poisonous look before facing the pop stars across from them.

Jet's eyes widened as she saw tears flowing freely down Jewls's face. Jenny had draped an arm over Jewls's shoulder and was holding her friend close while she cried.

"It's complicated..." Jenny murmured her voice dull. "And it's really makes me feel pathetic, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if you guys laughed at us." Jet's eyes narrowed.

"We won't, we'd have to have no heart to laugh at someone in pain." Jet said exchanging a glance with Viki who was nodding her head up and down vigorously.

Jenny rested her head atop of Jewl's as the other girl began to sob even louder. She was looking away and had her eyes fixed on the wall to their right. She chewed her bottom lip for a moment before she turned back to jet and Viki.

"When bakugan first started Jewls and I just couldn't get enough of it. But, you see the same time bakugan had started our career as singers had really taken off, and unfortunately the manager we got only card about money, both the making it and the spending it." She let out a sigh. "Our manager told us that "Unless we could make money by playing bakugan she didn't want to hear another word of it." Jenny glanced down at Jewls. "A while after she told us this we met up with...well another darkus brawler who claimed he could do just that for us." Jet raised an eyebrow at this.

"He offered to _pay _you if you just played bakugan?" Jet asked pretending to be astonished. "Why would he offer to do that?"

"Uh, well you see, he, he knew, that it was the only way for us to actually convince our manager to play bakugan-"

"I get that, but why would he do that?"

Jenny lifted her head off of Jewls's and focused her eyes down on the ground. "Well, in exchange for paying our manager to let us play, h-he gave us these shooters and these _horrible _cards to use, and he sent us to brawl a pair of brawlers." Jenny began to wring her hands together uncomfortably. "At first we were so overjoyed by te fact that we could finally brawl again that we didn't even stop to consider what those cards could possibly be, and well even after we found out, we didn't want to stop."

Jet and Viki exchanged glances, so far the story was matching up pretty much to what had happened in the episodes that Jenny and Jewls had first appeared in, and they already had a pretty good guess of what those "horrible" cards were.

But, Jet knew better than to jump to conclusions and well, Viki knew better than to get in the way when Jet was taking something very seriously.

"Well, you say he gave you horrible cards, what was so horrible about them? Were they just really terrible cards to use or-"

Jenny shuddered slightly. "No, if they were just bad cards that messed up our strategy Jewls wouldn't be like this right now." She murmured gesturing with her hand to the sobbing girl. "No, those cards were...the Doom Cards."

Jet had to struggle against the urge to smirk in triumph, and quickly covered it up with a cough. She straightened up in her seat.

"The doom cards?" Jet echoed. "But, I thought that-that they were only a myth!"

The sound of a crazy laugh made them all jump, and everyone at the table turned in shock to see that Jewlshad straightened up. Jet winced at the state of her appearance. her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"A myth?" She said and she broke into a fit of laughter. Jet didn't say anything only glanced in Jenny's expression, but her face was too hard to read. Then all three of them jumped when Jewls slammed the palms of her hands down on the table and rose from her seat. "Where have you been for the last month!" She shouted at Jet and Viki. "Haven't you heard about the evil darkus brawler Masquerade? How he steals bakugan using those evil cards!" She turned her head away. "Worse...worse. He tricks other brawlers into doing his dirty work for him! and-and-" Suddenly Jewls screamed as a hand snaked around her waist. Jet jumped out of her chair as a low chuckle came from the figure gripping Jewls.

"I apologize for intruding upon you meal and conversation." The large figure stated as he adjusted his grip on Jewls. Jewls let out a yelp and clawed helplessly her mouth open in a soundless wail. Jet was vaguely able to wonder if perhaps she was so terrified she was unable to engage the use of her vocal cords. The figure threw jewls over his shoulder. "But, I'm going to have borrow you deary you know something that may prove useful to me." Jewls screamed as the man turned on his heel and took off toward the window before leaping into it and shattering the glass and running off into the night, Jewls over his shoulder her scream piercing through the night.

After jewls screamed the first time, it managed to snap the other three girls out of their daze.

"Jewls!" jenny cried as she rose from her chair and tried to run after them only to trip over Jewl's chair and come crashing down onto the floor. Viki who was closest to the window leapt onto the table and took off jumping from table to table until she reached the window. She leapt through the small hole the man had made in the window and took off in the general direction the two had gone.

Jet climbed over the table and jumped down beside Jenny. She grabbed Jenny's arm and pulled the pop star to her feet. "Jenny are you alright?" Jet asked as she checked the other girl over for injuries. Jenny looked up at the window.

"H-he took Jewls!" Jenny cried ending the sentence with a loud sob. Jet glanced at her watch and grimaced, the kidnapper had a couple minutehead start, and Jet was still concerned about Jenny's state.

"Come on we have to-" Jet had begun to tug on Jenny's arm when the door from the kitchen was thrown open and the owner of the restaurant stood their, her jaw hanging open as she stared in shock at the broken window, and the messes of table and chairs. Her eyes fell upon the two girls and she hurried over to them.

"What happened! Why is there a hole in my window! What on Earth is going on here!" Jet winced as the woman's tone of voice caused Jenny's weak composure to shatter and she began to sob hysterically.

"Oh, just dandy," Jet thought sarcastiacally. "I guess I'm going to be stuck here a while." She wrapped her arms around Jenny in an attempt to comfort her. She looked longingly at the window as she tuned out the owner's ranting. "You better kick that bastard's ass for me Viki."

* * *

A/N and that brings us to the end of chapter 13!

Well yeah, as I said before I've got XC now 6 days a week after school and on saturday mornings. Plus soccer I don't have a lot of free time sorry peeps.

But anyways despite that I hope to get 14 up because the next parts are going to be FUN!

Oh and lord of darkus? You're going to be the next guest star for chappie 14.

ANYWAYS! **REVIEW PEEPS** and I will will work harder to **UPDATE FASTER!**


	14. A ground shaking brawl

A/N helloooo peeps Jetravenex is back with Chapter 14 of Dual dimensions.

?: you're jetravenex?

Jetravenex: The one and only! It's good to see you lord of darkus.

Lord of darkus: ...

Jetravenex: huh whats up?

Lord of darkus: well, you're much less impressive in person then I thought...

Jetravenex: *does an anime fall* HEEEYY! That's only because I just ran cross country and got a time of 25:30! and it was hard because I have a horrible cold and and whatever.

Lord of darkus: ...

Jetravenex: ummmm this is geting awkward, can you do the disclaimer now?

Lord of darkus: very well, Jetravenex does not own bakugan and apparantly she doesn't own a brush either.

Jetravenex: whaa- hey! I resent that!

* * *

Chapter 14

Viki's breath was quick and shallow as she sprinted as fast as she dared to go. Her eyes narrowed as she struggled to keep the retreating form of jewls's kidnapper in her sight. But, this proved to grow increasingly harder as dusk began to fall upon them. She chanced a glance over her shoulder.

"Where is Jet and her incredibly fast legs when I need her?" Viki moaned as she struggled to push her already tired limbs to go even faster. Ahead of her the man carrying Jewls's over his shoulder managed to keep up a bloody fast pace, that Viki had a feeling she had no hope of keeping up with. Just as she thought this she groaned again when she saw the man turn right into an alley ahead of her.

"Oh, why me?" She whined as she jogged toward the corner she'd seen the kidnapper turn down. She paused by the corner and rested her hand against the wall letting it take her weight while she paused to take in deep gulps of the cool air that her screaming muscles were begging for.

"What do you want!" came a female shriek from around the corner. Viki lifted her head, it took her a moment to register that the voice she must've been hearing was jewls! She moved her hand off the wall and instead she pressed her back against it as she crept closer to the corner.

"It's nothing personal deary, you just have some information about someone I'm looking for." Was the velevety reply that sent shivers down Viki's spine.

"But, I don't I don't-" Viki peeked around the corner. She managed to see, the back of the man and she saw Jewls with her back pressed up against the stone walls of the alley. The man had a hand placed around her neck to hold her in place. But Viki could tell his grip was loose so that Jewls could still speak and breathe.

The man growled and slammed Jewls's back against the wall causing her to screech in pain and Viki to wince in sympathy. The man leaned closer to Jewls so that they were almost nose to nose.

"I don't have time for your pathetic babbling tell me what I want to know!" Jewls whimpered tears starting to leak out of her eyes.

"What do you want to know?" She whispered so quietly that Viki had to strain her ears to catch it. Despite the glowing gloom around them, Viki swore she could see the man's lips curve up into a smirk.

"Good girl, now I want you to tell me where I can find Masquerade." Viki blinked in confusion. Why did he want to find Masquerade? She tried to think if she'd seen him in the bakugan series at all. But all that came to mind was a big blank. jewls's eyes widened.

"I-I don't know!" Jewls wailed. "You can't expect me to give you an answer when I don't know myself!" This time the waterworks really started to go.

"Lies!" The man bellowed as he lifted his other hand. "Tell me how to find him then!" A scream tore itself from Jewls's throat as the man slapped her right across the face. "tell me or I will kill you!"

That was it. Something in Viki snapped. Viki stepped away from the wall that she had been pressing up against. She turned the corner and marched over to the man.

"You creep! If she doesn't know she doesn't know!" She balled her hands into fists; she stomped closer and grabbed his wrist that held Jewls. "Now you better put her down before I get mad!" The man turned his head and she could see his eyes studying her for a moment. His lips turned up into a smirk.

"Now why should I do that?" He asked her. "You don't seem like much more than this little beauty here." Viki pursed her lips together.

"Because she doesn't know where Masquerade is." Viki repeated, and then she forced a smirk onto her face. "But I do, and unless you unhand her right now, I won't even consider telling you." The mans eyes widened in surprise. He dropped Jewls, who crumpled down onto the ground, and lay there moaning.

"Tell me," He growled threateningly taking a step toward her. Viki resisted the urge to back up and run away and instead met his cold gaze with her own, hoping that her fear didn't reach her eyes. She lifted her somewhat trembling hand and waggled her finger in his face.

"Uh uh uh." She said placing a hand down at her hip. "If you want to know where Masky is. You'll have to beat me in a brawl." The man narrowed his eyes.

"Or I could just snap your friends neck." He suggested stepping closer to Jewls and lifted his foot to show that he was being serious. Jewls looked at Viki through tear-filled terrified eyes.

"If you win, I will not only tell you where Masquerade is, I will lead you straight to him." Viki promised, the man stared at her for a moment before he lowered his foot thankfully back down on solid ground instead of Jewls's head.

"And he will come with you?" Viki chewed her lower lip nervously.

"When I find him, I will tell him I will be leading him to my friend who he has been _interested_ in lately. But of course in reality I'd be leading him right to you." She said smiling evily. "And you'd be able to do whatever it is you want to do to him." Her gut twisted anxiously as she realized she still had no idea what he wanted with Masquerade.

The man chuckled slightly. Then he frowned. "And if you win."

Viki smirked. "Well in exchange for my extremely generous offer of my service should you win, I merely ask that jewls and I be able to return to our friends safely and you will seek knowledge of masky's whereabouts elsewhere."

The man frowned. "You will not make me promise to give up my search?" he asked slightly surprised.

"No, I would have a much harder time convincing you of doing that. Besides I could care less what becomes of Masquerade." Her gut twisted slightly again as she said that.

The man was silent for a minute. "So either way I win, very well." He said his lips curving back up into a smirk. "Very well, let's begin sweetie." he said as he pulled out the card to open the field.

Viki scowled as she pulled out a card of own. "I have a name you jerk, call me Viki or I'll go over there and kick you where it'll _really_ hurt!" She growled.

The man shrugged indifferently as he shifted the card slightly. "Field open?"

Viki flipped over her card so fast her hand was a blur. "Field open!" She declared. The cards flashed, hers red and the other a dark orange.

Soon the two of them were standing across from each other in the white expanse of space that was soon to be their battlefield. Viki's eyes narrowed at her opponent.

"Based on the color that his card flashed, I guess it's safe to assume that he's going to be brawling Subterra." A confident smirk appeared on her face, "and I brawl with Pyrus, I have a slight edge in this game."

"Okay, _Viki_ let's play." The man smirked as he pulled out a card from his pocket. "Ah this'll do nicely. Gate card set." He said smoothly as he threw it down on to the field where it glowed dark orange and grew in size in front of Viki.

Viki narrowed her eyes and pulled out a gate card of her own. "Gate card set!" She shouted as she threw it down in front of the man. It expanded in a flash of red.

"V-vviki." Viki turned in surprise at the sound of a weak voice behind her. Jewls lay weakly on the ground she was holding something blue out to Viki. Jewls smiled weakly up at her. "If you're going to try to brawl this guy you're going to need a bakupod." Viki realized Jewls was holding out her blue bakupod.

"But Jewls I-"

"Just take it!" Jewls cried. "You're going to need it if you want to have any chance at beating this guy." She stretched her hand closer towards Viki.

Viki hesitated for a moment a conflict of emotions covering her face. But then she knelt down and took the bakupod out of Jewls's outstretched hand.

"Now go and kick this jerks butt." Jewls whispered, as she slumped back down onto the ground.

Viki rose to her feet, she put the bakupod onto her left wrist and turned to face her opponent.

"I don't know who you are but-"

"I'm Trent." He informed her, his lips twisted up into a smug smile.

"Fine, Trent. It's your move!" Viki snapped. "So choose your bakugan already!"

Trent shrugged indifferently. "So impatient to lose are we now?" He pulled out a tan and brown bakugan and studied it for a moment. He smirked. "Bakugan brawl! Rise Subterra gargonoid!" In an orange flash of light an orange and brown gargoyle like bakugan appeared on Trent's gate card.

"Subterra Gargonoid enters battle at 350 G's awaiting opponent response." The mechanical female voice from the blue bakupod on Viki's wrist stated. Viki glanced up at the bakugan in front of her.

"Hmm, a gargonoid huh?" She said while she fished her hand into her pocket and pulled out a red and gold bakugan of her own. "I think I'll counter with this. Bakugan Brawl!" She cried as she hurled the red and gold ball onto Gargonoid's gate card. "Pyrus Serpinoid stand!"

In a flash of red light the red serpent uncoiled its mighty body. It looked at Gargonoid and let out a hiss its tongue flicking in and out of its mouth.

"Battle recognized." The voice from the bakupod announced. "Subterra gargonoid at 350 g's versus Pyrus Serpinoid at 320 g's."

Trent scoffed at the sight and folded his arms over his chest.

"Are you for serious you're going to take me on with _that_?" Viki narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, you got a problem with it?" Viki snapped. Trent snorted.

"Whatever sister it's your funeral." Trent held up an ability card. "Ability activate Ground pounder!"

The gargonoid put its palm together and gathered an orange orb of energy in its palms. When it was about the size of a soccer ball it threw it down at Serpinoid. The snake hissed and darted to the side to avoid being hit. The orb burst into separate orange blasts that slammed into the ground causing the ground to shake.

Viki let out a shriek as she was thrown off her feet. Her serpinoid losing its balance and causing it to fall splayed out on the gatecard.

"Serpinoid massive power decrease of 200 g's. Subterra gargonoid power level increase by 100 g's. Current power levels are as follows. Pyrus Serpinoid at 120 g's, and Subterra Garganoid at 450 g's. No further data available." The bakupod said. Viki growled in frustration.

"Come on, come on." She dug into her pocket and she pulled out an ability card. "Ability activate Pyrus-"

"Pyrus burn out." Trent said calmly as he lifted up an ability card. "This stops your ability from activating and now for me to finish your little snake." He lifted his hand up and gestured to his gate card. "Gate card open. Character!"

"Subterra Gargonoid power level increase by 350 g's, current power level is at 800 g's." The bakupod informed Viki.

Viki looked at the numbers for a moment.

"It's sad isn't it?" Trent said smirking slightly. "It appears that this round goes to me then, Gargonoid attack!" His gargonoid let out a shriek as it began to dive at Serpinoid.

Viki looked up from the bakupod and Trent was shocked to see her beaming from ear to ear.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" She lifted up an ability card. "Ability Activate Spit Fire!" Serpinoid rose up from where it lay,and Trent watched as it began to glow a bright red. His jaw dropped as its glow began to expand across the battlefield, until it consumed both the serpinoid and the gargonoid.

"What's going on?" Trent demanded as he lifted his arm to shield his eyes against the harsh light. He heard his gargonoid let out a screech of agony and he watched in shock as it was sent flying away from serpinoid. In a blaze of orange light it returned to ball form. It landed behind Trent and bounced a couple of times before coming to a complete stop.

The light dimmed to reveal serpinoid coiled atop the gate card its green eyes seeming to bore holes through Trent. In a flash of red it returned to ball form and was sent back to Viki who caught it and smirked triumphantly at Trent.

"What was that about it being sad? Well I hate to break it to you but my serpinoid just burned your gargonoid!" Viki sneered. "If you keep playing like that this won't even be a contest!"

"But, how!" Trent demanded. "Gargonoid had higher g's it should've won!"

Viki snorted, "Ever hear the saying you should quit while you're ahead? Well the ability card spit fire makes any bakugan that is 600 g's or more ahead of my bakugan loses automatically when it is activated."

Trent cursed and Viki folded her arms across her chest. "It's my turn now." She pulled out another card from her pocket. "Gate card set." She cried and she threw the gate card down onto the field where it expanded right in front of her.

She returned Serpinoid's bakugan ball back into her pocket and pulled out a new one. She held it up to her face. "Bring me victory falconer." She whispered. "Bakugan brawl!" She cried as she threw the small red and gold ball onto the gate card in front of Trent. "Burn 'em up Falconeer!" In a flash of light the fierce bakugan warrior took to the air and let out a screech of challenge.

Trent pulled out another orange and brown bakugan from his pocket. "Bakugan brawl! Go Subterra gargonoid!" He shouted as he hurled the bakugan that Falconeer stood upon. In a flash of orange light the same kind of bakugan he'd played before appeared up in the air beside falconer.

The two bakugan faced each other their eyes sizing each other up.

"Battle recognized, Pyrus Falconeer at 340 g's versus Subterra Gargonoid at 350 g's No further data available." Viki frowned.

"Hey what's the deal? You used a gargonoid earlier!" Trent shrugged.

"They are the most useful to accomplish my purposes." Viki raised an eyebrow at this. Surely this guy knew that if something doesn't work that you try something else.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter what bakugan it is, it's still going down." She pulled out an ability card. "Ability Activate Overheat!"

Falconeer let out a shriek as it began to glow like serpinoid had before. Then it flapped its wings and took off at ramming speed toward Trent's gargonoid.

"Falconeer power level increase of 100 g's power level raised to 430 g's gargonoid remains at 350 g's." Viki lifted her head up from her bakugan to sneer at Trent.

"What are you going to do now huh hotshot?" Trent didn't reply he just watched emotionlessly as Viki's falconer rammed into his gargonoid. In a flash of orange the gargoyle returned to ball form and bounced down a couple of times before coming to a stop beside Trent's other one.

Falconeer folded its arms across it's chest and then in a flash of red light was sent back to Viki, who caught it.

"Last chance," Viki informed him as she put Falconeer back into her pocket. "If you fudge up this last round it's my victory, and your loss." Viki was starting to feel a little bit more calm and confident, she had all three of her bakugan available at her fingertips, all she had to do was defeat his last bakugan. Then she and Jewls would be able to leave with their hides still intact, and Jet would never have to know how close she was to turning Masquerade over to Trent.

Trent smirked, "How kind of you to point that out, but I should inform you." He tossed a new gate card onto the field. "That I have no intention of losing this brawl, play time is over Viki." He said as he pulled out a new subterra bakugan from his pocket. "Bakugan brawl! Show them true might Kravoid!" The bakugan ball landed upon his new gate card and it popped open upon it.

A screech emitted from where the ball had popped open and in a flash of orange light a pterodactyl like bakugan burst forth.

Kravioid had leathery brown wings and had the basic shape of a pterodactyl except that instead of having the usual crest atop its head it had two sharp horns. Its eyes were black with the exception of the blood red pupil within them. It opened its mouth to reveal the rows and rows of sharp teeth hidden within its beak like maw.

Viki spared a glance down at her bakupod just as the female voice within it spoke up.

"Subterra Kravoid recognized power level of 430 g's." Viki narrowed her eyes at the numbers. She really didn't like the looks of them.

"Okay, well that definitely puts Serpinoid off my list of usable bakugan. So I should counter with-"

"Gate card open," trent stated calmly. His voice snapping Viki out of her thoughts and she gave him a questioningly look.

"What but there aren't any-" She began but was cut off when two of her bakugan were pulled out of her pockets and watched in shock as they bounced down onto the gate card, and in two bright flashes of red, Serpinoid and Falconeer appeared upon the gate card.

The two bakugan looked at each other confusion showing in their eyes, then they turned to face Kravoid who was flying above them it's eyes sweeping over them.

"Honestly Trentttttt, you bring me in for such ssssssmall fry?" Kravoid growled.

"Unfortunately it would appear so." Kravoid rolled it's eye at the statement.

"Fffffine then." Kravoid growled, it pulled in its wings and dove at Falconeer and Serpinoid.

"Falconeer, Serpinoid! Fight back! You're stronger than it!" Across from her Trent snorted.

"So sorry to say sweetie, but once a bakugan is caught within the Kravoid's gaze they lose all ability to move." Trent pulled out an ability card from his pocket. "Ability Activate Subterra Victory!"

Suddenly his gargonoid's ball forms began to glow with orange light and Viki watched in shock as Kravoid gained 700 g's.

"Thisssssss will hurttttt." Growled Krayoid as he rammed into both Serpinoid and Falconeer. The two let out to cries of pain in unison before they disappeared in two flashes of red light.

"H-how," Viki gasped as the two bakugan bounced up to her foot. She reached down to scoop the up when she saw Kravoid diving straight at her. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Now to sssssteal the prize." Kravoid growled as it brought its wings back and it outstretched its talon like claws out to grab at her.

"So sorry dearie, but I can't just allow you to escape, I really do need to capture Masqueradeat all costs. Lady Vanessa orders it." Trent informed her. Viki just shot him a terrified glance as Kravoid continued to charge her, she narrowed her eyes. She wouldn't let this cheater just beat her like this!

When Kravoid's claws were close enough for her to reach out and touch them, Viki dropped down onto her belly on the ground and rolled as far away as she could.

Kravoid let out an enraged screech as it missed her by a few inches. It landed on the ground and turned around to face her. Viki froze in terror; the monster was so close she could see her terrified expression reflected in his black eyes.

"No one can essssscape my gaze." Kravoid growled as it began to approach her, it was so close she could almost feel his breath billowing out toward her.

Viki tried to turn her head away or close her eyes, only to realize she could neither move nor blink. She was rooted to the spot. Her eyes darted from side to side fearfully desperate to find some way out.

"Somebody help!" Viki screamed. In front of her Kravoid chuckled darkly.

"I jusssssst love watching my prey sssssquirm in fear." He lowered his head toward her, "It makesssss the hunt sssssso much more enjoyable." Then he opened his mouth slightly to show her his sharp teeth. "But alassssss all good fun must come to an-WRRREEE!" Viki jumped back suddenly able to move as Kravoid shriekd and staggered forward slightly clutching at his left wing that was now slightly singed. "Who daressssss!" kravoid growled turning his head only to have a clawed fist come in contact with his beak. "Graaaaahhhh!" Kravoid roared as he was sent flying back over onto the battlefield till he came crashing down upon Viki's other gate card. Viki's eyes widened in shock as a large humanoid dragon leapt into the air its massive wings snapping open to capture the air as it swooped down upon the fallen Kravoid. It let out a roar that shook the battlefield as it pulled its wings in and dropped down right on top of Kravoid.

"Graaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" kravoid shrieked as the other bakugan crushed its back beneath its large feet. In a flash of orange light Kravoid was turned back into a ball and sent flying back toward Trent.

He bounced once and twice before coming to a stop at Trent's feet.

"Im-impossible!" Trent gasped as he stared down at Kravoid's ball form. "Kravoid was one of the Lady's most powerful servants how could you defeat him?" Viki didn't reply. He let out a growl of anger and then he turned on his heel. "Fine this victory goes to you! I will honor my promise and take leave of this place, but do not think for a second that your masked friend is safe!" Just as those words left his mouth Trent began to glow in an orange light and then he vanished in a rain of sparkles.

Viki slowly rose to her feet her breath ragged and her body slowly growing numb with relief. "That was rough." She whispered, then she turned around to check on Jewls and nearly had a heart attack.  
Towering over her, was the massive dragonoid that had come to her aid when Kravoid had been diving in for the kill. It folded its massive wings behind its back and lowered its head slightly to study her with his green eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" Viki asked her voice shaking slightly betraying the fear she was feeling.

"The dragonoid cocked its head curiously, but didn't respond.

"C-can you speak?" Viki asked. The bakugan didn't answer. "Pity it seems you can't, oh well." The dragonoid lifted its head and turned to leave.

"Uh, thaks for saving me!" Viki cried. The dragon paused mid-step. It turned its head back to look at her and Viki could've sworn that he seemed to give her a dragon smile. Then in a flash of red light it transformed into his ball form. The mini dragon turned to look at her and it bobbed its head up and down before it disappeared in a flash of red light.

* * *

"Oh what am I going to do?" Jenny sobbed as she buried her face into the pillow the restaurant owner had offered to jenny to use as a comfort object. Said owner was standing off to the side explaining as best as she could of what happened to the police officer who had arrived a short while ago, just a few minutes after jenny and jewls's manager.

"What's taking so long?" The sharp brunette snapped at the officer. "if you don't find that girl soon I'll sue you and the whole department!"

Jet on the other was sitting beside Jenny on the couch trying her best to offer some comfort to the sobbing pop star.

"Don't worry, we got plenty of people looking for Jewls we'll find her and that guy will pay." Jet promised. "Man, I really wish I was a little faster to get out, I could be pounding that guy's head in right now! Darn it! Why does Viki get all the fun! It's not-"

Her thoughts were cut off when the door to the restaurant was thrown open and one of the officers raced over to them

"Sir!" The officer said. "We've spotted two girls approaching the general area, and one of them fits the description of the kidnapped girl."

At the sound of those words Jet jumped to her feet and sprinted out the door, Jenny a few steps behind her. As soon as their feet reached the sidewalk outside of the restaurant Jet could just make out two girls approaching them. One of them was leaning on the other while the other kept walking her eyes focuised down at her feet.

"Viki!" Jet called as she raced out to embrace her friend. "And Jewls you're okay!" She added as she wrapped an arm around Jewls waist to prevent her from falling. Viki moved away from Jewls and dropped face down onto the ground.

"Ugh next time Jet?" Viki said her voice slightly muffled by the ground

"Yeah?"

"You can go chase down the bad guys next time it tires me out."

Jet smiled slightly. "Well as some wise person said 'all's well that ends well.'

Viki groaned. "Thank god I am now going to proceed to drop dead, good night!"

Jet rolled her eyes. "Yeah you do that."

* * *

Farther away from where the police cars had encircled the four girls Trent stood atop the roof of one of the buildings.

"I won't forget this Viki," He held out his hand that held Kravoid closed up in ball form. He clutched him tightly. "Revenge, will be mine!"

* * *

A/N and we're done! whew that was a LONG and hard chapter!

Lord of darkus: shouldn't you have ended with what happened with Masquerade.

Jetravenex: ...

Lord of Darkus: what is going to happen to Masquerade?

? : he's going to fall for me of course.

Jetravenex: *whips around* bad terrradoll bad! I told you already, my story my rules.

Terradoll: butttt Jetttttt.

Jetravenex: no buts!

Terradoll: fooey you suck.

Jetravenex: nuh uh I just got 25 minutes in a 3 mile race.

lord of Darkus: and we should care because?

Jetravenex: you know what I don't have to take this. *stomps away* I'm leaving!

Terradoll: uh well she'll be back I hope.

Lord of darkus: Since it would be unkind of me not to do so, I must ask that you readers REVIEW so that miss jetravenex may UPDATE quicker.

Terradoll: also Jetravenex has not chosen who will say that disclaimer for her next chapter so if you review it could be you.

Jetravenex: but you have to say you want to do it in your review I won't accept it if you pm me you have to review.


	15. Guardian

A/N hahahaha it's chapter 15 at last *collapses on floor* okay I'm done updating for 1 night

Yokolite: oh wow I can't believe I'm really here!

Halloweenravin'Ex: yup

Yokolite: oh bpy,can i really say the disclaimer?

Halloweenravin'Ex" *cocks head to one side* that is the reason why you are here is it not.

Yokolite: right well anyways Halloweenravin'Ex does not own bakugan she only owns the two bakugan that will appear shortly in this story. Oh I'm so excited!

* * *

Chapter 15

Masquerade folded his arms across his chest as he studied the world map of the most powerful bakugan. His eyes fell upon the number of 450 g's and smirked.

"Still on top as we should be Hydranoid." From his perch on Masquerade's shoulder Hydranoid snorted.

"As if there was going to be any doubt about that," Hydranoid shifted slightly as if trying to become more comfortable, "However I am very eager to tear Jet's phony apart." Masquerade chuckled slightly.

"Soon my pet, however we should first see, if she is even worth our time." He exited the computer room and began to ascend up the staircase.

"But I wanted to tear the fake apart and then watch as it screams in terror as it is dragged away into the depths of the doom dimension." Hydranoid grumbled sullenly. Masquerade didn't speak as he pushed the mirror that was used to hide the passage to the computer room. He stepped aside as the mirror swung silently back into place. He turned to face the two brawlers he'd called for.

"You called for us Masquerade?" Chan Lee asked walking forward to stand in front of him, Julio trailing behind her slowly.

Masquerade smirked, at the power he had over them. "Yes, Chan I need you to challenge a certain brawler for me and Julio I require you to get the brawler alone for Chan."

Chan smiled. "I do hope that the brawler you've selected for me is not too easy, I like bringing down those who think they've got it all."

Masquerade nodded. "Then this brawler is perfect for you, despite her low rank, she is quite skilled in brawling."

Julio snorted. "If she was so good then she wouldn't be a low ranked brawler." Chan held up her hand to silence him. Masquerade shrugged.

"Don't worry if you're too scared that she'll beat you I can get someone else to defeat her." Chan lee narrowed her eyes and snorted in response.

"Fine, you've peaked my interest, who is the brawler I shall have the pleasure of crushing?"

Masquerade smirked. "A darkus brawler, ranked 457, Miss Jet Raynet."

* * *

Jet sighed as she fixed her eyes up at the ceiling. She was so tired but at the same time terribly excited. It wasn't everyday you get transported to the brawlers dimension. She glanced to the side and smiled at the sight of Viki sprawled out on the air mattress that lay beside the couch Jet was currently laying on.

Jet let her eyes sweep the room they were in. It was a pretty nice place, especially considering who it belonged to.

After Viki had rescued Jewls from the kidnapper, who Viki had said was named Trent Jenny and Jewls had asked if Jet and Viki had a place to spend the night.

When both of them had answered no, the two pop stars had hurriedly offered their own personal home to them. Jet and Viki had been stunned but not ungrateful. They had graciously accepted the offer and that was the reason they were currently in the nice room, instead of outside freezing their butts off.

But despite the comfortable settings, Jet felt incredibly restless. With a sigh she sat up and glanced at the digital clock that was resting on the small lamp table besides the couch.

The glowing red numbers boldly stated 5:30 am. Jet let out a groan and glanced towards the windows. Outside it was still dark, and morning light was probably still pretty far off.

Jet narrowed her eyes, and then she threw off the covers. Screw sleep she'd had about 5-6 hours of it already, now she needed to go out and see what Wardington city was like in the nighttime hours. Jet got off the couch and stretched, and walked over to the pile of clothes Jenny and Jewls had left for them when they woke up.

Although Jet preferred the clothes she had worn yesterday and was still in, she decided the clothes they'd left out for her would have to do.

Jet discarded her own outfit aside and slipped into the comfortable jeans and the purple tee eagerly. As she began to put on her black jacket, which she had decided to keep since it wasn't horribly dirty; she spotted two bakupods resting atop the dining room table.

Jet walked over to them and studied them. One of them was black while the other was white. The black one appeared to have diamonds studding the wristband while on the white one it had onyx studs.

"I don't think Jenny and Jewls will mind if I borrow this." Jet said as she picked up the black on and put it on her wrist. Jet glanced back at Viki who was still asleep and had some drool trickling out of her mouth, at the sight of this Jet rolled her eyes a little.

"Later, Viki don't get into trouble." And with that said jet turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Once she reached the sidewalk outside of the large house Jet paused to take in a deep breath of the cool crisp air.

"Ahh, that's much better." Jet said her sapphire eyes sweeping the area. "Now that I'm out and about what shall I do?" She paused to think for a moment. "Perhaps I should just take a stroll through Wardington and let something interesting come to me." And with that in mind Jet went off in the direction of the heart of Wardington.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Jet had left the house and it was then that Viki was aroused by the singing of the birds. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Ah good morning J-" Viki's eyes fell upon the empty couch and she let out a groan. The blankets that had been provided for Jet were neatly folded and stacked at the side of the couch. "Ugh well at least I know she wasn't kidnapped or anything." But still Viki got to her feet and wobbled over to where the clothes their hosts had so thoughtfully provided for them lay. Sure enough, jet's dirty outfit was tossed aside and the set of clothes meant for her were gone. Viki glanced in the direction of the table to see a lone white bakupod resting on it.

"Well, that leaves me with a way of contacting her at least." Viki said as she picked it up off the table and placed it on her wrist. Then she went over to the other pile of clothes and picked them up. "Hmm, I wonder where their bathroom is?" Viki wondered aloud as she walked out of the living room. While she was walking she dropped one of the shirts. With a groan she bent over and reached down to pick it up.

"Ughh, this isn't going to be-" She was cut off by a soft tap-tap-tapping sound coming from somewhere to her right. Viki, blinked and straightened up. The sound came again this time somewhat louder. Then it was followed by the sound of a branch snapping.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Viki whipped around just in time to see a small red ball drop down into the flower pot that had been resting on the window sill. The pot shuddered slightly but other than that it did not move. Viki waited for a moment, before she reached out and undid the latch on the window. Then she opened it being careful not to knock over the flower pot. Once she had opened the window enough, she reached out and grabbed the flower pot and brought it inside.

She placed it down on the ground while she shut the window. When the latch was firmly closed, Viki reached back down and picked up the flower pot off the ground and carried it out back into the living room. She set it down on the table, and leaned forward slightly to get a better look, only to flinch back when a little red bakugan burst out from the flower pot. Viki's hand snapped out and snatched the bakugan from the air.

"Hey, what the big idea? Who turned out the lights?" Viki brought her hand up to her face and opened her palm to reveal the bakugan. It popped open to reveal a mini-dragonoid it shook itself scattering miniscule dirt specks everywhere.

"Thanks sister I was getting tired of hanging….Hey wait a second don't I know you?" The bakugan asked, as it waddled closer to her face. Tipping it's head back slightly to get a better look at her.

"I-I don't know, do you?" Viki answered lamely.

"Yeah! You're that girl who was being attacked by that bakugan earlier!" Viki's eyes widened and she slid her other hand under him to hold him up.

"That was you?" She demanded. The bakugan scuttled backward.

"Hey! I still like my hearing thank you very much!" Viki closed her mouth and placed him down on the table.

"Er, uh sorry about that." The bakugan bobbed its head up and down and flapped his wings slightly.

"Eh, it's no problem, really. But hey, I really wasn't expecting to encounter you again….um what's your name?"

Viki smiled. "I'm Viki, Viki Long and I like to brawl with pyrus." The bakugan bobbed his head.

"That's good; you know you can never go wrong with pyrus,"

Viki chuckled, "And what might your name be, little guy?"

In that moment when the bakugan turned to her, she could've sworn that if the bakugan could've, he'd have been grinning from ear to ear. "Me? Why I'm the one and only Pyrus Fireblick."

* * *

Jet grunted as she nearly tripped over yet another stinking root. She'd decided earlier that since the temperature was neither too hot nor too cold, that it was the perfect weather to go for a run. She was quite pleased to find that her legs had still retained some of the strength they had gained last cross country season, but she had also found that the course she had chosen to run was a bit, treacherous. She lifted her head and narrowed her eyes as she looked onto the fountain that had become quite familiar to her now.

"Come on!" She urged herself, as she strained herself to go faster. "My legs are strong I can go on, the faster I run…The sooner…" Finally she reached the bricks surrounding the fountain "I'm DONE!" With a sigh she went over to the nearest bench and flopped down into it. "Whew, now there's a run that'd make Coach Cinder proud for sure….Uggghh. I feel like crap now." Jet leaned her back against the bench and groaned slightly. She glanced up at the sky. The sun had climbed higher since the last time she'd checked, making it somewhere around mid-morning.

"Hmm, I think I can manage, one more lap." Jet murmured still panting slightly from her run. At the sound of faint rustling in the bush beside her, Jet glanced in its direction. Her eyes widened slightly as a small black blur popped out and bounced once before coming to a stop on Jet's leg. It popped open to reveal a small black dragon with what appeared to be four wings.

"I will never understand you humans." It stated in a female voice lifting its head and flapping its wings slightly. "If it makes you feel so horrible than why do it?" Jet frowned slightly and then her lips curved up into a devious smirk.

"'Running is more than a sport it's a lifestyle. Don't ask why we run, you'll never understand. Just give up and accept it' that's the quote from one of my Cross country team mates and I think it sums it up pretty simply." Jet smiled.

"Cross country?" The bakugan echoed shaking its head slightly. "I've never heard of such a thing before, does it mean you must cross a country while running?"

Jet chuckled at the comment. "No, we just have to run a long distance, its hard work but it can be very rewarding."

The bakugan didn't say anything for a moment before she spoke again. "It appears I have much to learn about this strange society." She lifted her neck to look up at Jet. "You, human you seem knowledgeable could you be so kind to be my guide here?

Jet blinked at her.

"Your-your guide?" jet repeated.

The bakugan nodded. "Yes, seeing I don't know much about this world, I require a guide to help me get around; you seem like a fine candidate for the job, human."

Jet scowled. "Stop calling me human,"

The bakugan turned toward her and flapped her wings slightly. "Oh, I'd love to but you see that's kind of hard to accomplish when you have not given me a word or a name to call you by."

"I would've given it to you if you asked." Jet grumbled under her breath, than louder she said. "My name is Jet Raynet I am a darkus brawler." As soon as those words left her mouth the bakugan in her hand jumped up and let out a whoop of delight.

"Well, that just makes everything all the better, you being a darkus brawler, and me being a darkus bakugan! We're practically meant to be!" Jet had to resist the urge to facepalm that very second.

"Okay, little miss darkus bakugan would you be so kind to honor me with the knowledge of your own name." The darkus bakugan turned and seemed to gaze at her out of the corner of her red eye.

"Gladly, my name is Darkus Skylord, one of the few female darkus bakugan in existence, and proud of it." Jet couldn't help but laugh as she opened her wings to their fullest and lifted her head up high as if she was trying to puff out her chest with pride.

"Excuse me." Jet and Skylord turned at the sound of a voice. But as far as their eyes could tell, there was no one in sight. Jet rose from her seat and let her eyes scan the park looking for any signs of an attacker. Skylord floated up beside Jet's head.

"Hmph! Show yourself you cowards!" Skylord growled. "You have called us out, now answer our response!" Jet could hear soft chuckles emitting from above them and Jet managed to duck just in time as a card whistled past her ear. She glanced back toward where it was sticking up in the ground. It took her a second to recognize the strange image that was on the cards face.

"The doom card." Jet breathed she turned and let her eyes try to track where the card had been thrown. She found the owner of the card sitting up in the branches of a large maple just outside the fountains circle. "Chan Lee! What do you want?" The Chinese girl smiled slyly and jumped down from her perch and walked over to where Jet stood tensely. Skylord had jumped down onto Jet's shoulder and was now keeping her red eyes focused on the other girl. "I asked you once before and I'll ask you again, what is it you want?" Jet repeated.

Chan smirked and gestured to the doom card. "Do the math sister, I didn't come here to have a nice chat, though I must wonder why Masquerade would even bother with weaklings like you." She pulled out her field open card.

That did, it Jet's eyes narrowed and on her shoulder Skylord growled threateningly.

"Let me at 'er Jet!" Skylord growled and Jet glanced sideways at the bakugan. Skylord turned to face her and nodded her head vigorously. "We cannot allow her to get away with mocking us to our face! I will not stand for this!" Jet smirked.

"You and me both Sky," In one fluid moment Jet snatched out her own card from her card holder on her belt. "What do you say we get this party started?" Chan smiled in response and held her card up in front of her face.

"Field Open!"

Jet glanced down to see the attribute hexagram appear beneath their feet, and the next thing she knew she was standing on the now familiar white-battlefield facing Chan Lee.

"Gate card set!" They cried in unison as they hurled their cards out onto the field. They expanded in flashes of purple and red until they took up the space that lay between the two girls.

"Here I come, bakugan brawl!" Chan Lee shouted as she did a couple of kung-fu moves before shooting her bakugan out onto the field. "Rise Pyrus warius!" In a flash of red light the warrior like bakugan rose up on the field, it's enormous club in its hand.

"Pyrus warius awaiting opponent, power level 350g's. Jet whistled slightly at the number.

"Hmm, it seems only my Hydranoid would have an advantage g-power wise so maybe I should…." She was cut off when Skylord bounced off her shoulder and flew up into her face.

"Heyyyyy, why not put me in? I mean seriously god knows how long I've been sitting at that park doing absolutely nothing before you found me. Please? How bout we make a deal, I just mop the floor with all of them and we call it even?" Jet didn't speak; she glanced at the bakugan that was currently standing on the field. It was relatively small fry compared to what she might face later on; it couldn't hurt to let Skylord go in now could it?

"Alright, but I won't promise you anything than this battle." Skylord let out something akin to a squeal of delight, and she began to bounce up and down in excitement.

"Yes! Quick put me in! I wanna brawl, I **have** to brawl!" jet rolled her eyes and held out her hand. Skylord hopped into her hand and closed up into a ball. Jet gripped her tightly in her hand.

"Alright, let's go, Bakugan Brawl! Show me what you've got, Darkus Skylord!" jet cried as she hurled Skylord onto the gate card that Warius was standing on. "Bakugan stand!" Skylord's ball form snapped open to reveal her ball form. Her red eyes flashed and then in a flash of purple light Skylord burst forth. She stretched her four wings to their full lengths and gave them an experimental flap. Skylord was a bit more like a humanoid dragon with a long dark black tail lined with small but no doubt incredibly sharp spikes. Her stomach was mostly grayish-white and near where her four wings came together there was a dark purple gem in the center of her chest. Her eyes were red with small black pupils. She had two small horns on both sides of her head, and she had a small horn on the tip of her snout. Skylord curled her lips slightly revealing the rows of sharp white teeth hidden within her massive jaws.

"In-incredible." Was all Chan Lee could get out, she had lifted her hand to cover up her mouth that Jet suspected was hanging open with shock.

"Battle recognized, Pyrus Warius at 350, Darkus Skylord at 460 g's, no other data available." Chan Lee's eyes widened in shock.

"Th-that's even higher than Masquerade's Hydranoid." Skylord snorted.

"Hmph a male bakugan I presume hmph! Males they think they're the kings of the world but. How bout I give you a demonstration of how powerful I can be!" With a roar she leapt into the air and then she twisted around snapping her tail around like a whip. It connected with Chan's Warius with a sharp crack.. The bakugan grunted as it was thrown backward by the force of the hit. In a flash of light it fell and rolled up to Chan's foot.

"Warius." Chan murmured she lifted her gaze up and she locked eyes with Jet, who caught Skylord out of the air as she flew back to her. Chan frowned. "It would appear that I've underestimated your skill as a brawler, allow me to correct my mistake. But how about a deal before we continue?" Jet blinked at her.

"A deal?" Jet echoed suspiciously.

"Yes, we each are allowed to use only 1 bakugan you your Darkus Skylord and me I'll be using my Pyrus Fortress, the reason behind this is simply that you'd just blow through whatever bakugan I threw at you anyways, so why not just skip it and get to the real brawl?" Jet released Skylord from her grip and the Darkus bakugan floated up by Jet's head and turned to the girl.

"I think we should go for it." Skylord said bouncing up and down slightly. "It might actually prove to be interesting." Jet nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, then why not? I'm all for kicking this game up a notch." She held out her hand and Skylord hopped down into it. "Bakugan brawl!" jet shouted as she hurled Skylord onto her own gate card. "Bakugan stand! Go get 'em Darkus Skylord." Skylord burst forth unleashing a roar that shook the battlefield.

"I'm ready, so come out come out wherever you are Fortress!" Chan didn't speak she just got herself down into a kung fu stance.

"Bakugan brawl!" Se shouted as she repeated those kung fu moves and then proceeded to shoot a gold and red bakugan onto the field. "Pyrus Fortress stand." Skylord leapt back up into the air when the four armed being rose from its ball form.

She eyed the expressionless face of Fortress warily. "I really don't like the looks of this guy, jet." Skylord stated.

"battle recognized Darkus Skylord at 460 g's versus Pyrus Fortress at 400 g's." Chan chuckled slightly.

"You're right to be wary Skylord." Chan smirked as she held up an ability card. "Ability activate face of rage!"

Fortress lifted two of his arms in front of his face revealing a very scary looking angry expression on his face.

"Hmm, creepy." Skylord murmured as 50 g's dropped from her power level and were added to fortress's. "Hmm, it's on I suppose! Jet let's do it!"

"Right!" Jet replied lifting an ability card over her head. "Ability activate! Chaos Dragon!"

Skylord's gem flashed once and then Skylord opened her mouth and began to charge energy within her maw. "Eat this!" Skylord growled as she released it upon Fortress. Fortress stumbled backward when the blast connected painfully to his chest.

"Skylord power increase by 100 g's current power level raised to 510 g's Fortress at 450 g's no other data available." The bakupod stated.

"Argh! Hang in there Fortress hit her with this! Ability activate!" Chan Lee cried as she tossed an ability card onto the field toward Fortress. "Phase Drive!"

"Massive power increase detected Fortress increase by 200 g's current power level at 650 g's Skylord remains at 510 g's."

"Hah! Top that." Jet shrugged and gestured to her gate card.

"Gate card open! Dark mist!" Her card opened and dense fog clouded the gate card blocking the two bakugan from view.

"Ugh what is this? Chan demanded as she strained to see her fortress through the gloom. "I can't see my Fortress!" Jet chuckled.

"That's kinda the point, hey why don't you look at the power level now." Chan Lee glared in the direction of Jet's voice but she spared a glance down at her bakupod only to have to take a double take. "What how?"

Her fortress had dropped back to its base, while Skylord's power level had soared through the roof up to 860 g's.

"Dark mist adds, the opponents base power level to my Darkus bakugan so I'm sorry chan but your fortress is going down." Chan watched in shock as red eyes flashed and then the dark dragoness swooped down upon Fortress driving him backwards. In a flash of red light the battlefield disappeared and the red and gold ball rolled up to Chan's foot.

"Hmph, I hopeyou learned that we aren't to be taken lightly." Skylord growled as she floated down onto Jet's shoulder. Chan gritted her teeth and crouched down to pick up her Fortress.

She straightened up and fixed jet with a glare. "Don't you think this is over sister!"

"I don't," Jet said as she turned on her heel and began to walk away. "Oh yeah and tell Masquerade that if he has a bone to pick with me, he should come himself, instead of sending his lackey's." Then Jet pulled out the DT she'd gotten from Masquerade. "Later Chan." And then the brunette disappeared in a rain of sparkles.

* * *

Preview for 16

Hmph so it seems that Chan wasn't enough to bring in Jet for me. I suppose the statement stands to be true, if you want something done right, you do it yourself. I am Masquerade the best bakugan btrawler and if jet thinks she can defy me than she has another thing coming! I will take her on and further carry out Naga's plans even if I must banish her and Skylord to the doom dimension! Bakugan brawl! Be there if you dare!

* * *

A/N and thus concludes chapter 15 of DD oh my god I'm only 5 chapters away from 20 0.0

Skylord: whahahaha I have finally emerged mortals fear my awesome might!

Fireblick: yeah we should fear you, that is you and your big mouth!

Skylord: you wanna go?

Fireblick: nah I'd rather stay

Skylord: grrr

Anyways please tell me what you think of Skylord and Blicky so to do that you'd better REVIEW!

Besides if you **REVIEW** I will **UPDATE FASTER!**


	16. Darkus gathers

A/N Hey peeps, since I'm on a roll updating my stories today thouhgt I'd throuw in a DD update for free.

Terradoll: Wooho I can do the disclaimer again right jet?

Jetravenex: sure why not.. and don't worry terra you'll get in soon.

Terradoll: yeah I'd better.

jetravenex: you forget its my story *folds arms across chest*

terradoll: ahh fooey anyways jetravenex does not own bakugan or my character Alica or Viki she belongs to Viki Boom.

* * *

Chapter 16

Masquerade was sitting in the computer room with Hydranoid looking over the bakugan stats. With a click of the mouse button all the other power levels began to disappear from the map until one number remained. Beneath his mask Masquerade raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"What is this?" Hydranoid growled bouncing up and down. The remaining number was no longer on Europe, it had moved to a place near Wardington City, and the highest bakugan had just shot up by 10 g's.

"Well, this was something I did not expect." Masquerade murmured resting his right hand beneath his chin as he studied the screen for a moment. Hydranoid floated up beside him.

"Is it possible that the dragonoid evolved?" Masquerade shrugged at the comment.

"Why don't we find out?" He moved the mouse over the number and clicked on the number. It opened up to reveal the image of the new most powerful bakugan.

The two stared at the image of the four winged black dragon that emerged onto the screen. Masquerade glanced below the image and studied the stats.

Name: Darkus Skylord

Power Level: 460 g's

Location: Last seen near Wardington city

Owner: Jet Raynet

Opponents: Chan Lee.

"Jet…." Masquerade murmured, when a rain of light erupted just to the side of him. "Chan Lee, I should assume you failed?"

He could hear a soft thud as the Chinese girl dropped to her knees.

"I-I couldn't believe it, she didn't just beat me, she-she annihilated both my warius and my Fortress with her Darkus Skylord."

"So I've heard," Masquerade said as he rose out of his chair, Hydranoid jumping off the desk and onto his shoulder. He turned around and studied the Chinese girl for a moment. Then he began to walk past her.

"There's more." Masquerade stopped and glanced back at the girl who was rising to her feet.

"And?"

"She said that if you have a bone to pick with her, that you should come face her yourself." Chan Lee said her left arm down at her side her right arm rubbing it anxiously.

Masquerade smirked. "I expected nothing less, go fetch Klaus and Billy they may serve some purpose." Chan lifted her head.

'What are you going to do?"

Masquerade chuckled slightly. "Isn't it obvious? I will go and extend an offer for her to join us, she has proved her worth, and if she refuses…" He glanced at Hydranoid. "Then perhaps a little _persuasion_ will be in order." He chuckled as he exited the computer room.

* * *

Viki was sitting on the two pop stars patio enjoying a nice breakfast while the two pop stars were fawning over her Fireblick.

"Oh, I'm like soo jealous Viki! Your Fireblick is just so adorable." Jewls said as she scooped up the pyrus dragonoid and stroked his little head. The pyrus bakugan bashfully bowed his head.

"Er, um thank you ma'm."

"And so polite too!" Jenny squealed as she looked over Jewls's shoulder at the bakugan.

Viki lifted her head from her oatmeal and smiled at the scene, she had no doubt that if bakugan could blush Fireblick would've been beet red….Then again he already was.

A flash of light caught Viki's eye and the girls' voices stopped as they all focused on the light. They gasped as the light faded away to reveal Jet standing there.

"Oh, Jet you gave us a heart attack!" Jewls cried letting out the breath that she'd unconsciously been holding. Jet shrugged and walked over to a chair before flopping down into it.

"Sorry about that, do you guys have anything or me to eat, I was out running and I need fuel like..Now." Jenny smiled.

"Of course." She looked over her shoulders and snapped her fingers to summon a waiter. The waiter walked over to them and Jenny turned back to Jet. "What would you like?" Jet glanced at Viki's plate.

"Oh whatever, Viki's eating." Jenny nodded and relayed Jet's order to the waiter, he bowed before he retreated back inside the house. Viki turned and looked at Jet.

"Okay, I do hope there was a good reason for using the DT card and nearly scaring the crap out of us." Jenny and Jewls nodded tensely.

"Yeah, how come you guys have one anyways, were you guys like working with Masquerade?" Jet and Viki shook their heads.

"Nah, we're much too cool for that." A smug voice coming from Jet's shoulder made everyone turn in confusion. Skylord hopped down from Jet's shoulder onto the table. "Or am I the only one who thinks so?" Viki shot a questioningly look at Jet. Jet smiled weakly.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention that I found myself a guardian bakugan." Jet plucked up Skylord. "Everyone meet, Darkus Skylord." Skylord flapped her wings.

"Ello everyone." Skylord said. "I am one of the few_ female_ darkus bakugan in existence." A snort came from Fireblick.

"Great even better you're not only a darkus bakugan, but a female. Darkus bakugan are bad enough." Skylord wriggled out of Jet's grip and went over to Fireblick.

"What did you just say?" Skylord snarled.

"You heard me." Fireblick returned calmly.

"Hmph! Well I could say the same for all you _pyrus_ bakugan! You're all hot tempered and incredibly stupid." Fireblick let out a growl and the two looked as if they were about to face off when Viki cut in.

"I'm sorry Jet; I forgot to add that I too got myself a new guardian." Viki grabbed Fireblick before he and Skylord could cause potential damage to each other. She held him out for Jet to see. "This is Pyrus Fireblick; he's the dragonoid that helped me take down Trent." Fireblick nodded his head and mumbled out a greeting. On the table Skylord let out a hmph making a point of turning away from Fireblick as he introduced himself. Silence fell among the girls.

"Excuse me miss." Jet looked up as the waiter set down a plate of food in front of her. She smiled thankfully.

"Merci, monsieur." The waiter smiled and bowed his head before walking away. She turned back to the girls. "Okay so I speak some French leave me alone." Jenny smiled and giggled slightly.

"I'm sorry I just didn't take you for that kind of person Jet." Jet shrugged.

"I am what I am, deal with it." She picked up her fork and began to dig into the plate of hot food.

"So did anything interesting happen while you were out? Run into anyone?" Jet lifted her head, a piece of bacon hanging out of her mouth. She quickly stuffed it in and swallowed.

"Eh, actually I did, not literally of course." Jet said which brought out some chuckles from the other girls and then Jet got a serious expression on her face. "I met Chan Lee." Viki didn't say anything while the other two girls gasped slightly. "I battled her and won, but it appears that Masquerade's put a target on me."

"Any sightings of the masked freak?" jenny asked Jewls nodded her head vigorously. Jet snorted.

"As if! The boy's wayyyy too chicken to come out and play…" Jet fell silent for a moment then she shrugged. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know this so you wouldn't be…" her voice trailed off as light erupted directly to her left. "Too shocked, if something were to happen." She said grudgingly finishing her statement with a weary sigh, as she got out of her chair and turned to face the newcomers.

The light dulled to reveal the two boys that were standing there. Jet and Viki recognized the two as Klaus and Billy. The blue haired boy smiled at them.

"Good day ladies, I take it you are doing wuite well after achieving a lucky win over Chan Lee miss jet?" Jet snorted in response.

"Luck had nothing to do with it that was all skill and pure talent." Jet retorted. "Luck, is only when opportunity meets timeliness." Skylord flew up to her shoulder and landed down on it. "Now, what do you want?"

The blond next to Klaus smiled. "Unfortunately we're not here to brawl; we're here to deliver a message."

"And this message would be?" Viki asked as she and JJ dolls walked over to Jet and stood beside her.

Billy tapped the edge of his baseball cap. "Apparantly Jet's received the honor of having her challenge be answered by the #1 bakugan player in the world.

"That masked creep!' jenny said sounding disgusted she turned to Jet. "I know it's not your style but, you shouldn't go, you've got nothing to prove." Jet turned to her and smiled.

"But if I don't I won't have the fun of putting Masquerade in his place," jet winked at them. "And don't worry I'll have Skylord be sure to give Hydranoid a few whacks for you." Skylord grunted in agreement.

"And then a few more for good measure I should add!" Skylord declared. Jet turned to Billy and Klaus.

"So where's is the masked man himself?" Jet asked. Billy smirked.

"Waiting for you at the same location you beat Chan Lee," He replied. Jet nodded, she reached into her pocket and dug out the DT card she held it up in front of her face.

"Hmph good choice I suppose, later." Viki had been standing at the side for a while saying nothing choosing to just watch but then she reached out and grabbed her friends wrist. Jet paused in her movements and looked at her, a wry grin curving on her lips.

"Jeez, Viki you could've just said you wanted to come." She said playfully rolling her eyes she glanced past her at the JJ dolls, "And don't worry Jenny and Jewls, we'll be back soon!"

The JJ dolls nodded their heads their faces uncharacteristically solemn and focused. Jet lifted the card higher and it flashed once. Then the two girls vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

The two girls reappeared in the park near the fountain both of them clutching one end of the card. Viki released her end and jet shoved it back into her pocket. Then the two glanced around the area.

"Well this is stupid, we come all this way and they're nowhere in sight, how rude!" Viki declared Jet rolled her eyes and did a final sweep of the area.

"Masquerade! We know you're out there so why don't you quit this game of hide and seek and come out." On Jet's shoulder Skylord let out a 'humph'.

"Figures, men act all tough but really they're a bunch of yellow bellied cowards!" Skylord declared raising her head slightly. "I expected better from the 'best'.

"Well at last we finally get to meet in person, Jet." Jet and Viki whipped around to see the masked blond standing behind them arms folded, to his right stood Chan Lee. She sneered at Viki who scowled in response. "I must admit you're hardly what I expected you to be."

Jet smirked. "I could say the same for you." She replied.

"Hey what's with all the small talk?" Skylord said in a low hiss to Jet. "When are we going to brawl!"

"So, Darkus Skylord I presume?" Masquerade said as he turned his head slightly to study her. "I'm surprised by the fact that you turn out to be of all things a female bakugan." Skylord snorted.

"Make one crack about my name boy and I'll show you-" Jet grasped Skylord and closed her up cutting her threat short.

"Get to the point Masquerade, there's something you want from me or you wouldn't be here wasting your time away with this little chat we're having right now." Masquerade smirked.

"You sure cut to the chase eh? Very well, I'm here with an offer that you can't refuse."

Jet could probably have easily guessed what it was he was going to offer her. She released Skylord who grudgingly flew back up onto her place on Jet's shoulder.

"And this offer would be?" Jet asked.

"From when we first spoke with each other I knew you were worth looking into and I was right." He began to walk toward her but only stopped when Skylord let out a threatening hiss. "You've successfully passed all the tests and even Master Naga agrees." He held out his hand toward Jet. "Would you like to join our side of the battle?"

Jet glanced down at his hand for a moment. Beside her Viki shifted from foot to foot nervous and uneasy. She knew this wasn't the right thing to do. But… She glanced at her friend. Jet's blue eyes were looking in the direction of Masquerade but her vision seemed unfocused.

"The situation must feel so surreal to her." Viki thought her lips pressing together to form an apprehensive line. "At least that's how it would probably feel to me, if it were Spectra…" On her shoulder Fireblick sensed the turmoil and flapped his wings trying to grab her attention.

"It'll be okay." He assured her, he gestured towards Jet. "Your friend will do whatever she believes is right."

"But will it be what's right in her head or her heart?" Viki wondered, returning her gaze onto the scene before her. Jet standing next to her, Masquerade in front of Jet and Chan Lee, hands down by her sides as the scene in front of them unfolds. Then to her horror Jet began to lift her arm slowly….

* * *

A/N incredibly evil cliffie XD

terradoll: you enjoy making your readers suffer do you not.

Jetravenex: I'm a lot of things but thats notone of them.

Skylord: hey hey! I wanna brawl soon so all you readers out there REVIEW! So jet-jet here UPDATES! Oh and if you DON'T review. *bares teeth* I will eat you!

Jetravenex: skylord they won't taste good plus you shouldn't say that I don't want to have to fill out paperwork stating "My bakugan ate so and so."

Skylord: humph but REVIEW PEOPLESS I WANT THAT UPDATE!


	17. Jet vs Masquerade

A/N ugggghhh I finally finsihed it.

Skylord: 0.0 that was a rough ride I'll say that much.

?: jeeeeeetttttt!

Jetravenex: Hey My heart beats for love! I was expecting you!

Myheartbeatsforlove: So does this mean I can do your disclaimer? huh can I?

Jetravenex: ^.^ course.

Myheartbeatsforlove: okay! jetravenex does not own bakugan unfortuantely I don't have a character appearing in this story ;_;

jetravenex: hey it's okay.

* * *

Chapter 17

Smack! The blond's head jerked to the side from the force of Jet's hit.

Viki gaped at the sight. Her best friend let her hand drop back down to her side her lips curving up into a wry smirk. Masquerade however seemed unfazed though his lips turned down into a frown.

"Not your smartest choice." Masquerade stated, his voice was quiet but, no doubt beneath it the blond was seething with anger.

Despite herself Viki burst out laughing. "Oohhhh rejected!" She said.

Jet glanced back at her, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement at Viki's joke. Her friends "harmless" little joke had eased a little of the tension within her.

"However, perhaps you'll change your mind after I give you a demonstration of why you'd rather be with me than against me."

"We're going to brawl? Finally! I need to tear something up!" There was no doubt which female had said this.

Jet held up her hand, "There's just one thing.." Masquerade paused.

"And that is?"

"You don't use the doom card."

Behind Masquerade, Chan Lee snorted. The blond held up his hand to silence her. "And I would do this because?"

"Simple, I'll join you and follow your orders without question…if you win."

Viki stared at her in shock; she raced up to her and grabbed her arm. "Jet are you crazy?" She hissed into her friend's ear. "This isn't one of the brawler's we're talking bout here, this is Masquerade! If you fight him he's not holding anything back!"

Jet smiled. "If he's holding back then he's an idiot." She replied, flashing a meaningful glance in his direction. "However not having the doom will enable me to put a couple of strategies in action. And I can't afford to lose my bakugan…They mean too much to me." She shook off her friend's hand. "Besides, do you really have that little faith in me?"

Viki sighed. "Well, just make sure you pound him, and you pound him good."

"Hey, I already delivered the first blow; I got this in the bag!"

"If you've finished, I'd like to get this battle started." He held up a card. "Let's see what you can do jet."

"I could say the same for you." Jet retorted.

In unison the two flipped over their card revealing the attribute hexagram printed on the opposite side.

"Field open!" They shouted, while Chan and Viki held out two cards as well to enable them to witness the battle between the two.

A few seconds later they were standing in the white battlefield.

"Gate card set!" The two darkus battlers tossed their gate cards to the space opposite of them as the cards landed they expanded in two flashes of purple, forming the battlefield.

Masquerade smirked at jet, he held lifted his hand and gestured in her direction. "Ladies first,"

Jet frowned as she studied the field. "Hmm," Skylord flew in front of her face.

"Oh oh! Jet pick me, pick me!" Skylord hopped up and down flapping her wings in agitation. However Jet only glanced her way before she reached down into her pocket and drew out a black and purple sphere.

"Sorry, sky, you're sitting out this round." She tossed the bakugan ball into the air before she caught it in her palm. "Bakugan Brawl!" She cried as she tossed the sphere onto her gate card in front of her.

"Hydra stand!" The ball popped open to reveal Hydranoid's ball form, and in a flash of light an almost perfect copy of Hydranoid stood, the only difference was that, this one was more black than purple (A/N look at the Hydranoid you can get in the game from the store, it's more black than purple).

"Darkus Hydranoid enters battle at 400 g's awaiting opponent." Jet smiled and looked up at Masquerade.

"Your move _Masky_."

Behind his mask the blond raised an eyebrow. "Masky?" He repeated in indignation.

"Master let me take care of that clone!" Hydranoid cried, bouncing onto Masquerade's shoulder. "We'll show her we're not going to be pushed around!" Masquerade turned his head toward Hydranoid but, then he shook his head.

"No, Jet's only trying to get us riled up, so that she can slip in a trap when we're least expecting it. Besides, let's let Laserman handle the dirty work," As he said this Masquerade loaded the bakugan into his shooter.

"Bakugan brawl!" Masquerade shouted as he shot his bakugan onto his gate card. "Darkus Laserman stand!" The bakugan stopped on his gate card and popped open to reveal the machine like bakugan.

"Houston we have a problem! Jet that thing has 410 g's!" Viki shouted after she spared a look at her new bakupod. "It's gonna kill your Hydra!"

Jet rolled her eyes before she slipped he shades over her eyes. "Relax Viki, man you've gotten a bit jumpy…. Did you drink coffee this morning or something?" With her shades on she confirmed what her friend had said. "Hmm 410 g's eh, that could prove to be problematic."

"Hahahaha!' masquerade laughed an evil smirk plastered on his face. "You seem to forget that it doesn't matter what gate card your bakugan is on, its fate remains the same." He lifted his hand and jabbed a finger in Hydra's direction. "Laserman obliterate this clone!" The bakugan locked it's canons onto the Hydra that stood on Jet's gate card. Before it began to open fire.

"Oh no I can't watch!" Viki cried covering her eyes.

Jet on the other hand, merely smirked in response. "Ability activate Dark boomerang!" The horn on top of Hydra's head glowed and then the bakugan roared as it unleashed an electric blast that nullified the blasts.

"What?" Masquerade shouted shocked that Jet had managed to save her Hydra from certain death. Viki let out the breath she had been holding and was doubled over as she gasped to gain breath. Hydra snorted and began to paw at the ground as if eager to fight.

"Relax Hydra." Jet said smiling, as she pulled a new card from its holder. She lifted it in front of her face and studied it for a second. "Gate card set." Jet said tossing it onto the field. "Now… Centipoid stand!" She shouted as she tossed her bakugan onto her new gate card. In a flash of light the massive bug appeared on her gate card.

"Your move, and thanks to the effects of dark boomerang all use of your Laserman's long shot, is negated.' Masquerade scowled, Hydranoid floated up closer to his masters face.

"Now?" The darkus bakugan asked hopefully. Masquerade swatted him away like he was an annoying bug.

"Get out of my way." Masquerade snapped. "If that's the way you want to play, well then two can play at this game." He pulled out a card. "Gate card set!" Masquerade shouted as he placed it across from the gate card Jet's Centipoid was on.

"_Hmm, considering what I know about Masquerade's basic strategy which is usually to send as many bakugan to the doom dimension his next bakugan will most likely be…"_ Jet thought folding her arms as she studied the field. _"Yeah, I think I got an idea."_

"Bakugan brawl!' masquerade shouted as he shot the bakugan onto his new gate card. "Rise darkus Mantris!"

Jet watched as the bakugan that looked much like a preying mantis rose up.

Viki on the other hand seemed to sag forward. "Ugh, what's it with you two and bugs?" She said punctuating her sentence with a dramatic groan.

Jet shrugged the corners of her lips turning into a wry grin. "Simple they're just awesome like that."

Viki let out another groan.

"If you're quite done." Masquerade said as he lifted an ability card over his head. "Then ability activate, Marionette!" His mantris's eyes flashed and it brought its claws together as dark purple tendrils extended toward Jet's darkus Centipoid.

Jet folded her arms over her chest as she watched the tendrils ensnare her Centipoid and drag it onto Mantris's gate card.

"Darkus mantris at 340g's versus Darkus Centipoid at 400g's."

"Gate card open!" masquerade shouted pointing at his gate card. "Mind ghost!"

"Oh noooo!" Viki cried as she covered her eyes, while jet watched as the card exploded sending both bakugan flying to their masters in defeat.

Jet glanced down as her centipoid's ball form bumped up against her foot, before she lifted her head a devious smirk plastered on her face. "…I must thank you masquerade.." Jet said chuckling. The blond across from her frowned slightly in confusion. Jet smirked as she lifted up an ability card over her head. "Ability activate, Aftershock!"

Hydra let out a roar as the field seemed to ripple with the surge of energy, and then both Masquerade's Laserman and Jet's Hydra returned to their ball forms and were sent back to their masters taken out of the battle.

"Whaa?" Chan said staring at the field then looking at Masquerade for an answer.

Masquerade merely sneered. "Hmph an ability card that repeated the affects of mind ghost and unleashed it on a larger scale." He folded his arms. "So I should wonder is it impatience that drove you to take this action or does this play a particular part in your strategy?"

Jet shrugged. "I doubt it should really matter." But then she smirked. "But it gets us to the main event a lot quicker does it not."

Masquerade snorted. "Hmph if you're in such a rush to lose, than I'll gladly oblige. Gate card set." He tossed a card beside the one his Laserman had originally been standing on.

"get ready Hydranoid." Masquerade said as he loaded his guardian into his shooter. "Bakugan brawl!" he cried as he shot Hydranoid towards the gate cards. "Hydranoid stand!"

The large Hydra rose up on Masquerades gate card, it seemed to sneer at Jet.

"This will be it, and I shall be crowned victor!" he said as he punctuated the sentence with an earsplitting roar.

Skylord floated up besides Jet's head. "Hmph! Does he _honestly_ think a little _roaring_ is going to scare _thee_ master of the sky? I THINK NOT!"

Jet chuckled as her bakugan began to flap her wings furiously in agitation. "Easy Skylord, you might end up damaging something important." She held out her hand and let Skylord drop down into it.

"Fine, fine but let's go already! I'll teach that Hydra to mock me!" jet sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Skylord." Jet smirked. "Let's go, bakugan brawl!" She shouted as she hurled Skylord onto Hydranoid's gate card. "Darkus Skylord take the stage!"

Skylord burst forth and let out an echoing roar of her own. "Oh its sooo own Hydra-kun!" She shouted as she swung her tail and gave her wings a mighty flap taking her into the sky.

"Hmph! Hydranoid, let's end this battle as quickly as possible." Masquerade said pulling out a card. "Ability activate! Chao of the darkness!"

Hydranoid snar;led as his eyes flashed purple and he began to charge up a blast in his maw.

"Gah! Jet a little help?" Skylord cried glancing back at jet.

"Gotcha sky," jet held up a card. "Ability activate chaos dragon right back at ya masky!"

"Hydranoid power level increase by 100 g's current power level of 550g's darkus Skylord increase detected power level increase to 560 g's." Jet's bakupod stated

Skylord roared as she charged up her own signature attack.

"Not so fast ability activate! Double dimension!"

"Oh yeah, well how bout this! Double dimension right back at ya Masquerade!" jet called revealing the card she'd hidden behind Skylord's ability card.

Masquerade swore as Skylord released her attack at Hydranoid at the same time he released his own. The two blasts collided throwing both bakugan backward.

Hydranoid regained his footing digging his claws into the ground while Skylord managed to right herself in the air.

"uggggh Jet-jet I feel dizzy."

Jet face palmed. "Grr, come on Skylord!"

Skylord shook her head rapidly to clear it. "Okay, I'm ready! Come on Hydranoid hit me with your best shot!" She taunted flapping her wings lifting herself higher in the sky.

"Hmph, if that's your best bet, that its not a very good one gate card-"

"Ability activate!" Jet suddenly shouted tossing a card out onto the field. "Dimension 4!"

Masquerade cursed as jet's ability card shut down his gate card.

"Woo-hoo! Go jet come on finish it jet!" Viki called from behind jet.

Jet smirked. "You ready Skylord."

"Stop asking that! I was _born_ ready!"

Jet rolled her eyes. "then finish it! Chaos Dragon!"

"That's my line! Oh well, Chaos Dragon!" Skylord snarled as she fired another shot at Hydranoid.

"Oh no!" Chan cried. While masquerade gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger.

Then in a flash of light time sprang back to life around them.

Jet opened her palm to reveal Skylord closed up in ball form. Viki went over to her side and poked Skylord.

"Hey is she okay?" Fireblick asked peeking out of Viki's pocket.

Suddenly Skylord burst open. "Wahahaha I am victorious! Fear me! GRaaaaaahhh!"

Fireblick sighed and shook his head. "Sheesh someones hyper."

Jet and Viki didn't say anything rather they turned their heads in surpise at the sound of crazy laughter.

The two were shocked to find that it was Masquerade, Chan standing solemnly at his side. "heh, you're impressive and your Skylord more so. But anyways enough of that, you've won the battle, however the offer to join us still stands-"

"And my answer still remains the same," Jet replied simply. "No."

Masquerade shrugged indifferently. "Very well, but I will tell you this, next time we meet there will be no mercy." With that said he and Chan Lee turned and walked away.

"Wait a minute you-" Viki shouted as she began to give chase her hand outstretched towards the two only to jerk it back as the twosome vanished in a rain of sparkles. "Ugh, how rude and I was just going to tell him about the people hunting him..."

Jet just shrugged, she suddenly looked worried. "We should head back to Jenny and Jewls I want to make sure Masquerade doesn't try to hurt them to get back at me."

Viki however continued to oint at where Chan and masquerade had been standing. "but don't you think we should tell him?"

Jet was silent for a moment then she shook her head. "it's none of our concern anymore, he only brought us to this world, he doesn't dictate what we do in it."

"That was probably on the verge of becoming a very awkward sentence."

Jet laughed while she made her voice sound deep and evil. "I brought you into this world and now I am going to take you out of it!"

Both girl burst out laughing as Skylord let out a fake scream of terror and fell over on her back playing dead.

"Now there's an idea we should try that in a brawl!" jet said laughing.

Viki snorted. "yeah, sure but come on let's get back to the JJ dolls."

Jet nodded, she held out her hand for Viki to take and then the two of them disappeared in a rain of sparkles.

Preview for 18

Hey, it's me Jewls! So like me and jenny totally think jet and Viki deserve to get a new look like pronto so we hit the malls to do some serious shopping. So we're having fun and all, when Skylord and Fireblick get separated from us! We have to find them quick! We can't have them be found by Naga! And look there's those creeps Komba and Billy! I'll show them they can't push girls around. Bakugan brawl! Later bakugan fans!

* * *

A/N okay too lazy to write anything important so just please.. review?


	18. Contemplation

A/N okay, I think this chappie is a bit more of a filler, but it helps me regain my bearings a bit.

Skylord: uh-huh

Anyways, I'm feeling too tired to bother anyone to say the disclaimer for me, I Jetravenex do not own bakugan in anyway shape or form.

* * *

Chapter 18

Jenny and Jewls were sitting at the table on the patio. Jenny was drumming her fingers on the table top while Jewls was wringing her hands together with growing apprehension for their new friends. They both looked up when Jet and Viki appeared in a flash of sparkles.

"Oh, you guys are back! Did Jet win?" Jenny asked knocking down her chair in her haste to get over to the two girls. Then she noticed that Jet seemed to sag onto Viki. Her eyes were strangely dull "Oh no don't tell me you lost!"

Viki looked up her eyes meeting Jenny's worried gaze. Viki forced a weak smile.

"Nah, Jet won." Her friend seemed to droop even more if it was possible. "She's just uh, going into her shocked state." She managed to pull her lips back enough to flash what could've been perceived as a smile….if you were an idiot. Suddenly Jet lifted her head.

Jenny and Jewls flinched away at the haunted look in the girls sapphire depths.

Slowly her eyes regained some of their friendly fire and jet smiled weakly. "Hey you guys wouldn't happen to know a good pizza place 'round here would you?"

"Yeah we do!" Jewls said coming over to stand beside Jenny. "In fact I think I know how to cheer you guys up!"

"Huh?" Jet said exchanging looks with Viki.

Jewls smiled as she threw her arms up into the air.

"Shopping at the mall!" She said in a high-pitched squeal.

* * *

Masquerade was standing in the space between dimensions waiting for Naga and Hal-G to arrive.

"You think that they'd practice what they preach." Hydranoid muttered from his place on Masquerade's shoulder. "They _always_ complain about how_ we_ make them wait when_ they're_ just as bad if not worse!"

Masquerade didn't have time to respond as the space in front of them rippled to reveal Naga before them with Hal-G at his side.

"Finally…" Hydranoid muttered.

"Quiet Hydranoid," Masquerade hissed. Naga let out a soft growl. He bared his teeth at Masquerade.

"Are you honestly going to tell me that not only have you and your minions failed to get Jet onto our side, you are also incapable of defeating her to top it off!" Naga roared. "Instead o brining us another ally to swell our ranks you give us another powerful enemy to get rid of and watch out for!"

Masquerade winced at the anger in Naga's voice. He flashed a glance at Hal-G who was sneering at him. Oh what Masquerade would give to wipe that smug look off that freaks face. However he settled for clenching his fists instead.

"I apologize, Master Naga, it seems I underestimated jet's strength, however I have already found a "chink in her armor" and I intend to use this piece of knowledge fully."

Naga seemd to calm down about this. "Is that so? Then just what is it you intend to do?"

Masquerade smirked. "You can't have a brawl without a brawler, and you can't be a brawler without a bakugan, its pretty simple math. Perhaps while Jet cannot be persuaded, perhaps Darkus Skylord will be more eager to exploit her talents in the service of you."

Naga chuckled. "Now that's better, when are you planning to make an attempt?"

Masquerade chuckled. "It's already in motion Master Naga."

* * *

Jet let out a low groan as she rested her head against the limo's window, after Jenny and Jewls had managed to convince her and Viki to go shopping with them at the mall, they had also insisted that they take their limo to get their.

Personally Jet thought they were overdoing it a little-no-way too much.

Her gloomy mood didn't go unnoticed by her partner, who had been staring out the window, twisting around every couple of seconds trying to take in all the new sights before her. She waddled closer to Jet's face craning her neck back slightly to lookup at her.

"What's wrong Jet?" Skylord asked, flapping her wings slightly, Jet turned her head to study the bakugan out of the corner of her eye. Jet sighed as she focused her gaze back out the window.

"It's nothing." Jet replied

Skylord snorted. "Oh _sure_, I'll admit I might not have been around humans for a very long time, but I can tell that something's bothering you. It's practically written all over your face!"

Jet felt a weak smile forming on her lips. "Ahh I suppose you're right Sky,"

"So what's the trouble?"

"Well." Jet began glancing up at the ceiling above her head. "I was just wondering if I made the right choice turning down Masquerade…"

"That's all? Jet, in my opinion I think you handled the situation spectacularly!"

Jet groaned as she buried her head in her hands. "No, no, no! You just don't get it Skylord!"

Skylord was silent for a second. "Well, then make me understand." She said calmly.

Jet sighed. "Okay well first of all, I think I should start off telling you that-" She froze and then she lifted her head glancing around at the other occupants in the car. Jenny was reading a book, while jewls and Viki were in the middle of a conversation.

"That…"Skylord pressed

"Viki and I aren't from this world."

Again Skylord snorted. "Hey neither am I! How does that change anything?"

"In my world, Masquerade," She gestured to the JJ dolls. "The JJ dolls, and the brawlers and anyone else living in this city are characters in an anime called Bakugan battle brawlers."

"Oh… I see. I wouldn't happen to be in this anime too would I?"

"Sorry but no."

"Didn't think so." Skylord said sounding somewhat disappointed. "Soo does that mean you know what's going to happen next?"

"Uh, unfortunately all I know for sure is that Masquerade is going to send his minions out to battle the brawlers."

"Okay…Well that takes care of his minions."

"He's not sending them out all at once."

Skylord fell silent. "Oh… well that could prove problematic, do you know what Masquerade will be doing in the meantime?"

Jet let out a weary sigh. "No, they mainly focused on the brawlers so I doubt we'll be running much of a risk bumping into them.."

"But it's Masquerade, we're more worried about." Skylord pointed out.

"And he's also the one I truly can't say for sure what he might do."

Skylord was silent as she seemed to mull this information over for a bit.

"Well, I suppose that should make things a bit more _interesting_ to say the least."

Jet smirked slightly. "I suppose so." Then her face darkened. "but still after I've told you all this, what is your opinion?"

"On what?"

Jet had to resist the urge to screech in frustration. Why did Skylord have to be so dense at times? "Did I make the right decision turning Masquerade down?"

"Do you think you did?" Skylord returned.

Jet fell silent as she closed her mouth, thinking it over for a second, before she finally answered.

"In all honestly I really don't know, my brain sorta went into autopilot…and well I really wanted to battle him, and then I had to think of Viki and it all just got jumbled up…"

"If you couldn't make up your mind, its better that you turned him down," Skylord said firmly. "This way you can asses the consequences of you actions, but also you have not lost respect from you friend and the JJ dolls, in fact I think Masquerade is going to start viewing you at a bit of a higher level than before."

Jet sighed again. "But, I'm just worried that he might hurt Viki, the JJ dolls, or-or even you Skylord."

Skylord snorted. "You forget that it was I who defeated Hydranoid, and that I highly doubt that Masquerade would poise a threat to me."

Jet chuckled. "All right I see your point. Thank you Skylord you were a big help."

"No problemo mon amie, and don't worry, _Masquerade won't be able to even come close to harming me!"_

A/N heehee I wouldn't be so sure about that Skylord..

Anyways I just got back from seeing Megamind and it was actually a really good movie XD.

Skylord: indeed I for one was very surprised that it was better than we expected.

XD you could say that again. I know you're all probably glaring daggers at me. But I really couldn't write everything in one chapter so don't blame me for splitting it I'm tired and this scene provided me with a good oppurtunity to inform Sky about jet and Viki's situation.

Skylord: yeah but don't worry we'll be getting back to the action very soon, but in order to get there YOU yes _you_ readers **HAVE **to **REVIEW**! So that it **INSPIRES** jet to **UPDATE!**

couldn't have said it better myself XD


	19. Bakunapped!

A/N ughh school is such a killer it took me forever to actually get something done so I could update this... and then after break I have finals... *groan* I am NOT looking forward to that.

Jetravenex: ugh anyways I am so tired, even though my faithless regrets hasn't been on recntly here she is to say the disclaimer for me.

My faithless regrets: i really can?

Jetravenex: course

My faithless regrets: okay ^.^ jetravenex doesn't own bakugan and I think she's the greatest writer ever.

Jetravenex: stop it your making me blush XD

* * *

Chapter 19

"Oh man we're finally here!" Jenny cried as she hopped out of the car. She clasped her hands together as she surveyed the large building in front of them, her magenta hair blowing in the breeze. She twirled back around to see Viki with a bemused expression on her face as she clambered out of the limo followed by Jewls and then Jet whose eyes were focused on the ground.

Said brunette also didn't fail to notice the curious stares they were receiving. She flashed a glare at some of the onlookers, who quickly turned around and began to whistle innocently. Jet grunted and then followed the other girls in.

"Wow, this place is HUUUGGGGEE!" Fireblick declared as he hopped out from Viki's pocket. He twirled around as he surveyed their surroundings. "Boy this place sure is packed."

Jet grinned. "Yup, this place is packed tighter than a can of sardines!" She flashed a meaningful look at Viki who let out a groan and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I thought we swore to forget about that." Viki muttered through gritted teeth. Jewls noticed this and began to look at Jet and then Viki a look of confusion plastered on her face.

"Why, did something bad happen?" Jewls placed her hands on her hips. "Cause sardines are just gross they're all icky and slimy and blech."

Jet chuckled. "Apparently when Viki was little she and her mother went to the aquarium and-

"Jet! Cut it out!" Viki snapped her eyes ablaze with anger.

Jet on the other hand held up her hands in a helpless gesture. "Hey I'm just sharing the story, it's not like it's my fault that you decided to go swimming with the fishies."

Viki turned beat red and then she clench her fists and gritted her teeth. Jenny and Jewls stepped back fearfully while Jet just stood there smirking calmly.

"Why you! You know what you should've left me and went off to join your boyfriend!" Jet frowned at this her blue eyes reflecting her confusion. "You're both obviously meant to be!"

Jet's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I turned him done for a reason, what that reason is, I don't have to tell it to you!"

The two continued to glare at one another; Jenny and Jewls glanced at each other and then back at the two quarreling friends.

"Hey, you know what I have an idea!" Jenny said raising her hand into the air. "Let's like split up, I'll go with Jet, and you can go with Viki Jewls, that way we can get a lot more shopping done!"

Jet and Viki turned their backs on one another and folded their arms across their chests.

"I don't have a problem with that." Jet said flashing a dirty look back at Viki. Viki glared back at her.

"Me neither." Viki walked over to Jewls and grabbed her arm before she dragged the girl away in the opposite direction of where Jet was facing.

Jet snorted in response to her friend's actions. "Whatever, come on Jenny lets go." Jenny glanced back at Viki's back, before she raced off to catch up to Jet who had begun to walk off towards a handful of small shops.

Jet paused at the window of a certain shop to study a black jacket that was in the window. Jenny walked over and studied it for a moment.

"You like it don't you?" Jenny said tentatively looking up at Jet. Jet shrugged.

"Nah, it's actually too flashy for me, too much silver embroidery." Jet replied, as she began to walk away from the shop.

"Oh, I see." Jenny mumbled sparing a glance back at the jacket before she hurried after Jet once more. _Sheesh does that girl have super speed or something? _Jenny wondered as she found herself panting and out of breath when she finally managed to catch up with Jet. "Jeez, you…got to….pant…slow down…..can't… pant …keep up…" Jet chuckled slightly and smiled weakly.

"Sorry I keep forgetting that I'm a bit faster than most people." Her smile broadened. "One of the rewards of being a cross country runner I guess."

Jenny stared at her. "Isn't that hard, all that running I mean?"  
Jet shrugged and held up her hands in a helpless gesture. "I suppose it was when I started out, but after getting though it once, it's just natural to me now I guess." Skylord hopped up from Jet's shoulder onto Jet's head. "trying to get a better view eh, Skylord?"

Skylord let out a huff. "It's not like it's my fault that all these people are so ungodly tall I want to actually be able to _see _something." She turned around and began to bounce up and down. "Oh oh jet what about that store?" Jet turned and stared up at one of the department stores.

"Adrianna's?" Jet said, looking toward her bakugan as she dropped back down onto her shoulder. Skylord bobbed her head.

"Yeah let's go there,"

"Uh, you can count me out guys." Jet turned to look at Jenny.

"Huh, why?"

"Um well you see..." She bit her lip. "After being kidnapped I'm a little afraid of going into a store like that, it tends to be a place where Goth's frequent." She looked down as she wrung her hands together worriedly.

Jet just shrugged in response. "Eh, it's okay me and Skylord will just go in, why don't you wait for us by the food court okay?"

Jenny brightened a little. "Thank you Jet!"

Jet just smiled, in response before she turned back to look at the store. "Well, let's take a look and see what it has to offer." With that said, she walked into the store.

* * *

"Oh wow Viki that scarf really goes well with that outfit!" Jewls said clasping her hands together. Viki grinned as she twirled around and struck a pose.

"You really think so?" Viki asked she was wearing a pair of blue jeans, with a sleeveless black shirt; the scarf they were talking about was a fire red color.

Jewls just grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Viki twirled around to study her reflection in the mirror.

"Hmm, it does look really nice." Viki said as she felt the scarf soft fabric.

"When we gather up your clothes from the fitting room we'll ask Fireblick!" Jewls suggested. "And I really think you should get that white sweater it goes so well with it."

Viki chuckled as she took off the scarf and tossed it aside. "Now I'll be the judge of that!" She picked up the sweater and put it on over the black top.

The two continued to laugh as they both switched off putting on different sweaters and outfits

However both of them were too caught up in their clothes to notice two shadowy figures creep over to the bench where Viki's brawling gear lay and then come back out carrying a small bag with something wriggling around inside.

* * *

"Oh wow!" Jet said her blue eyes widening in shock. It turned out that Arianna's was a whole lot bigger than she'd originally thought. There were shelves full of knickknacks, and racks full of dark colored clothes. Jet continued to glance around taking in her surroundings. Jet smiled slightly. "I could see why this would be gothic heaven."

On her shoulder Skylord sighed. "Ah, nothing like a little gloom and doom to make a darkus bakugan feel right at home."

Jet chuckled as she went over to one of the racks and began to look at the clothes. As she sifted through the clothes for a while she let out a disappointed sigh, Skylord who had turned her attention to focus on her reflection in the steel bar that held up the clothes perked up and hopped back onto her master's shoulder.

"Hey that was a really disappointed sigh jet-jet," Skylord stated. "Something the matter?"

Jet sighed and let the skirt of one of the dresses slide from her hands. "Oh it's nothing really…it's just that, well, these clothes…are just a _tad_ too dark for me."

"Then why be a darkus brawler?" A voice behind her made Jet jump and whirl around to face a boy who looked to be about a year older than her. He chuckled slightly at the startled expression on her face. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you there." He grinned at her. The boy wore baggy jeans, black shoes, a dark blue t-shirt, atop his head sat a black cap and jet could see a little bit of blond hair poking out from under it. His sapphire blue eyes met hers and jet blushed ducking her head away.

"How'd ya know she's a darkus brawler?" Skylord asked suspiciously floating up to the boys face, her red eyes seeming to gleam slightly.

The boy just shrugged. "You'd have to be a total idiot, not to figure it out." He gestured to Skylord. "Darkus bakugan usually means for a darkus brawler." He turned back to Jet. "And excuse me for asking once again princess, but, why be a darkus brawler if you're scared of a little darkness?"

Jet didn't speak, rather she turned away. Her eyes fixed on the ground.

The boy let out a sigh. "Fine, don't tell me." He folded his arms across his chest.

Jet let out a weary sigh. "It's because…" She had begun to wring her hands together. She closed her eyes. "A while ago my dad, went..to work…and he never came back.."

* * *

(Flashback)

"Meredith! It's starting!" A younger Jet said bouncing up and down on the coach the TV remote gripped tightly in her hands. "Come on I don't want to miss it!"

"Ugh, hold your horses Jetty!" An older girl with black hair that was put up in a high ponytail came running into the room carrying a bag of popcorn. "Hot! Hot!" She raced over to a bowl that was set on the island in the kitchen and dropped the bag into the bowl. "Ack that's stuff hot." Her sister sucked on her sore fingertips. Then she opened the bag and dumped the popcorn into the bowl.

"Come on sissy it's starting!" Jet cried bouncing a little more.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Meredith said picking up the bowl and brought it over to where Jet was sitting. "Okay move over, you don't need to take up so much of the couch!' Jet just grinned and scooted over. Still bouncing up and down eagerly. "Seriously Jet, what is it about bakugan that makes you act like such a kid?"

Jet shrugged. "Dunno. But come on I wanna watch!" Jet said.

Meredith rolled her eyes as she flicked on the TV and the show came on.

"Ugh hopefully that masked freak won't show up."

Jet turned on her sister her eyes wide. "Who, Masquerade? But sissy he's like THE best villain EVER!"

Meredith let out a good natured grunt but otherwise said nothing.

As they watched the show Jet squealed in delight when her beloved masked blond appeared.

When they finally reached the commercials Meredith turned and stared at her little sister shaking her head slightly.

"Jeez sis you really have to calm down, he is after all just a cartoon character." Meredith leaned back in her seat and moved her arms behind her head using them as a makeshift pillow.

Jet turned to look at her, her eyes stretched to the size of dinner plates. "But sissy he's not a cartoon character!"

"Okay fine he's a-" Meredith's voice was cut off by the doorbell being rung. Meredith lifted her head and looked in the direction of the door. "Hold that thought Jetty." She rose up from her seat. "I'll be back," She looked back at her sister and grinned. "Dad probably forgot his key."

Jet grinned. "Dad can be so forgetful." She said she shifted her head back to the TV.

Meredith walked into the living room, and when the doorbell rang again she picked up her pace. That was weird, her father usually only rang the doorbell once, he jokingly had said it was his secret code to get in. Their older sister Sirriah was out with their stepmother so it couldn't be them.

Curiosity piqued she grasped the handle unlocked the door and opened it to reveal her father's partner.

"Um, Detective Simmons can I help you?" The man had his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Meredith… There was… a car accident…and…Meredith I'm truly sorry…" He held out a brown cowboy hat towards her and tears prickled her eyes. "He's gone…"

Meredith grasped the hat in her hands and she crumpled to the ground a sob escaping from her throat quickly turning into high pitched wails.

This startled Jet who abandoned the TV and rushed over to see what was causing her sister's distress. Only to join her on the floor tears flowing from their eyes, wails of grief tearing through the silence of the night.

* * *

"Hey you got really quiet all of the sudden." The boys voice startled Jet back to reality, she lifted her head to look into his blue eyes. He held up his hands defensively. "I'm really sorry if I offended you…"

Jet wiped away a couple of tears that had begun to spring from her eyes. "No… It's alright it just brings back painful memories."

The boy was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Well at least your father cared for you and didn't-" His voice trailed off as he realized he'd let his emotions show. He grinned weakly. "I suppose we all have to let the skeletons out of the closet at some point."

Jet just nodded weakly in response. Then she looked down at her watch and her eyes widened. "Oh crap! I have to go meet up with the rest of the girls!"

Th boy chuckled. "Of course, don't keep the waiting."

"You're right I should go." She turned to leave. "Thanks-oof!" Her reply was cut off by a yelp as her foot caught on something sending her falling forward. She shut her eyes bracing for a jarring impact only to feel string hands grabbing her from behind and helping her up.

"Careful, wouldn't want you to break that pretty face of yours." The boy said releasing her shoulders as soon as she was standing upright again.

"Ugh, I really have to watch where I step." Jet muttered shaking her head. "Oh well, thanks again!" She cried as she took off running, careful to avoid anything that might send her falling face first towards the ground.

As soon as the boy knew she was out of earshot he chuckled evilly. "No, thank you." He chuckled as he opened his hand to reveal the darkus bakugan he held within it. He shoved her into the pocket of his jeans and walked out of the store. "Now to find those two idiots."

* * *

A/N hehehe poor Jetty that actually made me cry a little just writing it. Originally that wasn't in there but I saw an opportunity and i decided I'd take it, so I got a little more of jet's past thrown in there and I introduced Jet's sister.

Don't ask why jet calls Meredith sissy, It's what I catch myself sometimes doing to my younger sister. eh I just think its cute.

XD evil things are to come... and the brawlers will finally make an appearance very soon *rubs hands together eagerly*

Anyways you peeps want more updates than you'd better REVIEW! Or skylord will hunt you down and eat you!

Skylord: I will *growls*


	20. Disappearance

A/N wahahaha its chapter 20 at least peeps! I'm going to keep the preview for 2011 up for a while. But I did it! I've reached 20 chapters!

hehehe XD

jetravenex: i do not own bakugan and probably never will

* * *

Chapter 20

Billy and Komba were lounging around by the fountain that was at the center of the mall. Billy was leaning against the stone with his arms folded across his chest, a small bag clasped firmly in his hand.

Komba who was perched atop the stone above him looked up to see the blond boy that Masquerade had sent to aid them in getting the bakugan approaching them.

Komba smirked as he dropped down from the stone edge, careful to avoid Billy as he dropped down. Billy's eyes snapped open as he sized up the newcomer.

"About time." Komba said icily as he held out his hand expectantly. "Did you get it?"

The boy snorted as he shoved a hand into his pocket and in one smooth movement, drew out the black and purple ball and hurled it at Komba.

After a bit of fumbling around, that caught the attention of some people around them, Komba managed to catch it.

"Are you sure this is-" He murmured slowly opening his hands slightly only to recoil fearfully as the ball popped open to reveal a very pissed off Skylord.

"Why you-" Skylord began to growl. Komba didn't have a chance to react before the older blond reached over, closed Skylord back into a ball and then dropped her into the bag Billy was holding open for him.

"There," The boy said stepping back slightly. "Now I've fulfilled my side of the bargain." He turned to walk away but not before he called over his shoulder. "Oh, and tell Masquerade my debt to him is paid!" Then he walked away.

Bill and Komba watched him go, before they exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Let's go," Billy said. Komba nodded

"Yeah, let's blow this coop." they both yanked out their DT and in a flash of light they vanished in a rain of sparkles. However this didn't go unnoticed by a little girl, who stared in awe as the sparkles drifted downward fading away.

* * *

Jet let out a tired groan as she flopped down into the chair beside Jenny in the food court. "Oh man, I am officially and most definitely worn out for today."

Jenny looked up from the magazine she had been thumbing through. She smiled at the girl. "Well, I'm not surprised, I mean you got up real early today to run, faced off against Masquerade and one of his minions and managed to escape with a win." Her smile broadened. "So, I;m not surprised in the least that you're tired. But…" She reached down to pull up a shopping bag that was sitting beside her on the floor and she held it up for jet to see. The female Darkus brawler arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"For me?" Jet said slowly reaching forward and taking the bag from Jenny. The magenta haired girl grinned and nodded her head.

"I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of choosing your outfit for you."

Jet winced a little, a couple of images popping to her head and she had to resist the urge to push the bag back at Jenny. Forcing a smile, she opened the bag and drew out the contents that were inside. Her eyes widened as she recognized the silver and black jacket she had been eyeing earlier, along with a silver shirt and black jean like pants that had a silver design on the back pockets.

"Wow!" Jet said as she examined the clothes her fingers trailing over the silver designs. "These look awesome!" Jenny nodded but gestured at the bag.

"There's more." Jet stared, at her frowning slightly in confusion. But then she glanced down into the bag and was surprised to see a small black bakugan case sitting in the bottom of the bag.

She pulled it out and stared at it. "Is this…?"

Jenny nodded. "Yup, this way you can access your bakugan a lot easier! Every good brawler should have one!"  
Jet lifted her eyebrow and grinned deviously. "I suppose that description _does_ fit me…Now that I've defeated _Masquerade_ and all."

The two girls laughed as Jet returned the clothes back to their bag. Then she got to her feet and leaned over to the table to draw jenny into a tight embrace. "Oh, thank you soo much Jenny! These clothes are so awesome." They broke apart but, Jet still kept a light grip on her friend's forearms. "They're so nice I'm not even sure I deserve these."

Jenny waved her hand dismissively. "Consider it a gift, you and your friend Viki have both been a big help to us lately, and plus if you want to hang out with a pair of famous pop stars," She grinned and winked at jet. "you've got to look good girlfriend!" then she suddenly grew serious and she leaned forward. "Especially if you want attract a certain blondie."

Jet blushed. "You wouldn't mean-"

Jenny just grinned. "Oh come on, girl! It's soo obvious you're crushing on Masquerade!"

Jet blushed deeper and then desperate for a change of topic she glanced around. Spotting their two other friends walking over to them arms weighed down by the many shopping bags they held. "Hey, look it's Jewls and Viki!"

Jenny turned her head and smiled and waved at the two girls, they spotted them and came over to them, letting their bags drop down to the ground and flopping down in their chairs in relief.

"What did you guys buy the whole store?" Jet said teasingly.

Viki shot her a playful glare. "I'm, not sure, but it sure did feel like it."

"I don't know about you guys but, it feels like to me that it's mission accomplished!" Jewls declared doing a victory pose while sitting down. Jet chuckled at the sight.

"Hey Jewls did you remember to give Viki the 'you know what'?" Jenny asked leaning closer to her partner and making a failed attempt at whispering to her.

"Give me what?" Viki asked suddenly sitting up straighter.

Jewls eyes widened and she smacked herself in the forehead. "Whoops! I completely forgot!" She grabbed her purse and pulled out a red bakuclip that she handed over to Viki, a sheepish look on her face. "Uh, here."

Viki took it and studied it for a moment. "Wow! This'll work perfectly! I can store my falconer, dragonoid, and serpinoid, and then I'll leave Fireblick out-hey wait a minute.." She glanced down at her shoulder and then she began to rummage through her bags.

The toehr girls exchanged confused glances when Viki's head shot up, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Viki," jet said rising from her seat slightly her hand reaching out to touch her friends shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

Viki let out a cry before she grabbed Jet by the collar of her jacket and dragged her close. "Fireblick's gone!" She wailed tears falling from her eyes freely now.

Jet stared dumbfounded as her friend dropped back down to the ground her movements becoming more desperate as she dug through her shopping bags with something akin to furiosity.

Jet blinked a couple of times before she regained her composure.

"Hey, now that you mention it.." Jet glanced over to look at Jenny whose eyes were beginning to widen in alarm, she jerked her head to jet. "Skylord's been awfully quiet.."

She didn't have to say no more before Jet began to feel her pockets taking out all her bakugan from her one pocket and checking them.

"Centipoid, Mantris, Hydranoid, Siege…" She let out a stifled cry as she dropped to her knees. "B-but where's Skylord!"

* * *

Two flashes of light signaled Billy and Komba's entrance and Masquerade who had been leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest, walked over to them.

"So, where you successful?" Masquerade questioned. Billy let out hmph and he tossed the bag to Masquerade. The blond lifted his hand and caught it with ease. He opened it and dragged out the two bakugan that were inside. The bakugan popped open looking at each other in confusion before staring up at Masquerade in shock.

"Well, we meet again, Skylord and Fireblick." He closed his hand around the top stifling off their gasps or retorts as he let out an evil laugh echo off the halls of the mansion.

* * *

Vanessa smirked her head propped up by her elbow as she gazed down at the image of the laughing masked blond the tiny clear pool of water was showing her. "That's right, laugh…While you still can, Masquerade." She laughed darkly as two larger shadow walked up from behind to join her.

* * *

A/N annnnddd the plot thickens XD

Masquerade- WHO THE HELL IS THIS VANESSA PERSON ANYWAYS?

hehehe oh you'll see Masky-kun *evil grin* you'll see

you peeps want more? WEll than go press that little button down there and REVIEW (and fave it I'd like that too XD) but if you REVIEW I'll UPDATE A WHOLE lot FASTER!

SO REVIEW PEEPS!


	21. Dealings with the devil

A/N Ayo peeps Jetravenex is back with another chappie for Bakugan Dual Dimensions and let me tell you this is where the plot starts to get really hot! So this takes place around episode 17 when Marucho challenges Klaus to a brawl. So yeah.

Jetravenex: Bonjour mon amies! Ca va?

Masquerade: STOP TALKING IN FRENCH!

Dan: wait that's french.

Jetravenex: *jabs finger at Masquerade and Dan* Parler le disclaimer S'il vous plait!

Dan and Masquerade: *sweatdrops*

Skylord: She says say the disclaimer you nimrods!

Dan: Oh well in that case Jetravenex does not own bakugan. And she'll start talking in english right now!

Jetravenex: Non, j'aime parler en francais.

Everyone beside jetravenex: *sweatdrops*

* * *

Chapter 21

The bakugan battle brawlers stared at the light blue haired male in shock.

"The doom card?" Dan shouted incredulously his eyes narrowing as he sized up the 2nd best bakugan player in the world. "No way, you're working with Masquerade?"

Klaus chuckled as he lowered the doom card. "Indeed I am, and he's asked me to do him the favor of getting rid of you." He pulled out a field card. "So which one of you will face me first?"

"I-" Dan was cut off when Marucho stepped in front of him and held up his hand to stop Dan.

"I will be your opponent!" Marucho declared. "And with the help of my Preyas I can't lose!"

Preyas popped open on his shoulder. "You sure got that right little buddy, so come on! Let's take this creep down!" He said as he began to hop up and down in agitation.

"Very, well." Klaus replied two Aquos battlers raised there field cards.

"Field open!"

* * *

Around the two battlers time stopped, Jet and Viki at the mall were now frozen as time paused to allow the Aquos brawlers to battle. The only one who was not affected by the field being opened was Masquerade.

Once again he and Hydranoid were waiting for Naga and Hal-G to get over themselves and appear already.

A flash of light appeared before them and then Naga and Hal-G appeared.

"About time." Hydranoid muttered shifted slightly on Masquerade's shoulder to get more comfortable.

Naga let out a low growl and leaned forwards towards Masquerade menacingly. "Alright we're here now so what is it that was so important that you had to come here?"

Masquerade smirked as he drew out two bakugan balls from his pocket. "Simple, Bakugan Brawl! Come forth Pyrus Fireblick!" He hurled the pyrus bakugan's ball form in front of Naga and in a flash of red light the large humanoid dragon appeared blinking its green eyes and looking around confused and slightly disorientated. "And now, rise Darkus Skylord!" He tossed out the other bakugan ball and in a flash of bright purple light Skylord appeared. Without hesitation she opened her wings and sent out a menacing roar directed at Naga.

Naga snorted. "So you're the darkus bakugan that has been giving me so much trouble of the late." He said looking her up and down.

Skylord bared her teeth and let out a growl. "And proud of it too."

Naga chuckled and flapped his wings slightly so he floated a little closer to Skylord. "Such ferocity," He opened his mouth and sparks flared out before he closed it again. "Such a pity that you've chosen to waste it by aiding those pathetic humans." He leaned forward so that the two of them were almost nose to nose the only barrier being the Silent Core that constantly held Naga prisoner within it. "When it could be the key to unlocking great power."

Fireblick looked worried he glanced from Naga to Skylord before he growled. "Don't listen to them Skylord-Gah!" He let out a cry of pain as Hydranoid smacked him hard with his mace like tail and sent him flying away from Naga and Skylord. He managed to right himself and with a little effort poured into his wings he was able to stabilize himself.

"Silence," Hydranoid growled stepping between Fireblick and Naga. "This conversation no longer concerns you. You will remain silent or be sent to your ultimate doom."

Fireblick let out a roar of frustration but folded his wings behind him and floated in place his green eyes narrowed into slits.

Hydranoid glanced back at Naga who seemed to smirk. "As I was saying my dear Skylord, you have so much potential! I could pair you up with a more fitting partner and you could truly reach the highest level of being!"

"The ultimate bakugan." Skylord said icily her red eyes narrowed but thoughtful. She glanced around at the others before she refocused on Naga. "But, why should I help you? Surely if I have so much_ potential _then I could unlock it just as soon on my own then with the likes of you."

Naga chuckled. "Ah, but you're forgetting! When we take over this pathetic planet and crush it as we deem fit we will become the supreme rulers of this world, we won't just be the ultimate bakugan we will be the ultimate _beings_!"

Skylord was silent she let her tongue slid out of her mouth before she turned and focused her gaze on Hydranoid. "So that is the path you have decided to walk is it not?"

Hydranoid chuckled darkly. "Of course, with master Naga's help the doom card has fed me so much power, power beyond your wildest imagination Skylord!"

"And all of it could be yours, if you join us." Naga said as he extended a claw towards Skylord's direction.

Skylord drew back her eyes uncertain. "But, Jet is my true partner, I can not do battle with anyone else but her. I do not believe this follows what she believes in or values."

"Don't make me laugh!" Everyone turned to look at the masked blond who had a wicked smirk plastered on his face. "You know full well, Jet was fully considering my offer, if it hadn't been for Viki," His voice dropped till it was a low dark hiss. "We both know she would've gladly joined up with us."

Naga nodded his head to the blond. "it is as Masquerade states, and when you come over to our side my dear," He opened his wings dramatically. "You will be the one who is the deciding vote; she will join us just as soon as you do." He extended his claw towards Skylord. "Come, the path to power is not a long one and if you follow me, it'll all be made clear shortly."

Skylord lifted her own claw and gazed uncertainly at it. Then she reached out towards Naga's.

"No," Fireblick whispered his head hanging and his eyes staring blankly at his feet.

Hydranoid and Masquerade smirked. Finally all would be made right Skylord would join them and then-

"PSYCHE!" Skylord snarled grabbing her claw back and opened her jaws and firing a chaos dragon right at Naga.

"Arrgghh!" Naga grunted as he pulled in his wings to defend from the shot. He opened them again and glared at the female bakugan. "How dare you strike me!"

"Oh I dare all right!" Skylord roared her teeth barred and her eyes flashing with kept in rage. "Power? You think_ I_ want _power_? I could care less for the crap! It's caused me enough misery as is!"

"Skylord." Fireblick breathed relief clear in his voice. Then he straightened up and sneered at Hydranoid. "I should thank you for one thing Hydranoid."

Hydranoid crouched down and glared at Fireblick. "And that is." He said through bared teeth.

"You made taking you down so much easier." He snarled as he charged up a fire ball in his maw. "Dragonic Blaze!" He unleashed his attack on Hydranoi and leapt up higher into the air. He snapped open his wings and dove down towards Hydranoid.

Hydranoid shook off the fire attack only to get slammed by Fireblick. He was thrown backward and nearly slammed into Naga, managing to stop himself before he did. He roared at Fireblick and swung his tail at him.

Fireblick dove under it and rammed into Hydranoid again.

Meanwhile Skylord took off into the air and began to engage Naga. "You made a big mistake trying to tempt me to join your side; I would never betray my friends even if you threatened to_ kill_ me if I did not!" She slashed at him as she flew past missing him by mere inches.

"Fool! I could've offered you great things but now I will send you both to your ultimate doom." He let out a roar and the core suddenly let out a seismic blast that slammed into all the others present. Masquerade was sent flying into Hal-G who managed to retain his footing. Hydranoid let out a cry of pain before he disappeared back into ball form.

Skylord and Fireblick on the other hand were sent flying backward. Fireblick struggled against it when he spared a look backward and shrieked in surprise and terror.

Behind them a dark rip had formed in space, and both of them knew all to well where that was headed.

"The doom dimension!" Fireblick gasped as he struggled more furiously against the drag, but now it wasn't just Naga pushing them towards it, the portals gravity was dragging them back too.

"It's no use Fireblick! We have to dive in!" Skylord cried suddenly angling her wings towards the portal. Fireblick snapped his head in her direction eyes stretched wide with shock.

"Are you mad? The doom dimension is the doom for all bakugan! It's the place we fear the most!" Skylord shook her head.

"Trust me Blicky, please." Skylord turned and flew towards the portal and dove in.

"Garrh!" Fireblick shouted in frustration as he spared one last glare at the doom beings before he dove in after her.

"Au revoir, Fireblick and Skylord." Masquerade stated a he got to his feet and dusted himself off. "But I doubt we'll be seeing each other again."

"Noo! My Preyas!" Marucho wailed as he dropped down to his knees tear beginning to run down his cheeks. He buried his face in his hands. "Preyas, oh Preyas!" He sobbed. Runo rushed over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Marucho! Oh Marucho, it'll be okay…" Suddenly Marucho lifted his head up and got to his feet his head down and his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"You did this…" He said his shoulders shaking. He lifted his head his eyes filling with more tears. "You took my Preyas from me!"

"Unfortunately I'm guilty as charged, however I no longer have business here, farewell and until we meet again." He turned away from the brawlers and a rectangular portal opened up in front of him and he began to walk into it.

Marucho glared at him and clenched his fists. "Why you! Give me back my Preyas!" He shouted as he took off after Klaus and entered the portal.

"Marucho wait!" Runo cried running in after him and before the other brawlers could react, the portal closed behind them, leaving the other brawlers shocked and silent.

Preview for Chapter 22.

Fireblick here, and thanks to Skylord's oh so brilliant idea. She and I are now stuck in the doom dimension. Courtesy of those blasted doom beings. But it seems we're not as alone as we thought to be. We end up teaming up with two other poor unfortunate bakugan and we began to devise a plan to get out of the doom dimension. While in the mean time Jet and Viki plot on a way to do a little breaking and entering into Masquerade's mansion. Who knows what kind of surprises they'll find there. Bakugan brawl! You've got to be there brawlers!

* * *

A/N

Jetravenex: AHAHAHA THAT WAS EPIC!

Everyone: Phew she's talking in english.

Jetravenex: C'est vrai. Mais, je prefere parler en francais.

Skylord: ... Ummm everyone review please?


	22. Close encouters among the doomed kind

A/N phew in a bit of ahurry to post this. so yeah I Jetravenex don't own bakugan! BYE!

* * *

Chapter 22

"Ahhhhh!" Runo and Marucho cried as they tumbled out of the portal, Marucho falling on his face. He glanced back just as Runo came crashing down on top of him.

"AGH! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO US?" Marucho yelped.

Runo groaned as she managed to push herself off Marucho. She propped herself up by her elbow. "Ugh, why couldn't this happen to Dan for once.."

Marucho groaned and lifted his head, and his eyes stretched to the size of dinner plates. "Uh, Runo?"

"I mean he's such an idiot! He should be the one to have this happen to him!" Runo said ignoring Marucho as she continued to rant.

"Um Runo? Maybe now isn't such a great time…" Marucho said, an edge of panic in his voice, eyes wide and still glued on what was in front of him.

"I mean come on its obvious he's the one who-"

"As much as I agree with you, I unfortunately can not allow you to be here." A familiar voice spoke up from in front of them. Runo jerked her head in the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she found herself staring up at the #1 bakugan player himself. He stood calmly in front of them, Klaus hovering around behind him.

Masquerade smirked at the shocked expression on the brawler girl's face. "Goodnight battle brawlers." The pairs' eyes widened and unfortunately neither had a chance to scream or react before their world went black.

* * *

In another dimension another pair of beings were facing the same problem.

"Agh! Fireblick get off of me! You weigh a good ton or so and I think you're on my left wing!" Fireblick grunted as he rolled of Skylord.

"Too bad you have two of them anyways." He muttered as he pushed himself onto his feet. After he was back on his feet he gave his wings an experimental flap. "Hmm, nothing appears to be damaged or hurt during our little trip down here."

Skylord snorted and jumped into the air her wings flapping every now and then to keep her aloft. "Hmph," She said folding her arms across her cast her eyes around the barren wasteland. Then she suddenly keeled over in midair and dropped down to the ground.

"Skylord!" Fireblick cried rushing over to the darkus bakugan; he laid a claw on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Skylord gagged slightly before she managed to lift her head. "Ugh, yeah… I think so… It's just the negative energy is just so…overpowering." She coughed slightly and managed to get back into the air and float a couple of feet off the ground. "There's no doubt in my mind now," She growled as she looked at the dark gloomy sky above them and then at the world before them. "This is most definitely the doom dimension."

Fireblick grunted before he opened his wings and took off into the sky. Skylord narrowed her eyes and rose up to join him.

"ARGH!" Fireblick roared as he let out a large tongue of flame singe a large strip of the land below. "I can't believe we're here! Why did you let them send us to the doom dimension?" He rounded on Skylord barring her path. "Why didn't you fight?"

Skylord studied him for a moment before she turned away. "Simple I recognized that it was a fight we could not win, and I decided I'd go down with the remaining scraps of my honor and dignity intact." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "We both knew we'd have succumbed to the power of the portal and Naga sooner or later."

Fireblick sighed and closed his eyes he knew she was right.

"Great so now-" Suddenly Skylord perked up. She turned around and cocked her head to the side. "Skylord?" Fireblick questioned walking over to her and stood in front of her studying her face.

"Shh, listen." Skylord said. Fireblick shut his mouth and tipped his head to the side, ears straining to pick up what Skylord found so interesting.

He waited a few moments and then he shook his head his eyes uncertain. "I can't hear anything…" Then his voice trailed off as he heard it, the faint sound of someone singing horribly off key.

"It seems to be coming from over there!" Skylord said swiveling her head to the west. She flapped her wings and took off into the sky. Fireblick sighed before he followed after her.

As they neared the source they were able to make out the lyrics of the song, that was being sung.

"Oh Susannie! Oh don't you cry for me! Cuz I come from Ala-bami with a bango on my kneeeee!" And there sitting perched atop one of the many dark mountains that lay within the doom dimension, was none other than Preyas, wearing a large cowboy hat on his head and strumming a banjo.

"You're the one producing that horrible racket?" Fireblick grumbled as he and Skylord approached the lizard.

Preyas jumped at the sound of the fire dragon's voice. He turned around and stared wide eyed at the two dragons.

"Hey, I'd like to see you trying playing a banjo with your claws!" Preyas snapped as he jumped to his feet clutching the banjo in one hand. "Eh oh well, I was mainly doing it cause I was bored anyways." He cast aside the hat and banjo and folded his arms across his chest. "Anyways I haven't seen you around these parts before, you new?"

Skylord and Fireblick exchanged looks. "You could say that," Fireblick said.

Preyas licked his lips. "Well, good cause I was just happening to feel lonely and tell me I sure am glad you guys came along." He did a comical bow before the two of them a wry grin on his face. "I am Aquos Preyas, pleasure to meet yas!"

Skylord nodded her head. "I am Darkus Skylord, and this," She gestured with her claw towards Fireblick. "Pyrus Fireblick. We are now both stuck here thanks to Naga."

Preyas's eyes widened. "Whoa! You're telling me you two actually went up against the main bad guy and still managed to come out in one piece?" He whistled. "You guys must be something."

"We're still stuck here in the doom dimension." Fireblick reminded coldly. "So obviously we're not that great."

Preyas chuckled. "Well of course I knew that! Cause I'll have you know you're talking to the master of bakugan battling!"

Skylord and Fireblick sweat dropped as Preyas let out a soft war cry and began to punch and kick the air.

"Um, sure, I'm sure you pummeled the thin air into submission. Oh I'm so _scared_."

Preyas rounded on Fireblick. "Why you." He balled his fists intent on sending one flying into Fireblick's jaw.

Skylord moved forward to intercept them when a flash of light to their far left caught her eye. She turned slightly and she could see three blasts of lightning flying right towards them. Her eyes widened.

"Fireblick! Preyas! Incoming!" Preyas and Fireblick stopped arguing nd turned to see the blasts approaching them. Fireblick let out a cry of surprise before he pulled in his wings and dove down to avoid the blasts, while Skylord snatched up Preyas and carried him up into the air.

"Whoa! Easy their sister! Remember you're carrying fragile cargo here!" Preyas called out looking down nervously at the ground below.

Skylord merely glanced at him before she flew in the direction where she suspected the blasts had come from. "Now let's find out who's shooting at us shall we?"

They scanned the ground when Skylord spotted it. A bakugan was surrounded by a large group of bakugan and they were slowly closing in on it.

"Back! Back I say!" The bakugan shouted swinging his weapon around trying to get out of the circle and away. But Skylord could tell he wasn't making much progress.

"Hmm Preyas, might I ask if you'd be willing to give a demonstration of you mad battle skills?" Preyas glanced up at Skylord who had a sly grin on her face.

"What do you…" He glanced down and let out a shriek. "You-you can't be serious sister! No! I'm too young to die!" He reached up and grabbed at Skylord's claws.

Skylord rolled her eyes. "Relax buddy, I'm going to be right behind you. Just…" She swung around and released her grip on Preyas sending him flying towards the ground. "Just get in there and save that poor bakugan!"

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Preyas screamed as he fell toward the ground arms flapping wildly in an attempt to stay aloft. Skylord had to admit she found it quite amusing and it accomplished what she'd intended it to do.

The bakugan that had ganged up on the other one, all looked up at the sound of Preyas's screaming they stared blankly at him the other bakugan forgotten…

Until Skylord swooped in and grabbed the bakugan off the ground and took off towards the sky. Their eyes widened and they let out screeches of rage.

"Um Sky? A little help here!" Preyas shouted as he was only a story away from a crowd full of severely pissed off bakugan. Skylord let out a grunt as she veered back towards him. She dove under him and let out a low grunt when he collided with her back.

She labored to stay aloft for a few tense seconds then she adjust to the weight and managed to limp back up to the sky. "Ugh, why is my life so rough?" She wondered aloud.

"Phew, you had me worried there sister!" Preyas said from where he now sat on Skylord's back. He patted the base of her neck. "But, then again I knew entirely what you had planned, aren't you glad I'm such a good actor?"

Skylord snorted but deciding against saying anything and pushed all her concentration on staying aloft.

Note to self: Kill Fireblick for not being around when you really need him.

* * *

In the middle of the woods there lie a mansion that had a dirt road leading right up to the front steps. A bird settled down on the branch of a tree and let out a surprised cry as two girls appeared in a rain of sparkles.

The two surveyed the place.

"Dang, its bigger then what I expected. Where the heck did Masquerade get the money to get this?" Viki wondered aloud. Jet grunted.

"Doesn't matter." Jet said icily. "What matters is how we're going to get in there and find Skylord and Fireblick. And give that no good blonde a good thrashing." Jet grinned deviously.

* * *

A/N ending was a bit rushed but I can live with it. Your thoughts? I know preyas wasn't in character was running out of funny things for him to say.

Anyways Reviw peeps! I'm not annoying you as much because I'm in a hurry!


	23. More crazy encounters

Dan: I can't believe it!

WhateverMyNameIsXD: *sob* she was so young

Skylord: No how dare you die before we have the chance to finish the story!

Masquerade: She died from her laziness. Why am I not surprised.

Viki Boom: We get that you're heartless and all but, can't you show any pity

Terradoll: Oh please Jetravenex, may you rest in peace.

Jetravenex: what are you guys talking about. I'm alive for crying out loud!

All: AHHH! it's a ghost!

Jetravenex: *face palms* No! I'm very much alive thank you very much!

Viki Boom: then where have you been?

Jetravenex: school.

kdandsheela: and with me

Jetravenex: anyways somebody say the disclaimer.

Terradoll: Oh I will to blackmail you into putting in Alica sooner.

Jetravenex: *waves hand dismissivley* yeah yeah I get it juet say the disclaimer!

terradoll: okay! jetravenex doesn't own bakugan however she does own this story and Skylord.

Skylord: yup!

* * *

Chapter 23

Skylord strained to stay aloft her wings aching from the weight the two bakugan she was carrying were producing.

"Heyyou know what I think would be a good idea sister?" Preyas said breaking the silence that the bakugan had been in. Skylord let out a tired huff but craned her neck to look at Preyas. "Why don't we land over there to rest for a little bit, and the we can talk to mister sunshine down there." Preyas suggested as he gestured to a small plateau they were approaching.

"Be quiet you! I bet you'd be in a happy mood if you were betrayed and then sent here to spend the rest of your rotten life having to fight off the vengeful fiends that live here!" The bakugan snapped.

Skylord narrowed her eyes and glanced down at the bakugan she clutched in her claws. "Vengeful?" She said.

The bakugan tensed. Then it let out a sigh. "Yes, _vengeful_." He hissed.

"Okayyy then, I believe this will require further discussion." Preyas said.

Skylord snorted. "No one asked for your comment." She growled her wings straining to keep beating the weight of the two bakugan and her own growing exhaustion beginning to drag her down.

"Hmph, fine you can be that way, but nobody likes a-"

"Preyas." Skylord hissed craning her neck to glare at him. "Shut up. Or I will drop you."

Preyas flinched and closed his mouth with a quick snap. "Sheesh no need to throw a hissy fit." He muttered, Skylord shot him a glare but said nothing.

They continued to fly and as they neared the small plateau Skylord began a slow descent towards it, or at least she tried.

As they neared the land it felt as if suddenly the weight of the two bakugan had intensified and Skylord was struggling just to stay aloft. And then suddenly she felt her wings fold.

"Uh oh." Was all she managed to get out before the three of them began to plummet towards the ground.

"AAAHHHH! MOMMY HELP ME I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Preyas cried clutching helplessly to Skylord's back. Skylord struggled to find a way to slow their descent. But to no avail. Every time she tried to open her wings she'd end up rolling over and her wings would go right back to being pressed against her sides.

"Let me go!" The bakugan in her grasp suddenly shouted struggling against her grip. Skylord who was too panicked by the fact that she could not slow their descent released him without a second thought.

The bakugan dropped out of her grasp and then using its own wings flew up above her and Preyas. Quick as a flash its bony hands caught Preyas's wrist and one of Skylord's wings. The two bakugan let out cries of pain, (Skylord's ultimately a little louder) as their fast descent was jerked to a halt.

"Ow!" Skylord hissed snatching her wing away from the bakugan and almost immediately began to sink towards the ground. But now that she was relieved of the weight of the two bakugan she was able to open her wings and simply glide her way down flapping only to stay on course.

The other bakugan merely snorted and descended towards the ground as well, with Preyas in tow. When they were only a few yards away from land, he simply dropped Preyas and landed down on the ground though paying heed to be careful to avoid Skylord, who now lay sprawled out on plateau her tail drooping over the edge.

"That *pant* is the last time *pant pant* I ever *pant* DO THAT!" She said wheezing from the effort it had taken to carry the three here.

"Despite your rudeness to me, I do owe you thanks for saving my life, though you owe me for making your landing…" The other bakugan said as he narrowed his yellow eyes. "More pleasant."

Skylord growled lifting her head up but then with a defeated sigh she laid it back down.

"Thanks I suppose." Skylord said, struggling to catch her breath. "Now we just have to-"

"Skylord!" A shout came from above as Fireblick appeared from above and dove towards the plateau. He landed with a heavy thud where Skylord lay.

"Find Fireblick… Where have you been Blicky!" Skylord snapped turning her head to glare venomously at Fireblick. "I could've appreciated you carrying one of these guys!" She snapped gesturing to Preyas and the other darkus bakugan.

"I did not ask for your help." The darkus bakugan snarled reaching back and pulling out his scythe. He held it in front of him defensively.

Skylord snorted as she slowly pushed herself back onto her feet. Preyas and Fireblick moving to help her. When she finally stood she was forced to lean somewhat heavily on Fireblick's shoulder.

Preyas stepped forward and jabbed a finger at the bakugan. "Oh yeah, well you should be glad we did come to your aide! If it were up to me I would've left you there. We can live without your oh so charming personality!"

The other bakugan said nothing rather he tensed his scythe at ready for an attack.

"Wait," Skylord said her voice quiet and hinting at the true weariness she was feeling. "There is no need to fight each other. We're in a bad enough situation as is. Lets not make it worse." She said as she looked at Preyas and the other bakugan.

With a grumble both bakugan stepped away from each other. Preyas folded his arms across his chest and faced away from the other bakugan. The other bakugan dropped his defensive stance but still held his scythe in his claws.

"Now, can you please tell us your name?" Skylord asked focusing on the other bakugan.

The other bakugan narrowed his eyes for a moment before he said. "Darkus Reaper." He said quietly.

Preyas whirled around and stared at the other bakugan. "You!" He said angrily. "You're the one who was Masquerade's guardian bakugan before Hydranoid!" He balled his hands into fists. "No wonder those bakugan want vengeance you stuck them here!"

Reaper said nothing but instead bowed his head. "I will admit that I had indeed done so, and in the end my own master had decided to throw me away."

"A taste of your own medicine." Preyas growled spite dripping from his voice.

"Preyas!" Skylord said her tone sharp. She turned towards Reaper and dipped her head encouragingly. "You'll have to excuse Preyas, he won't stay quite unless you superglue his mouth shut."

"He does have a point though." Fireblick said. "What you have done Reaper is undeniably a terrible thing." Reaper raised his head to focus on Fireblick.

"But maybe if you can help us get out of the doom dimension you can atone for those crimes."

Skylord nodded in agreement and then she looked at Preyas. Preyas caught the look. And with a sigh he unfolded his arms.

"I guess I can put up with you.." He grumbled. "But! One bad move from you mister and I'll show you just who is Aquos Preyas!" He said cracking his knuckles.

Reaper was silent for a moment. "As much as I'd love to show you the way out, there just...isn't one." He said quietly.

The three bakugan blanched at him.

"That can't be!" Skylord screeched. "You're saying we're gonna be stuck here forever?"

"yes." Reaper said.

"No!" preyas wailed throwing his hands up in the air in distress. "I can't make fun of Dan or annoy Drago or Tigrerra anymore. Or make fun of Shun's hair and."

Fireblick suddenly stiffened and turned his head towards the left, his blue-green eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

"And I'LL NEVER EVER SEE MARUHCO AGAIN! Or be able to show that blasted Klaus what for." Preyas said punching and kicking the air in frustration. "Grr, damn you all the way to-MMPH!" His rant was cut short by Fireblick clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up for a moment will you?" Fireblick said glaring at Preyas. Preyas harrumphed but remained quiet. Fireblick focused on Preyas for a few more moments before he lifted his head to focus on the direction he'd been looking towards earlier, his eyes narrowing.

Skylord and Reaper exchanged confused looks.

"Um, what is it Fireblick?"

Fireblick suddenly looked confused. "I could've sworn I heard…singing?"

Reaper suddenly tensed. "You are Fireblick! But where is it coming from?"

Preyas wriggled against Fireblick's grip and finally managed to get free. "If it sounds pretty don't go near it! I lost to a bakugan that could hypnotize other bakugan with her voice!"

"Um, guys?" Skylord said grabbing their attention. She pointed upwards and they saw bakugan fleeing from the direction that Fireblick had been so intent on. "Any ideas as to why they might be running?"

As soon as she finished this statement a blast of purple lightning flew right past them and collided with one of the peaks behind them.

"Gah! Get down!" Reaper yelped. The others didn't hesitate. They dropped down behind the rock they had been standing on. Scratching themselves as they worked to take cover. When they'd reached a point where they were sure they could avoid the worst of the explosions, they looked up and watched as more bakugan fled and were forced to do anything else but, watch and listen to the explosions that rocked through the area.

After a while of explosions and rocks raining down on them, a tense calm came over the area. The bakugan waited a while before they all looked at each other.

"Okay, so who's gonna take the first peek?" Preyas asked. Everyone looked at one another, most of them unwilling to risk going out.

Skylord raised her claw. "I will." Then she grabbed onto the rocky face and began to slowly claw her way up the rock face. It was hard for her, since she was so used to simply flying up to where she wanted to get to rather than climbing. But she persevered and managed to reach the top after a long grueling process of climbing. She rested for a few brief seconds before she lifted her head over the rock to look out.

Her stomach clenched. There were three bakugan standing in the middle of the clearing. Two she didn't recognize, but one she knew all too well.

"Hydranoid!" She breathed. "What is he doing here?"

She watched as the darkus bakugan charged at a patch of tall rocks and swung his mace like tail causing the rocks to crumble from the force of the blow. When the dust cleared he went over to the pile of tiny rocks where the big rocks had once stood.

"Nothing here as well." Hydranoid said in his hiss of a voice.

"Klaus this is pointless!" Three figures, much smaller caught Skylord's eye.

"Humans." She thought. "Oh no."

Sure enough standing behind their bakugan stood Masquerade, Klaus, and Julio.

Skylord heart plummeted. They were brawlerless and thus their abilities were left useless.

"Now what do we do?" Skylord wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the outside of Masquerade's mansion. Jet and Viki stood before a tall tree focusing on the window that was right beside the tree.

"You know, we could try the front door." Viki suggested glancing back in the direction hopefully. "It's safer and provides less of a danger than trying to climb trees.

Jet snorted at the comment and walked up to the tree sizing it up.

"Oh, for the love of God Jet don't do it!" Viki said grabbing onto her friend's wrist. But Jet jerked it free. "Jet what if you fall and land on your back you could be paralyzed.

"Relax Viki." Jet said at last as she reached up and grabbed onto one of the lower branches and hoisted herself up onto one of the branches. "There were plenty of trees to climb in Chicago, and I've fallen off of plenty of them." She grinned as she continued to scale the tree. "So stop being a spoil sport and get up here."

Viki opened her mouth to argue but Jet was too absorbed with her climbing up the tree to care, so with a grudging sigh Viki grabbed onto the branch that Jet had used to get up into the branches of the tree. She struggled to hoist herself up. Her legs kicked furiously as she managed to bring her upper body over the branch and then finally managed to kick one foot over the branch and then she found herself resting atop the branch. She wrapped her arms around the branch and fought to catch her breath.

"Good work!" Jet called from above her and Viki looked up to see her friend already perched up on the branch that extended towards the window. "Now get up here."

"Viki had to resist the urge to face palm.

* * *

After a few tense minutes, and near falls Viki managed to climb up and join Jet at the window.

"Okay, so we're up here now." Viki said grudgingly. "Now how do we get _in_?"

"Oh, that's simple." Jet scooted over to the window. "Hold onto me for a second." Viki obeyed and reached over and wrapped an arm around her friend's waist.

Jet reached over and grabbed at the edge of the window and then to Viki's surprise the window slid open.

"That was easy." Jet said as she opened the window wider to allow enough room for the two of them to slip through.

"Shouldn't Masquerade have locked them?"

Jet snorted as she grabbed onto the edge of the window and managed to wriggle through.

"Yeah, well I figured with the massive size of his mansion he wouldn't have enough time to check all of them let alone _been_ in all of the rooms!" Jet said as she reached back to help Viki get in. Viki grabbed onto her friend's offered hand and pulled herself in as well.

"Or this could be a trap and Masquerade's waiting for us to arrive." Viki thought shuddering slightly.

Suddenly Jet tensed. And Viki became all too aware of the people now standing before them.

"Masquerade's minions?" Viki whispered to Jet.

"No worse." Jet whispered sharply back.

The figure to Jet's left jabbed a finger and shouted.

"just who the hell are you two!"

Jet and Viki resisted the urge to groan.

They'd managed to stumble into the room where Masquerade had locked up Runo and Marucho!

"We really have to stop doing this." Jet grumbled.

Jetravenex: a pretty decent comeback don't you think?

All: ...

Jetravenex: Okay i know I've been AWOl for way too long (aparently long enough for people to assume I'm dead) *shakes head* but I hope that since school's out I can get back on track.

Skylord: okay then lets get back in the game and show the world our true awesomeness.

Jetravenex: ...

Skylord: okay anyways. All you people you better review because Jet came back from the dea- I mean back. SO YOU BETTER GO HIT THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE AND REVIEW!


	24. Fighting it out

A/N wow an update so soon! Ha! I'm awesome! *punches the air*

Terradoll: *sweatdrops* um Jet you're acting weird

Jetravenex: so? I'm sleep deprived and I'm already crazy enough as it is. *grins*

Viki boom: *groans* Jet...

Jetravenex: now somebody do the disclaimer thing.

WhateverMyNameIsXD: Oh I will! jetravenex does not own bakugan!

Jetravenex: *claps her hands* Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 24

Skylord slipped back down to join the other bakugan who were waiting for her to tell them what she'd seen.

"Well, here's the good news, the people firing their shots haven't found us yet nor are they looking towards our direction." Skylord said tail twitching uneasily.

"And the bad news?" Reaper asked leaning forward his yellow eyes narrowing into slits.

"Weeeelll, it seems we're going to have a bit of a reunion with Masky and Hydranoid."

Fireblick blanched. "You're kidding me right? Why would he even bother coming to the doom dimension?" He glanced at Reaper. "Do you think he came for you?"

"Never," Reaper said bitterly. "His new partner Hydranoid suits him just fine, in his eyes I was always only a pawn to be sacrificed. There must be something else they seek."

"I did get the impression they were looking for something."

"They? Wait there's more of them? Why should scum like them who send us down here, want to be here?"

"I hope they're expecting a royal welcome." Preyas growled cracking his knuckles. "I'm more than happy to give it."

"Easier said then done, Masquerade and his goons didn't come alone, they've got their bakugan, Hydranoid, a weird eyeball like thing, and a fish crossed with a lady." Skylord growled.

"Sirenoid and Tentaclear." Reaper murmured. "The odds are against us."

"Says who? You? I say we take 'em, we outnumber them 3 to 4."

"I have an idea." Preyas said waving his arm wildly in the air. "How 'bout we split?"

Reaper ignored him and turned to Skylord. "This might be our only opportunity to get out."

"How so?" Skylord asked glancing up checking for any blasts that would signal their enemies approach.

"Each one of Masquerade's goon has a dimensional transport." Reaper exclaimed. "We distract the bakugan and one of us steals on from the humans,"

Fireblick's eyes widened. "And then we bust out of here, its brilliant!"

"But difficult." Skylord stated mildly. "None of those bakugan are pushovers."

"So we've got to make the distraction good or else-" They were cut off by the sounds of explosions hitting the rock they were hiding behind.

"Times up." Skylord growled. "we go now or we run for it."

"We have the element of surprise. Or at least, I hope we do." Fireblick said.

Skylord jumped onto a low rock ledge and spread her wings. "I'll go first and hit 'em hard, Fireblick Reaper, back me up. Preyas, I don't care what you do but get us one of those transport cards."

They nodded and Skylord turned her head to the sky. She crouched down and then with a powerful down stroke from her wings she rocketed up into the air. Shouting off a few chaos dragons at her opponents, a smirk of satisfaction crossed her lips as some of them hit their marks while other wayward shots forced the humans to duck for cover.

"Well we found one bakugan but, not the right one!" Julio muttered peering out from behind the rock the humans had ducked behind.

Skylord surveyed the field, Sirenoid and tentaclear stood directly behind a very pissed of Hydranoid. Her lips pulled back in a devious grin.

"Aww, did wittle Hydranoid brave the doom dimension for wittle old me?" Skylord taunted letting loose another barrage forcing the bakugan to back off.

"Silence!" Hydranoid snarled responding to her attacks with a few of his own which Skylord easily dodged. "Now tell me where the bakugan Aquos Preyas is and I may let you escape alive."

Skylord put on a thoughtful expression. "Hmm Aquos Preyas? Yeah, never heard of 'im." She pulled another goofy grin. "Stop making up bakugan that don't exist and just admit it Hydranoid. You like me."

Hydranoid bellowed in rage and began firing shot after shot at Skylord missing every time however by putting Skylord on the defense it got Tentaclear and Sirenoid time to recover.

"Now, let me give you a taste of my power." Sirenoid said twirling her staff/harp when she had to jerk back and a black scythe had come down on the spot she had just vacated. She looked up to focus on Reaper.

"Sorry, you'll have to get in line for that." The darkus bakugan said pulling his scythe free and spinning it over his head. "Let's dance."

Tentaclear moved to aide Sirenoid when a red fist collided with the center of the flying eyeball.

"Sorry, but you'll have to get through me first." Fireblick said delivering another fierce punch.

Hydranoid snarled as he continued to fire and miss Skylord who now had her arms crossed her chest and was simply moving from side to side to avoid his blasts. "Hold still!" he roared letting loose a massive discharge of lightning. Skylord blinked and then quickly dove under the lightning managing to avoid the majority of it with only hitting a few shocks.

"Hmm, nice Hydranoid you _almost_ hit me there." Skylord mocked. She uncrossed her arms. "Here let me show you a real-" She was cut off by another blast slamming into her. "Damn his anger's making him faster." Skylord thought shaking off the hit just fast enough to move away from his follow up attack. "Come on Preyas get that stupid card already."

Preyas however was finding it harder to do so than they'd originally thought he had to avoid all of the attacks in order to keep his blue stealth activated and he also had to grab one of the humans and steal the card, how was he going to do that?

"I'll just grab the first one I see."

"Damn it, those bakugan have got ours on the ropes." Julio growled clenching his fists. He glared at Masquerade. "Do something."

"Gladly." The darkus brawler said with a smirk. "Ability activate Auragano Revenge. This'll cut our enemies down to size."

Hydranoid roared as he fired a shot that collided with Skylord.

The darkus bakugan let out a screech of surprise before her wings folded and she crashed into the ground.

She groaned as she moved her wings back to see Hydranoid charging at her. Skylord bared her teeth and leapt at Hydranoid with a snarl.

Hydranoid tried to whip his tail at her, but Skylord grabbed it and leapt at Hydranoid. Her claws reaching for his face, but Hydranoid managed to duck at the last second and Skylord sailed over his head. She glared at him over her shoulder as she opened her wings and took off into the air once more.

"I grow weary of you constantly interfering with our affairs!" Hydranoid snarled as he shot another attack after Skylord.

The darkus bakugan laughed as she ducked under the shot. "Oh come on Hydranoid, two seconds ago you seemed to finally be getting serious, where'd it go?"

Hydranoid bared his teeth and hissed.

Preyas crept towards the brawlers that had their attention directed towards the fighting bakugan, he reached towards the nearest human, "God this is like one of those King Kong movies Marucho showed me." He thought to himself.

Fireblick was feeling great all this stupid eyeball could do was shoot out light, granted, after facing it the first time he'd been momentarily blinded.

But he'd found that being blinded was the only problem he really faced. He opened his mouth and let out a Dragonic Blaze at it, he was pleased that as soon as it hit, the stupid light up eyeball switched off.

"Heh, let's dance." Fireblick laughed as he delivered an uppercut right to it.

Reaper however was finding his fight to be a bit more difficult. Sirenoid was no doubt as powerful as he heard, he hadn't managed to land a hit, but he had been able to avoid being severely hurt. He also had so far prevented Sirenoid from using her hypnotizing song, by locking her in close combat.

"Your strategy will only get you so far." Sirenoid snarled as her staff locked with his scythe once more. "You are ultimately doomed to fail, and I will gladly deliver you to my master to add to his collection."

"Sorry," Reaper retorted straining to hold her back. "But I'm no ones collectible."

"Perhaps," Sirenoid said throwing him backwards and then twirling her staff and hitting him with a wave of water. "Perhaps my master shall be your first." She laughed wickedly as she began to play an enticing melody on her harp.

Reaper charged, but halted as the music began to work its magic, Fireblick paused in his fighting to stare at Sirenoid in alarm and his body unwillingly began to move towards the mermaid like bakugan.

"Yes, that's it, surrender to my power."

"Guys no!" Skylord shouted, but let out a cry of pain as she was hit by Hydranoid. She groaned as she was painfully reunited with the ground once more. Her eyes opened weakly to see Hydranoid standing over her one of his claws on her chest pinning her to the ground.

"You will interfere no more."

Skylord hissed back at him as she struggled violently against him. But to no avail, she was too weak and he was too heavy.

"Jeez, damn you are either fat or you eat rocks." Skylord snarled.

"Your useless comments have no effect on me." Hydranoid said a smug grin appearing on his face. "This time my master will take you back and you will obey us."

"Nah, I think I'll pass." Skylord snarled back spitting at him.

"Pathetic."

It was then one of the brawlers shouted in surprise.

"Oh no," Skylord looked up to see that Preyas had dropped his cloak and was staggering drunkenly towards Sirenoid.

"So there's that blasted Aquos bakugan!"

"Funny, I thought sneak attack were my thing." Masquerade said a smirk on his face.

"No," Skylord thought as she renewed her struggle against Hydranoid. "No! WE cannot lose!" Skylord let out a roar of rage and the gem on her chest flashed and began to glow.

Hydranoid staggered back in surprise and Skylord leapt back into the air. Her strength magically restored. Sirenoid paused in her playing to stare at the darkus bakugan, and Tentaclear focused its attention on her as well.

"What's this?" Masquerade wondered.

The glow in her gem began to spread from her chest until Skylord was surrounded by a light purple aura.

"Take this! Shadow ability activate! Shadow Chaos Storm!" Skylord roared as a beam of light erupted from her body into the sky. Dark purple lightning blasted down from the heavens and Hydranoid let out a cry of surprise as he moved to avoid these attacks. Then he looked up just in time to see three lightning bolts coming right at him.

"Oh crap." Hydranoid groaned and tried to get away. But the bolts zigzagged and collided with his back. The darkus bakugan threw back his head and let out a roar of pain before he disappeared in a flash of purple light and was sent back towards Masquerade.

The 3 villains watched in shock as Skylord continued to glow until suddenly the bakugan keeled over in midflight. The lightning intensified and one bolt struck just a foot away from them sending the 3 flying backwards.

Klaus and Julio landed hard on the hard ground while Masquerade was thrown into a rock.

Tentaclear and Sirenoid moved to check their brawlers. Tentaclear reached them first and turned to protect them from harm.

Sirenoid raised her staff to attack Skylord.

But the Darkus bakugan appeared to be in pain. She screamed and the lightning intensified again.

"Skylord!" Fireblick cried as he watched helplessly as his friend suffered.

"Nows our chance!" Preyas said suddenly running past Fireblick towards the only brawler left undefended.

"Yes!" Reaper agreed chasing after Preyas.

"Wait! Skylord-" But neither of the two bakugan were paying him any heed.

Sirenoid saw the two bakugan charging towards the brawlers. "You will not get past me-" She was cut off as a fury of lightning crashed into her. "No!" She shrieked as she disappeared in a flash of blue and was sent back towards Klaus.

"Get Tentaclear!" Reaper snarled as he drew his scythe. "I'll get the card." He growled as he advanced towards the unconscious blond.

"Wait Reaper what are you-"

"Exacting my revenge." Reaper replied calmly as he stood over his former master who seemed to be slowly coming to and raised his scythe.

"Goodbye, Masquerade!"

* * *

A/N NOOO don't kill Masky Reaper!

Reaper - but I'm a reaper, I reap the dead.

jetravenex- ...? Okay?

Skylord- Do you people see why power is bad?

Preyas: Naw I just saw you become a massive light show.

Jetravenex: this was wayy too rushed. So I apologize to you peeps.

Skylord- Yay! You're listening to "My Immortal" By evanescence! It's really nice/pretty

Jetravenex: agreed.

Fireblick- too slow for me, anyways, won't you guys pity us and please review?


	25. To Kill of Not to Kill

jetravenex: short chapter peeps, sorry bout that. But I couldn't resist the totally awesome cliffy!

I am also disappointed by the lack of reviews but I will let it slide this time *glare*

Anyways, I jetravenex do not own bakugan!

* * *

Chapter 25

"Reaper, No! Don't do it!" Fireblick shouted jumping into the air flying towards Reaper.

The darkus bakugan froze his scythe still poised over the darkus brawler. He turned his head to look at Fireblick, his yellow eyes narrowing.

"Why should I?" He snarled as Fireblick landed next to him.

"Because, killing doesn't solve anything!" Fireblick said his eyes flashing with fire. "He's a bad guy yes, but he doesn't deserve to die."

Reaper lowered his scythe so that the blade was only mere inches away from the masked blonde's chest. "He helped Naga make the doom dimension. And maybe you haven't noticed. But the law here is kill or be killed."

"No, Reaper, don't sink to his level."

"He sent me to hell." Reaper growled glaring at Fireblick. "I'm only returning the favor."

"No. Don't think like that." Fireblick said. "Hate only leads to more hate, and that only causes more problems."

Masquerade groaned as he came to. He tensed at the sight of the two bakugan towering over him.

"Reaper." He said, icily. "Is this how you treat your master?"

Reaper snarled and lifted his blade. Causing the masked blond to cringe but, he managed to force a triumphant smirk.

"Give me the DT and I'll let you continue your pitiful existence." Reaper snarled. Fireblick turned to Reaper in surprise. The darkus bakugan shot him a glare.

"I'm surprised Reaper," Masquerade said with a scoff. "You've gotten soft."

Reaper snarled and brought down the blade stopping just before it made contact with Masquerade. The blond flinched and the smirk was dropped to be replaced with a frown.

"Shut up and give me the DT."

"You better give it to him." Fireblick growled pulling back his lips to reveal the rows of sharp teeth, "He won't hesitate next time, and then we'll just take the card from your corpse."

Masquerade obviously worked very hard to try to suppress a shudder at this. But he failed miserably. Fireblick internally smirked.

"You're not as hardened as you might think Masquerade." He thought slyly.

"F-fine." Masquerade said trying to cover up his fear. He grabbed it from his pocket and threw it at Fireblick who caught it between the tips of his claws. Taking great care to avoid ripping it he stepped away from Masquerade.

Suddenly Reaper raised his scythe and Fireblick opened his mouth when Reaper brought it down.

"Reaper no-" He looked to see that Reaper had stabbed it into the ground directly beside Masquerade. The blond couldn't suppress the shudders this time and stared at Reaper.

"Don't think this is over master." Reaper snarled as he pulled out his scythe and turned to follow Fireblick. Preyas was standing in the middle of the clearing, an exhausted Skylord thrown over his shoulder.

"Can we go now? Little miss light show here is exhausted and the sooner we get out of here the better I'll feel."

"Agreed." Reaper said. "Fireblick?"

The Pyrus bakugan stepped forward taking hold of the black card. He threw it into the air and the card expanded into a portal.

"Yay! Earth here we come!" Preyas called as he leapt into the portal. Fireblick followed shortly afterwards and then Reaper who spared a glance backwards. His yellow eyes narrowing at the darkus brawler before he leapt into the portal after Fireblick, and then the portal closed behind them.

Masquerade groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. He glared at the spot where the bakugan had gone.

"Oh this is far from over Reaper." Masquerade snarled. Before he turned and began to limp back towards his minions.

* * *

A/N Read and review peeps, I know its short but, be silent about it, please. XD

oh yeah and despite its shortness my demands are simple give me at least 3 reviews and you shall have your update. I know people are reading this without reviewing so review god damn it!


	26. Reunited

A/N Hey! jetravenex is back with chapter 26 of Bakugan: Dual Dimensions! Oh man I can't wait! I thought this one was actually pretty fun to write.

Terradoll: Hey, Jet?

JetravenEx: Yeahhhh?

Terradoll: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!

JetravenEx: Sleeping, dead, XC stuff, my parents computer has issues so I can't use it cause it got a virus.

Skylord: greaaat.

jetravemnex: yup! ^.^

Terradoll: Yeah, but while you were doing...whatever.. Alica has yet to reappear in your story!

JetravenEx: Yes, I know. But her part doesn't happen for a while

Terradoll: ugh! *stomps off*

Skylord: She's ticked.

Jetravenex: Ya think? Anyways I, jetravenex, do not own bakugan.

* * *

Chapter 26

Jet and Viki backed up, Viki raising her hands as the other girl began to stalk towards them her green eyes flashing.

"Who are you?" The girl snarled balling her hands into fists as she came closer to Jet and Viki. "More of masquerade's creeps?" She stopped till she and Jet were nose to nose with each other. "Here to steal my Tigrerra like you scum stole Marucho's Preyas!"

"Hey, that wasn't-" Viki tried to protest when Runo stomped her foot.

"Yeah, right only Masquerade's creep would come sneaking into our room to try and spy on us." Runo hissed jabbing a finger in their direction. "Like you two!"

"Um, Runo," Marucho said grabbing onto Runo's arm only to get shaken off.

"Stay out of this Marucho!"

"Don't you think if he wanted to spy on you he'd have had camera's installed while you were sleeping?" Jet asked glancing around the room and then looking back at Runo with an eyebrow raised in question.

Runo blanched her arms dropping back to her side and then she stomped her foot again. "I bet he did! And he sent you two to install them!"

"Runo, I really-"

"Hey, you can't go accusing people of things that aren't true!" Jet hissed.

"Yeah! Whatever happened to innocent before proven guilty?"

"Well!" Runo paused her eyes glancing at the ceiling for as she thought hard. "It doesn't count for you creeps cause you're the world renowned jerks."

"Runo, _please_-"

"And for what you did to Marucho." Runo growled whipping out a field card. "I'm going to make you pay."

"Runo-"

"Fine," Viki said at last pulling out her own field card. She looked sideways at Jet. "She's mine I'm not going to stand by and let someone bad mouth us for no reason!"

"Hah! Shows what you know I have plenty of reason behind it!"

Marucho sighed and took a deep breath and shouted. "Everybody, just shut up!"

Everyone in the room froze and turned to look at Marucho.

Marucho let out a sigh. "That's better." He turned to Runo. "Runo, I understand the fact that we are in enemy territory and we need to keep our guard up but doesn't it seem kind of odd that Masquerade's minions would enter through a window rather than the door?" Marucho asked gesturing to the closed bedroom door.

Runo blanched for a moment before she folded her arms and began to kick at the ground. "Well, maybe they didn't have a key to get in?" She said lamely.

"Runo!" Marucho said with a groan. "I don't think these guys are our enemies, I mean they haven't tried to attack us or anything and haven't you noticed something about Masquerade's minions."

"They're top ranked jerks?"

"Well, aside from that Runo," Marucho said waving his arms dismissively. "Haven't you noticed the way they introduce themselves?"

Runo frowned and then shot a glare at the other two girls. "No."

"They always refer to Masquerade and Naga as Master."

"Oh I bet Masquerade_ wishes _I'd call him that." Jet said folding her arms across her chest and smirking. "But, he hasn't earned the right."

"Plus, I've never heard of these two or seen them so they're obviously not ranked high enough to be Masquerade's minions."

"He's recruited wimps before." Runo replied flashing Jet and Viki another glare.

"Call me that twice, "Jet snarled her arms unfolding and her hands balling into fists. "And you'll live to regret it."

Viki face palmed as the two girls came up to each other so that they were nose to nose. Jet's blue eyes were flashing with malice and Runo leered at her. "Jet! We don't want to start a fight!"

Suddenly a bright flash of light broke off the upcoming fight and everyone in the room looked up in confusion as a portal opened over their head.

"Ahhh! We're going down!" A familiar voice cried as four balls fell out of the portal and bounced down onto the floor at Runo and Jet's feet.

"Preyas?" Marucho asked as he pushed through Jet and Runo as he tried to get to the balls sitting on the floors. The light faded away and then one of them popped open to reveal the ball form of Preyas.

"Marucho? Oh boy, have I missed you buddy!" Preyas said as he hopped into Marucho's hands. "The Doom Dimension was _awful_! Everyone was so unfriendly I would never recommend ever visiting it again if at all."

Marucho began to tear up as Preyas talked and exaggerated about their whole adventure and how he'd (ahem) saved the day.

"Oh Preyas I missed you so much!" Marucho sobbed tears practically flowing out of his eyes as he hugged Preyas to his chest tightly.

"Whoa whoa! Take it easy! I can barely breathe!" Marucho held Preyas out in front of him and began to spin around holding Preyas high in the air.

"I finally have you back Preyas!" Marucho cried tears no longer flowing as fast but still streaming down from his eyes.

"Thank goodness." Tigrerra murmured while Runo smiled at the sight of Marucho dancing around holding Preyas tightly.

"Skylord!" Jet cried as one of the balls flew up to her shoulder and popped open to reveal her partner. She took her into her hands and smiled at her. "I was so worried!"

"Phew, you had every right to! I'd be worried for me too! That place was just awful!" Skylord said her wings flapping quickly.

Another ball hopped up onto Viki's shoulder and popped open. "If I ever see that place again it'll be too soon."

"Blicky!" Viki said her face erupting into a huge smile. She petted his little head with her finger and smiled. "It's good to finally have you back, I don't know what I'd do without my little savior."

Fireblick gave a weak chuckle and lowered his head and his little body seeming to turn a deeper shade of red.

Jet and Skylord giggled at the sight before Jet focused her attention on the last bakugan ball that had yet to open.

"Well, if those 3 were all your bakugan." Runo said kneeling down by the bakugan and began to poke it. "Is this one mine?"

"Absolutely not." The bakugan replied popping open and floating over to Jet. "I am Darkus Reaper, I am…Masquerade's…_former_ guardian bakugan."

Runo's mouth dropped open and Marucho was shocked out of his dancing to stare at the darkus bakugan.

"He also is the reason we got out of the doom dimension in the first place." Skylord added. "He helped us steal the dimensional transporter from Masquerade!"

Everyone tore their gaze away from Reaper to stare at Skylord and then glance back at Reaper. Runo had a frown plastered on her face while Marucho was just staring at them both his mouth hanging open.

"What was Masquerade doing in the doom dimension?" Jet wondered aloud her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah, he sends the bakugan there in the first place I highly doubt it was to receive a warm welcome," Viki agreed. She turned to look at the bakugan. "Was he looking for something?"

"Oh, you bet he was." Preyas piped up. "He was looking for yours truly."

Then Jet's eyes widened in understanding. "But-but that was supposed to be Klaus!"  
Everyone turned to look at Jet. Runo's expression immediately turned into a glare.

"And, how." Runo growled stalking up to her Jet so that they were once again face to face. "Are you supposed to know this? If you have no connections to Masquerade?"

Jet bristled and met her glare. "I said I do not work for Masquerade, I never said I didn't have connections to him."

Runo looked at her critically. "Oh are you two _lovers_?" She asked an evil glint in her eyes.

Jet recoiled in shock her face turning red. "Wh-what? A-absolutely not! I mean-" She coughed and then cleared her throat. She straightened up her face calm. "No, we are not an "item" I just had a friend who was on Masquerade's side for a while and fed me information for a while. That's how me and Viki knew how to get here, he also mentioned Klaus showing an interest in a bakugan who had been recently sent to the doom dimension." Jet said her voice calm but with a slight tremble. "That was why I was surprised to hear that it was masquerade who had gone after Preyas."

"Oh, well if it makes you feel better Klaus was there too along with Masquerade and Julio." Preyas said

"He had them most likely for insurance." Skylord said nodding her head.

"Has he never heard of Geico or Progressive or.. something?" Preyas asked.

"Not that kind of insurance."

"Oh."

Runo turned to Jet again. "So, in other words, you're not in love with Masquerade, you have no feelings for him at all."

"Did you not hear me? I said-"

"No, I asked you if you have feelings for him." Runo had a smug expression on her face. Jet blushed. "You don't thinks he's cute or hot or-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Jet shouted covering her ears. "I DO NOT LIKE HIM!"

Runo smiled and folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"YES! Now stop bugging me about it!" Jet turned on her heel and glared at the ceiling her arms folded across her chest.

"Suurree." Runo replied as she lifted her bakupod up to her face and studied its face for a moment. "I'm going to call Dan and see what's up with him."

"Whatever…" jet grumbled turning away from her and letting out a 'humph!'

"Oh god she so loves him!" Runo thought an evil grin spreading across her face as she pused the buttons that would put her through to Dan. "Blackmail material!"

* * *

Preview for 27

Hey, it's Dan! So Marucho and Runo meet these totally new girls, jet and Viki at Masquerade's mansion and they decide to split up and explore the place. Of course one route leads to a bunch of pitfalls while another hides the creep Masquerade and his goons. Wait for me guys! I want a piece of that jerk! Bakugan brawl! See you there!

A/N ehhh too tired to say anything funny or smart. Soo please review. I'm going home to eat breakfast.

Skylord: Where are you?

Jetravenex: Library

Skylord: Oh

SO REVIEW PEOPLES!


	27. Masky's Evil Mansion of DOOM

A/N annddd here's chapter 27! Wow I'm almost at 30 chapters *glittery eyes*

Unfortunately no brawl in this chapter, and it was HELL to get out I'm not sure it came out exactly the way I liked, it felt sort of rushed to me. So if you see some really bad errors TELL ME!

This chapter did not want to start, it was like trying to get a stubborn mule out of a paddock, it sucks.

Jetravenex: everyone I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine.

Viki boom: Hello readers.

Jetravenex: the person Viki is based off, well, at least MY interpretation of her, so I'n doing my best.

?: you still look like you just woke up.

Jetravenex: Ah hey lordofdarkus!

Lord: Jet can't you act even somewhat controlled?

Jetravenex: um nope!

WhateverMyNameIsXD: She also doesn't own bakugan!

Jetravenex: um, yeah. That too XP

* * *

Chapter 27

While Runo tried to get into contact with Dan; Jet, Viki and Marucho began to scour the place for any clues. Well, it was mostly Marucho who tried to. Jet and Viki were only shifting stuff around to keep up appearances and to prevent any other questions.

After a while of fruitless searching and no moving, Jet groaned and threw up her hands. "This is pointless, there is nothing here!" Jet said irritation and impatience clear in her voice, when a loud unfamiliar voice reached her ears. Jet looked towards Runo who was holding her bakupod away from her ears as Dan shouted at her. Jet waited a moment, counted to five, and then Runo blew up at the bakupod.

"How am I supposed to answer with you doing all the talking?" Runo snapped, and Jet chuckled covering her mouth to suppress them.

"Well, sorry for being worried!" Dan shot back on the other end, loud enough for Jet and Viki to hear. Jet smirked despite herself.

"Aw, how cute, the lovebirds are arguing." Jet said, Runo looked up and shot her a glare. Jet shrugged still smirking.

"Runo, who is that, who's with you?" Dan asked his voice sounding confused. "Is that one of masquerade's goons?"

"Idiot," Jet muttered under her breath as she walked over to Runo. Louder she said. "Hello, Dan Kuso, I've heard much about you."

"What the-Who are you? One of_ masquerade's_ goons?" He demanded over the bakupod.

Much softer Jet could make out Drago softly reprimanding Dan. "Dan if she was with Masquerade why would Runo be anywhere near her?"

"For your information, he's sent my bakugan into the doom dimension just as much as he's sent yours." Jet said and after a moment to consider things she added. "My name is Jet, me and my friend Viki have found your friends Runo and Marucho trapped in what is believed to be Masquerade's mansion." Jet had to suppress a smirk at the sound of the battle brawler's gasps of surprise_. Though me and Viki both know that this is his mansion._

"Okay…But what are you going to do?" He asked. Jet lifted her eyes to meet Runo's. She stepped back to allow Viki to join her at her side. Jet considered Marucho and Runo for a moment.

"I say we should investigate this place." Jet said at last, Runo opened her mouth to protest. "But since I know you guys don't trust us, would it make you feel better if Viki and I split up and went with one of you two?" She gestured with her hand around the room. "Because as _fascinating_, as this bare room, who knows what other secrets this mansion contains."

Runo narrowed her eyes but rather than say anything let out a soft humph.

Marucho however stepped forward Preyas, perched on his shoulder. "I think the idea is a good one," He looked towards Runo. "Jet's right, we won't learn much standing around, and who knows if Masquerade or one of his other goons won't come up to check on us." He turned back to Jet and nodded his head to her. "I like the idea, but I think we should keep in contact with one of our friends at all times." He activated his bakupod. "Dan can you hear me?"

"Uh yeah, I'm reading you loud and clear Marucho." Dan said sounding surprised to hear the Aquos brawler's voice.

Runo looked towards Marucho in surprise, "You're saying that we both can keep in contact with Dan at the same time?"

"Yes," Marucho said nodding a small smile emerging on his face. "It's a feature I added to the bakupod in case we ever had to split up and need to keep in contact with two people at all times."

Runo let out an agitated sigh, throwing Jet a dirty look. "Okay, but how are we going to find anything in here?"

"I can lead you." Reaper offered he was sitting on Jet's left shoulder, opposite of Skylord who was perched on her right. They all looked to Reaper in surprise the bakugan shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. "Any loyalty I had to Masquerade and Naga died the day he pitched me into the doom dimension."

Runo let out a soft agitated sigh. "Yeah, sure that's all good and dandy, but I don't trust either of you two." She growled jabbing a finger at Jet. "You both are far too connected to Masquerade for my liking."

Jet shrugged at Runo. "Have it your way." She turned to Marucho. "Then I guess that means you and me are together, eh Marucho?" Marucho adjusted his glasses.

"I suppose it'll work." He said walking over to Jet.

"Don't worry Marucho, Skylord is trustworthy, right Sky?"Preyas said looking towards Skylord.

"Don't call me sky and we'll get along just fine." Skylord said coldly. Jet shifted her shoulder to try and shut Skylord up.

Runo glanced over at Viki and let out a long suffering sigh. "Then I guess I'm stuck with you." She walked over to stand by the pyrus brawler.

Viki just shrugged. "I don't really care. So should we go different directions then?" She asked looking towards Jet, who nodded.

"That way we'll cover much more ground." Jet said, and then she jerked her thumb towards the door, "So, are we going to stand here discussing this all day or are we going to get moving already?"

"I agree with Jet." Marucho said. "I say we leave at once." He looked to Jet who smiled and nodded. The twosome proceeded to the door and glanced back to see Runo and Viki following much more slowly behind. Jet opened the door and glanced down the hallways warily, and then she lifted her head and scanned the walls of the hallway. Then she spotted it. A small camera mounted on the wall. Jet had to suppress the grin that threatened to break through. She had no doubt that as soon as she and her friends Masqerade and his buddies would be watching them with camera. She was half tempted to stick out her tongue at the camera but then she shook her head to herself.

"It's better to act oblivious." She decided. She looked behind to see that the others had gathered behind her.

"Is it clear?" Marucho asked. Jet smiled and nodded she opened the door all the way and stepped out into the hallway forcing herself to avoid look in the direction she knew the camera was. Marucho stepped out after her and surveyed the hallway before joining Jet. Viki followed casting a look at Jet who leaned lazily against the wall smiling slightly. Lastly came Runo who was still silently fuming at Jet.

"Okay," She snapped to Viki. "Which way are we going?" Viki frowned and looked to Jet for help. Jet mouthed "No computer room" to her. Viki nodded slightly enough for Jet to catch but not Runo.

"I think we should head that way." Viki said pointing in the direction opposite of the direction of where the the computer room was, also where she and Jet knew Masquerade was waiting for them. Viki looked to Jet. "Is that okay Jet?"

Jet shrugged and then moved off the wall. "Sure, come on Marucho, let's go this way." Jet began to walk briskly in the direction of the computer room. Marucho struggled to catch up with Jet's quick pace.

"Hey Jet! What's the hurry?" Marucho said as he reached out his hand to try and grab onto Jet and slow her down.

"Oh nothing much we just got a date with the boss of this level." Jet thought to herself, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Hey sister where's the fire?" Preyas asked from Marucho's shoulder as the Aquos player broke out into a run to catch up with Jet. Jet stopped suddenly at the sound of running footsteps. Her sudden stop lead Marucho to crash right into her back and fall to the ground.

"Ow." He moaned laying on his back on the ground. Jet turned around, saw him on the ground and heaved a sigh. She knelt down and held out her hand to Marucho. The kid grabbed it and she helped him back to his feet.

"Sorry about that." She said frowning slightly. "I'm just sort of eager to investigate this place."

"Yeah, but" Marucho jabbed his thumb in the direction of which they had come. "We passed all those rooms back there why didn't we-"

"Look inside?" Jet said beginning to walk forward again. "Simple, my old buddy told me that the rooms here are all empty vacant, unused. They won't bring us any more clues than the room you and Runo were stuck in."

"Okay," Marucho said sounding a bit uncertain. "But why are you hurrying in this direction."

"We're heading in the direction of the computer room aren't we Reaper?" Jet said ignoring marucho's question and instead turning to the darkus bakugan perched on her left shoulder.

The darkus bakugan seemed surprise. "Your source must be very good Jet, we are indeed approaching the computer room." Then he added quietly. "But I fear we are also nearing a contact with my former master."

Jet grinned. "That is exactly what I am hoping for Reaper. I've got a bone to pick with him." She quickened her pace again, forcing Marucho to break into a run struggling to catch up with her calling after her to slow down and come back. But she didn't slow she kept going her eyes locked ahead.

"Masquerade here I come." She thought smiling darkly.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Runo and Viki.

"Aw no a dead end." Runo whined as the hallway they had been going down led them to a wall. Viki took a step forward and reached forward to the wall.

"It's not a mirror… But maybe Masquerade could have other secret passageways?" She wondered. She rested her hand on the wall. "maybe," She murmured.

"What are you doing?" Runo asked raising an eyebrow watching as Viki pressed her hands against the wall.

"I'm looking to see if there's a secret passageway somewhere." Viki said moving her hands around pressing against different points. "Because I'm pretty sure we haven't reached the other end of the mansion ye-" She was cut off when she laid her hand against a certain point in the wall and her hand sunk in. With a yelp she redrew her hand and they jumped at the sound of something scraping beside them and they turned to see a panel slide open in one of the walls.

"Huh, you were right." Runo said as she began to enter the passageway, stopping when Viki grabbed her wrist.

"Hold on." Viki said scanning the passageway. "We have to be careful, she said carefully entering the passageway and stepping ahead of Runo "For all we know this could be a-" Her voice was cut off as the panel that led into the halfway snapped shut. "A trap." She finished as they were left in darkness.

* * *

"I'm surprised that they decided to split up." Billy said as he and the others watched the goody-goody's progress on the monitor of masquerade's computer.

"Yeah, the fools, they're only making it easier for us to pick 'em off. One by one." Komba said with a laugh.

"Be quiet." Chan Lee hissed, she turned to Masquerade who had his back turned to them eyes seemingly trained on the monitor. "What are we going to do about them, surely you don't intend to let them wander around… They might _stumble_ upon something."

Masquerade snorted. "Relax Chan, we'll be giving our guests a warm welcome very soon." Masquerade assured her smirking, as he watched Jet and Marucho walking down the hallway Jet's eyes trained forward her steps quick and hurried while Marucho lagged behind struggling to catch up and begging the girl to slow down. "And I'll make you regret defying me Jet."

* * *

Said girl was now standing with her hands on her hips glaring down at the newest problem.

"The hallway splits?" Jet groaned. She knew they were looking for a hallway that appeared to dead end at a giant mirror, which in reality hid the stairs that would lead them down to Masquerade's computer room. But, she wasn't exactly sure where to find it. She looked left and then she looked right. "Gah!" She said reaching up and yanking on her hair. "Which way? Which way?" Marucho wasn't much help the poor boy was keeling over struggling to catch his breath.

"Hey, Marucho what's going on?" Dan asked his voice sounding from the bakupod. Jet turned her head to look at Marucho. The Aquos brawler sighed as he lifted his wrist.

"Ye-yes Dan?" Marucho said still breathing hard, while Jet put her hands on her hips.

"Surely I didn't push him that _hard_!" She thought shaking her head at the sight.

"Did something happen to Runo?" Jet and Marucho suddenly exchanged worried looks. "I lost contact with her awhile ago." Dan sounded anxious. "Do you guys know if something might've happened to her?"

"Dan can you hear me?" Jet said making her voice loud and clear. "This is Jet, we're going to go on ahead until we reached the other end of the mansion and then we'll double back to look for Runo, but until then I think Runo and Viki can take care of themselves."

"Or, at least I think they can." Jet thought.

* * *

"This is your fault." Runo said as she crawled forward ducking her head to avoid hitting the low ceiling.

"Well, I wasn't the one who was all so eager to jump right in, in the first place!"

"Yeah, well you made me want to go in! And now here we are crawling through this tunnel, having no idea where we're going, and on top of that I've lost contact with Dan!" Runo growled brandishing her bakupod which was only showing static.

"Oh what a pity, you can no longer tell him how much you_ love_ him over and over again, yeah _real_ big loss." Viki sneered.

"What!" Runo shrieked, struggling to turn around in the close quarters of the tunnel. "What are you implying you little-"

Her statement was cut off as the ground suddenly opened up beneath them. They blanched as they were left there on thin air for a moment before gravity kicked in and they both were sent plummeting downwards.

"I HATE YOU MASQUERADE!" Runo screamed as she fell down the tunnel, while Viki cursed their voices echoing off the walls of the tunnel. But their screams went unheard by their friends on the other side of the mansion.

They hit the bottom of the pit, Runo first and then Viki came down on top of her. They groaned in pain while their vision blurred and they blacked out.

* * *

After some debating with Reaper and Marucho, Jet had finally come to the conclusions that when in doubt, go left. So as they walked, this time Jet walked a little slower to allow Marucho to follow comfortably beside her, Marucho found it fit to ask Jet a question that had been bugging him.

"So, what is your relationship with Masquerade." He asked, the girl in front of him stiffened but kept walking.

"That," Jet said her tone of voice as cold as ice. "Is none of your concern."

"No really Jet, I mean we all have some bone to pick with Masquerade, but you seem to have something more going on." Marucho said.

Jet halted glancing around the hallway knowing she had to be careful what to say, because said masked boy and his minions were most definitely watching.

"He just has a way of pushing my buttons." Jet replied flatly resuming walking at a brisk pace forcing Marucho to run to catch up once more. 'Now if you don't mind I'd like to keep moving." Marucho tried to voice his protests but Jet kept walking fast paying him no heed. The sound of her shoes hitting the floor echoing off the walls.

The dimly lit hallways were really no help, he had to keep at least a few feet behind Jet or else she'd disappear into the gloom, but this time she was making so much noise that he could easily tell where she was.

"If you ask me Marucho old buddy." Preyas whispered. "I'm betting Masquerade dumped her. Or cheated on her, or maybe he-"

"SHUT UP PREYAS!" Jet barked, whipping her head around to flash Preyas a glare that could bore holes through steel.

"Wow, she's got good hearing."

"I heard that!" Jet snapped looking back at Marucho as she kept walking forward. "I'll have you know I'm not-" THUD! "Stupid mirror!" Jet said cursing loudly, stumbling away from the glass rubbing her head while giving the mirror the evil eye.

"Well, that's one way to find it," Reaper said struggling to hold back his laughter as he floated up beside Jet's head.

"Shut up or I'll dropkick you into the doom dimension!" Jet hissed her blue eyes flashing. Reaper drew back but still chuckled softly. Jet rolled her eyes at him before she approached the mirror.

"I don't get it." Preyas piped up from Marucho's shoulder as jet began to press against the edge of the mirror. "What's the importance of a big glass mirror at the end of the hall-oh" he trailed off as Jet pushed the mirror open. Marucho blanched at the sight.

"Children first?" Jet asked gesturing with her hand for him to go first. The Aquos brawler entered slowly before he stepped through the hidden entrance. His mouth dropped open as he gazed around the place in awe. The ground beneath him was made of stone, a big difference from the carpeted floor they had left behind. He looked around finding the walls to also be made of stone, and burning torches lined the walls. He noticed stairs off to the side leading downward. He jumped at the sound of a loud bang. He turned to see Jet standing behind him glaring daggers at the back of the mirror.

"I swear that thing is out to get me." She growled, then she looked around, before she walked over to the edge of the platform and glanced down. She swallowed. "Okay, that's a far drop." Marucho joined her and looked down, his heart freezing mid thump in his chest.

"How long do you think it'll take us to get down there?"

"About three seconds if we jump." Jet joked, while Marucho groaned, but then she grew serious as she looked towards the stairs. "Luckily we're going down, not up, so an hour? Maybe two?" She said moving towards the stairs.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Marucho moaned. But he followed after her anyways.

* * *

A/N hahahaha I loved the way I was able to steal a small quote from a movie in the last POV. So yess me like.

I have a question for you my beloved readers and reviewers.

Do you think I should make the main pairing be JetxMasquerade? Or not?

Another thing is somebody, asked me for help, so if you have an account I'd appreciate it if you PM me and I'll see what I can do for you.

Until next time my friends!

Oh yeah one more thing.

REVIEW I demand at LEAST 5 REVIEWS before I update. But more are appreciated so just review!


	28. The Computer Room

A/N yay! New chapter! yay! And it only took me 3 days to update. it was going to be 2 days but i got a massive headache yesterday and it didn't help things.

Oh yeah! There's this really epic story you've just gotta read. It's called Bakugan: The masky rewrite (its by a friend of mine and IT'S EPIC) So go read now, and then review and then maybe I'll let you be in my A/N of pure awesomeness.

Masquerade: Your A/N's aren't that _great_.

JetravenEx; huh! I beg to differ! I am awesome and thus my A/N's are as such.

Masquerade: okay...

JetravenEx: Unfortuantely I do not own Bakugan, or masky...Even if there was a chance for me to get Masky. I'd have to compete with Clonegirl-san. *shifty eyes* Masky does my awesomeness beat clonegirl's amazingness?

Masquerade: You're about the same.

jetravenex: REALLY! *sparkly eyes* Clonegirl-san is amazing!

Masquerade: I meant in levels of annoyance.

Jetravenex: *pouty face* meanie.

* * *

Chapter 28

Dan was standing beside Shun his eyes glued to the bakupod waiting for the blue haired girl to call in. Marucho and their new "ally" Jet had checked in a few minutes earlier telling them that they were still climbing down what Jet was beginning to refer as the "Frickin' Long Stairs of DOOM!"

But after loosing contact with Runo, Dan wasn't willing to take any chances with Marucho, because with Shun constantly warning him that Jet could be lying about not working with Masquerade, because she knew so much about the mansion to be considered suspicious. Plus with Runo suddenly breaking contact and being with Viki, he had to admit the suspicions against Jet seemed to be pretty valid.

His worry getting the better of him he hit the call button. "Hey, Marucho are you guys okay?"

"Of course we're okay!" Jet snapped loud enough to be heard by Marucho's bakupod. "You asked us barely a minute ago, we're not going to reach the bottom of these stairs any faster than we currently are." Jet couldn't help but glance towards the edge of the stairs and see how far down it was still. She shuddered and moved closer to the wall, her hand trying to grip the stones in the as if trying to grab onto it for dear life. "Damn heights make me nervous." She muttered under her breath, and glanced to her right to see Skylord happily floating beside her, humming with happiness. "Probably has to do with being floating on thin air up high, must make her feel like she's up in the sky." Jet glanced around at the dark dungeon like stairwell.. "Or close to it at least."

Preyas spared a glance down at the drop and let out a whistle. "We've been walking for 10 minutes and it's still a far drop," He looked towards Skylord and Reaper. "So the question remains, why are you two floating so close to it?"

Skylord snorted. "Then don't call me SKYLORD for nothing I am literally a lord of the sky."

"So you've been claiming." Reaper said as he floated beside Jet. He looked towards Jet. "can we please move a little faster Miss jet."

Jet shot a glare at Reaper as she continued to move carefully down the stairs. "Well, sorry if I don't feel like slipping and falling to my death."

"Masquerade didn't either but at least he didn't move so god damn slowly." Reaper grumbled.

Jet snorted. "Oh sure, he can float in frickin' mid air for some god known reason! I can't! Plus, if he fell he could just use the DT…."

Reaper would've grinned as something clicked in Jet's mind, a light bulb went off, and Jet face palmed.

"God I am_ idiot_! Of course we can just grab this-" Jet reaches over and snags Marucho's arm in one hand while she grabbed reaper and Skylord out of the air and shoved them in her pocket. "And then do this." She finished as she pulled out the DT she'd "borrowed" from Masquerade. "Take us to the bottom of the stairs!" Jet ordered and the card flashed.

Marucho shielded his eyes with his free hand and when the light dimmed he found himself standing in front of a door. Jet released his hand and punched the air.

"Aww yeah, take that Frickin Long Stairs, I win!" Jet said jabbing her finger up at the stairs. Marucho looked up too, and he found that if he squinted and looked really hard he could just make out the platform he and Jet had been standing on earlier.

"Wow, looking up at the stairs from the bottom you get a better perspective of how high it is." Marucho said.

Preyas looked up too, and after some straining his neck he managed to finally see the top of the stairs, just before he nearly fell over. "Ack!" Preyas yelped and then he went tumbling from Marucho's shoulder, he popped closed before hit the floor and bounced away from Marucho. Marucho turned to look at him when Preyas came to a stop and popped back open. "Phew, you weren't kidding seeing how high it is makes me dizzy." Then his voice trailed off. "Hey, is anyone else noticing the sudden increase of negative energy or it just me?"

Skylord was silent as she glanced around, her red eyes flashing. "The source is no longer present, the sense I am getting from the present negative energy seems to be from a while ago, but yes Preyas it is strong," Skylord turned to look up at Jet. "This can only mean that this place is frequented by someone who possesses an abundance of negative energy."

"Yeah," jet thought frowning slightly. "Somebody named Masquerade." But then another thought occurred to her. "But Skylord said 'the source is no longer present'" She mulled this over for a moment before shrugging.

"Regardless, we aren't going to learn anything standing around staring at a door." Jet said stepping forward, figuring Marucho wouldn't want to be the one to open. She hesitated, her fingers inches from the handle. Would Masquerade be behind this door waiting for them? Or would he appear like he did in the episode, right after Marucho and Runo discovered Hydranoid was the most powerful bakugan on Earth. Jet shook off the unease and grasped the handle turning it, the door creaked open, and Jet opened it so that she and Marucho could peek inside.

The dungeon like room was dark and as far as Jet could tell, it was empty as well. Assured by this knowledge, Jet opened the door all the way and she cautiously stepped in. Her eyes instantly swept the room, cringing at the sight of the masks on the wall. They'd looked creepy in the show, but seeing them for real made her skin crawl.

Skylord looked around. "Okay, I think after the freakishly high stairs, the maze like hallways, and now, uh," She struggled to find the right word to describe the room. "And well _this_, I think I'd shoot the designer and fire the architect."

Reaper shifted in his position on Jet's shoulder. "Aren't they the same thing?'

"I don't know! Fine, I'll shoot them both! Happy?" Skylord snapped, making it obvious that she was as unnerved by the _decorations_ as Jet was.

"Can someone please tell me why we are still here?" Preyas whined. "This place is seriously creeping me out, and I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched." Preyas added

Jet glanced around the room. "Knowing Masquerade we probably are being watched," Jet concluded looking at where the wall met the ceiling for any cameras. "But from where?"

"Hey look a computer!" Marucho said turning away from the wall and spotting the laptop sitting on the only piece of furniture in the whole room, a small desk up against the wall on the opposite side. "I wonder what it's hooked up to," Marucho said rushing over to it.

"Wait! Marucho!" Jet said reaching over to grab him, when the computer flashed on showing a start up sequence on its monitor.

"Um Marucho? What's-AHH!" Preyas yelped as suddenly the walls of the dungeon slid into hidden ports, Marucho latched onto Jet who stood stock still in shock as the walls moved revealing what was hidden behind them.

Jet pressed her eyes shut all too aware of what they were now on.. "Okay, don't freak out, don't look down, and just don't move." Slowly Jet opened her eyes a crack and then they flew open her jaw going slack in shock.

Of course she'd seen Masquerade's computer in the show, but like how the show couldn't convey the true creepiness of the masks, it also couldn't convey the true hugeness of Masquerade's computer. It was so big it could totally go down in the Guinness book of world records as the biggest computer in _2 worlds_; her world, and of course, this one.

"Hot damn." Jet muttered under her breath looking around, before letting out a squeak of fear, moving closer to the main computer still perched on the desk, laying a hand on the desk to steady herself. She wasn't terribly afraid of heights, they just made her nervous. Like heights that measured the amount of distance between where they now stood on the platform and the bottom of the room. "Damn it, don't people invest in railings anymore?" Jet whined.

Skylord floated off her shoulder looking around in awe. "Wow! This place is huge!"

Reaper grunted in agreement, "I suppose it is impressive."

Skylord looked at him then gave him something akin to a shrug. "I suppose since you've seen it before its lost all its "wow" factor."

Reaper sighed. "I suppose you could put it like that."

Marucho however looked like he'd died and gone to heaven. "This is amazing! It's like a giant digital scoreboard, that ranks all the bakugan!"

"Or a giant digital computer." Jet muttered under her breath folding her arms across her chest. "That is owned by the 3rd biggest bad guy in the whole show of bakugan."

Suddenly dan piped up reminding Jet that he could still hear almost everything. "Hey let me see!" but thankfully he has _selective_ hearing.

"huh?" Marucho said lifting his bakupod up to see dan's face. "Oh sure, here you go." Marucho lifted his wrist and pushed a button that allowed the little video screen to pop out offering Dan a better view.

"Whoa check out those power levels!" Preyas said bouncing up and down. "I mean there's a bakugan with 410 g's, 420 g's, holy cow even one with 440 g's!"

"Wow that is like really high!" Julie said from her spot beside Dan as she looked over his shoulder at the images.

"But how could they get them up so high." Shun asked.

"Most likely explanation would be, evolution." Drago said from his place on Dan's shoulder.

Skylord seemed to flinch at the word causing Jet to look curiously at her.

"What's wrong with you?" Reaper asked floating closer to her, noting Skylord's reaction as well.

"Nothing," Skylord said hurriedly. "Just a little chilly."

Reaper wanted to say something, but decided against. Besides, he could always grill her about it later.

"What do you mean Drago?" Dan asked turning towards his guardian bakugan.

"When a bakugan gains enough power they can evolve," Drago explained. "When we evolve our power and abilities grow stronger."

"We also can change shape." Skylord added quietly. Everyone looked to her and her head snapped up. "I just said that aloud didn't I?"

Jet and Marucho nodded, while dan's voice came from the bakupod.

"Wait, what'd she say? I didn't hear her,"

Jet rolled her eyes at Dan's idiocy and selective hearing. "She said bakugan change shape when they evolve!" She said making it as loud as possible.

"Ow, jeez take it easy."

"However, there is a point when a bakugan absorbs too much power." Skylord said, again in a quiet tone. "And when they go beyond their limits, it leads to their own destruction."

Jet and Marucho exchanged glances while Dan fell silent, the severity of the words _actually _reaching him.

"Soo," Jet said at last breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled upon them. She turned to Marucho. "You think we can find out who has the highest Power level?"

Marucho nodded stepping past her to the computer. He began to punch some of the keys. "I'm pretty sure, that...if I do this..." He said and then Jet looked up to see the Power levels slowly fading away from the score board until one remained hovering over someplace in America.

"The current bakugan that has the highest power level is..." He hit a key and then a picture of Skylord popped up.

"Skylord?" Everyone said looking towards the female darkus bakugan and then back at the screen, jaws going slack from shock. Even jet was a little surprised.

"I had been under the assumption it'd be Hydranoid, boy was I wrong!" Reaper said.

"Yeah, way to go Sky how come you never told us?" Preyas asked floating up on the other side of her.

Skylord was silent she turned to Preyas and stiffly replied. "Do not call me Sky, and I never told you because you never asked." She said finishing it with a hiss.

Preyas and reaper were taken a back.. "But aren't you pleased with this?"

Skylord snorted. "Of course I am, I showed up that dino didn't I?"

Suddenly a light flashed behind them and they heard a soft, grating hiss of a voice speak up.

"I'll show you!" It snarled and Jet and Marucho whipped around to see 3 brawlers, Masquerade, Julio, and Klaus, standing on the other side of the platform.

"Who invited them?" Preyas asked.

"Nobody, that's why they're called the party crashers." Jet snarled narrowing her eyes at the masked boy who smirked in response.

"How ironic, it's the same three we met in the doom dimension." Skylord growled her red eyes flashing. "And you'll show me what Hydranoid? That you're capable of getting your butt kicked two times in a row?"

Hydranoid growled but his voice was interlaced with a sneer as he spoke. "I hope you enjoy having your name on top Skylord, because it won't be there for long."

"Why don't you come over here and say that." Skylord taunted twitching one of her wings at him.

"It's you!" Marucho shouted pointing a finger a Klaus. "You were the one who sent my Preyas to the doom dimension."

Klaus laughed and sneered at Marucho. "Guilty as charged, but what are you going to do about it? Your Preyas might have escaped me once but you won't be so lucky this time around."

Preyas let out a snort. "Let me at him Marucho!" Preyas said jumping up and down in agitation. " I want a piece of that guy!"

"We never got the chance to pay your bakugan back for what they did to us in the doom dimension." Julio said whipping out a field card. "I think we'll exact some pay back right now.

"Wow, you are pathetic then." Jet growled, as she slid her field card from her card holder on her belt. "If you can't take on a few bakugan, then how do you plan on beating us?"

Masquerade laughed. "With practiced ease." He said as he and Klaus also pulled out their field cards.

"It's two against three." Reaper whispered uneasily to Skylord. "Not the world's greatest odds."

"You want to back down from these clowns?" Skylord hissed back.

"Well no, but-"

"Then shut up."

Marucho hesitated for a moment before he whipped out his own card. "I'm going to make you guys regret sending my Preyas to the doom dimension."

"Field Open!" they shouted flipping their cards over to reveal the attribute hexagram that was on the other side.

* * *

On the other end of the bakupod, Dan was listening to all this. His fists clenched at the sounds of his enemies voices, and his teeth clenched at the sound of his rival's voice in particular. He would not let them get away, Masquerade was going to pay for all he'd done.

"There is no way I'm missing out on this action." He thought to himself whipping out his filed card and flipping it over.

"Field Open!" he shouted as it glowed red just before time stopped.

* * *

Jet and Marucho stood glaring at their three competitors as the field opened before them when suddenly another attribute hexagram appeared and Dan joined their side of the battle.

"Wah! Dan!" Jet said jumping in surprise at the sudden appearance of Dan. She'd been so focused on Masquerade she'd forgotten that Dan joined the brawl by opening the field at around the same time as Runo and Marucho.

Dan looked surprised that he'd made it and looked around. "Aww sweet, it worked!" Drago popped open on his shoulder.

"Yes Dan, but now we have 3 problems we still have to deal with." Drago said looking towards their enemies.

"I hope you, don't think that just because you may have evened the playing field that this gives you even a _slight_ chance of beating us." Masquerade said with a cruel laugh. "In the end you will _all_ fall." His eyes fell upon the female darkus brawler on the other side. "This includes you Jet." he thought to himself smirking.

"Enough talk," Dan said waving his hand flippantly at Masquerade.

"Yeah, less talking and let's get brawling!" Skylord said from where she hovered beside jet.

"Doom card set." The three villains said as they threw down the doom card. Masquerade looked at Jet the smirk still plastered on his face.

"I warned you Jet," He said. "And now you're about to pay the price. You're going to be _begging_ for mercy when I'm through with you."

Jet snorted narrowing her eyes, "Funny, last time I checked I'm pretty certain that, I was the one who beat you, _Masky_."

Masquerade spluttered in indignation while Dan doubled over laughing. The masked darkus brawler clenched his fist and gritted his teethe while Jet smiled wickedly.

"Enough!" Masquerade said pulling out a gate card. "Gate card set!" He shouted throwing down a card that landed on the ground and expanded in a flash of purple light before the three brawlers.

"Haha, Masky, yeah that's a good one." Dan said wiping away fake tears. He pulled out a gate card of his own, which was mirrored by the rest of the brawlers.

"Gate card set." They cried in unison, their cards expanding in flashes of blue, red, purple and yellow.

"And the battle begins." Jet said with a smirk.

* * *

Chapter 29 preview

Hi, it's Jet. And coming up on Bakugan: Dual Dimensions, one of the biggest brawls in history breaks out and man is it hot. Of course not all the brawling is against the enemy. Darn it Dan Kuso you're such an idiot! So who'll be victorious this time? Find out in the next chapter of Bakugan: Dual Diemnsions! Bakugan Brawl! You're going down Masky!

* * *

A/N Oh yeah, I'm awesome.

Masquerade: there is still no brawl, you just got the start for one.

Jetravenex: Of course, the next chapter is going to be centered on the brawl.

Masquerade: Finally I can avenge my defeat.

Jetravenex: maybe.

Masquerade: what we both know I can easily beat you!

Jetravenex: suuurrrreeee you can. *to readers* or so he says

Masquerade: *walks away coat floawing behind him awesomely* I heard that and go find somebody else to do your disclaimers.

Jetravenex: sure fine, I'll have somebody else do it next time. *louder* WHO WANTS TO DO MY DISCLAIMER?

Skylord: oh yeah, and all you reading this story you better review or I will come and eat you!


	29. There's a shocker

A/N phew this brawl is going to be a long one ^.^. But hopefully it'll be pretty good.

Jetravenex: phew I'm bushed. Kwah! I need to come up with a chapter title!

Skylord: just say chapter 29.

Jetravenex: .

Skylord:...

Jetravenex:...

Skylord: say something!

Jetravenex: that's too EASY!

Skylord: *ugh*

Storyteller222: JetravenEx doesn't own Bakugan or any of it's characters. She only own the characters she created.

jetravenex: eh thanks.

Storyteller222: Don't mention it.

* * *

Chapter 29

The gate cards were set, the field was even, three on three, neither side having the advantage of having a complete attribute triangle.

Masquerade, Julio and Klaus, allies of Naga versus Marucho and Dan, the Brawlers and their "ally" Jet.

Silence had fallen on the field as both sides remained tense waiting for someone to make a move.

"I'll start!" Marucho said as he loaded a bakugan into his bakugan launcher. "Alright Bakugan Brawl!" He cried as he launched the bakugan at the gate cards. His bakugan bounced once before coming to a stop onto Marucho's gate card on the upper left corner of the field from the brawler's position. "Aquos Limulus stand!"

The bakugan popped open on the gate card and in a flash of blue light a crab like bakugan popped open brandishing its massive claws and its sharp tail making a soft thud as it came to rest on the gate card.

Jet narrowed her eyes, and she glanced down at her new bakupod she had received from the JJ dolls.

"Aquos Limulus recognized power level of 350 g's, no further data available." The mechanical female voice announced. Jet frowned.

"Hmm, not a bad choice," jet thought as she looked to size up their competition. "But unfortunately I know that some of these guys are packing bakugan that can easily trump that one."

"All right I'm ready! Show me what you got!" Marucho called.

"Yeah what's taking so long?" Dan added sneering at the villains. "We don't have all day you know."

None of their opponents replied, Masquerade merely folded his arms across his chest and smirked.

"Klaus?" He said calmly, turning his head slightly to acknowledge the Aquos brawler.

"All right, try this one for size." Klaus said as he aimed and shot a bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan Brawl!" The bakugan landed on Marucho's gate card right in front of Limulus. "Stand Aquos Stinglash!"

In another flash of blue light a blue and red scorpion appeared on the battle field in front of Limulus, it's tail swung slowly from side to side while it lifted its head and snarled at Limulus.

"Aquos Stinglash enters battle at 330 g's, Limulus has a lead of 20 g's." The bakupod's announced.

"Ha!" Marucho said a look of triumph on his face as he looked up from his bakupod. "My Limulus has the advantage."

Klaus snorted as he held up an ability card. "Ability card activate, Abyss Ruler!" Stinglash began to glow a deep blue as its power level began to increase.

"_Stinglash power level increase to 430 g's, Limulus remains stable at 350 g's." _

Marucho's eyebrows furrowed in anger. "I won't lose again," he waved his hand at his gate card. "Gate card open! Aqua Light!" The card flashed blue beneath the two battling bakugan.

"Ability activate," Masquerade suddenly called holding up an ability card. "Shadow stopper."

"_Gate card nullified."_ Jet frowned at this and looked towards Marucho. The Aquos brawler looked shocked.

"Haha, with your gate card taken out I can do this," Klaus said with an evil smile. "Stinglash attack!" The scorpion scuttled forward and jabbed at the crablike bakugan with its tail. It pierced the bakugan's shell and threw it into the air. The bakugan let out a shriek before a portal appeared above it and the bakugan was carried into the doom dimension.

"No! Limulus!" Marucho wailed hands reaching helplessly towards the bakugan. Dan looked towards Marucho and then he whipped around to glare at Masquerade, who was once again standing smug and proud with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey, that's not fair! You can't-"

"Actually Dan." Masquerade said cutting him off. "I can, shadow stopper is an ability card that allows me to cancel out all of the effects of my opponents gate card, even if my own bakugan isn't the one on the battle field." He laughed. "Quite the useful tool don't you think?" Klaus and Julio merely chuckled while the two brawler's ground their teeth in anger.

Jet's gaze rested thoughtfully on the trio across from them. "The doom card is what worries me the most. But," her lips curved up into a wry smile. "I think I've got an idea."

"Well, you're going to pay," dan shouted moving to load his bakugan, when Jet grabbed his wrist. He whipped around to glare at her.

"I'm going next." Jet said simply her icy blue eyes meeting his calmly. "I have an idea that could benefit us all in the long run."

Dan frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "But-"

"Trust me this one time, Dan." Jet said quietly, stepping forward. Louder she said. "This one's for you Masquerade, that is if you're man enough!" She looked to Skylord. "You ready to brawl?"

Skylord turned to her in surprise, and Jet was sure that if she could've she would've blanched right then.

"Am I ever!" Skylord said hopping into Jet's hand. "Let's rock and roll." She popped closed in Jet's hand.

"Kay, here we go." Jet's grip tightened around her partner and friend. "Let's rock and roll, Bakugan brawl!" jet shouted throwing Skylord with all her might. Her bakugan flew through the air, bounced once before stopping on Jet's gate card. Jet smiled as she cast her hand over the field. "Darkus, Skylord, take the stage!" The darkus bakugan popped open and her red eyes flashed once. Then, in a flash of purple light the darkus four winged dragoness rose onto the gate card. She opened her wings and jumped into the air floating a few feet off the gate card. She smirked.

"Come on boys." She said gesturing with her claw. "Let's brawl!" She roared, Julio and Klaus seemed to flinch at the sight of her, the memory of what had happened last time with Darkus bakugan still fresh in their minds. Only Masquerade remained impassive.

"Your best bakugan, already? Do you have a death wish?" Masquerade asked studying Skylord.

"No, I'm just sending you an advanced invitation to party." Jet replied a sneer plastered on her face. "That is, unless you're too chicken of course." She mocked sticking out her tongue at Masquerade. Reaper floated up beside Jet.

"Jet are you sure this is wise?" Jet glanced at the darkus bakugan out of the corner of her eye. "After all, Masquerade could pull something and you'll lose your Skylord early on in the brawl. Then what?" Jet rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, Reaper I had no idea you cared." Jet said glancing at him then back at Skylord, she smiled. "Chillax Reaper." She said calmly. "We've got this one."

"_Darkus Skylord enters battle at 460 g's no further data available." _

Dan turned to stare at Jet, with an expression that clearly read, _"Are you freaking crazy?"_

Jet looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "I asked you to trust me, didn't I? So just trust me please."

"But you just," Dan's mouth opened and shut as he struggled to come up with the words to say why this was so wrong and insane.

"Dan," Drago spoke up from where he floated beside Dan. Dan turned to him. "What do we have to lose? Let's put our trust in her and see what she does."

Dan sighed scratching his head slightly. "Fine, just be careful."

"Pfft." Jet snorted turning away from him focusing on the masked blond. "Balls in your court Masquerade!" jet shouted.

"So what're you going to do?" Skylord asked.

Hydranoid floated up beside Masquerade. "Master? It is obvious she is planning a trap of some sort."

Masquerade looked at Jet; her eyes were clear and focused entirely on the battle in front of her.. He had a sneaking suspicion that she did have something _interesting_ up her sleeve.

"Why don't we find out?" He said reaching his hand out and letting Hydranoid drop into it. He loaded him into his shooter. "Very well Jet, allow me to show you why it is unwise to challenge! Bakugan brawl!" He shouted shooting Hydranoid at Skylord. "Hydranoid stand!" The darkus bakugan landed in front of Skylord and popped open. His red eyes flashed once and the darkus bakugan rose up.

"How nice to see you again Skylord, hopefully for the last time." Hydranoid hissed baring his teeth at her.

Skylord snorted. "Hah! You wish!" She said sneering at him.

"Hydranoid enters battle at 450 g's Skylord leads with 460 g's no further data available."

"This will be interesting." Marucho said from his spot on the other side of Dan. The pyrus brawler turned to look at him. "Both Jet and masquerade possess two of the most powerful bakugan, and Masquerade is ranked #1 I wonder what Jet has planned."

"Well it better be something good because I'm not too fond of those odds if you ask me." Preyas said nervously. "But go get him Sky!"

Skylord froze and turned her head slowly to glare at Preyas who flinched under her intense gaze.

"I told you." She said her voice slow and cold as ice. "TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!" She whipped back around to face Hydranoid her tail flashing with a whip missing his cheek by inches. "Come on jet let's get this over with!"

"Hydranoid!" Masquerade called pulling out a card.. "Ground Skylord once and for all, ability activate!" he shouted as he threw the card into the air. "Chaos of the darkness!" he said.

Dark lightning shot down from the heavens and energized Hydranoid. Hydranoid roared as the energy flowed through his body.

"Prepare yourself for your demise _Sky_!" He growled as he charged up his signature attack.

"SKY! YOU DO NOT CALL ME SKY! EVER!" Skylord bellowed her body starting to glow purple as rage filled her.

"Hydranoid power increase by 100 g's Hydranoid now stands at 550 g's, Skylord power increase of 50 g's power stands at 510 g's"

"Uh oh…" jet said. "This wasn't in the plan." Then she shrugged. "Whatever, ability card activate Chaos dragon!"

"Skylord power level increase of 100 g's power raised to 610 g's advantage Skylord."

Skylord's gem flashed and Jet's eyes glowed bright red. She looked evilly at Hydranoid. "I'm going to crush you!" She roared as she opened her maw and charged up her own signature attack.

"Fusion ability activate!" The two opposing brawlers shouted at almost the exact same time." Their allies looking from one to the other as they both held a card over their head.

"Dark ferocity!" Jet shouted as her card began to glow a dark purple.

"Auragano revenge!" Masquerade shouted throwing the card at Hydranoid.

Skylord and Hydranoid fired their attacks at the same time. The blast of purple energy met the beam of energy and they exploded on contact.

"Ugh!" Masquerade grunted the force of the explosion pushing him back. The other battlers lifted their arms to shield their faces from the light.

Smoke covered the battle field as the battlers struggled to recover.

"Whoa who won?" Marucho asked as the smoke slowly began to clear.

To everyone's great surprise both bakugan were left standing on the gate card. Hydranoid stood crouching on the gate card glaring at Skylord who was resting on the ground her wings folded behind her back, both of them panting from the exertion.

"But how?" Masquerade said angrily waving his hand in annoyance. "Auragano revenge should've wiped out Skylord!" He clenched his fists and glared at Jet who had fallen onto her backside from the force of the explosion "How?"

"Simple." the darkus brawler said as she got back onto her feet and dusted off imaginary dust from her pants. "I activated Dark Ferocity at the same time _you_ activated Auragano revenge, thus they both took effect."

"Well, what happened?" Dan asked. "Why is neither of them down?" he said scratching his head.

Jet shrugged. "Beats me, sheer stubborn will maybe? Anyways from what I know Auragano revenge takes 100 g's from every bakugan on the field and transfers it to Hydranoid."

"So that would drop Skylord to 510 g's."

"But I canceled it out."

"Huh?" Dan and Marucho said looking confused at her.

"Read the stats you dummies!"

Everyone consulted their bakupods or in Masquerade's case studied the field.

"_Skylord stands at 510 g's Hydranoid stands at 450 g's Skylord has the advantage." _

"What!" Masquerade shouted sounding outraged. "Why is Hydranoid _down _100 g's instead of _up _100?" He took a deep breath to steady himself, before he considered the field.

"Oh yeah, well ya see, Dark ferocity takes out 100 g's from my opponent, plus it enables Skylord to evade the worst of an attack. Thus you _did_ cut me down 100 g's. You just didn't get it added on." Jet smiled evilly as she rested her hands on her hips. Then she and the others had the rare pleasure of seeing Masquerade honestly shocked. "But I'm not finished. Gate card open now!"

"Oh no." Klaus and Julio murmured at the same time. Masquerade gritted his teeth.

"Mind ghost!" jet shouted causing everyone to turn and stare at her like 'WTF'.

"Wait, Jet you can't be serious!" Skylord wailed. She craned her neck to look at Jet. But the female darkus brawler's gaze was locked with Masquerade's.

"Boom." Jet said with a smirk and the gate card exploded. Hydranoid and Skylord cried out in shock as they were thrown into the air, a tear appearing above them eager to suck them into the doom dimension.

"Hydranoid!" Masquerade shouted. He turned to Jet. "You'd sacrifice your own bakugan?"

Jet looked at him steadily. "Who threw down the doom card?" She asked her voice as cold as ice.

Dan and Marucho looked back and forth between the two of them not understanding where this was going at all.

"Master!" Hydranoid wailed as he and Skylord fought against the gravity of the portal he had grasped onto Skylord's tail as she labored to fight against the drag.

"NO not again!" Skylord shouted.

Masquerade turned his head away and growled almost too quiet to hear. "Doom card out."

Everyone's head snapped to Masquerade in shock as the doom card flew out from the ground and into Masquerade's hand.

Instantly the portal snapped shut and the two bakugan flew to the master's still landing on the ground in defeat.

Silence hung over the field. Everyone was shocked beyond words at both Jet and masquerade's actions.

Jet grinned broadly. "Oh and I'm not done!" Everyone turned to her, Masquerade who had crouched down to pick up Hydranoid looked at her, his lips a grim slash. She held an ability card over her head. "AFTERSHOCK!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Masquerade's mouth dropped at the sound of the name. A memory of the last time she'd used that card. "No, its not possible, she didn't."

But just as he said this, two other doom cards resurfaced from the field and flew back to their shocked owners.

Another shocked silence fell upon the field, Dan and Marucho along with their bakugan looked from the doom brawlers to Jet and then back again, their jaws going slack with shock.

"That's that's." Dan said rubbing his eyes and blinking a few times to make sure that he was actually seeing their three adversaries standing shocked with their retracted doom cards in hand.

"A-amazing!" Marucho said adjusting his glasses. "That ability card must somehow.."

"Repeat the effects of whatever had just occurred on a much larger scale." Masquerade finished rising back to his feet, a calm smirk back on his face. "Impressive, Jet you forced my hand, to enable you to remove the doom card from play."

Now it was Jet's turn to be surprised, she blinked once in surprise. "Wha?"

"However, this brawl is far from over." He shot a glare (or at least what seemed to be a glare) at Dan. "And it's your move Kuso."

Dan was still staring blankly at the field when Jet moved in front of him and snapped her fingers in front of his face, effectively snapping him out of his stupor.

"Uh, er right!" He loaded his bakugan into his shooter as jet stepped back to allow him to aim. "Bakugan brawl!" He cried as he shot his bakugan onto the field.

* * *

A/N hahahaha Aftershock, removes tough bakugan and doom cards yeah!

Jetravenex: uh huh I am now officially awesome (cha ching!)

Skylord: *groans* weren't you apparantly already awesome.

Masquerade: it's just somthing she claims.

jetravenex: hey Masky what are you doing here?

Masquerade: kicking you out.

Jetravenex: wait what but its my *gets booted out* sttoooorrrrryyyyyy.

Skylord: thank you

Masquerade: sure.

Skylord: oh and everyone please review, or do we honestly have to demand 5 reviews to update!

Jetravenex: *reappears* yeah I demand at least 4 reviews and it has to be more than just 'this is awesome please update' tell me what I screwed up on or stuff! I didn't get much chance to proofread this before I posted so I need to know what I screwed up so I can fix it!

So review and review well!


	30. The dark side of the light

A/N HOLY FUDGE THIS THING IS 6,000 AND SOME WORDS LONG! 0.0

Jetravenex: ugh I am GLAD that's done, I had to start rushing at the end to just get it to the point I wanted to end it at. Cuz some peoples were complaining bout the last one being too short. Well this one was freakin long!

Breezyfeather- Hi Jet!

Jetravenex: *jumps then jabs a finger in Breezyfeather's direction* YOU!

Breezyfeather- *looks confused* me?

Jetravenex: you have the creepy ability to read my mind!

Skylord: or you're just cliche.

Jetravenex: *chucks frying pan at Skylord* shut up!

Storyteller222- you're unfair.

Jetravenex: OKAY! Fine. Everyone see the disclaimer for last chappie, I no own okay? Storyteller22 wrote that one for me, okay? okay. There, I am no longer unfair *folds arm crosses chest* Breezyfeather will you pwease say the dsiclaimer for me?

Breezyfeather- Jetravenex does not own bakugan. Like that.

Jetravenex: works.

* * *

Chapter 30

After snapping out of his stupor, (thanks to Jet) Dan loaded his next bakugan into his shooter.

"All right let's do this, Bakugan Brawl!" Dan shouted as he shot his bakugan onto his gate card. "Bakugan stand, Pyrus Griffin!"

The red and gold bakugan ball popped open and its eyes flashed. In a blaze of red light a griffin bakugan with bat like wings and a snake tail emerged on Dan's gate card.

"_Pyrus Griffin stands at 390 g's." _The bakupod droned.

"Heh," Julio said smirking as he drew a bakugan. "Bakugan brawl!" He shouted as he shot his bakugan onto the field. The white and yellow bakugan landed on his gate card. "Stand, Haos fear Ripper!" In a flash of yellow light a humanoid bakugan stood it's massive claws crossed across its chest as it stood crouching on the gate card.

"_Haos Fear Ripper enters at 380 g's."_

"Huh, so no one's making any moves yet." Jet said. Skylord finally recovered from being 'knocked out' and floated up besides Jet fuming.

"What could possibly have possessed you to use _me_ as a _sacrifice_? I don't want to sit out the rest of the brawl, I wanna fight! I wanna show the masked creep who's boss! I wanna-mph!" Skylord was cut off by Jet grasping her tightly and closing her back into a ball.

"Sorry, Skylord but it was the only way. Plus, think of it this way, you got Hydranoid taken out too," Jet loosened her grip and allowed the dark dragoness to pop back open. Skylord was quiet for a moment before she nodded.

"Alright, I see your point." Then louder she said. "Ha! I beat Hydranoid!"

Said bakugan grudgingly floated alongside his master. "I am going to kill her." He growled spite dripping from his voice.

"Relax Hydranoid." Masquerade said coolly while his eyes shifted to focus on the dark dragoness floating beside Jet's head dancing around happily gloating about her 'victory'. "Be careful what you wish for Skylord." He thought, still smiling evilly

Marucho looked out at the field. He turned to Preyas. "Preyas are you ready to battle?"

The Aquos bakugan turned to look at him in surprise. "Ready, are you kidding? I'm so ready I could take all three of them on at once! Let me at them, Marucho!"

Marucho nodded and smiled "Okay." He loaded Preyas into his shooter. "Let's do this! Bakugan brawl!" He shouted as he shot Preyas out onto the field. "Preyas stand!"

The Aquos bakugan landed on the field and popped open. In a flash of blue light the chameleon like jokester rose up onto the field across from Julio's fear Ripper. "Alright I'm ready, let's get this party started."

"Hey, Marucho," Marucho turned to the Pyrus battler. "Why are you putting in Preyas in so early?" Dan asked a look of confusion plastered on his face. "Isn't that a bad idea?"

"Not necessarily Dan, Preyas will give me the edge to beat this creep," Marucho's eyes were burning like fire as he clenched his fists and looked towards their opponents. "We want to avenge our defeat and we're going to do it right here, right now!"

"Now you're talking little buddy!" Preyas said as he raised his fists. "Aquos Preyas is in the house peoples!"

Skylord, Reaper and Drago sweat dropped as Preyas let out a soft war cry. "This is not going to end well." Drago said closing one of his wings to his body, in an attempt to cover his eyes.

"_Aquos Preyas enters battle at 400 g's, Haos Fear Ripper remains at 380 g's."_

Julio grunted at the stats while Marucho smiled. "I'll start!" He held out up an ability card. "Ability card activate!" He said as he threw the card onto the field. "Water Refrain!"

"What?" Julio said as his card glowed blue and shattered. "What the!"

"Ha! Marucho's water Refrain disables all ability cards! Take that ya posers." Dan said clenching his hand into a fist, while Jet face palmed

"Thank you for that unnecessary explanation, I'm sure that _none_ of them could have figured it out without your help." Dan turned his head and glared at her.

"What's your problem?" He asked turning to face her.

"You." Jet snapped. Dan took an angry step towards the female darkus brawler when Marucho finally stepped in between them.

"Guys, guys!" Marucho said trying to push the two away from each other. "Calm down, please!"

"Marucho's right." Reaper said floating up beside Jet's head Skylord staying quiet beside him.

"Our enemy is with Masquerade and his minions not each other!" Drago said looking from one battler to another. "Apologize and let's move on!"

Dan glared at Jet before he sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry."

Jet folded her arms across her chest and looked away. "I'm sorry too." She said in a tone of voice that spoke otherwise. Then quieter she muttered. "That you're an idiot."

"Ha you may have shut down my ability cards, but you can't block out my gate card!" Julio shouted jabbing a finger at his gate card. "Gate card open."

"Oh no, you don't!" Marucho said holding up a new ability card. "Ability activate! Blue stealth!"

Preyas chortled evilly as he moved his hands in front of his face. "Ha ha, now you see me." And then slowly he faded away from view. 'Now you don't." He said his voice coming from no particular point on the field anymore.

"What?" Julio said looking around wildly for the Aquos bakugan. "Where'd the punk go?"

"_Gate card nullified Preyas power level increase by 100 g's, Aquos Preyas at 500 g's Haos Fear Ripper remains stable at 380 g's." _

"Get him Preyas!" Marucho said.

"Okay, now it's time to say hello to my fists of fury! Hiya!" Preyas yelled as he delivered a massive punch to Fear Ripper's face becoming visible at the delivery of the blow. Fear Ripper let out a screech of pain as the blow sent him flying and in a flash of light he returned into ball form landing on the ground at Julio's feet.

"Aw yeah now that's what I'm talking about!" Preyas said putting his hands on his hips! "You just can't handle the Preyas." Then in a flash of blue light he returned into ball form and flew back to Marucho.

"Not bad Marucho,' Jet said smiling at the younger Aquos brawler.

Marucho ducked his head in embarrassment, holding Preyas in his cupped hands. "Eh it was nothing."

"Nothing? Marucho you practically blew his doors off with that move!" Dan said giving him a congratulatory slap on the back. Marucho winced and brought one hand to rub his back.

Preyas floated back up beside the other bakugan. "Yeah, but I think I'll be just as happy if I just sit out the rest, you know drink some lemonade work on my-"

"Preyas." Drago said coldly.

"Yes?" The Aquos bakugan said turning towards the Pyrus dragonoid.

"Shut up." The other three bakugan said.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Preyas yelped inching away from them.

On the other side of the field Julio grudgingly picked up his fallen bakugan. "Huh, I wasn't expecting that."

Klaus rested his chin on his hand. "Perhaps we underestimated them." He said glancing towards Masquerade who stood on his other side.

Masquerade didn't say anything his face impassive as he studied the field.

"I have a plan that will get rid of them once and for all." Masquerade said at last. He turned to them a cruel smirk on his face. "And all you have to do is crush them."

Klaus and Julio exchanged glances and shrugged, at how detached the blond was acting.

"Don't worry." Julio growled cracking his knuckles. "I intend to."

Masquerade chuckled but said nothing more.

Klaus chuckled. "I suppose it's my turn now." He took his Sirenoid off his shoulder. "Prepare yourselves." He said as he loaded her into his shooter. "Bakugan brawl and stand!" he shouted as he shot Sirenoid onto his gate card. "Aquos Sirenoid, stand!"

In a flash of blue the mermaid like bakugan rose onto the field playing the harp on the end of her staff, her body half submerged in the gate card.

"Now which one of you shall fall to me first?" She asked laughing slightly.

"_Aquos Sirenoid enters battle at 400 g's."_

"Ha, now which one you will be foolish enough to challenge me?' Klaus called to the brawlers, his eyes sweeping over them before resting on Jet. "How about you Miss Jet? Without your Skylord you are facing sure defeat."

Jet gritted her teeth. "I'm not afraid of you, you-you prince-wannabe!"

Skylord shook her head. "Jet, insult equals fail." She said

"Whatever, the fact still remains; it's your move Jet." Masquerade said to the female Darkus brawler.

Jet studied the field. "I don't like the fact that Klaus has his Sirenoid on the field. But I guess there's not much I can do about that. Facing him on his own gate card would be suicide so who should I counter with? Hydra has equal gs but is she the right choice-"

"Miss Jet put me in." The voice made Jet jump as she turned her head to see Reaper floating beside her head. Jet blinked in surprise. "Please, let me show you, prove to you that my loyalty is to you now and you alone. Please, I beg of you."

Jet frowned and sized up Sirenoid before looking back at the darkus bakugan. "You sure Reaper?"

"Positive, Jet." He said his voice icy cold and calm.

Jet smiled at the bakugan now sitting on her shoulder "All right if it's what you want then count me in, but first things first." She pulled out a new card from her case. "Gate card set!" She shouted as she threw it onto the field in the exact same spot as her last card had been. It expanded in a flash of purple right in front of Masquerade. Then she held out her hand and allowed reaper to jump down into her palm.

"You won't be sorry Miss Jet." He assured her before closing up into a ball.

"Let's go, bakugan brawl! The stage is yours, Rise Darkus Reaper!" She shouted as she hurled him onto her new gate card. He landed on her card and popped open. Ina flash of dark purple light he rose onto her gate card, dark energy surrounding him before fading away as he stretched his wings.

"Ahh it feels good to be free again!" he said as he spun his sickle over his head once, before holding it calmly at his side poised and ready for a fight. He glared down at his former master who stood in front of him. "I am going to enjoy this." He growled.

Masquerade smirked as he folded his arms across his chest.. "Not as much as I will."

"_Darkus Reaper enters battle at 370 g's."_

Klaus smirked at this and held up an ability card. "Dive Mirage!" He said. Ripples flowed across the gate card his Sirenoid was submerged in. Sirenoid laughed as she dove into the gate card and swam over to the one that Jet's reaper was standing on. Jet frowned while Klaus smiled evilly. "As you should know Dive Mirage is an ability card-"

"That allows you to move over to any gate card and nullify it. Blah blah blah." She held up an ability card in front of her face. "If I cared I would've said so."

"Agreed, I had no trouble facing you last time." Reaper said raising his sickle in preparation for attack. "I see no reason to think this time will be any different."

"Battle commenced Darkus Reaper at 370 g's against Aquos Sirenoid at 400 g's, Sirenoid ahead by 30 g's." Jet furrowed her eyebrows at her bakupod in annoyance.

"Huh, I always though Reaper had 400 g's, oh well." She thought to herself. "Merely a small roadblock we can overcome with ease." She held up an ability card, "Ability activate, Grim Fury!"

Reaper was covered by shadows and his yellow eyes flashed with malice. "You will regret the instant you set foot on my gate card!" He snarled as he lifted his sickle over his head as he absorbed the power.

"_Reaper power level increase of 100 g's, Sirenoid decrease of 50 g's reaper stands now at 470 g's with Sirenoid at 350 g's, Reaper has the advantage." _The bakupod announced, jet glanced down at it before looking up at Klaus.

"How do you like them apples?" jet said closing her hand into a fist and sneering at Klaus. She jabbed her finger at Sirenoid. "Go show her what you've got Reaper!"

"Whatever, it will not matter, for this battle was mine from the beginning." He held up an ability card and it glowed blue. "Ability Activate, Anthemusa." Sirenoid spun her lyre around once before she began to play it, the gate card becoming a massive whirlpool. Reaper drew back in surprise before the power of the music began to take hold of Reaper and he staggered towards her and the center of the whirlpool.

"This battle is mine," Klaus said resting one hand on his hip while he laughed evilly."

"That's your ace in the hole?" Jet's scoff made him stop laughing and stare at her. She was grinning evilly.

"Are you crazy Jet? That's the same trick that cost me my Preyas!" Marucho said grabbing onto her jacket his eyes wide and fearful like he was reliving a past nightmare over again.

"I understand, and watch, as I shatter it!" Jet held up an ability card. "Eat this! Dimension 4!" She shouted as she threw it down and there was a flash of purple light. The whirlpool calmed immediately and Reaper snapped out of it.

"_Power levels remain stable, Reaper at 470 g's and Sirenoid at 350 g's." _

Jet gaveKlaus a thumbs down. "Never trust one of those cards that say 'victory assured if you use me' they usually end up failing you in more ways then one." Then she waved her hand dramatically. "Go Reaper, finish his Sirenoid and remind these fools just how powerful you really are!"

Reaper leapt into the air his sickle poised over his head. "Good night Sirenoid!"

Sirenoid screamed as she was hit by his sickle, she was sent flying off the card and in a flash of blue light she returned into ball form. Klaus gasped as she landed on the ground behind him and bounced away.

"Sirenoid!" he gasped running to go grab her. He shot a glare at the triumphant Reaper.

"Ha!" Reaper said raising his sickle in triumph. He glared down at Masquerade and pointed his sickle at him. "You are a fool Masquerade, and you are about to pay dearly for it." At the end of this statement he shrank back into a ball in a flash of purple light and flew back to Jet's waiting hand.

"Good job," Jet said smiling down at him the darkus bakugan popped open.

"Anything for you Miss Jet." He said, shifting backward in embarrassment. "I just hope you will allow me the chance to-"

"Take on Masquerade?" It's in the agenda, no worries." Skylord sulked on Jet's shoulder, and didn't move when Reaper joined her.

"You did well too; you removed the threat of the doom dimension that alone should please you." Reaper told her. "I am however looking forward to "teaming up" with you later on."

Skylord visibly brightened at this as she flapped her wings. "Alright! Now that, I am looking forward to!"

Reaper and Jet chuckled. And Jet jumped in surprise when a hand clapped her on the back.

"Nice job." Jet turned to see Dan there with a sincere smile on his face. "Maybe you're not so bad after all."

Jet frowned at this and furrowed her eyebrows. "You thought I was bad? Dude, why would I A. take out the doom card or B even side with you guys in the first place? Sometimes I wonder what-"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Masquerade shouted cutting off Jet's response making her jerk her head in his direction as he shot his bakugan onto his card. "Darkus Laserman stand!"

In a flash of light the robot like darkus bakugan with the large laser cannons on its shoulders rose on its gate card. The robot's green "face" had small bits of data scrolling across it before they disappeared.

"_Darkus Laserman enters battle at 370 g's." _

"Dude, don't you know it's rude to interrupt?" Dan growled glaring at Masquerade

"I think you'll find you have much more to worry about than me _interrupting_ you." Masquerade said coldly as he held up an ability card. "Ability card activate, Chaos Leap Sting!"

"_Darkus Laserman power level increase by 50 g's now standing at 420 g's." _Jet frowned and then groaned. She knew all too well where this was going.

"Wait, but there's no…oh, oh no!" Dan shouted realizing with horror what Masquerade had planned.

"Oh yes," Masquerade said a wicked grin emerging on his face, "Laserman attack!" The darkus bakugan's upper body turned towards the Pyrus bakugan. Darkus Laserman's cannons locked onto Griffin and it began to open fire upon the bakugan.

"Griffin no!" Dan shouted as he futilely reached for his bakugan, griffin turned to face the attack, and roared in pain and defiance as it was taken out. In a blaze of red light it turned back into a ball.

"Oh and I'm not done." Masquerade said, holding up another ability card. "Dark destroyer." He threw it onto the field and Dan's jaw dropped as his card turned purple before shattering into a million pieces.

Dan glared at Masquerade as Laserman turned back into a ball and flew back to Masquerade. "Hey! You just-!"

"Took out your gate card?" Masquerade said with a smirk as he caught his Laserman. "Of course, no point in making allowances for you."

Dan jabbed a finger at Masquerade his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find the words to express his anger and rage at the masked blond.

"That was a dirty trick Masquerade!" Marucho said stepping forward his eyebrows furrowed and his blue eyes flashing.

Masquerade shrugged, "Your point, did you come here to whine about my every move, or are you going to stand up and brawl?"

Jet didn't say anything, just folded her arms across her chest and stood beside Dan calmly.

Marucho clenched his fists and glared at Masquerade but didn't say anything more.

"Fine, that's how you want to play?" Dan said standing up straight. "I can live with that and I'll still cream you."

"Ha," Julio said stepping forward. "Keep dreaming, it won't make it any more of a reality."

"You're all talk, no action!" Dan retorted, he snatched a gate card from his case. "Gate card set!" he shouted as he threw it down to replace his lost one. "Take this!" he said as he loaded a bakugan into his shooter. "Bakugan Brawl!" He shouted as he shot his bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan stand! Go get 'em Pyrus Serpenoid!" He said as his bakugan came to a stop on his gate card and popped open to reveal the red and yellow snake; it lifted its head and hissed at its opponents its tongue flitting in and out.

"_Pyrus Serpenoid enters battle at 320 g's, awaiting opponent."_

"Pathetic. Try this one for size. Bakugan Brawl!" Julio said as he shot his bakugan at Dan's Serpenoid. "Rise Haos Centipoid!" The white and yellow ball came to a stop before the fire snake. It popped open and in a flash of yellow light a centipede like bakugan with sharp pincers rose in front of Serpenoid. "Ha, trump that!"

"_Haos Centipoid faces off against Pyrus Serpenoid, Centipoid at 400 g's Serpenoid at 320 g's."_

"I don't even need an ability card to trounce yours! Centipoid get him!" Julio said a sneer on his face, the bakugan let out a shriek as it leapt a Serpenoid. The snake easily slithered away from the attack and coiled itself around Centipoid its tongue flicking in and out as the Haos bakugan thrashed in its grip.

"That works fine for me, because I don't need an ability card either!" Dan pointed at his gate card. "Gate card open! Character card activate!"

In a flash of red light the gate card opened revealing a picture of Serpenoid on its face. The Pyrus bakugan opened its mouth and hissed loudly as it began to glow.

"_Serpenoid power level doubled now stands at 640 g's Centipoid remains stable at 400 g's." _

Dan laughed as Serpenoid squeezed Centipoid until the bakugan burst in a flash of yellow light and flew back to Julio in defeat. Serpenoid erupted into a flash of red and shrank into a ball as well, flying back to Dan's waiting hand. Dan smirked at Julio.

"You were saying?" He asked with a sneer. Julio fumed at the Pyrus battler while Drago floated up beside Dan's head.

"Be careful Dan, just because we seem to have the lead does not mean we can afford to be cocky."

Dan turned to look at Drago, his face surprised. "Are you kidding Drago? Masquerade's Hydranoid is out, Klaus's Sirenoid is out and Julio is down two bakugan!" He closed his hand into a fist. "We've got this in the bag!"

Drago sighed lowering his head slightly. "Well I suppose…"

"Are you guys going to stand there talking all day or are you actually going to brawl?" Julio called his voice tight with irritation.

"Keep your shirt on." Jet said running a hand through her hair. "We're coming." She looked towards Marucho. "Stage is yours Marucho." She said as she gestured to the field.

Marucho's jaw dropped as Jet winked at him and his cheeks flushed a little. Then he shook his head rapidly.

"I know this won't seem like much help, but I think she's _way_ out of your-Mph!" Preyas was quickly cut off by Marucho grabbing him and shoving him into his pocket before he could say anything else. Marucho closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself, then he reopened his eyes a look of determination in them.

"Alright here goes, Bakugan brawl!" Marucho shouted as he shot his bakugan onto Klaus's gate card. "Aquos Robotallion stand!" The blue bakugan landed on the gate card and popped open, its eyes flashed and the robot like bakugan rose onto the field.

"_Aquos Robotallian enters battle at 300 g's." _The bakupod stated, showing the stats on its screen.

"Hmm, I suppose I should take this as a challenge." Klaus said lifting his hand to his chin as he studied the field thoughtfully. "Very well," He pulled out a new card with a flourish. "I accept, gate card set!" He called as he threw down a new card in front of him. "Bakugan brawl!" he cried as he shot a new bakugan onto the field. The bakugan bounced twice before coming to a stop in front of Marucho's. "Rise, Aquos Terrorclaw!"

The bakugan popped open and a crab like bakugan with large pincers and six legs rose onto the gate card before the robot.

"_Battle commenced Aquos Terrorclaw at 310 g's versus Aquos Robotallion at 300 g's."_

"I'll start things off with this; this ought to be a blast from the past Water Refrain!"

"What!" Marucho gasped as Klaus threw down the card and it was absorbed into the field casting blue ripples through the field.

"Aww that's cheap man, real cheap!" Preyas fumed bouncing up and down on Marucho's shoulder after he'd managed to break out of Marucho's pocket.

"And without your ability cards to aide you, this duel is mine," With a wave of his hand Klaus's Terrorclaw charged at Robotallion. It grasped Robotallion in its claws and threw him off the battle field causing it to disappear in a flash of blue light, and land at Marucho's feet in defeat.

"Aw I can't believe I lost, I miscalculated," He sank to his knees reaching for his bakugan his face tight with disappointment.

"That's it? One move and you're down and out? Come on Marucho we still got this," Marucho blinked and looked towards Jet, who was surveying the field.

"Huh what makes you so sure Jet?" Dan asked one eyebrow raised in question. Jet smiled.

"Think about, it, two out of three of them are down their guardian bakugan, and Reaper is like my second guardian, so we're still in pretty good shape."

Marucho smiled and got back to his teeth both of his fists closed and his eyes relit once more.

"You're right!"

Dan smiled and punched the air. "Let's finish this you guys."

"My turn," Jet said as she grabbed a new gate card from her case. "Gate card set!" She shouted as she threw it down beside Masquerade's old gate card. The card expanded. "Alright, ready to go again Reaper?" She asked looking towards the bakugan perched on her shoulder.

"Of course Miss Jet," he said leaping down into her hand.

"Let's go," Jet said taking a stance like a pitcher. "Bakugan brawl!" She shouted as she threw him onto the gate card. "Darkus Reaper stand!"

Reaper landed on the card and popped open, in a flash of light he emerged; he let his sickle rest on the ground as the aura around him dissipated.

"Are you ready, to face me _master_, or are you going to continue to hide behind your minions?" Reaper taunted, pointing at Masquerade. "I'm ready and waiting for you."

"_Darkus reaper enters at 370 g's." _

"Huh, you're hardly worth my time," Masquerade said with a snort, looking at Reaper's stats, and then he held up a gate card. "Gate card set." He said as he coolly tossed it where Jet's gate card had once been. "Bakugan brawl," He said as he shot his bakugan onto the field. "Darkus Laserman stand!"

His bakugan landed on Reaper's gate card, and in a flash of purple light Darkus Laserman rose onto Jet's gate card.

"Darkus Laserman enters battle, both bakugan tied at 370 g's."

"Any last words before I send your pathetic reject packing?" Masquerade asked lifting a card, a cruel smirk on his lips.

"Just three," jet replied stiffly. "Bring. It. ON!"

"Very well, don't come crying to me when I pound him into submission. Ability activate!" He shouted as he threw his card onto the field. "Spiced Slayer."

Dark shadows surrounded Laserman before reaching over and grasping Reaper.

"Gah!" Reaper cried as he thrashed struggling to get free as his power was slowly drained into Laserman.

"_G power transfer of 100 g's from Darkus Reaper to Darkus Laserman, Darkus Laserman now standing at 470 g's Darkus reaper standing at 270 g's." _The bakupod announced.

"Okay," Jet said her heart beginning to thud a little louder in her chest. "I did not see that one coming."

Skylord floated up beside Jet. "Maybe its time to being out the ace in the hole?" She suggested flapping her wings furiously.

Jet turned and nodded and with a wave of her hand she announced. "Gate card open!" Jet shouted and the card beneath Reaper and Laserman glowed. "Character card activate!"

"What! When did you?" Masquerade gritted his teeth and watched as reaper's power level doubled.

"Reaper power level now at 540 g's Laserman remains stable at 470 g's."

"Here, we've got a little present for you!" jet shouted as Reaper leapt into the air and raised his sickle over his head.

"Take this!" Reaper shouted bringing his sickle down on Laserman. Laserman let out a robotic cry as Reaper sliced through it and it reverted back into a ball and landing at Masquerade's feet.

Jet grinned as Reaper returned to ball form and flew back to her. She caught him in her right hand and smirked at Masquerade.

"One word: powned." Jet said sticking out her tongue at Masquerade. "You must enjoy getting your ass whooped by a girl or something cuz you're doing it often." Masquerade gritted his teeth and frowned then he smirked.

"Oh that's mature," Julio growled looking away from the only girl among them. He then looked towards Masquerade who mouthed something to him. He looked surprised but then he nodded. "That's brilliant!"

Jet drew back to join Dan and Marucho. "What do you think Masquerade told him?" Her expression concerned.

Dan shrugged. "Doesn't matter," He said pulling out a new card and stepping past Jet to take center stage. "Gate card set!" he shouted as he threw down a new gate card. "Serpenoid stand!" He shouted as he shot Serpenoid onto the new gate card.

Serpenoid landed on the gate card and popped open to reveal the fire snake; it coiled itself up and hissed at its opponents its tongue flicking in and out.

"_Serpenoid enters at 320 g's." _

"Now you guys going to stands there staring all day or is one of you going to come and get what's coming to them?" Dan asked resting his hands on his hips standing up straight all proud of himself.

"Ha! This one is going to lead me to victory for sure! Go Haos Tentaclear!" Julio shouted as he shot his guardian onto the field. It landed on the gate card and in a flash of light the floating eye with six tentacles branching out from it.

"New battle commenced Haos Tentaclear enters at 370 g's Serpenoid remains at 320 g's."

"Ew and I thought Hydranoid was bad." Skylord muttered to Drago and Preyas. They merely nodded in agreement before focusing on the brawl.

"I'm still very worried about what Masquerade told Julio," Jet thought her eyes darting from side to side. "What kind of strategy could masquerade devise with Julio?" She closed her eyes and pictured the attribute hexagram. "I mean Haos takes power from Darkus, you'd think he'd plan something with Klaus…" She frowned troubled. "I really don't know."

"Ha! You think a floating eyeball will stop me!" Dan said, he pointed at his gate card. "Gate card open! Energy Merge!"

Serpenoid hissed as Tentaclear began to glow with a yellow aura and it began to flow into Serpenoid.

"100 g's transfer from Tentaclear to Serpenoid, Serpenoid power level increase to 420 g's, Haos Tentaclear power level decrease to 270 g's."

"Oh yeah, how do you like that!"

Julio didn't say anything however, his lips turned up from a frown to a smirk

"Uh oh," Jet said as suddenly she remembered something more from episode 18, specifically Runo and Dan's brawl against this Haos brawler. She quickly reached up for her sunglasses and pulled them down over her eyes. "Is this what Masquerade had planned? Using Julio's Tentaclear to demoralize us and then beat us down?" She wondered

"Ability activate! Flare blinder!" Julio shouted holding up an ability card over his head. It began to glow yellow.

"Here it comes." Jet thought through gritted teeth.

Tentaclear closed its eye and then it slowly reopened it catching them all in a blazing bright light that made their eyes water and forced them to look away.

"Agh! I can't see!" Marucho cried as he covered his eyes with his hands and looked away.

"The light it burns!" Skylord whined as she and Reaper ducked behind Jet to hide from the light.

"Urgh!" Dan said as he held one arm in front of his face as he struggled to see Serpenoid. He heard his bakugan cry out in pain and then there was a flash of red, and the next thing they saw was Serpenoid flying back to Dan landing on the ground behind him. Tentaclear's light had turned off apparently as it was now hovering triumphantly on the battle field.

Jet groaned and rubbed her eyes, even beneath her shades the bright light had managed to hurt her eyes terribly and through it all she'd been able to just make out Masquerade's cruel smirk. Marucho still had his hands covering his eyes while Dan had already recovered and was glaring angrily at Julio.

"You guys just can't help but resort to dirty tricks, can you?" Dan growled jabbing a finger in their direction.

They all looked at each other, Masquerade grinning maniacally. And Julio had a dark look on his face.

"If you thought that was bad Dan Kuso than how about I show you something." Dan frowned his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"You see, it's simply not right to have the finale without all the actors." Jet raised an eyebrow at this and Masquerade smirked at Jet. "Still stumped Jet? Then perhaps this might help, Julio?" He said looking towards the Haos brawler.

The Haos brawler grinned as he held up an ability card. "Ability card activate. Pure Light!" Jet's eyes widened.

"All the actors…" He'd said that in episode 27 when he'd been telling Dan to bring Drago to the brawl already… "Oh oh no, surely he doesn't." Jet moaned at the realization and was cut off by a startled squeak from her partner, causing Jet to whip her head around to look at her, Reaper also floating towards Skylord in concern.

"What the?" Skylord gasped as she suddenly started to glow with white light. "Wah! I'm glowing…" Then Skylord was forced closed and she flew towards the doom brawlers.

"No!" Jet shouted as she tried in vain to grasp Skylord. But she slipped out of her grasp and flew towards Masquerade. Jet watched in horror as Skylord was left hovering above the doom brawlers and then in a flash of light she emerged behind them in a shadow of her full form.

Shadows slipped out and covered the dark dragoness and then as soon as they'd come they dissipated leaving Skylord standing.

Her normally red eyes had been turned into a menacing glowing purple, her body was now completely back and the gem no longer shone with warm purple energy, for it too had turned murky and dark. The darkus bakugan spotted the brawlers across from her and she opened her jaws and let out a piercing roar. Jet gaped at the sight and sank to her knees, while Marucho and Dan exchanged horrified glances. Masquerade sneered at them, Julio and Klaus too stood proud and erect.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to know your friend's back in the game?" Masquerade asked before he burst out into maniacal laughter, leaving the brawlers dumbstruck.

* * *

A/N that was LONG *falls over*

Breezyfeather- oh so that's what you meant.

Jetravenex: yeah you hit it right on the nose. Now I am going to go eat and then go to the mall with my friend. later peoples.

Skylord: send us good reviews okay or we won't update understand?

Masquerade: *smirks*


	31. Heads or tails? Victory or Defeat?

A/N Whew long time no see peoples. Ack don't throw things at moi! *ducks under onslaught of thrown items*

Skylord: It's your fault ending the last chapter with me *dramatically* being captured by Masquerade!

Jetravenex: meh, I thought it was pretty damn good.

Skylord: well where in the seven blazes have you been.

Jetravenex: *scowls* getting the crud beaten out of me by chaos in the sky (not literally) and all I did was maybe...okay more like partially suffocating Masquerade.

Masquerade: You deserved that and so much more.

Jetravenex: oh shut up Masky *pushes him out of the room*

Skylord: so why were you getting the crap beaten out of you by chaos again?

Jetravenex: Hey you want me to update or what? Well anyways Readers I don't own bakugan and here's chapter 31.

Skylord: *is waiting impatiently*

jetravenex: *sighs* so it goes like this...

* * *

Chapter 31

Jet stared, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. "No," She said weakly her hand reaching forwards towards the dark dragoness.

Masquerade smirked at Jet's antics before he snapped his fingers and in a flash of light Skylord reverted back into ball form and flew into Masquerade's waiting hand.

Dan growled stepping forward in front of Jet. "That's a dirty trick! Give Jet her Skylord back!" He snarled his hands balling into fists, shaking slightly with the effort of trying to hold back the urge to charge the blond and hit him.

Masquerade just laughed as he tossed Skylord's ball form into the air and then catching her. "Why should I? Jet tossed her aside in the first place; I'm just making use of that fact." He said sneering at them.

Jet raised her eyes and glared at him. "You'll pay for this!" She spat rising to her feet taking a step forward her hands shaking slightly.

Masquerade chuckled. "Well then let's see you try," He said folding his arms across his chest the smirk still plastered on his face. "It's your turn."

Preyas growled from his perch on Marucho's shoulder. "Alright Marucho, let's go show these fools what we're made of!"

Marucho nodded before he grabbed Preyas. "Wish me luck guys!" He said quietly Dan and Jet nodding in grim agreement. Marucho loaded Preyas into his shooter. "Alright, I'll start with this! Gate card set!" He cried hurling his gate card out onto the field where it expanded in a flash of blue light. "And Bakugan Brawl!" He cried shooting Preyas out onto the field. "Preyas stand!"

Preyas landed on the gate card rising up in a blaze of blue light with his arms folded across his chest.

"Alright I'm ready! Let me at 'em!" Preyas said getting into a ready stance on the gate card.

Klaus chuckled as he held up a gate card. "Gate Card Set." He said tossing it onto the field causing it to appear right next to marucho's gate card. Then he shot a Bakugan onto his gate card. "Terrorclaw stand." He said as the crab like Bakugan stood it let out a shriek causing the brawlers to flinch at the grating noise.

Klaus smirked. "Now, will the lovely lady courage to rise up to my challenge?" He asked looking at Jet with a flirtatious smile.

Jet flinched and then growled as she stepped forward her blue eyes still ablaze with anger. "I will! I need something to tear up!"

She grabbed a bakugan from her case and hurled it at Klaus's Terrorclaw.

"Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Hydranoid stand!" She cried as her own Hydranoid rose up across from Terrorclaw.

"_New __battle __recognized. __Darkus __Hydranoid __enters __at __400__gs __with __Aquos __Terrorclaw __at __310__gs, __Hydranoid __with __90__gs __advantage.__"_ The bakupod announced.

Jet let out a laugh. "Dude, how the heck did you get up to the top when you fight like that?"

Reaper floated up next to Jet's ear. "Don't get overconfident!" He warned quietly. "You're giving them a huge advantage!"

Jet scowled at him. "But I don't have time to waste! I have to get Skylord back!" She hissed.

Reaper growled. "Patience Miss Jet! If you rush you're bound too-"

"Are you really so sure of your victory when the battle hasn't even started?" Klaus asked with a chuckle. He pointed at the gate card. "You asked me how I got to the top well allow me to show you! Gate Card open Mind Ghost!"

Jet's eyes widened in shock as the gate card exploded then she gritted her teeth as Hydra roared before being sent back to her. "You're still out of the brawl…"

Klaus shrugged. "You should know sometimes victory comes with sacrifices." He reached down and picked up his fallen Terrorclaw. He sneered at Jet. "After all you sacrificed your precious Skylord at the beginning of the brawl."

Jet snarled and stamped her foot. "Sh-shut up!" She spat though she was starting to shake. She turned her head to the other darkus brawler and her blue eyes narrowed at Masquerade as she hurriedly snapped. "It's you move," She grumbled.

Masquerade chuckled as he threw down a new gate card in place of where Klaus's had been. "And now, for your beloved Skylord to make a return performance…" He said smirking as Jet flinched. He loaded Skylord into his shooter. "Bakugan Brawl!" He shouted as he shot Skylord onto Marucho's gate card. "Darkus Skylord destroy them!"

Skylord burst forth in a blaze of dark light. She spread her wings and roared at Preyas, the force of her outcry pushing the Aquos bakugan back slightly.

_"Darkus Skylord enters at 460 gs, Aquos Preyas stands at 400 gs."_ Marucho's bakupod stated.

Marucho's eyes widened. "Oh man this could be trouble!" He said as he looked from Skylord back down to his bakupod.

On the gate card, Skylord's head jerked forward, Preyas managed to dart back and Skylord's jaws closed with a snap mere inches from where Preyas's shoulder had been. She drew back and growled angrily at Preyas, her glowing whit eyes void of any emotion.

"Whoa take it easy Sky!" Preyas yelped as he held up his hands defensively. "Can't we talk about this?" Skylord growled as she took a step forward her wings spread and her teeth bared as she stood poised to attack.

Reaper floated over Jet's head "Skylord this isn't like you! You have to fight it!" He shouted. "Don't let the negative energy consume you!"

Masquerade laughed. "She can't hear you, she's completely under my control, and as long as she remains on my side, under my power this is how she'll remain!"

Jet let out a gasp. "Yo-you can't do that!" She cried her eyes wide.

Masquerade sneered. "Oh but I can, if you want your precious Skylord back Jet, then," he chuckled. "You're going to have to defeat me. And, considering how you've been playing, I think we both know who's going to win." He said with a smirk.

Jet swallowed the lump that had begun to form in her throat. She blinked and then glared at Masquerade. "I-I won't lose! I beat you once I can do it again!"

Masquerade chuckled. "What? You mean the brawl that you had with me earlier?" He waved his hand in a dismissive fashion. "Hardly worth mentioning Jet, I went beyond easy on you." Jet recoiled her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates and he laughed. "Don't tell me you honestly thought you had me beat Jet! As you said earlier you can't get to the top if you don't play for keeps."

Jet could feel tears prickling her eyes as the horror slammed against her. And whatever confidence she'd had seemed to vanish as she stared at him shell shocked.

Marucho growled. "Why you! How dare you belittle my friend!" his hands balled into fists at his side. "Well I won't have it! Gate Card open! Character Card Activate!" Marucho cried gesturing to his gate card. The card glowed blue and then an image of Preyas appeared on the face of the gate card.

"_Preyas __power __level __doubled __to __800__gs.__"_

Preyas laughed as he began to glow blue. Then he charged at Skylord his fist raised. "I hate to hit a girl, but for you Sky I'll make an exception. Say hello to my little-"

Masquerade laughed as he held up an ability card. "Unfortunately for all of you, Jet's Skylord _does _possess quite a powerful array of abilities. Ability Activate!" he shouted hurling the ability card into the sky. "Chaos Storm!"

Skylord roared as she took to the air. Her gem flashed and the horn on her snout glowed purple as clouds began to gather over the battlefield.

"What the?" Dan gasped staring at the Skylord in shock.

Masquerade chuckled. "Now Skylord! Destroy him!" He called glancing towards the floating dragoness.

Lightning flashed and Skylord's eyes flashed as well. She let out a piercing roar and with a down stroke of her wings that carried her higher into the air, lightning burst down from the gathered clouds and slammed into the gate card shattering it to pieces.

"_Calculating power levels. Skylord at 560 gs, Preyas at 400 gs."_

"Oh man! This isn't good!" Preyas cried as Skylord focused on him. He let out a shriek as Skylord dove into him throwing him off the gate card. Preyas let out a shout before he reverted in a flash of blue light.

"Preyas no!" Marucho cried as Preyas landed on the ground in ball form at his feet. Marucho sank to the ground his eyes wide and his mouth open. "I-we-lost…."

Masquerade laughed as Skylord landed on the destroyed gate card the clouds dissipating. Her eyes flashed and in a flash of purple light she reverted back to ball form and flew back into Masquerade's waiting hand. Masquerade laughed at the brawlers shocked and horrified expressions.

"What's the matter?" Masquerade asked with a sneer. "Can't keep up now that you're best bakugan is on _my _side now?" He taunted.

Dan gritted his teeth together while Jet lowered her eyes to stare at the floor. He glanced at her and his eyes flashed with rage before he turned back to the doom brawlers. "That's it! Drago?"

The Pyrus bakugan floated up beside Dan's head and nodded his head slightly. "Yes Dan I am ready." Drago growled.

Dan grinned as he grabbed Drago, "Only two choices for Gate cards Julio or Masquerade…"

Drago popped open in Dan's hand. "And considering Masquerade's remaining bakugan isn't one he was prepared to have…"

Dan nodded as he loaded Drago into his shooter. "I hear ya Drago, now get out there and do some damage! Bakugan Brawl!" He cried as he shot Drago onto Masquerade's gate card. "Get 'em Drago! Drago Stand!"

Drago landed on the gate card and popped open, his eyes flashed and in a flash of red light Drago rose up on the gate card. He let out a roar and glared at the 'doom brawlers'.

Julio chuckled as he held up Tentaclear. "Now, time to finish things. Bakugan brawl!" He shouted as he shot Tentaclear onto the gate card Drago stood on. In a flash of light Tentaclear appeared floating in front of Drago.

"So you're to be my opponent." Drago growled while Tentaclear said nothing.

"Pyrus Dragonoid at 340 gs, versus Haos Tentaclear at 400 gs." The bakupod on the brawlers' wrists announced

Jet frowned while Dan gritted his teeth. "No problem I'll just turn up the heat a few degrees! Ability Activate Fire Tornado!" He shouted throwing a card at Drago, they card was a lit with flames and then a flaming tornado surrounded Drago.

"_Calculating power levels… Pyrus Dragonoid gains 100 gs from Tentaclear. Drago at 440 gs, Tentaclear now stands at 300 gs."_

Dan grinned. "Trump that bad boy!" He said clenching his fists and grinning.

Julio exchanged glances with Masquerade who grinned and nodded. Julio turned back to Dan with a sneer on his face. "Gladly! I think it's time to put you brawlers in your place! Gate Card open!" He cried pointing at the gate card.

Marucho blinked] and adjusted his glasses blinking again. "Wa-wait a second that's Masquerade's Gate Card!" He said.

Julio rolled his eyes. "Hahaha! It doesn't matter whether it's his or mine, all that matters is it's going to help us destroy you!" He turned towards Masquerade who sneered as the card lit up.

"Quartet Battle." Masquerade announced with a sneer as Skylord who'd been floating beside him began to glow and she flew out onto the gate card.

Jet gasped as her Reaper did the same. The two darkus bakugan landed on the gate card and in two flashes of purple light Skylord and Reaper rose up beside their allies.

"_New battlers Darkus Skylord and Darkus Reaper recognized. Combined power levels of Tentaclear and Skylord at 760 gs. Reaper and Drago stand at 810gs."_

Jet studied the power levels that appeared on her bakupod for a moment before she lifted her head as Dan began to laugh.

"Haha!" Dan said jabbing a finger at Masquerade and Julio. "Maybe they should send you losers back to school! Don't you realize that we're still at the advantage?" He shouted before pointing his thumb at himself. "It looks like I'll be becoming the new number 1 after all." He said with a chuckle as he put his hands on his hips.

Masquerade snorted in response. "All you're doing Dan." Masquerade said waving his hand dismissively. "Is simply assuring your own defeat," Skylord glanced back at him and he nodded a smirk emerging on his lips.

Then, without even throwing down an ability card Skylord's gem began to pulse and the darkus dragoness suddenly jerked forward her claws clenching a low shriek ripping itself from her throat as she suddenly keeled over her gem beginning to pulse faster.

"_Skylord __sudden __power __increase __detected, __Skylord __raised __up __by __60__gs. __Skylord __and __Tentaclear __at __a __combined __power __level __of __820__gs.__" _The bakupod announced as Skylord's gem stopped pulsing but a dark purple aura surrounding her remained as she growled lowly at Reaper and Drago her teeth flashing.

Jet's eyes widened in shock, "Wh-what did you do?" She demanded looking at Masquerade with a shocked expression on her face.

Masquerade chuckled at this. "Why Jet, is that fear I hear in your voice?" Jet's jaw dropped and she struggled to say something but nothing came out. Masquerade smirked at this and folded his arms across his chest. "Your Skylord is on the verge of evolution Jet, an edge she seems to be unwilling to cross thus allowing her to tap into a reserve of power that can easily go above that of a normal bakugan, granted…" He said looking at Skylord who was hunched over panting for breath the smirk still lingering on his face. "It does come at a high risk to your Skylord's health…"

Jet's eyes widened in horror as tears started to prick at her eyes. "Stop it!" She shouted glaring at Masquerade through the tears that started to flow.

Masquerade merely smirked in response while Dan glanced sideways at Jet.

"Oh that's it!" Dan growled whipping out a new ability as Jet made no move to draw her own. 'Ability Card Activate!" He shouted raising the card over his head. "Boosted Dragon!"

Drago took to the air before he let out a roar shooting out a burst of fire at the dragoness and floating eyeball.

"_Drago __and __Reaper __combined __power __level __increase __of __100__gs. __Power __level __now __stands __at __910 __gs.__Tentaclear __and __Skylord __remain __stable __at __820__gs. __No __further __data __available.__" _The bakupod announced.

Julio smirked as he pulled out his ability card. "Ability Activate! Flare Blinder." He said.

Tentaclear closed its eye before opening it once again blinding the brawlers and their bakugan with bright light. The brawlers shouted and cried out in pain as they hadn't been prepared for the onslaught of bright light.

"_Skylord __and __Tentaclear __power __increase __to __920 __gs.__"_

Hot tears feel from Jet's watering eyes as she tried to shield her face.

"Jet!" Reaper shouted. "The ability card u-use it!"

Jet whimpered in pain as she struggled to retrieve the card but the light was proving to be too large of a _distraction_for her brain and thus she found the task of retrieving the card from her case nigh impossible, though while her eyes were useless in this situation her ears worked just fine and she heard Masquerade laugh at his opponents suffering.

"Well Skylord I think its high time we put your partner out of her misery1 Fusion Ability Activate! Destroy them Skylord! Dark Ferocity!" He shouted.

In Jet's mind she pictured Skylord throwing back her head as her loud roar shook the battle field her claws glowing purple with energy.

"_Drago and Reaper decrease by 100 gs. Combined power level at 810 gs. Skylord and Tentaclear rise to 1020 gs."_

"Skylord no!" Reaper shouted as he held his sickle in front of him and shielded his eyes with his arm. He heard a soft swoosh of wind and he turned slightly just as a dark shape emerged in front of him he tried to duck to evade the attack but he was disoriented and he cried out as Skylord's claws pierced him. "Agh!" He cried sinking to his knees his sickle falling to the ground before he reverted into ball form.

"Reaper!" Jet cried as she heard his shout, it was shortly followed by the sound of a bakugan reverting and the soft sound of a bakugan ball bouncing off the ground before landing at her feet.

"Drago you gotta-!" Dan was cut off by a roar and Drago too reverted landing at his feet.

However unlike last time the glow didn't dissipate. Jet screamed in agony as the light intensified to a point where Jet felt like her retinas were burning, tears streamed from her watering eyes as she shielded them as best she could with her arm.

Then a sound akin to broken glass reached her ears and the next thing Jet knew she was falling.

* * *

A/N Thank god that's over that brawl was roughly 3-4 chapters long i think!

Skylord: I don't understand your explaination at all.

Jetravenex: huh?

Skylord: why chaos beat the crap out of you?

Jetravenex: just agh! Go read His MAsky Rewrite you stupid ass bakugan! *Jetravenex punts annoying bakugan*

Skylord: yooouuuu suuuccck *disappears in a flash of light like team rocket*

Jetravenex: annyyyyways now that that's taken care of. Now to business. I want to ask you guys some question I'd like you guys to answer in your reviews. If you do, free cyber cookies for you!

1. Critique me! What am I doing wrong? If its grammar don't expect a lot of improvement but I'll damn well try.

2. How am I doing keeping the actual characters well In character?

3. What do you guys think I'm going to do next. (Humor me I like seeing what you guys predict cause it helps the creative juices flow)

4. I know Vanessa hasn't done much yet, but what do you think of her and her lackies so far.

5. Also why do some of you guys think I'm reaching the end, am I just giving you the feeling of rising action already? It's only... Oh wow we're at 31 chapters already *whistles* damn.

Jetravenex: welp that concludes my review questions. Oh wait! one other thing. Go read my friend chaos in the sky's story called Bakugan: The Masky Rewrite. Read it and review to convince him that other people like it and want it updated.

Masquerade: getting others to do your dirty work. *shakes head smirking*

Jetravenex:Hey I said that _I'd _stop badgering him about it. He never told me I couldn't go try to sicc some of my reviewers on him. *grin*

So yeah review people and go read chaos's story too! because its good and if you don't Skylord will eat you.

Hydranoid: I'm hungry can I eat them instead?

Jetravenex: uh... sure?

Hydranoid: YAY!

REVIEW PEOPLES!


	32. Get Out Alive

A/N WOW! I am so good I surprise myself JK. But unfortunately after losing my beloved flash drive that contained ALL my story and fanfic stuff, I thought I was going to have to put DD on a temporary hold. However thanks to one very great reviewer i was inspired to shake off the loss and rewrite the lost words and complete the chapter... and boy was it hard.

Jetravenex: The reviewer who I have to thank for inspiring me is none other than liontamer54321!

Liontamer54321: It's an honor to be here miss JetravenEx.

Masquerade: Hmph you clearly don't know her like i do,

Jetravenex: *quickly pushes Masquerade out* Ignore him, I don't know why he's cranky...

Skylord: It's Masquerade... He dreads every second he has to be with you.

Masquerade: Thank you for that point Skylord.

Liontamer54321: Well I think Jet's a very good writer

JetravenEx: *gestures to Liontamer54321* you see at least they know a good writer when they see one.

Masquerade: I wasn't commenting on your writer skills.

Jetravenex: *eye twitch* whatever, Liontamer54321 do the disclaimer for me please.

Liontamer54321: gladly, JetravenEx does not own bakugan.

* * *

Chapter 32

Jet's eyes were still burning to the point that even after the light ceased blinding her, she still couldn't see, and the only thing really registering was the feeling of falling, and her own voice reaching a height she hadn't even known it could go.

Jet forced herself to blink a few times before her vision cleared enough for her to see, only to immediately wish she could go back to being blinded.

Jet's voice went even higher as her eyes widened and she waved her arms wildly as she stared at the floor of the large computer room growing before her.

Suddenly someone grabbed onto the hood of the hooded sweater she was wearing and Jet choked as her air was temporarily cut off and her hands shot for her throat. Her eyes widened as her sun glasses were knocked off her head from her abrupt stop and continued to fall towards the ground, despite her air being cut off Jet whimpered and began to tremble violently as they hit the ground and broke into multiple pieces, a fate she had almost shared. A grunt sounded from somewhere behind her and Jet yelped as she was unceremoniously flipped over so that she was now gazing up towards the ceiling and she found herself face to face with…

"Masquerade!" Jet squeaked her voice breaking and she coughed slightly. The darkus brawler smirked, reveling in the look of shock on her face, his grip tightened around her, causing Jet to start to struggle.

"Stop struggling or I'll gladly drop you." He said his voice cold with dark sincerity, Jet tensed up and cast a glance down and gulped as a shiver passed through her. His smirk widened as she turned back to stare at him. "Good, I don't have to clean you off the floor after all." He said with a chuckle.

Jet swallowed as the other darkus brawler adjusted his grip so he was carrying her bridal style. Then in a flash of light the two of them were back on the platform. Jet gasped as she saw Dan and Marucho on the ground near the edge of the platform, Julio and Klaus standing over them. Dan was clutching at his stomach one of his eyes screwed shut as he gritted his teeth, and from the smug look on Julio's face, Jet assumed that he had been the one for Dan's current state.

Klaus glanced at Jet who glared in return. "You saved her?"

Masquerade snorted as he released his hold on Jet and let her hit the floor ignoring her cries of protest. "Didn't feel like having to clean up the mess she'd make." He said simply as he folded his arms and stepped over the fallen Jet and headed over to where Klaus and Julio halting in front of Dan. He sneered as Dan opened his eyes and glared up at the darkus brawler. He crouched down slightly and grabbed Dan by his hair then he lifted him up so that the two were face to face, Dan wincing in pain from the action, and Masquerade smirking at this.

"What was that you said earlier? Something about you becoming the new number 1? Still, believing that now Daniel?" He asked shaking the Pyrus brawler relishing in the cry of pain that came from Dan. "I am number 1, not you Kuso, now what should I do with you for your insolence hmm? Send your pitiful pet lizard in the doom dimension? Or perhaps I should let Master Naga rip him apart and have you watch?" He asked chuckling as a look of horror crossed Dan's face.

Jet grunted as she rolled onto her stomach narrowing her eyes as she locked onto Masquerade whose back was currently turned to her. Marucho looked towards her and their eyes met. Jet looked towards Masquerade and nodded her head to the darkus brawler before mouthing. "Distract him!"

Marucho's eyes widened with understanding and he looked at Masquerade fear evident in his eyes before he looked back at Jet, then his eyebrows furrowed and he nodded as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Hey leave, Dan alone!" Marucho shouted at the older blond, his fists clenched and shaking slightly as he glared up at the masked blond.

Masquerade paused and slowly turned to look at Marucho, his face blank, Klaus and Julio moved to grab Marucho, but Masquerade dropped Dan who dropped back to the ground with a muffled grunt. The older blond straightened up and calmly walked over to Marucho, who took an uneasy step back, his eyes losing whatever courage they had held as he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Masquerade chuckled as he grabbed the smaller blond by his shirt collar, "I think it's high time I sent your Preyas right back to the doom dimension… Or better yet, how about I have him join Jet's precious Skylord as my slave?" He asked as Skylord popped open on his shoulder covered in a dark aura a soft growl erupting from her.

Marucho staggered back as he grabbed his Preyas from his shoulder and held him to his chest as if to try and protect him.

Masquerade laughed as he offhandedly tossed Marucho over to where Dan lay and sent the two brawlers sliding closer to where Jet lay, the girl still struggling to regain her feet, but fear held her down weakening her mind and in turn her body.

Masquerade laughed as Klaus and Julio came up beside him. "When will you pitiful brawlers learn that no matter what you try I cannot be beat?" He asked laughing.

"You're wrong!" Jet spat cutting him off as she pushed herself to her feet, she glared at Masquerade and jabbed a finger at him. "You're doomed to fall! Be it by Dan's hand or by Naga's hand or at the hands of the time you're doomed to fall." She growled.

Masquerade chuckled as he folded his arms across his chest. "Really now? I notice you didn't include yourself in the above list," He smirked. "Finally admitting to your own weakness now are you?"

Jet was taken aback before she gritted her teeth, it was too late to try and take the words back. She glared at him and clenched her fists.

Masquerade snorted. "What, nothing to say? Then again it was obvious at the beginning that you didn't stand a chance."

Jet looked down shoving her hands into her pockets. "Maybe your right, but…" She lifted her head up and glared at him defiantly. "That won't prevent me from trying!" She said as she pulled her hands out of her pocket, and she ran at the darkus master one hand clenched into a fist while the other held a black card.

Masquerade didn't move he just stood there calmly smirking at Jet.

Jet let out a small war cry as she leapt at him punching out with her right hand while she tossed the black card to Marucho and Dan who scrambled to catch it.

Masquerade immediately caught on as he grabbed onto Jet's fist and onto her leg that she had been lifting to kick him with. With practiced ease he flipped her over and slammed her into the ground. "Get Dan and Marucho before they get away!" He barked at Julio and Klaus.

His minions jumped and rushed towards the two brawlers who lifted the black card and disappeared in a rain of sparkles. Klaus and Julio skidded to a halt stopping inches before the edge of the platform.

Masquerade scowled as he kicked Jet in the side, the girl winced but managed a small smirk up at the darkus brawler.

"How do you like them apples?" She croaked rubbing her aching ribs.

Masquerade remained silent for a moment before he smirked, grabbing onto Jet's arm and yanking the girl up onto her feet. "Go after the brawlers, we still have Viki and Runo in our clutches, they undoubtedly will go to save them first."

His two minions nodded their heads vigorously before they disappeared, and Masquerade turned back to Jet who glared defiantly at him though he could feel her tremble ever so slightly. "I'm thinking a change of scenery is in order…" He said with an evil chuckle as the two disappeared from the computer room as well.

Once all of the people had left the computer room shifted as it reassumed its original disguise.

* * *

Viki groaned as she came to reaching one hand to rub the back of her aching head as she slowly

sat up. She looked around her and spotted Runo lying on her stomach farther off. Viki frowned as she looked up into the same chute that she and Runo had tumbled down in the first place. Then her gaze returned downward as she pushed down on the ground next to her, and she felt the ground give just slightly when she put pressure on it. "I'm not surprised; Masquerade wouldn't want his prisoners to die before he could put them through hell. That'd be too easy." Viki grumbled. "And now how the hell are we going to get out of here?" She demanded throwing her hands up in the air as a bakugan exited out of her pocket and popped open on her shoulder.

"Calm down Viki, we'll get out of here." Fireblick assured her flapping his wings slightly as he floated off her shoulder.

Viki heaved a sigh as she let her arms drop down to her sides. Then she looked over at the unconscious Runo and then snorted and looked away, before dragging her gaze back to the girl. With a sigh the Pyrus user crawled over to the other girl and began to shake her shoulder.

"Runo, Runo wake up." Viki said, continuing to shake the girl's shoulder. In the corner of her eye she could see a small ball roll out from underneath Runo and pop open to reveal Tigrerra.

"Wh-where are we?" The tigress asked as she looked around at their current surroundings.

Viki sighed. "If I had to hazard a guess I'd assume we are in one of the many traps Masquerade had put in his mansion." She looked around pointedly. "We entered a trapdoor to investigate, looking for…well anything that could be of some use, or give us something on Masquerade, but all we found was this trap that was hidden in his secret passageway."

Tigrerra sighed wearily. "Oh well, a minor setback I am sure." She said as she turned to Viki. "Anyways have you two been able to devise any potential ways to escape?"

Viki paled as she looked back up. "Um, no… I think the only real way for us to get out would be only if…" She trailed off glancing around warily.

"If Masquerade chooses to release us," Tigrerra finished growling softly looking around. "And his reasoning for that being anything good is slim at best…" She murmured softly.

Viki sighed as she continued to shake Runo, and then gave up as she was unable to do anything to rouse the girl. She scooted back to lean against the wall of the chute and stared up at the dark abyss above them and she knew some many feet above was the point where they'd fallen.

A few minutes after she'd given up on trying to rouse Runo, Viki was beginning to doze off when the sound of rock scraping against rock coming from above caught her attention, the sound was shortly followed by a loud male voice.

"Hey! Check this out Marucho!" Viki jumped slightly as she heard the familiar voice come from above. "It's some secret entrance or something!"

Viki blinked. "Dan?" She thought to herself before using the wall to push herself to her feet and then taking in a deep breath she shouted. "DAN! DAN! HELP! RUNO AND I ARE TRAPPED!" She shouted as loud as she could up the hole and based on the sudden movement into the passageway and the shouts of exclamation as the trap door closed behind them.

"Hang on Runo and…" Dan called his voice sounding still far off from where she and Runo were.

"Viki!" Viki shouted her eye twitching slightly.

"Er…Yeah you toooooo!" He shouted his voice becoming louder and Viki wisely pressed herself against the wall just as a red and orange blur came falling from above and landed on top of the sleeping Runo.

Runo jolted awake immediately with a screech of pain and slugged Dan across the face before shoving him off and jumping to her feet her face so red with rage that even in the dim lighting Viki could see it. "DANIEL KUSO!" She roared as one hand reached behind to rub her aching back.

Dan winced as he stepped back his back bumping against the wall of the trap. "R-Runo it was an accident I swear! Look I didn't mean to land on you… I really didn't, it was just an accident I-"

"AHHHH!" A scream from above made everyone cast their eyes upwards and draw away from the shaft.

"Incoming!" Preyas shouted just as he and Marucho tumbled down the hole and proceeded to land in a heap on the ground.

Everyone paused and stared at the two for a moment before Runo rounded on Dan once more, the momentarily distraction forgotten.

"What are you doing here in the first place Dan? Last time I checked you were still at the other castle." She growled putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Dan.

Dan sighed as he ran a hand through his brown hair. "Look, we seriously don't have time for this, Jet's keeping Masquerade busy, but who knows how long that'll give us…"  
Viki blinked and then swallowed. "Oh, Jet," She thought.

"Well genius if you hadn't noticed there isn't anyway for us to climb out of here!" Runo spat clenching her fists at her sides.

Dan smiled as he pulled out a card from his pocket revealing a black card "Right before Jet attacked Masquerade she gave this to me and Marucho, it's like a teleporting card or something!" He said lifting it up to show them.

Runo blinked and her glare eased. "So, you're saying that that black card can get us out of here…" She said her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she looked at the card.

"It. does…seem logical." Marucho said weakly rising up rubbing his aching face slightly and picking up his fallen glasses. "After all our field cards open the field around us, wouldn't it be possible then that a card could warp us to anymore we want?"

Dan grinned at Marucho as he nodded his head. "It's just like Marucho said, and plus he and I have tried it, in fact we were able to warp right out of the computer room or something with it when Masquerade attempted to send Masquerade's goons after us."

Runo waved her hand. "Alright already! Then if you're so sure it works then why don't you stop talking and teleport us out of here already?" She demanded angrily.

Viki remained silent. "That's Jet card… If we take it and leave… Jet will be trapped here with Masquerade." She said quietly. She raised her head and looked at the three.

Runo scowled and snorted. "I'll bet she'll be thrilled, means she can be with her beloved oh so much easier, under the guise of his poor helpless prisoner."

Dan frowned as he looked at Runo then back at Viki seemingly torn.

"Viki… Please try to understand, we're not trying to abandon Jet, but-"

"But we need to get out!" Runo barked. "You see, she's trying to keep us here so that way we can be trapped by Masquerade!" She said jabbing a finger at Viki.

Viki held up her hands. "Look I don't like being trapped anymore than you but…"

Suddenly the sound of the rock sliding open once more made everyone freeze and then stiffen as loud footsteps echoed as they entered the passageway.

"Viki, there's no choice." Dan said as he raised the black card and Marucho and Runo crowded around. "You don't have to leave but we are," Dan said firmly as Runo wrapped an arm around Dan's and shot Viki a look. Marucho looked up at her with pleading eyes while the footsteps above grew louder.

Viki swallowed the tears that lumped up in her throat. "I'm sorry Jet." She thought, before she hurried over to them, and grabbed onto Marucho. Dan smiled sadly at her just before the card began to glow spreading to the rest of them, illuminating the dim space with bright light and then they were gone.

* * *

A/N Eesh if it weren't so late I'd continue it more, but's it already more than 2000 words and Im worn out.

Liontamer54321: I'm grateful you updated.

JetravenEx: yeah i just hope I didn't make you sound too odd Liontamer

Masquerade: you mean OOC Jet, you of all people should know that word. *smirks* since you make me be 'Out of character' too often.

Jetravenex: bite me.

Masquerade: dont worry I'll enjoy whatever torture i get to inflict upon your OC next chapter.

Skylord: OKAY! I think this is a very good point for us to cut out! We need reviews people, tell us what could have been done better, rather than just say 'This story is cool/awesome/epic/fantastic' or 'UPDATE SOON" we watn quality reviews because as was shown by Liontamer54321, a good review can be that little flame that relights a writers inspiration.

Liontamer54321: So please Review


	33. Hide and Seek

A/N Phew! *falls back into chair* Man I can't believe I was worried that this'd be too short! It's almost 4,000 words by itself! it's a good thing i split this from Chapter 32 else it'd have ended up being rushed.

Masquerade: *smirks* this is probably the only chapter that I actually might slightly approve of.

Jetravenex: *tiredly* you would

Skylord: WAHHHH I'm not in it!

Reaper: oh shut up and suck it up! I was in the doom dimension for most of season 1 how do you think I felt?

Skylord:...

Jetravenex: Anyways, since Breezyfeather made a request that I get this one out soon, well hows the day after I posted 32 sound?

Masquerade: Hmph, you could've gotten it out quicker.

JetravenEx: Jerk, since you seem to have nothing better to do, SAY THE DISCLAIMER!

Masquerade: *smirks* Jetravenex, doesn't own me or bakugan.

Jetravenex: Now onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 33

Jet and Masquerade reappeared in one of the hallways in his mansion. Although Unlike the hallway that had been right by the room where Runo and Marucho had been in, this one was pitch black, to the point where Jet had to squint just to make out the dark brawler.

He chuckled as he tightened his grip on her arm before he half threw her into one of the walls.

Jet let out a grunt as her back hit the wall and she slid down to the floor, her ribs still throbbing slightly where he'd kicked her earlier.

Jet looked down for a second as she rubbed her still aching ribs. She closed her eyes and swallowed before she lifted her head expecting to see the Darkus brawler sneering down at her. But to her surprise, the only thing that met her eyes was darkness.

"Wh-where'd he go?" She thought as her eyes darted wildly from side to side, shivers starting to progress through her body. Fear started to rise but she forced it down, and using the wall for support she managed to push herself to her feet. She looked around again and found that the 'view' was no better standing than when she had been on the floor. Wincing and glancing around every so often the girl began to move along the corridor one hand on the wall, too afraid to lose it in the darkness.

She continued moving until suddenly something came up in front of her, and her face collided painfully with something solid like an open door or something.

Staggering back from the object, losing contact with the wall in the progress Jet reached up a hand to touch her throbbing nose wincing and whimpering.

"Damn it." She mumbled quietly as she glanced around fearfully touching her nose checking to see if she was bleeding. "Now I've lost the wall." She said irritably spreading her arms out and attempted to feel her way back to the wall.

Jet kept moving forward, because she figured she had to hit a wall eventually.

After a few minutes Jet was starting to panic, she felt like she was walking through a black abyss and was beginning to lose her rationale and becoming increasingly frightened by the impenetrable darkness.

Finally unable to take the oppressing darkness she whipped around and ran back the way she had come searching and fumbling around blindly for any source of light or the walls, when she crashed head on into something.

Jet gasped as she heard a soft chuckle come from what she'd hit and slowly a few lights flickered on, transforming the pitch black hallway into a dimly lit hallway. And Jet… Found herself face to face once again with Masquerade.

Jet yelped and jumped back attempting to turn and flee when the darkus brawler snagged her arm and dragged her back to him pulling her back to him and making her turn around and face him.

"You came back in a hurry. What's wrong?" He said with a chuckle leaning down slightly towards her tightening his grip on her captured arm as she tried to shy away. "Afraid of a little darkness?" He hissed softly.

Jet flinched her eyes widening a little and she lowered her gaze flushing slightly. "Sh-shut up!" She snarled as he laughed in response.

"Oh this is too funny, you're afraid of the dark and yet you're a darkus brawler!" Masquerade said sneering at Jet. "Pathetic."

Jet glared at him. "J-just because I prefer darkus bakugan doesn't mean I'm a heartless bastard who prefers being stuck in the dark…" Her voice trailed off as she realized Masquerade was still snickering at her. "It's not funny!" She spat trying to wrench her arm free. "Now let me go!"

Masquerade chuckle. "What do I scare you too?" He said smirking down at her before dragging her closer to him. "Or is it yourself you're afraid of?" He asked.

Jet blinked and stared at him with a confused look on her face before shock over took her expression. "Y-you think I like you?" She squeaked flushing slightly.

Masquerade tilted his head slightly the smirk still present. "Do you?" He asked.

Jet spluttered with shock blushing harder. "W-well.. O-of course not! You're an evil jerk who dragged me from my own world and is now holding me captive and…and… why the hell did you ask me that?"

Masquerade snorted. "You suggested it not me, I was simply voicing the question you brought up." He said sneering.

Jet blanched and she looked down struggling to gather herself. "J-just let me go, or kill me already." She said quietly.

Masquerade frowned slightly. "But why should I?" An evil grin crossed his face. "I'm having too much fun right now."

Jet turned back to look at him and glared at him. "Eesh why can't you have fun like normal people?" Jet spat struggling against him once more.

Masquerade chuckled before he suddenly let go of her and watched as she fell backwards landing on her rear. "Alright, than how about a game?" He asked folding his arms across his chest and smirking leaning forward slightly.

Jet blinked as she pushed herself to her feet her eyes narrowing slightly in distrust. "A game?" She echoed.

Masquerade nodded. "Yes a game or more specifically, hide and seek."

Jet blinked and tipped her head to one side her wary expression replaced with one of confusion. "Wh-"

"I assume you know how to play unless of course," He said with a snicker. "You're not normal."

Jet's gaze hardened. "Of course I know how to play!" She snapped clenching her fists. "I was really good at it too!"

Masquerade smirked drawing himself up. "Good now that that's settled, how about a little wager?"

Jet frowned as she considered this for a moment, her indignation fading back into wariness. "What kind of wager?" She asked her eyebrows furrowing.

"I win, you'll remain here as my slave, doing everything I say without question. On the other hand if _you _were to win, you'd be allowed to go free."

Jet narrowed her eyes. "What if I say no?"

Masquerade feigned hurt. "What you don't want to play with me?" Then he grew serious. "You can try to run, but I assure you you'll just keep running back to me, as you experienced earlier."

Jet shivered at the memory. "How do we play? And yes I know the blasted basic rules of the game also, I suppose I should assume I'm the one who will hiding and you're the one who will be seeking, so just tell me your 'house rules'." She said folding her arms across her chest.

Masquerade smirked. "Simple, I give you about five minutes to either get out of the mansion or find a place to hide away from me. If by some chance you actually get out within those five minutes, I won't come after you and you're free to go, if you hide somewhere and I do not find you and I were to 'give up' you win as well, though don't count on that, the other way for you to win is if you get out of the mansion even after I start seeking."

Jet narrowed her eyes. "So in other words we're talking hide and go seek tag, where the exit to the mansion is 'base'." She said.

Masquerade considered that for a moment. "I suppose it is," He said. "Now, obviously you've lost your DT to Dan and Marucho, so you can't use it to cheat… However I do have one still, therefore I can teleport to anywhere within the mansion,"

"Yeah or you'll just go and stand by the door and wait for me there." Jet growled.

Masquerade snorted. "Fine if you're worried about that I'll let you have this." He said tossing a black ball that Jet caught up and then held it up in front of her face scrutinizing it for a moment.

"Reaper?" Jet asked as she recognized the darkus bakugan who popped open at the sound of his name.

"Lady Jet!" He said sounding relieved.

Masquerade sighed. "Save the happy reunion for later before you two make me gag. Anyways to compensate for my having the DT you will be allowed to have Reaper as your guide. Also Jet, the game starts…now." He said as he melted into the shadows in the hallway.

Jet blinked as she looked around wildly. "That's a new one…" Jet murmured to herself as Reaper floated up so that he was right in front of her face. "Jet! There's no time to dawdle! We must take this opportunity and escape now!"

Jet blinked and shook her head rapidly as she headed down the hallway ignoring the doors lining the hallway. "You're right Reaper," She said her eyebrows furrowing as her expression grew serious as the grim reaper like bakugan hopped onto her shoulder and she glanced at him as they proceeded down the now dimly lit hallway. "Do you know where the exit is from here?" Jet asked turning to him slightly.

Reaper was silent as his wings twitched. "I.. I'd need to find out what floor we're on…"

"FOUR MINUTES!" The sound of Masquerade's voice echoing through the halls made Jet jump in surprise and look around wildly.

"Hey that's no fair! What's stopping him from tracking me via the computer in the computer room?" Jet shouted.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Was the answer she received, "You better keep moving Jet you're clock is ticking…"

Jet scowled as she went to the nearest room and threw open the door and hurriedly to the window and looked down and swore loudly. "Damn, he's put us on the fourth floor!" Jet growled as she pushed away from the window and made a break for the door, shooting out of the room like a rocket.

"Reaper! That help you any?" Jet asked keeping her eyes focused forward as she sprinted down the hall her feet thudding against the carpeted floor.

"Three minutes Jet…" Jet scowled as she could hear the undertone of mockery in his voice.

"The stairs Jet!" Reaper shouted causing Jet to glance in his direction just as her foot suddenly hit air and the girl let out a screech as she went tumbling down the stairs. She squeezed her eyes shut as her body hit the stairs mentally praying to whatever deity there was that she didn't break her neck or hit her head on the way down. With a sickening thud she landed on a heap on the landing whimpering slightly as pain blossomed from her arm, leg, ankle, and back.

Jet struggled to shift herself onto her stomach, tears starting to form in her eyes, she forced herself to crawl to the next set of stairs.

"Jet get up!" Reaper pleaded nudging her shoulder slightly. "Please, we don't have time!"

Jet bit back a sob of pain as she reached for the railing on the stairs and used it as a support to pull herself to her feet tears beginning to leak out of her eyes. Then swallowing slightly she began to make her way slowly down the stair, her arms trembling as they gripped the railing for dear life as she made her way slowly down the stairs.

"2 minutes Jet!"

Jet bit back a sob of pain as she gathered her voice and shouted. "Shut up already I know!" She shouted just as a jab of pain erupted from her back just as she reached the third floor.

"Come on Jet." Reaper urged and shakily Jet moved towards the next set of stairs and began to painstaking make her way down them.

"1 minute till you lose Jet." Masquerade called as Jet reached the midway point on the stairs between the third and second floor.

"Miss Jet we must find a place to hide and for you to recover!" Reaper hissed urgently in her ear.

Jet swallowed as tears began to stream down her face as she forced her aching and screaming body to hurry down the stairs nearly falling twice.

"30 seconds left Jet, but since I'm actually feeling generous I'll give you another minute…"

Jet growled as she reached the second floor dropping to the ground wrapping her arms around herself trembling as the pain continued to shoot through her and soft whimpers escaped her lips.

"Oh miss Jet I'm so sorry." Reaper mumbled softly popping closed in shame.

"I-i-it' o-okay Reaper." She said weakly as she forced herself back onto her feet sucking in a breath through clenched teeth as she rushed over to the wall and managed to reach it just before her limbs gave out under her again. "Reaper I can't do it! I can't take the stairs…"

Reaper popped open just as Masquerade's voice echoed through the halls once more.

"45 seconds left Jet." He said with a laugh.

Jet looked down and began to cry softly dropping to the ground and curling in on herself.

Reaper glanced around and spotted an open door, flying over to it he checked it and then flew back to Jet. "Jet! Jet! There's a room just ahead, you can make it I know you can." He said quietly hitting her shoulder gently.

Jet groaned as she uncurled herself and forced herself to crawl towards the open door just managing to drag herself into the room just as Masquerade's voice sounded through the halls once more. "Times up, Ready or not Jet here I come!"

Jet sniffed as she sank to the floor within the room while Reaper closed the door to the room as quietly as possible before turning to Jet and seeing the room fully for the first time and let out a soft groan.

"Oh just perfect…" He said, causing Jet to look at him weakly. He gestured for Jet to look around and she weakly turned her head and gazed at the room they were in.

It looked like a simple bedroom with a bed against the wall and a bedside table right beside it. Another door led out to another room which Jet assumed to be to a bathroom or something and then the other door lead to a closet or something. The against the wall opposite of the one where the bed was pushed up against was a simple dresser with a mirror attached.

Jet blinked in confusion and turned back to Reaper.

"Don't you see Jet?" He asked, and when Jet shook her head no, he sighed. "Jet all of the other rooms are either empty or only have one to two beds in it, which is often never used…"

"But since this one is being used…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Then this is Masquerade's room…isn't it?"

Reaper nodded quietly just as they heard footsteps out in the hallway. "Come out come out wherever you are Jet," Masquerade called his voice sounding much clearer than it had earlier, and the sound of his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Hide!" Reaper hissed quietly darting into the bathroom through the door that was open just a crack. Jet winced as she dragged herself across the carpet and managed to maneuver her battered body under the king sized bed and collapse under it weakly tears leaking from her eyes as pain continued to reign through her body.

She whimpered softly moving her hands to clutch at her head as shudders began to course through her body growing stronger with every passing second.

"It hurts…" Jet whimpered softly tears still continuing to cascade down her cheeks as she slowly released her head and slowly laid herself down on her back her head still orienting on the door leading to the hallway where Masquerade's footsteps were steadily getting louder with every passing second until suddenly they paused just outside of his bedroom door.

Jet stiffened and her tears stopped for a moment as she held her breath, had Masquerade figured out they were here?

She flinched and quickly clamped her hands over her mouth to stifle the yelp of surprise as the door was thrown open. She watched shivering as she could see Masquerade's boots and purple pants from her hiding place.

Masquerade chuckled as he entered the room and seemed to glance around. Jet focused on where he was walking, her heart freezing midbeat as he began to walk towards the bed.

"Oh god, he's onto me oh god, oh god…" Jet struggled to control her growing panic as she began to tremble violently all over again. She watched as Masquerade moved away from the bed struggling to suppress the sigh of relief that passed through her lips.

She listened as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Taking refuge in my room, eh Jet?" He said with a chuckle. "You did give me the impression you were indeed an odd sort of girl…"

Jet fought to suppress the panic that just reached a fever pitch in her chest as well as the indignation that came with it.

"He's just playing games. He's just playing games…" She thought repeating it over and over again trying to convince herself he was just trying to scare her out of hiding.

She jumped slightly as he yanked open the bathroom door and entered.

A chuckle followed by Reaper's startled yelp made Jet tense and her heart began to start its wild dance in her chest once more.

"Well well Reaper, so nice to see you again.." Masquerade said as he stepped out of the bathroom holding the black ball in front of his face to examine him.

Reaper growled softly. "Y-you may have found me _master_." He said icily. "But thanks to you wasting your time here Jet has already escaped! You may have me but you will not have her!"

Masquerade chuckled as he forced Reaper closed and tossed him onto the dresser where the darkus bakugan bounced a few times before popping open and glared up at his former master.

"Oh, so Jet's gone is she?" Masquerade mused folding his arms across his chest as he looked down at the bakugan. "What did the injuries she sustained when she took a tumble down the stairs magically heal?" Masquerade asked tilting his head slightly smirking down at Reaper.

Reaper jumped back before hopping closer to where Masquerade stood and snarled hopping up and down in indignation. "So you did cheat! You-"

"Hardly," Masquerade said with a snort. "I had no need to cheat, Jet's screech and the sound of a loud thud near the stairs, it's not that hard to connect the dots."  
He shifted slightly as if drawing himself up. "So where is she?"

Reaper snorted. "How should I know? I hid here to keep you busy while Jet worked to recover enough to escape from your mansion."

Masquerade frowned and glanced around the room. "So you're telling me she's not here?" He asked looking towards Reaper a smirk on his lips.

"Yes, she's not here." The darkus bakugan replied stiffly.

Masquerade turned around and began to head toward the door when he paused, "Well if what you say is true Reaper…" He said and by looking at his reflecftion in the mirror Reaper could see he was trying to hide a smirk.

"What's he thinking?" Reaper wondered before he spoke. "I repeat, Lady Jet is not here." He said stiffly.

Masquerade didn't move for a minute before he chuckled softly. "Is that so?" He said before lifting the DT up to his face, and Jet and Reaper flinched as he disappeared in a rain of sparkles.

Jet blinked her eyebrows furrowing as she rolled over onto her stomach and edging towards the edge of her hiding place, ignoring the pain that shot up from her wounds, trying to get a better look.

Suddenly something grabbed her leg causing her to squeak in surprise and the next thing she knew she was being dragged backwards and out from under the bed. The hand let go of her and she looked back to see Masquerade smirking down at her.

"Well, then are you going to tell me that this girl is _not _Jet?" He asked looking pointedly in Reaper's direction as he stood over Jet.

The darkus bakugan drew back and looked at his mistress shaking slightly before he popped closed and said nothing.

"L-leave him alone Masquerade." Jet growled weakly as she tried to push herself to her feet, only to be grabbed on the arm by Masquerade and yanked to her feet. Jet cringed from the pain and ache that raced through her body at the sudden movement, tears starting to well in her eyes though she struggled to force down the lump in her throat.

"Well, Jet… I win." He said with a sneer as he released her arm and instead wrapped his arms around her waist causing Jet to flinch and a red blush to start to spread across her face. "And now for you to hold up your end of the bargain." He said pulling her so close that his chest was pressed against hers.

Jet's eyes widened as she lifted her hand and tried to slap him again only for it to instantly be ensnared by his own hand. "N-no, I can't not to Viki not to Skylord or Reaper or…" She said the tears starting to fall again as she began to squirm in his grasp, her legs beginning to kick out weakly trying to get him to let her go.

Masquerade growled softly as he tightened his grip on her. "Stop struggling girl," He growled.

Jet shook her head defiantly and struggled harder trying to bring her other hand up and slap him with that one as well. "No! I won't I-ack!"

She was cut off as Masquerade suddenly pushed her backwards and she yelped as she fell backwards. She shut her eyes as she braced for a jarring impact, only for her eyes to snap open when she hit the soft mattress and comforter of the bed.

She looked up just as Masquerade fell upon her, he gathered her wrists into one of his hands and he pinned them above her head before he used his other hand to pin her down.

Jet's eyes widened as she tried to lift her feet and kick him. "WH-wh-what are you doing?" She screeched struggling harder against him. "Le-let me go!"

Masquerade sighed. "I suppose I'll have to try a different tactic to shut you up won't I?" He said softly moving slightly practically lying down on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

Jet growled softly as she struggled more thrashing about underneath him. "Different tactic I won't give up you jerk just let me-"

Her voice was cut off as the darkus master growled softly just before he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, effectively silencing her and making her body freeze.

Jet gasped softly as all her resistances shattered and she sank into the bed, her eyelids flickering just so.

"oh god, oh god, Masquerade's _kissing me_!" Jet's mind practically screamed and the girl suddenly felt faint as black specks dotted her vision, her mind beginning to 'overload', and the other darkus brawler smirked as he pulled back watching as Jet blinked weakly struggling against the blackness that was threatening to drag her under.

"Lady Jet!" Reaper shouted, but his voice was faint and was being smothered by the dark abyss.

The last thing she heard before the darkness swallowed her was Masquerade chuckle softly and rise. "Good night Jet." He said sounding smug.

And then Jet's world went black.

A/N

Masquerade: That's why Jet doesn't own me, its because now *smirks* _I _own _her. _

__Jetravenex: yeah that doesn't sound creepy at all Masquerade.

Skylord: Oh come on!

Jetravenex: what?

Skylord: We've only gotten 2 new reviews even though over 30 people visited the story!

Reaper: well that's just not right.

Jetravenex: agreed, so come on people get off your lazy butts and review after you read.

Masquerade: What my slave means to say, is that you better review or I'll sic hydranoid and Skylord on you.

Jetravenex: the character Jet is your 'slave' NOT ME!

Masquerade: *chuckles* sure whatever


	34. Waking Nightmares

A/N okay, I am so amazingly dedicated to you (my readers) that I even surprise myself! But here it is my third update in a row for this week!

Granted i'm not terribly proud of this chapter so be sure to tell me how to make it better in your reviews!

I'm too tired to bother anyone else.. so yeah I, Jetravenex Do not own bakugan...happy?

* * *

Chapter 34

"GOOD MORNING JET!" A familiar female voice shouted jolting Jet out of the fog of unconsciousness. She squeaked as her arms flailed as her world tipped sideways and she fell onto a silver carpeted floor, and a stuffed pink Pegasus that had been perched on a pillow next to her tumbled off the bed landing right by her arm.

Jet blearily sat up rubbing her eyes and blinking a few times before looking around her.

She wasn't in Masquerade's bedroom... A shudder passed through her as her cheeks flushed slightly at the thought. The room she was in was much more cheerful, and very familiar. Well, of course it was familiar she was in her room!

"Jet! Jet if you're still in bed I'm going to-" The door to her room was thrown open and Jet looked up to see her older sister, Meredith, standing there with her black hair pulled into a low ponytail in a pair of plaid sweatpants and a t-shirt holding a hand towel in one of her hands. She sighed as she leaned against the door frame wiping her hands on the towel. "Jet, come on you have to get up, school, the place where you go to learn and stuff? It's today, so get up." Meredith said before turning to go.

Jet blinked a few times before she kicked off her blanket and got to her feet. "W-wait a minute? What about your trip to Washington? Or Viki coming over? Or-or…" Her voice trailed off as Meredith turned around and stared at her for a moment.

Meredith sighed. "Are you feeling alright Jet?" She asked walking over to her hanging the towel over her shoulder as she approached.

Jet went over to her bed and picked up Star. "yes, no, I don't know… I'm just so confused, Viki came over… And I was messaging this guy, who turned out to be Masquerade, on the bakugan site while she was over… and-and he left his DT in Rosedale park, and we went to get it and got warped to the bakugan dimension… and I met this really cool bakugan who became my partner and…" She fell silent as she looked up at Meredith. "You think I'm crazy or something don't you?"

Meredith sighed as she sat down beside her wrapping an arm around her sister. "You want to know what I think? I think you're just super excited for when Viki _does _come over, and you just let your fangirl love of Masquerade, come together in a really amazing dream, that's all…and since it was so amazing and real you're just a bit confused."

Jet was shocked as she pushed her sister away. "No! you don't understand Meredith! It was _real_! I mean, I can't tell you how many times I pinched myself while I was there, I fell down a bunch of stairs and it _hurt_! And-And I can recall _everything _that happened when I was there! Y-you know that when I dream I don't have that great of a memory!" Jet said looking towards her sister pleadingly.

Meredith sighed as she rubbed her face slightly, a contemplative expression emerging on her face. "Well, what _else _could it be Jet? Viki isn't coming until the day after me and Sam leave for Washington DC and I'll tell you what I've told you a million times before. Masquerade, _does not exist,_ he is a cartoon character on you favorite tv show, but he is not _real._" She heaved a sigh as she looked her sister up and down before rising from the bed and walking out of the room. "Look, we both have school and late start or not, if you don't get ready and we don't hit the road soon we're going to be late!" She said her voice fading as she walked back into her room to get ready herself.

Jet looked at the open door and then down at the floor. "It…it couldn't have all been a dream." She said shaking her head vigorously as she pulled the stuffed Pegasus close to her chest absentmindedly stroking its soft pink fur. "Could it?"

* * *

"Bout time you guys showed up." Aidan remarked as Meredith and Jet entered the school. The blond boy was leaning casually against the wall his gray blue eyes focused on them, a small smile on his fface. He was wearing, gray cargo pants and a white t-shirt with the haos symbol over his heart. Meredith throwing the blond boy a withering look as she adjusted her grip on her shoulder bag, then she looked at Jet.

"Well, I'm off to join Sam, now you two make nice and I'll see you after school." Meredith said as she watched Jet for any reaction. The brunette's gaze was trained on the wall and Meredith heaved a sigh. "Ah, well I'm off." She said as she turned and walked down the hall towards a cluster of upperclassman.

Aidan went over to Jet, with his hands in his pockets. He paused in front of her and waited for a second before nudging her shoulder causing the girl to jump in surprise and whip around to face him.

"A-Aidan don't scare me like that!" Jet said grabbing onto the strap of her blue backpack and tugging at it.

Aidan didn't blink as he moved in front of her and studied her face. "You're distracted. Care to share?" He inquired.

Jet frowned before she heaved a sigh. "I-I don't know, it's weird, I mean I was in the bakugan dimension! But now I'm here and everyone believes I dreamed it all-" She was cut off by the shrill sound of the bell for classes to start.

Aidan sighed as he gently reached out and patted her forearm. "It's okay, we'll talk later." He said as he turned to leave. "Piece of advice, try not to daydream too much about your beloved Masquerade during class 'kay? I'm not loaning you my notes again!" He called over his shoulder.

Jet blinked and looked at the ground. "Yeah I'll try…" She said quietly as she leaned against the wall and heaved a sigh as she watched her friend go. Jet sighed as she shook her head, slapping herself a few times before she dragged herself off to class.

* * *

Classes seemed to pass by so fast that Jet could hardly remember anything from them, in fact all she could clearly recall was walking into her first period class and then walking out of her fifth period class, bound for lunch. Jet blinked as she glanced around her at the kids that milled about in the hallways.

"This is too weird…" She muttered to herself, r orienting on the kids around her before blinking twice. "I should be able to recognize some of these people and yet-"

"Jet!" Her thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as she was half tackled by a blur of blond and the next thing she knew she was flat on her back with a blond haired girl on top of her with Jet in a death grip.

"Ugh, yeah nice to see you too Gloria," Jet grunted squirming slightly in her friends grip, before going limp she sighed. "Glo, can you let me go? I think I'm on the verge of death from suffocation…"

Gloria smiled as she released her friend and got to her feet grinning broadly. "Sorry bout that Jet, consider it an early 'I'll miss you over winter break hug'." She said bouncing up and down slightly, the girl was about Jet's height with long blond hair in comparison to Jet's brown. She had greenish blue eyes and was wearing a mix between a white poncho and a sweater atop a light pink tee, with jeans and a little odd blue hat that had been crocheted by her.

Jet blinked. "But Glo… Wait, it's-it's Wednesday… Gloria we have school for 2 more days…"

Gloria sighed and waved off her comment. "Details, details, come on Jet." She said grabbing onto Jet's wrist causing the girl to wince.

"Gloria, ow! Not so tight!" Jet said trying to pry her wrist free.

Gloria shook her head slightly pulling on Jet's wrist dragging her along with her. "Well come on then! We have to get to the others. They're probably already waiting!" She said as she proceeded to drag Jet in the direction of the lunch room.

"B-but Glo I haven't grabbed…." Suddenly Jet seemed to blink and she found herself seated beside Aidan at their usual lunch table surrounded by some of their friends and classmates. "…my lunch…" Jet mumbled looking around dumbfounded and confused.

Gloria grinned at Jet from across the table and Jet looked down in confusion to see that she was holding in her hand, a half-eaten peanut butter sandwich in her hand. Jet stared at it dumbfounded.

"B-but I didn't…" She whispered looking past the sandwich to see her dark blue lunchbox in front of her, suddenly the chatter around her fell to a screeching halt and Jet suddenly had the weird prickly feeling that people were looking at her.

Jet slowly lifted her head and saw that all the people at her lunch table were looking at her with grins that just seemed to big…too…_fake_…

"What's wrong Jet?" Aidan's voice spoke up from right next to her and she turned her head to him her eyes widening as she saw that his expression mirrored the look of everyone around her.

"Ai-aidan what's going on…" Jet said shakily pushing her chair back and rising drawing back from her 'friend' as she looked around to see that the lunch room around them had blurred up again, like she could see the room and its people but at the same time they were just… a group of people gathered in a space that looked similar to her school's lunch room, almost like she was inside the image of a tv screen.

The blond boy smiled as he advanced towards her and Jet warily took a few steps back. "I don't know Jet, you tell me? Where have you and Viki been for starters?"

Jet's eyes widened as she backed up fearfully jumping slightly as her back bumped up against the wall, yet the blond boy continued towards her. "Sta-stay back Aidan! Y-you wouldn't believe me if I told you in the first place! You didn't believe me when I told you earlier."

"Oh, are you telling us that we're not good enough for you anymore?" A new voice piped up from beside her and Jet's head snapped to the right where the voice had sounded from and her eyes widened as she saw Alica standing there glaring daggers at Jet. "That you'd much rather have the _brawlers _as your friends then us?"

"Good luck having someone who doesn't exist support you in life." Jet gasped as Tyler appeared on her left side, his sandy blond hair was spiked up slightly and her glared at her.

"G-guys stop it!" Jet said feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"She's right." A firm voice spoke up from behind her, followed by footsteps. "We don't have to do anything," Jet yelped as a fist slammed into her back and sent her crashing to her knees. "The brawlers would even throw her out… Considering the kind of scum that she is."

Jet whimpered rubbing her sore back as she looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened as she recognized Mike, and then beside him materialized Meredith and Viki.

Viki glared at her. "You abandoned me, and you betrayed me!" She hissed clenching her fists and glaring down at her, Fireblick popping open on her shoulder and hissing at her.

Jet whimpered softly as she struggled to rise to her feet. "N-no Viki, I-I had to protect you! The only one who can defeat Masquerade was-is Dan! I-I had to give them my DT and put my faith in them!"

Viki snorted. "Ohhhh is that right? Well you sure did a fine job defeating him. You seemed pretty satisfied with defeat after he _kissed you!_" She shrieked grabbing onto Jet's shoulders and shoving her forward, pushing Jet so that she fell flat on her back. Viki kicked her viciously in her side. "You think the brawlers are going to be so forgiving when they find out that rather than defeating our enemy, you were stealing kisses…" The pyrus brawler sneered as tears began to fall from Jet's eyes and then drew back to allow for Meredith to come forward.

Jet sat up slowly and took in the sight of her sister. The black haired girl had her arms crossed and a serious expression on her face.

"Sis-sissy please," Jet pleaded.

Meredith's face contorted into a snarl as she drew her hand back and slapped Jet across the face and then grabbed onto Jet's collar. "Mom gave up her life to bring you into the world and this is what you choose to become?"

Jet trembled the tears beginning to fall in earnest. "Meredith, I didn't…"

Meredith laughed. "Yes, Jet you _did_, Mom's _dead _because she used up all her strength giving birth to _you_… Masquerade's bitch." She snarled before spitting at her sister. "I will not be siblings with a little murdering whore!" Meredith hissed drawing herself up and backed up to join the group surrounding Jet.

Jet cringed at her sister's words tears and sobs beginning to wrack her frame. "No..no..no…I didn't I'm not.." She let out a soft keening as she fell to the ground melting into sorrow and hurt.

Then she looked up at the sound of retreating steps, and her eyes widened as she watched one by one, her friends turning and leaving, but not before casting looks of disgust or pure hatred over their shoulders.

A soft snarl came from above and Jet weakly looked up to see Skylord glaring down at her. "I hope you're happy, knowing that you're siding with my kidnapper." Skylord hissed curling her lip and showing her teeth at Jet her own red eyes ablaze with hatred. "You're not my partner, as I am no longer your guardian." Skylord said spreading her wings and with a powerful flap pushed herself into the air and then flew off after Jet's friends.

Jet jumped to her feet staggering slightly as she began to run after Skylord. "Skylord no! Don't leave me please!" She begged reaching for the darkus bakugan just before she too phased out of existence. "N-no don't leave me. I'm sorry, please don't leave me…" Jet sank to her knees. "I-I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Jet wailed. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

But only silence was the answer. Jet looked around rapidly, finding herself alone and in the dark. Finally Jet couldn't take it the girl screamed, covering her eyes tears practically pouring from her eyes as she dropped to the ground letting hysterics take over.

"Somebody please help me!" Jet wailed as she thrashed around on the ground and was beside herself in sadness in pain and then…

"JET WAKE UP!"

* * *

A/N yesshhh not too happy with this chapter so! I need you my dear readers to tell me how to make it better! SO REVIEW!


	35. Hanging with the triple B's

A/N Okay it's official... I have no life... 4 updates in 4 days... im breaking a record somewhere I just know it...

Masquerade: Jetravenex was dying inside while writing this chapter

Jetravenex: and why you say that?

Masquerade: *smirks* I'm not in it am I?

Jetravenex: *smacks him* shuddap, and as Jackpot 2 requested they're here to do me a big favor and say the disclaimer.

Jackpot 2- Jetravenex does not own bakugan, or Masquerade, because I'm certain bakugan would've been MUCH better if she did.

Jetravenex: ya better believe it... now on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 35

High up in the sky, Shun and the other battle brawlers who had not ended up in Masquerade's mansion were standing tensely as they waited silently and praying for their bakupods to beep signaling a call from their friends. Julie was sitting in one of the plush couches in the luxurious travel compartment, while Alice was sitting wringing her hands together in a plush chair glancing up to look at the other two occupants before glancing back down. Shun was standing stoically by the window his gaze focused on the sky outside Skyress perched on his shoulder. The plan was silent except for the constant hum and rumble of the propellers keeping the craft airborne.

"UGH!" Julie shouted as she grabbed at her hair her feet kicking in the air as she shook her head from side to side. "Why haven't they contacted us yet?" She demanded, glaring at her bakupod as she released her grip on her head and then proceeded to tap it's screen, bringing it closer to her face and squinted down at it as if willing the images of her friends to appear or even a blank screen with their voice would've been appreciated at the moment.

Without turning away from the window Shun spoke calmly. "Julie, we must be patient, we can't do anything until Dan or the others call us." He cast a glance over his shoulder at her. "You'll just have to be patient." He told her before resuming his stoney silence as he gazed back out the window.

After he'd spoken silence fell upon them once more… Julie twitched as she looked around at the other two, Shun was still standing silent vigil at the window, while Alice had nodded off into her chair and the silver haired girl found herself envying her friend wishing she could exchange the pressing silence and concern for her friends for the comfort of unconsciousness. She began to squirm around in her seat as she searched the area for something…anything! That could be used to distract finding none she sank back into her seat heaving a long drawn out sigh.

Gorem popped open on her shoulder and turned to her. "Julie, what's wrong?" He asked in a s oft voice.

Julie groaned as she kicked her feet. "I'mm borrreeddd Gorem that's what's wrong…" She sighed. "I'm almost at the point where I wish _Masquerade _would contact us for ransom for the others!"

Shun whipped around to glare at her. "Don't even suggest such a thing," He said through clenched teeth, causing Julie to cringe into her seat. Then he sighed and relaxed folding his arms back across his chest. "We just have to keep waiting, and even though I'll be the first to admit that Dan is hardly the brightest crayon in the box... He won't let Masquerade hold him so easily…" His voice trailed off as a burst of light erupted in the center of the room and he tensed and Julie's eyes widened and Alice jerked awake from the sudden bright light.

The burst of light faded off until all that remained were a few remaining sparkles that rained down on the four brawlers that it had brought. For a moment nobody moved as the newcomers gazed around albeit a bit confused and the others just stared as if they couldn't believe they were real.

Julie was the first to react as she jumped from her seat and leapt at Dan with a cry of "DAN!  
And then proceeded to glomp the pyrus brawler.

Dan staggered back from Julie's glomp and just managed to stay upright as the girl tightened her hold on her 'crush'. "J-Julie who-whoa!" He cried trying to push her off before surrendering and let his arms hang limply while casting the others a helpless look.

"Oh I just knew you wouldn't let that masked freak beat you!" Julie said happily. "Are you alright Danny?" She asked releasing him just a bit to get a good look at him.

Dan looked a bit awkward as he chuckled weakly reaching up one hand to rub the back of his neck kind of sheepishly. Viki glanced to her right at where Runo stood and winced sympathetically as the bluette glared daggers at the silver haired girl, her hands twitching slightly at her sides as if eager to grab onto the girls frail neck and choke the life out of her.

"Uh, Julie I think that's enough." Viki's head snapped in the direction of the voice and her jaw dropped as she found herself looking at a certain red headed Russian.

"A-Alice?" Viki gasped aloud causing all the brawlers to suddenly pause in what they were doing and turn to look at her quizzically. Viki clapped a hand over her mouth her face heating up. "I said that aloud didn't I?" She said, to which all the brawlers nodded, Alice looking surprised and confused.

"What is it? Oh! Wait, I saw you and Jet at the café a while back when Klaus showed up and started flirting with you guys…" Alice said her eyes widening slightly.

Runo rounded on Viki her eyes narrowing in distrust. "Strange, both you and Jet claim that you're not working for Masquerade and yet you both oh so coincidentally met up with the second best brawler, who's also on Masquerade's side, and _just_ before he starts sending bakugan to the doom dimension!" Runo growled quickly moving away from Viki.

"Now hold on a minute! Alice said Jet and I showed up at your diner and_ then_ Klaus showed up and flirted with us, to whom neither of us reacted well, there wasn't an _exchange _of information of some sort. It was him just being a stuck up jerk who thought money and riches would be enough to impress us." Viki said firmly folding her arms across her chest. "Besides, if we _did _work for Masquerade why would I have had my bakugan in the doom dimension and why would I let you guys escape from the mansion without even _trying _to stop you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at Runo.

Runo growled as she advanced towards Viki when Shun intervened stepping in between the two and putting a hand on Viki's shoulder. "Runo, that's enough, we have to all calm down and figure this out." He looked towards Dan who nodded pushing Julie off of him a little.

"How about we eat first? All that looking around that Klaus von something's castle and then our little misadventure in Masquerade's mansion, made me hungry!" Dan announced loudly walking over to the couches and flopped down. While Drago muttered something about him always being hungry under his breath.

Marucho nodded his head. "I agree, and now that I have my preyas back we can go whip something up for you guys!" Marucho said happily holding up his field card, he looked towards the others. "So why don't you all sit down, and then Preyas and I will get started."

Preyas popped open on Marucho's shoulder. "Woohoo! I could use a chance to show off my awesome culinary skills!" He said bouncing up and down on his shoulder to which Maruhco sweat dropped at.

Runo shot Viki a glare before she went with Julie and Alice and flopped down on one of the couches letting out a huff as she went back to having her arms crossed and scowling at Viki. Julie was looking excited while Alice was sending Viki an apologetic look.

Viki heaved a sigh as she ran a hand through her brown hair and flopped down in one of the empty chairs facing across from all of the brawlers. Then she flinched as she realized all eyes were on her. Even Shun seemed to be watching her tensely showing that, although he lacked any real jurisdiction to back up any of the claims that Viki was bad, he clearly didn't fully trust her. Viki looked down and realized that if it hadn't been for Jet selflessly giving Dan the DT and making an attempt at distracting Masquerade they probably would be much more obvious with their feelings of distrust towards her.

Marucho clapped his hands together drawing Viki's attention towards him. "Alright guys, now just give me a second and… Field OPEN!" HE announced and Viki blinked just as a burst of blue light erupted from the card, and she felt her whole body freeze and then just as soon as it came the feeling vanished and Marucho was standing there now holding two plates full of the strange food he and Preyas had served earlier in the show.

"Hehe, food's ready!" Marucho announced holding out the plates for the others to reach. Dan of course, manners eagerly thrown aside at the prospect of eating food began to heartily dig into the food.

Runo gave him a withering look before taking some for herself, followed by the others leaving only Viki who was still seated and looking on longingly as the brawlers heartily ate and devoured the food, until there was only one left and a few scattered crumbs. Marucho beamed at his friends pleased that they had liked the food when he noticed Viki off to the side looking longingly at the plate full of food. One glance at Preyas who nodded and gestured to the lonely pyrus brawler decided it.

Just as Dan had been reaching to take the last one, Marucho took away the plate and walked over to where Viki was. The girl looked up surprised when Marucho approached. She looked at him for a moment and then down at the plate he held before focusing on him again.

Marucho smiled encouragingly. "Consider it a sign of gratitude for your bakugan saving my preyas from the doom dimension, and also." He chuckled softly. "As a sign of friendship."

Viki blinked and glanced at Fireblick who simply shrugged in response, then with a barely audible 'thank you' the girl plucked the food from the plate and popped it into her mouth chewing earnestly and swallowing before smiling at Marucho. "Wow! That was really good, thank you Preyas, Marucho." She said nodding her head slightly to him.

Then she lifted her head and looked up to see all the brawlers focusing on the scene, Dan's lips were tugged upwards in a half smile, Shun was unreadable, Alice was pleased and Julie smiled, while Runo shot her a glare that could have melted ice.

"I don't think you should be thanking her so quickly Marucho." Runo said keeping her eyes glare focused on Viki.

Silence fell upon the group as Marucho froze up and glanced back at his friends. Then with a weak chuckle he said. "I'm just going to put this away…" He said snatching up the plates and hurriedly retreating out of the room. Everyone's eyes followed him out of the room before focusing back on Viki.

"Perhaps Runo is right." Shun said finally. "After all the only thing we know about you was that we met you at Masquerade's mansion and you've had previous contact with his minions, what have you really done to prove that you aren't on Masquerade's side?" Shun inquired his eyebrows furrowing as he gazed evenly at Viki.

Viki swallowed slightly. "Well, I suppose to…start with I'll introduce myself, my name is Viki Long, I'm a pyrus brawler and my guardian bakugan is Pyrus Fireblick."As if on cue Fireblick dropped down from her shoulder and popped open on the coffee table dipping his head in greeting to the battke brawler. "Me and Jet Raynet, whom I was with when I encountered Marucho and Runo is my close friend, my only real link to my…home…" She looked down. "I was there because Masquerade had stolen my bakugan under my nose and Jet's as well. Jet suggested it was him since she'd…managed to pull a victory over Masquerade." She said the last part quietly looking up to see the brawlers overall reaction to her story.

"To which Masquerade said he had been holding back." Dan finished. "I fought beside her, and I have to admit I could see why Masquerade would view her and her bakugan as a threat…She…she knocked out the doom card…" He said with a tone of voice that said even he didn't fully believe what he had seen.

Julie rounded on him. "What how?" She demanded her eyes wide with shock.

Runo narrowed her eyes. "That just makes me more suspicious! For all we know Masquerade told her how to do it!"

Dan shook his head vigorously. "No, she had this card… Aftershock I think it was called… ah well here's what happened. Apparently she did have some beef with Masquerade, because when she called him out well he came at her alright with his Hydranoid against her Darkus Skylord…"

"Which all proved to be an elaborate trap!" Marucho said waving his arms slightly as his eyes widened as he recalled what had happened too. "The gate card they were on was a mind ghost so in order for Masquerade to avoid losing his hydranoid he had to retract the doom card!"

A ripple of shock passed through the others, even Shun's eyes were widened in surprise. "A-and that's not the end of it… Just when I was set on jumping for joy and laughing at the surprise on that poser's face Jet whipped out this aftershock card…"

"And removed the other two doom cards that were in play?" Viki finished receiving curious looks from the brawlers once more and she held up her hands in defense. "Aftershock is an ability card that repeats whatever occurred previously and doubles the effect. Hence one doom card being removed add aftershock and the other two are removed as well."

Dan nodded and then looked down. "And it was a good thing she had else… we'd have lost our bakugan… Those guys trounced us…." He growled clenching his hands into fists, "And Masquerade ended up stealing Jet's own guardian right from her and then used it against us!" He said angrily.

Silence fell upon them and they all exchanged glances before Julie spoke the question that was on the minds of almost all of the ones who hadn't been at the mansion. "Where is Jet?" She asked tentatively.

Dan stiffened and glanced away, while Marucho winced as he looked down. Viki stared straight ahead her hands folded in her lap, even Runo refrained from commenting.

Julie glanced at the four and then at Shun and Alice for an explanation, the two shrugging in response. Julie sighed as she turned around. "Well?"

Dan sighed as he looked down. "We left her." He said quietly. "We were all too weak to take on Masquerade and his goons, right after we'd been beaten Masquerade began to throw his power around and Jet well, she threw us this transporter card before she leapt at him… and he slammed her to the ground." Looking away he swallowed. "And that's all I know…" He said quietly.

Silence met his words as all the brawlers exchanged looks and then Alice got up. "You know what I think we all need?" She said to them. All the brawlers looked up towards her with blank looks. Alice forced a smile. "I think we should all go to bed and get a good night's sleep, and we'll reconvene on this later." She said clasping her hands together. "That way the ones who went to Masquerade's mansion will be refreshed and the day'll seem brighter." She said.

The brawlers seemed to nod at this and mostly agree, when Runo piped up casting a suspicious glance at Viki, "But what about _her_? Irredgardless of what her friend did, how do we know that _she's _trustworthy?"

Viki sighed, "I'll sleep out here okay, and you guys could drug me or something if you're worried or I don't know but I'm tired I was just forced to abandon my friend can't you cut me some slack for the night?" She demanded. "is that really too much to ask for?" She asked.

Runo glanced at the others for support when she found that no one was speaking she let out a huff and rose from her spot and stalked over to where the girls room was. "I don't want her sleeping in our room!"

"That's fine I'll sleep on a couch or something." Viki said quietly going over to one of the couches as Alice suddenly vanished off into one of the closets and came back carrying a thick blanket with a pillow balanced precariously on top.

"Here," Alice said as she placed the bedding items on the couch while the other brawlers began to retreat into their rooms, while Shun hovered nearby watching Viki before deciding he'd satisfied himself and turned and left for the room himself. Alice made a makeshift bed for her before looking up and giving Viki a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry if my friend's offended you but its just… Masquerade's got everyone on edge and well, I know how it feels to not have people trust you…" She said finishing the bed and rising letting out a soft yawn.

"Yeah…it sucks." Viki said wearily finding that her body was beginning to feel heavy, to the point it seemed to take a tremendous amount of effort just to keep her eyes open. With a sigh of relief she flopped down onto the couch and grabbing the blankets she dragged it over herself and laid back into the softness that the pillow provided.

"Well goodnight Viki." Alice said smiling slightly once more before turning and walking away towards the girl's bed room.

Viki's eyelids flickered as she rolled onto her side so that her front was facing the cushions "Yeah…good night…" She mumbled before her eyes closed and Viki was carried off into dreamland.

* * *

A/N Eesh both this chapter and 33 ended with either Jet or Viki going unconscious, so yeah... wow...

Anyways keep the reviews coming peoples! Can't you see how fast I update because of all the reviews? Well then review dangnabit!


	36. Suspicions and Lust

A/N Okay can;t talk right now gotta go before I lose computer privileges for a week or something so I don;t own BAKUGAN!

* * *

Chapter 36

Beams of sunlight greeted Viki to the morning like a slap to the face when she opened her eyes. Wincing and squinting into the harsh light she shielded her eyes from the light before casting a glance around at the living area and then sparing a glance towards the brawlers rooms, her lips curving down into a frown. With a sigh she sat up on the couch making the blanket shift so that it rested in her she heaved a sigh, she was safe with the brawlers… But she had to wonder about Jet… She looked down at her hands as she thought about Jet's current situation. Had Masquerade done away with her already? Then a shiver ran down her back as she pictured her friend chained to a wall in a dark cell as the darkus master did horrendous acts to the girl… Then she shook her head.

"Jet'll be okay…" She assured herself. "I bet Masquerade would bring her to Naga and then have him put her in mind control… Oh man…" She visibly sagged as the pessimistic thoughts flowed through her mind.

Fireblick hopped out of her pocket and landed on the coffee table that was beside the plush red coach viki was sitting on and popped open gazing up at Viki. "Hey, Viki what's the matter?" He asked waddling closer to her, craning his toy neck as he gazed up at her face. "You look sad." He said.

Viki sighed as she rubbed the side of her face wearily. "It's nothing Fireblick… I'm just a little worried about Jet…And what's become of her now that she's with Masquerade…" She said quietly.

Fireblick was silent for a moment before he flapped his wings and floating up by her face. "Viki, after seeing and getting to know Jet and Skylord for these past few days… I've learned that those two are a lot tougher than you give them credit for…" He said nodding his head as if to solidify his belief in the two of them.

Viki looked around them. "Perhaps you're right Fireblick…" She said quietly before her brown eyes widened as something came to her. "You know.. We haven't seen much action lately… And I have had yet to use you a brawl…" She said giving him a half smile.

Fireblick nodded chuckling slightly. "I agree I think we've let Skylord and Jet hog all the fun for too long…" He landed on her shoulder, and then rocked to one side. "Hey… It's a lot quieter than it was last night, what gives?" He wondered aloud.

Viki chuckled as she kicked off the covers and pushed herself to her feet, "That's because our pilot Kato has to sleep as well Blicky. Thus he landed the plane shortly after me and the brawlers turned in for the night." Seeing as the pyrus bakugan was still confused she sighed. "The rotors that were keeping this place aloft were what making that constant noise earlier,"

"Oh," The pyrus bakugan said ducking his head slightly. Viki chuckled at his antics once more and picked him up and gave him a little peck on the head before setting him back down on the table. "Now, you wait here while I go freshen up in the bathroom." She said as she began to walk towards where the bathroom was, while Blicky proceeded to pop closed on the table.

Viki sighed as she stretched her arms over her head until they cracked slightly letting out a sigh before letting them drop, just before she bumped into Julie who was already fully dressed and staring out the window. She only glanced at Viki and looked her up and down before focusing back on her face.

"Ah, sorry about that Julie, it's still a little early for me…" She said reaching a hand back and rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Then she recognized the sad look in her eyes and she looked down to see that Julie was clutching a toy horse and rider to her chest and Viki's eyes widened. "That's the toy Billy gave her!" She thought before realizing Julie was looking at her oddly.

"Is there something you want?" Julie asked quietly in a most un-Julie like fashion.

Viki wiped the surprise from her face and put on her kindest expression as she could smiling softly. "You look kind of down… What's the matter?" Viki asked coming to stand beside Julie in gazing out at the clearing that was sprawled out before them and the trees that ringed around the clearing and the sun that was peeking partially out above the tree tops casting rays of golden light all around.

Julie looked down at the toy she held. "My friend Billy gave me this toy…" She said quietly holding it up slightly her eyes shining with unshed tears. "And… now he's under some kind of spell binding him to that creep Masquerade!" She said her eyes narrowing as lifted her eyes to glare out the window.

Viki sighed as she rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about your friend… But, I…I know how it feels to lose a friend to Masquerade… Right now my friend Jet's in his clutches… And…" She sighed as she looked away clenching her hand into a fist. "And now I don't know what to do to help her…" "Or if she even wants help," She added silently, "I mean if it were me and Spectra I'd never want to leave!" She thought.

Julie looked over to her a look of surprise crossing her features before she smiled slightly. "Hey, thanks for trying to make me feel better…"

Viki suddenly had an idea. "Hey, I have an idea!" She said snapping her fingers. "How bout you and I have a real quick one on one brawl before breakfast to cheer us up!" She said.

Julie put the toy in her pocket before looking at Viki. "You want to brawl?"

Viki nodded her head smiling. "Yup, just give me a second to go get ready and then I'll meet you right outside of the plane and we'll go have us a brawl!" She said her smile broadening to the point it threatened to split her face.

Julie brightened up. "Okay, I'll go grab Gorem and I'll meet you outside!" She said moving away from the window and hurrying off towards the girls room to retrieve her bakugan.

Viki chuckled softly at the sight and turned to go only to walk right into yet another person.

"Ugh, what is this bumper cars without the cars?" Viki asked stepping back to get a good look at the person she bumped into, and her eyes widened as she recognized Shun. "Oh, hi Shun, you're up early."

Shun stepped closer to her his golden eyes scanning her up and down. "I was hoping I'd bump into you,"

Viki blinked at him tipping her head to one side, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Really? What for?"

Viki saw Shun move forward and the next thing she knew she was up against the wall, sandwiched between it and him as he looked down his golden eyes boring into hers. "Earlier you acted surprised to see Alice… Who also so happens to be the one we've been considering to be the one who's spilling info to Masquerade." He narrowed his eyes. "And despite all the good things your friend might have done for us, or your bakugan has done for us… You have had yet to do anything to convince me that you are worth our trust…" He said folding his arms across his chest.

Viki blanched her mouth opening and closing as she struggled to find the right words to retort. "We-well, I was stuck in a hole unconscious with Runo! There's not exactly much I can do to be a great asset in that situation!" Viki pointed out raising her hands and pushing them slightly against Shun to get him to move away. "Shun, please move, you're making me feel really uncomfortable." She said weakly as he continued to gaze at her, not necessarily glaring but just looking at her…Inn a way that just came off as intimidating.

"Fine, but why were you so surprised to see Alice?" Shun demanded.

Viki's eyes widened as she found herself struggling once more to find an excuse. "I-I I was just surprised to see that she was actually part of the brawlers and I had unwittedly talked with one of you guys without even knowing it…" She said smiling weakly.

Shun's gaze immediately hardened as his hand shot out and her grabbed her forearm, causing Viki to wince as he squeezed it in his hand, "You're lying, and I can tell, now tell me, what's the deal with you and Alice?" He demanded leaning forwards slightly, so that he was so close Viki could feel his breath on her face.

"A girl back home would kill to be where I stand right now." Viki mused as she turned away from Shun and cringed. "Shun, look I don't know what you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you some lie to make you go away?" She yelped as his grip tightened. "OW! Shun stop it!"

His gaze finally hardened into that glare she'd been bracing herself for. Then with a growl her released her pushing her against the wall as he did so. "Watch yourself Viki, because I've got my eye on you." He said before turning and walking away…

Just as a very loud shriek pierced the air causing Shun to freeze and Viki to turn her head in the direction of the cry. The two exchanged confused looks before the scream came again and the two leapt into action. Shun ultimately took off down the hallways as fast as he could go immediately pulling ahead of viki who struggled to at least keep him in sight as they ran to the door that would lead out of the plane.

When they reached the section after running through chrome colored steel corridors Shun, jumped over the railing to the stairs and hit the stairs in a run. Viki of course opted for the safer route, spinning around the railing and tearing down the stairs as fast as she could go as well. When Shun reached the grass outside he hit the brakes staring wide eyed at the scene in front of him. Viki however was so intent on getting down the stair that she saw that Shun was stopped too late and plowed right into him and knocked him down to the ground squashing him under her.

Shun looked over his shoulder and glared daggers at her, just as a voice chuckled from nearby and the two turned to see who it was they were dealing with.

Billy stood in the center of the clearing one arm wrapped possessively around Julie's waist and another hand clamped over her mouth. He smirked at the sight of them.

"Well, well I wasn't expecting to catch the second best member of the battle brawlers as well as the other dimension hopper that Masquerade brought here." Billy said his smirk broadening as Shun and Julie cast shocked looks at Viki. "Oh, I'm sorry you haven't shared that information with them yet?" He feigned sorrow. "Oh man, I am like so sorry, NOT!"

Julie looked helplessly at Shun and Viki as Billy tightened his grip on Julie. Shun growled as he tried to push Viki off and get to his feet just as a net dropped down out of nowhere and sent the ventus brawler back to the ground pinned under the net with Viki.

A voice chuckled from above and Shun and Viki glanced back to see Komba perched atop the wings of the plan smirking down at them. "Going somewhere? I don't think so." He said hopping from his perch doing a series of flips before landing beside Billy putting his hands on his hips.

Shun growled as he glared at the two doom brawlers. "What are you doing here and what do you want?" He snarled trying to push himself up but he net was made of some material that was too heavy for him to lift.

Billy chuckled as he smiled cruelly. "Well, ya see I was getting pretty lonely back at Masquerade's mansion so I thought that since the boss has that Jet girl I figured I'd just drop by here and pick up Julie…" He said.

Julie whimpered softly, while Viki gasped.

"What has he done to Jet?" Viki screeched furiously her hands digging at the dirt in frustration at her helplessness to do anything to help the trapped silver haired girl.

Billy snorted and shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know? Though whatever it is he's obviously having fun." He said sneering. "She woke up screaming this morning." Viki let out a soft keening and her eyes welled up with tears while Shun looked horrified. Billy smirked before he turned to look at Julie. "But I won't have to do anything to you do I Jules? We're _friends._" He said giving the silver haired girl a peck on the cheek.

Julie trembled violently tears starting to leak from her eyes.

"Y-you won't get away with this!" Shun shouted angrily shaking with anger beside Viki.

Komba and Billy exchanged looks Billy nodding his head in the affirmative and Komba smiling cruelly in response.

"You know what Shun, you two look like such a cute couple together I think you need some alone time…" Shun stiffened as Komba held up his own DT. While Viki stared at him shocked and wide eyed. Then Komba waved one handed at them. "Later brawlers!" He said as his card flashed and Viki and Shun disappeared causing the net to sink to the ground as its occupants vanished.

Julie screamed though it was muffled by Billy's hand and she squirmed slightly tears falling down her face.

Billy grunted as he tightened his grip. "Alright, Komba we got what we came for and we put a dent in the brawlers I say we get out of here."

Komba nodded in agreement as he held out his hand the net folding up into a silvery ball that flew into his hand, before he pocketed and rejoined Billy in the middle of the clearing and the two disappeared in a flash of light.

Just as the other brawlers arrived at the scene.

* * *

A/N SO NOW REVIEW


	37. Awkward Moment

Jetravenex: Well we finally cut back to Jet after waiting for so long, no Viki this chapter, but still FUN! Anyways I had to write a massive paper earlier, so I'll just end the AN with me saying the disclaimer. I, Jetravenex, do not own Bakugan whatsoever. Though I wish I did considered what the morons are planning next.

* * *

Chapter 37

"WAKE UP JET!" The loud voice echoed through the darkness that surrounded Jet and the girl uncurled slightly looking around in confusion. "JET!" Faintly Jet felt a sensation similar to someone shaking her shoulder but it was only a dull bristle, her mind was still bogged down by the depression and sadness it was feeling.

After a few minutes the sensation left and silence fell upon the girl as the darkness seemed to deepen around her. Jet yelped as tendrils of the darkness suddenly split away from the rest and reached out to snag the girls ankle. Jet clawed helplessly at the ground, unable to get a purchase on the smooth ground the tendril's grip tightened and began to drag the girl in the direction it had come from.

Jet thrashed around sobbing and crying as she struggled against the pull, but the tendril continued to keep pulling her deeper into the darkness. Suddenly Jet was released the tendril fading away into the darkness. Jet groaned softly as fresh tears began to fall, just as icy cold water cascaded down on her ripping her from the deep darkness of unconsciousness.

Jet screamed kicking out and her hands flailing slightly as her eyes snapped open, only for another scream to rip itself from her mouth as blur of white fell upon her pinning her legs and arms at her sides. Jet struggled weakly against the one pinning her only to stop as she blinked a few times the fog of unconsciousness lifting a little more and her eyes widened as she recognized the blond who was pinning her. Masquerade's lips curved up into a smirk as he found that her eyes were open.

"Well it's about time you woke up." He said with a chuckle stepping off Jet and rising to his feet. "It took a bucket of cold water to wake you from whatever nightmare you had… God you screamed so loud the whole mansion could hear you." He said shaking his head slightly.

Jet whimpered as she struggled to sit up, wincing as a jab of pain went up her back and reminding her of her little tumble down the stairs yesterday…. That and she was feeling terribly cold realizing that that bucket of water had done more than just wake her up. Jet wrapped her arms around herself shivering; wishing very much that she was at home and had a change of clothes she could change into. Her clothes were soaked, her favorite black hoodie had been taken from her and all she was left in was her dark blue t-shirt and jeans, both of which were soaked thoroughly.

She squeaked when an arm wrapped itself over her shoulder and Jet jerked her head to the right to see Masquerade crouching beside her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What's the matter Jet? Cold?" He chuckled as he reached a hand up and brushing aside a few wet strands of hair out of her face, causing the girl to flinch away from him narrowing her eyes in distrust, while he chuckled in response tightening his grip just slightly making Jet wince as he put pressure on a nasty bruise in her shoulder.

"St-op… Leave me alone…" She said just before turning away and coughing reaching a hand up to rub her sore throat.

Masquerade snorted as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look back at him. "But, you were pleading for help," He frowned slightly before his lips curved back up into a smirk. "And I helped, aren't you going to repay me?"

Jet's eyes widened and she looked at him incredulously. Then her gaze narrowed back into a glare, and she raised her hand to attempt to slap him again when he released her chin and grabbed her wrist, nearly crushing it in his grip.

Jet cried out and squirmed in his grasp as the darkus master laughed before releasing her wrist, smirking as Jet pulled her hand back cradling it in her arm as she whimpered slightly looking at him with a pained expression when he tightened his grip around her shoulders preventing her from getting away.

"Don't try that again or I'll break your wrist." He growled his mask glinting dangerously as he leaned towards Jet who turned her head slightly and averted her eyes away from him. "Now, then let's try this again…" He grasped her chin and made her turn her head to look at him. "Jet, you are to do everything I say without question." He said firmly, while Jet just looked at him coldly her blue eyes narrowed against the pain she was feeling. "Do that and it'll make your stay with me much more pleasant, resist…" He said leaning in even closer so that Jet could feel his breath on her cheek, he chuckled softly. "What you're feeling right now will feel like nothing in comparison." He released her and Jet fell backwards landing on the floor with a soft thud crying out when her injuries were aggravated.

Jet glared at Masquerade. "Wh-why can't you leave me alone?" She demanded.

Masquerade chuckled softly rising to his feet, he glanced to the side and snagged a towel from the rack and tossed it at Jet. Jet tried to catch it but her movements were slow and when she tried to move her left arm a terrible pain shot up her shoulder. The towel landed on the girl's stomach and she scrambled to grasp it in her hands.

Masquerade snorted as he turned to leave, "Chan left some items for you by the door. Change into those, and then what you do afterwards, I don't care, but" He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Stay in this room, or you'll be sorry." Then with a swish of his white cloak the darkus brawler exited the bathroom leaving Jet shivering and trembling on the floor, clutching onto the dark purple towel she'd been given.

Jet grunted as she leaned forward and using her arms she pushed herself to her feet. Dull pain was shooting up from her back and in her right leg. Jet groaned as she staggered towards the wall and leaned her back against it. Jet sighed as she looked down her hair falling in her face as water droplets dripped down from her face and hair.

"Now what?" She mumbled looking about her. "I hurt all over, I don't even want to try to aggravate him right now…" The bathroom she was in was about average sized, and had mostly dark colored tiles, a sink, a toilet and a shower off to Jet's right and the door to Masquerade's room directly on Jet's left.

Heaving a sigh Jet cast a wayward glance to the shower. He had said he didn't care what she did now… And after all she'd been through it'd be nice for a hot shower… Then Jet's face fell.

"_This is Masquerade's room…" _She thought miserably. _"I mean what if he walks in or something?" _Jet's face turned beet red at the thought. "That'd be so embarrassing…" She mumbled.

Shaking her head, Jet lifted the towel and began to dry her hair, but her eyes kept darting for the shower. It couldn't hurt to take a chance could it? After all surely Masquerade had more pressing matters to attend to?

Jet paused and let the towel drop to the floor. She began to tug at a strand of hair as she gazed about her weighing her options. Her hair, aside from being soaking wet felt terribly greasy and it was starting to seriously annoy her. In Jet's opinion the rest of her could be covered in mud, or grime for all she cared, but if her hair wasn't clean it drove her nuts. She gave an exasperated sigh. "Oh all right, just a real quick shower won't hurt." She said at last, going over to more closely inspect the shower. It had a simple dark purple shower curtain to cover the bath tub behind it.

"Hmm…" She murmured softly stepping back, biting her lip slightly. Her blue eyes darting from the door of the bathroom to the shower and back again, "Screw it! The longer I wait, I'm more likely to get caught." She said throwing her hands into the air. However she paused, and went over to the door of the bathroom, opened it just a crack, wincing as a jab of pain went up from her arm and peeked out into the bedroom.

To her great relief the room was empty, not containing the evil masked blond at the moment. Jet heaved a sigh as her eyes traveled downward spotting a small black bag with red handles on the ground near the door. It looked like a mini duffle bag.

Curious Jet eased open the door and slowly sat down on the tiled floor of the bathroom while she leaned forward and drew the bag to her. She zipped it open and began to pull out its contents. Inside was a pair of black pants, which vaguely reminded her of her world's PINK yoga pants, with a red rose stitched on the left leg near the knee. There was also a black t-shirt, and other girl clothing as well.

Jet looked down at herself taking in her soaking wet jeans and purple t-shirt, "Well, I guess I'll be needing these." She murmured casting the clothes off to the side and reaching in to check for anything else. To her surprise her fingers bumped into something. She grasped it and pulled it out to look at it.

It was a laminated small bag, almost like a small purse, it was black with red stripes running along it. Jet flipped it over in her hands and saw that a yellow post-it note was stuck on the other side.

_Look, you stink take a shower or something loser._

_-Chan_

Jet frowned slightly before she opened the bag and found that there was a small red brush, shampoo and soap in the bag.

"Well, I suppose I should consider this a sign." Jet mused closing up the bag smiling slightly. Then casting a glance around her, she rose to her feet. Then she turned around and disappeared back into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her. A few minutes later the sound of running water could be heard from the bathroom.

Jet sighed as she stepped out of the tub about 30 minutes later, her damp hair resting on her back, clean and faintly smelling of some flower. She felt refreshed now, the hot water had eased most of her physical pain but she had been shocked by the amount of black and blue marks that her clothes had concealed from her. But there was nothing she could do about that, at least she didn't have a black eye. Those were the biggest pains, both to have and to hide. Jet snagged a towel and dried herself off casting her eyes around and then she stiffened.

"Ugh, stupid me I left the clothes in the bedroom." She shook her head smacking herself in the forehead for good measure. "Damn forgetfulness." She said as she wrapped the towel around herself, holding it up with her left hand and sighed. "Now I have to go and grab them. Great." Heaving another sigh she walked over to the door, and completely forgetting where she was for a moment, opened it about halfway.

And found herself facing Masquerade.

Jet's eyes widened as probably did the darkus brawlers behind his mask as he jumped back in shock. For a moment the two just stood there staring at each other, Jet's face immediately turning bright red and a faint pink blush even appeared on what was visible of Masquerade's face. Jet shivered slightly rooted to the spot seemingly unable to move.

"Er." The blond said at last taking a few steps back, shaking his head slightly breaking the awkward silence. "I-I" Had the situation been different Jet would've laughed at Masquerade's lack of words.

However as embarrassment was reaching fever pitch inside of her and proceeding to fry her poor worn out brain, she opened her mouth and screamed. The sound of which surprised her almost as badly as it surprised Masquerade.

The blond staggered backwards nearly falling over before he disappeared in a flash of light, and Jet snatched up the pile of clothes and hastily retreated back into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Once in the relative safety of the bathroom Jet slid down the door and onto the floor groaning slightly and panting her face still beet red. Quickly she threw on the clothes she'd been given from Chan and winced slightly, the sweat pants hung low on her hips and the shirt was a tad big too.

Once she was no longer wearing only a towel she smacked herself upside the head.

"Oh my god I'm such an idiot!" She said angrily her face reddening once more as she buried her face in her hands. "I mean I was such an idiot! I should've checked oh god I'm so embarrassed!" She looked up at the mirror that was reflecting the light.

"Oh god, what if he starts thinking less of me now? What if he…" Her voice trailed off as a voice sounded in the back of her mind.

"_Our mother died giving birth to Masquerade's bitch." _A voice piped up in her sisters voice, and suddenly the full memory of her dream last night came crashing down on her like a tidal wave.

Jet's mind was overflowed with multiple emotions. Pain, fear, embarrassment, until finally, the girl started laughing her eyes were out of focus, as her mind began to give under the stress. Jet managed to focus enough to stagger to her feet and while still laughing insanely that continued to grow louder and louder. She staggered towards the bed flopping down onto it with a whump, and unconsciousness fell upon her whisking her away from the world of the waking as the echoes of her insane laughter died away.

Masquerade reappeared out in the hallway, seemingly shaken and panting. He rested his back against the wall as he attempted to compose himself. Of all things he hadn't been expecting that to happen! He groaned rubbing his forehead as he tried to banish the image of the girl in his mind. He had to admit it appeared that there was more that girl was hiding that even he hadn't realized.

"She's not half bad looking…" He mused after calming down from his surprise, and then he considered something for a moment a smirk forming on his face. "Originally I thought I'd just keep her here, prevent her from getting in the way." He chuckled softly. "But, where's the fun in that? I think I can have much more fun with her, than even _I _realized." With a final laugh, he disappeared from the hallway leaving only a few fading sparks of light in his wake.

* * *

A/N So yeah... that scene was hard to write, so don't kill me for it, I was blushing like crazy right then but I just couldn't leave it out XD.

Also the bakugan producers are planning on basing season 5 of bakugan off of the manga called Bakutech, greeaaattt here come ALL NEW CHARRY's.

I'm thinking of going on a producer hunt, anyone want to come?


	38. MORE problems

A/N ugh alright here's chapter 38 peeps, and I want more reviews or I'll go an extended period without updating!

Jetravenex: reaalllllyyy tooo tired to ask someone to do the disclaimer so I don't own bakugan, okay?

* * *

Chapter 38

A burst of light erupted in the center of a shady forest floor startling all the wild life and sending them scampering, flying, or running as fast as they could away from the source. The light dimmed down and Shun and Viki were left in the lights wake.

Shun's eyes snapped open and he hopped to his feet, looking around wildly. Viki looked around using her arms to prop herself up as she too took in their new surroundings.

Around them large trees extended up to the heavens, small slivers of sunlight filtering through their green leaves above. The forest floor was teeming with wild life, bugs crawled across the ground ignorant of the newcomers, monkeys swung in the trees above, and birds soared overhead.

"What in the world?" Shun said jumping back as a snake slithered past his leg, he watched it go warily for a moment. "How'd we get here?" He asked aloud.

Viki heaved a sigh before she pushed herself to her feet to stand beside Shun. "We were sent here because Komba…" Her eyebrows furrowed. "Sent us here with his transport card… But that doesn't make sense, he didn't have contact with us at all or anything..."

Shun glanced at her. "Look, I'm sorry for acting brashly earlier, but I have a feeling… no, I know you know more than you're letting on," He turned to her. "If we're going to be able to get out of this alive, seeing as we seem to have found ourselves in the middle of a rainforest, I'm going to have to be able to trust you." Shun said firmly.

Viki sighed in defeat. "You're right, here you're the ninja you know how to fight and potentially how to survive out here."

"And you're just someone who hopped dimensions with your friend and ended up here?" Shun asked.

Viki winced. "It wasn't as _coincidental _as you might think." She glanced around warily and then she jumped as Shun grasped her arm. Instinctively she tried to pull back but he held firm.

"Before you start dumping you life story on me, I think it'd be best if we figured out where we can take shelter for the time being." Shun said as he began to walk forward pulling Viki along until she came more willingly. After walking in silence for a bit, Shun spoke again. "You were saying?" He said looking in her direction.

Viki took a deep breath and then let it out. _"Now, what to say and what to withhold." _ She thought to herself, running her tongue along the roof of her mouth before she began to speak. "We live in a dimension similar to yours; in fact our 'home world' is also called Earth."

Shun raised an eyebrow at this frowning slightly. "So you're not necessarily from a different world, in a way, you're from our world, just in a different dimension." He nodded his head to incline for her to continue with her story. "Continue."

Viki sighed. "Well, in our dimension we also have…bakugan." She said quietly, Shun's eyes widened slightly and he opened his mouth to speak but Viki cut across him. "But, unlike your bakugan here, ours aren't alive, they're just toys…"

"Or they're living beings like us you just never bother to notice." At the sound of a female voice Viki blinked drawing back from Shun before she spotted Skyress perched on his shoulder. Shun nodded in grim agreement ducking under a mossy branch that hung over the path they were traveling. Viki followed suit scurrying slightly to keep up with him.

"No, Skyress, they're literally just your ball forms except made of plastic and nonliving… Although.." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the few bakugan balls she had with her, not including Fireblick who was still on the ship with the brawlers. Viki held up the red and gold bakugan balls. "They do come to life, when I throw them on the battlefields here…"

Shun frowned, and Skyress didn't say anything more merely fluttered her wings gazing at Shun for a moment.

Then Shun spoke again. "Tell me more…"

* * *

Julie stared at the concrete floor at her feet, watching her tears drop to the ground. She was tied to a wooden chair, her arms bound behind her back, her feet bound to the legs of the chair.

After watching Shun and Viki disappear from within the net, Billy had brought her into what appeared to be a bedroom. However when he'd let go of her and had opened his mouth to speak, Julie had flung herself at him.

She had let out an almost animalistic screech of fury, her hands hooked into claws and she leapt at him. Billy's eyes had widened in surprise, he'd thought he'd beaten her, he'd thought he'd won, Julie smirked slightly at the thought, though her lips turned down into a frown.

She had managed to get the jump on Billy, but she'd forgotten that Komba was there, and while she had been preoccupied keeping Billy pinned Komba had come up behind her and knocked her out by putting a rag covered in chloroform up to her mouth sending her straight off to dreamland.

Only to wake up in her current surroundings. Four solid concrete walls surrounded her now, cold and unforgiving, gray in color. There was barely any light with the exception of a little light bulb hanging down from above by a mere string that cast a dim yellow glow in the room.

And of course being tied to the chair just made _everything _better.

A thud came from the front of the dungeon and Julie lifted her head to see that the wooden door that sealed her prison had been thrown open. She narrowed her eyes at the person standing in the doorway and began to tug at her bonded wrists.

"Well, hello again, Julie." Billy said stepping into the cell, slamming the wooden door behind him before advancing towards her. He stopped when he was about a foot away from her. "I hope you're enjoying your new room."

Julie snorted. "No I'm not!" She shrieked angrily at him tears starting to emerge at the edge of her eyes. "I want to go home Billy!" She shouted at him, instead opting to glare at him forcing the tears back.

Billy laughed as he reached forward and grabbing her by her ponytail dragged her closer to him. Julie bit back a scream as he yanked on her hair. "This could've been easier Jules, but no." To Julie's relief he released her ponytail and let her chair rest back on the ground. He stepped back sneering. "You had to fight me, and now here you are tied to a chair, without your gorem."

Julie's eyes widened. Gorem! How could she forget about him? "You-you give him back Billy!" She shouted angrily leaning forward as far as she dared, resuming her tugging on the bindings.

Billy snorted. "Sorry, no can do Julie. You see, you almost got me caught earlier… So that means you have to be punished."

Julie's eyes widened as she drew back and realized he was holding one of his hands behind his back. Her eyes grew wider as he revealed what it was.

It was a whip. Billy turned slightly to the side raised his right arm and brought it forward quickly.

Julie barely had time to flinch or brace herself when the whip slapped her cheek. With a shriek of pain Julie jerked her head away, the tears she'd been fighting now streaming down her face in rivers as blood began to ooze down her cheek, running together with her tears.

Billy lifted the whip and Julie cringed away from him, when suddenly a beeping sounded from his bakupod.

"Billy!" Masquerade's voice came from the bakupod. "I need you to go take care of some brawlers!"

Billy suppressed a groan as he tossed the whip aside and raised the bakupod to his face. "Now? I'm kind of busy."

Masquerade's voice dropped. "If you value your life, and your Cycloid you'd get on with it Billy." He snarled before the transmission cut out.

Had the situation been any different, Julie would've laughed. Masquerade, of all people, Masquerade was the one saving her from getting whipped. But right now she was just grateful that Masquerade had called when he did and she might get out with less pain.

Billy grunted before lifting his head to gaze at Julie, then the frown he had gained turned back up into a wicked smile. Billy went up close to Julie and leaned forwards. Julie attempted to flinch away her eyes pained and wary.

Billy stopped when his lips were near her ear. "We'll continue this later." He said. Then he straightened up and turned on his heel and began walking towards the door, grabbing the whip on the way. He opened the door, and then slammed it shut the resounding thud echoing through the room.

Julie lowered her head towards the floor and resumed her crying, her tears making a plit plit sound as they hit the floor.

* * *

Viki told Shun almost everything. She explained to him how she and Jet had stumbled upon Masquerade's DT when they'd gone to a park near Jet's neighborhood. She explained that she had been visiting Jet from her home in Canada, whereas Jet lived in Chicago.

"Hence why she talks such a big game, apparently that's a requirement in the 'windy city'." She'd joked when she brought up Jet's home.

She'd told Shun about their misadventures in the bakugan dimensions leaving out as many really personal details as possible, and just giving him the story of the events.

Finally when she'd finished her story up to now they'd already found a cave dug into a cliff face, built a fire and night had already fallen.

Once she was done Viki slowly closed her mouth and watched Shun for a moment, watching as his amber eyes gazed into the fire the blaze of orange and red reflected in his gaze.

"That's interesting…" Shun said at last lifting his head to meet her eyes. "Thank you for telling me that… But how did Masquerade know?" He asked.

Viki swallowed. Now what? She couldn't just say 'well ya see I lied about us just 'finding' the DT, Jet really was invited and all by Masquerade and…' Yeah. That'd go over _real_ well. She looked down. "He was attempting to cross into our dimension to 'explore' it for Naga I suppose." She said dismissively. "He probably locked onto me and Jet because we had his DT and we also had suddenly just burst on the scene and were taking it by storm." She said trying to relax herself and not look tense as she spoke.

"From what I hear about your friend I'm not surprised." Shun said folding his arms across his chest gazing into the fire again. Skyress remained open on his shoulder but otherwise stayed silent. He glanced upwards studying the sky. "It's getting late." He said looking at Viki. He gestured to the mouth of the cave. "You should probably go get some sleep. I'll keep watch." Then he began to push himself to his feet when Viki hopped to her feet.

"Wait? That's it? I tell you everything about me and my friend and you tell me to just go to bed?" Viki demanded her brown eyes blazing, the fire adding more to the effect. She clenched her fists. "Do you trust me now or do you-"

Shun raised an eyebrow at her. "I still have my misgivings about you, but as far as I can tell, your friend Jet would've been the one to really fear… Whereas with you," He cast a scrutinizing look over her. "Even if you did try to kill me, I can _handle _you," Then without giving Viki any time to reply he jumped up into the air and bouncing off of the tree trunks using his ninja abilities, he ascended towards the canopy where he disappeared into the high reaches of the trees.

Viki let out a half shriek of frustration throwing her hands in the air before stomping into the cave. Looking around in the light cast by the fire at the front of the cave she flopped down onto the sandy floor within the cave and lay there bringing her sweater closer to her as she curled up in herself. Heaving a sigh she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her as the fire danced before her.

* * *

A/N dull chapter I know but It'll pick up eventually.

BUT YOU BETTER REVIEW!

SO yeah REVIEW!


	39. Reality Checking In

A/N alrighty chapter 39 here now peeps. Enjoy it!

ALright i've been getting some messages asking me why i haven't updated very quickly or at least havent gone up on an update ramage like I did in January, and my answer is this. I have frickin high school to deal with, it sucks up my energy like a sponge and leaves me veerryyyy worn out.

I'll work to keep updating and not disappear til summer but, I got stuff on my plate that kills.

Jetravenex: on a brighter note this one did not want to come out... Must be because it's stuck between two big events... eesh.

* * *

Chapter 39

Aidan Baxter was the kind of person who viewed himself as someone able to handle crisis situations. After all he'd helped the Raynet sisters handle the death of their father quite well in his opinion. He'd also supported them as had the rest of his family (all five of his brothers and sisters and of course his mom), throughout the tough time the sisters were ruled by their 'wicked' stepmother. Hell, he'd even somehow managed to keep it together when Sirriah committed suicide! But, Jet's disappearance along with Viki had thrown Aidan for a loop.

Hence why he was no pacing through Jet's bedroom holding her favorite stuffed Pegasus Star in an iron grip. His expression locked on the floor in front of him as he paced back and forth, constantly staring at the silvery carpet. Downstairs he heard his mother talking to some of the officers as they struggled to work out where the two girls had gone. Although Aidan had a sinking feeling they wouldn't find them.

He didn't know why he had that feeling, but he just kept getting the vibe that wherever Jet and Viki had gone, they just couldn't reach them right now.

The bedroom door swung open and Aidan lifted his head to see Alica standing there. Aidan straightened up and loosened his grip on Star, before tossing her onto Jet's unmade bed.

"What's the news?" He asked turning his body to face Alica, casting his eyes once more around Jet's room. He knew the room mostly by heart now, all the white furniture, and the light blue walls. Then his eyes fell upon the mirror that stood atop the dresser and across from the bed he was standing beside. He glimpsed himself in the mirror and winced, his blond hair was disheveled and messy, his glasses were slightly tilted to one side, and he seemed to have slight bags under his eyes.

Alica sighed as she leaned against the door frame slightly her fingers drumming against the side. "Well, let's just say things are about to get crazier, Meredith and Sam finished early in D.C. and…" Her voice trailed off biting her lips slightly and averting her eyes.

"They've heard that Jet and Viki are missing and Meredith's about to bring hell in her wake when she comes home." Aidan finished rubbing a hand over his face wearily before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Great, as if things weren't bad enough."

"Well, it's your fault for holding off on mentioning the fact that Jet and Viki went missing three days ago to Meredith." Alica pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

Aidan narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes, yes, it's my fault can we move on already!" He snapped subconsciously picking up another of Jet's stuffed animals, a green tyrannosaurus rex.

"Sure, I'll move," Alica said whirling around moving at the last second to avoid the door frame, "Oh, everyone else is waiting for you to get on the chat." She said gesturing towards Jet's open laptop. Then she walked out slamming the door abruptly behind her, the doorframe rattling slightly from the impact.

Aidan sighed his face softening as he looked down at the green dinosaur in his hands.

He'd given it to Jet as a present for her 9th birthday, and in his mind's eye he envisioned himself wearing a pair of cargo pants and a gray colored t-shirt handing it over to the young Jet, a purple bow wrapped around the toys neck. Jet took the toy gently before rubbing her cheek against the soft fuzz that made up the dino's body a huge smile threatening to split her face in half.

Aidan sighed before he set the toy down and rose from the bed. He went over to Jet's desk and plopped down in the chair. Heaving a sigh he turned on the laptop, watching as it went through the start up procedures before halting at the sign in screen.

Reaching his hands forward onto the keyboard he typed, "Masqueraderulz" in for Jet's password and watched as the computer granted him access.

"She's really got to change her password." Aidan muttered under his breath as he began the process of getting to the bakugan site and undergoing the standard ritual of logging in, turning on the laptop's computer camera…

"Aidan Gene Baxter!" A furious female voice erupted from the computer causing him to jump. Three smaller video screens appeared and one of them contained the currently enraged older sister of Jet, Meredith Raynet.

Meredith's black hair was slightly disheveled and looked like she's thrown it into a quick ponytail out of necessity. She had slight bags under her eyes but in spite of this still managed to scare the crap out of him. Her green eyes were blazing with anger.

Aidan heaved a sigh reaching up to run a hand through his blond hair sinking back into his chair. "Hello to you too Meredith, Mike, Tyler…" He said nodding to the other two occupants of the chat.

Tyler muttered out a greeting while Mike just folded his arms across his chest and gazed at Aidan severely.

"Aidan," Meredith said slowly her voice sounding strained, as if she'd been crying a lot. "Why didn't you _tell _any of us that Jet and Viki had gone missing?"

Aidan looked down trying to come up with an explanation, he very much doubted his 'I don't think they're here anymore' would go over well, in fact it probably wouldn't have gone over period. "I don't know Meredith, I guess I wasn't thinking." He said at last.

Meredith narrowed her eyes and balled her fists and Aidan's eyes widened as the girl tried to punch the screen, only for a hand to shoot out and grab it.

"Meredith, relax." A male voice spoke from the side, "Breaking my computer won't solve anything, it'll just make me have to replace it."

Although Aidan couldn't see him, Aidan had to heave a sigh of relief. "Leave it to Sam to calm the situation…" He thought, picturing Meredith's boyfriend of 6 months sitting beside her at…wherever the hell the two of them were at.

Meredith heaved a sigh and lowered her fist, Sam releasing her as she went.

For a few minutes no one said anything, Meredith was staring straight ahead but her eyes seemed unfocused, Aidan tapped Jet's white desk, Tyler was tossing and catching a baseball while Mike was looking thoughtful.

"Well," Mike started awkwardly biting his lips when all the people on the chat suddenly refocused on him. "If it helps any Meredith, me and Tyler, are heading back up to Chicago too." He said quietly as Tyler suddenly moved to the right of his camera disappearing from his screen only to reappear beside Mike, flashing them the peace sign before reappearing back in his screen.

"Really? I thought you weren't coming back to Chi-town for another year Mike." Meredith said, as her lips turned up in a sly grin. "Can't take the heat?"

"Can't stand the locals…" Mike said. "I just don't fit well with them," He said. "I mean," he gestured towards Tyler who had pulled out a lighter from his back pocket and was staring at the flame intensely.

Meredith sighed and banged her head against her computer's keyboard. "I see what you mean." She muttered.

Aidan rolled his eyes at Tyler's antics. "It'll be nice having you back Mike, I like having someone who isn't as smart as me around," He said smiling slyly.

Mike threw him a friendly glare. "Gee, I appreciate your belittling of my intelligence _so much_." Mike said folding his arms leaning back in his seat, which Aidan now recognized as a car seat.

Aidan raised an eyebrow. "Well, I should as I have no room for you and Tyler in my place, and I doubt Meredith-"

"Um, genius? My uncle's heading back up to Chicago to be with my grandma for the holidays and with Sandburg being out due to flooding, I decided that I'd join him." He glanced sideways at the other boy in the back seat with him. "Tyler decided he wanted to join me."

The other blond perked up at the sound of his name shutting the lighter with a snap. "Heck, yeah, I wanted to see the Windy City too." He said.

"Okay, okay… That's all good and dandy but don't you think we should focus on looking for Jet and Viki?" Meredith demanded. "Sam and I have to spend the night in Ohio, before we dare attempt the roadways again in the morning. It's starting to snow."

"Yeah… That hit us a day ago." Aidan said sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Expect about 5 inches come morning."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Oh wonderful, anyways, we should be back tomorrow and I promise you Aidan," She said leaning into the camera. "I can and will make your life hell until we find my sister." She glared at her camera but Aidan knew the heat of it was all for him. She leaned into the camera and hissed. "Do I make myself _clear?_"

Aidan swallowed before nodding his head attempting to maintain his calm expression. "Crystal." He replied.

Sam appeared beside Meredith wrapping an arm around her waist. Sam was a good few inches taller than Meredith. He had a calm expression on his face but, a shiver ran down Aidan's back. He knew Sam wasn't someone you wanted to mess around with. "Come on Mere, you and I are tired, you can threaten Aidan later, I want to go eat something." He said in a calm voice gently bringing her up to her feet with her leaning partially against him.

Meredith sighed before grudgingly reaching forward her hand partially covering the screen as she rested her hand on the camera. ", I guess we'll be seeing you guys tomorrow then, Sayonara, and Aidan you better have some clues by the time I get there!"

Aidan with exaggerated slowness raised his hand and brought it up into a salute. "Yes m'am." He said in a monotone sounding voice.

Tyler and Mike bid the black haired girl farewell just before he screen vanished.

"Well," Tyler said yawning and stretching. "We still have a few more hours' worth of travel ahead of us, we're just getting through Arkansas right now so… I'm logging out for now." Tyler said waving a hand at Aidan before his screen disappeared. Mike only remained and the two of them considered each other.

"Aidan," Mike said quietly. "You are the smartest guy I know, so cut the 'oh I wasn't thinking'crap because I sure as hell don't believe it…"

Aidan looked down at the keyboard. "Mike…"

Mike's eyebrows furrowed. "Aidan what's really going on here man? You know you can tell me bro?"

Aidan sighed. "I keep having this feeling… that we can't find them… But it's not because they're dead or well hidden!" He added quickly cutting off whatever Mike was about to say. "Look it's because Alica and I _did_ manage to get a call through to Jet and Viki." Aidan admitted running a hand over his face wearily. "And... I believe that they're alright..."

Mike raised an eyebrow at this. "You called them?" He asked folding his arms across his chest and tipping his head to one side.

Aidan nodded his head. "Yes, as surprising as it is, they were completely fine… But wherever they were at they didn't want to tell me where…" He said trailing off.

Mike frowned. "Are they running away?" He said resting his chin on his hand his eyes staring off into space. "But that doesn't make much sense, Jet wouldn't run away unless it was necessary and Viki isn't the type to do something like that…so that doesn't make sense…"

"Aidan!" A voice called from downstairs making the boy jump. He glanced towards the open door leading into Jet's bedroom.

"I won't keep you…" Mike said. "I'll see you soon Aid," He said giving the blond the peace sign with his hand before his screen vanished as well.

Aidan sat there staring at the screen before he closed the laptop and rested his arms on top of it and rested his head on them. He sighed staring at the blue wall in front of him.

"Where are you Jet?" He whispered.

Suddenly a loud whinny erupted from outside and Aidan jumped to his feet whirling around towards the source but could not see the source in the room. He whirled around his eyebrows furrowing.

"Did I-" He trailed off as the sound came again, he froze and waited a second, ears straining for even the slightest noise when he heard the horse's cry again and it was coming from… "Outside?" He said going over to one of Jet's windows that overlooked the backyard and gently pushed aside the white curtain.

Outside just about everything was covered in a blanket of white snow. The snow sparkled with the dimming sunlight of the afternoon. He scanned the backyard before shaking his head about to draw away when a glowing white feather seeming to give off an unusual golden glow drifted down in front of the window. His head snapped up and his eyes widened.

Above his head perched atop a white cloud was an elegant white Pegasus, it's white wings spread the golden light of the sun making it seem to be surrounded by a golden aura. The horse wore golden armor, and on its back sat a silvery knight. The knight stood there, perched atop the Pegasus's back partially shining in the sunlight when all of the sudden the Pegasus reared whinnying and-

"Aidan?"

Aidan glanced away from the window to see his mother for just a second, but when he looked back towards the knight and the winged horse.

He found himself staring at the empty sky.

"Aidan?" His mother repeated stepping uncertainly unto Jet's room her head tipped to one side, "Aidan, honey we're going I have to make dinner…"

Aidan turned away from the window and faced his mother his expression dazed and a little awed.

His mother tipped her head. "Aidan, are you alright?"

Aidan blinked and shook himself before nodding to his mother.

"Yeah, just fine mom…."

* * *

Jet was famous for not answering her phone, until she got about 50 gazillion missed call messages showing up on her phone…or she had her phone on her and when you called on that 50 gazillion plus 1 time…

Yeah, she just sucked at answering her phone when you wanted her to.

Mike sighed irritably as he hit the call end button sinking into his seat. After hearing what Aidan said it did give him some peace of mind… Maybe Jet was just off being Jet, stirring up trouble in some place. Messing with the status quo.

Chuckling to himself he tucked his phone away and gazed out the window his eyelids beginning to feel heavy.

The car went into a long gradual turn going past a lake. Mike gazed at the lake that was covered with a thin sheet of ice, when he blinked. Cracks began to spread across the lake, and the next thing he knew the ice on the lake cracked apart revealing the blue waters trapped beneath. Slowly a giant blue being raised its head from the depths of the lake. It resembled the head of a large alligator or crocodile. Mike at first blinked in surprise then smiled drowsily laying his head against the window staring at the blue alligator. The alligator opened and closed its mouth causing the lake waters to slap at the bank pushing the remaining shards of ice up onto the bank.

Mike's eyelids flickered then he closed his eyes and his body went slack his head still resting against the window.

Once the car drove past, the alligator slipped back into the lake waters, the waters growing calm and still once more. A few moments later and a new thin sheet of ice formed coating the top of the lake. Soon the location looked as if nothing had even happened.

Farther off from where the alligator had shown itself to Mike a giant brown wolf, that had a hazy see through form halted in the middle of a large desert. It sat on its haunches and tipped its head back howling at the sky. It echoed over the desert for miles. And only the sun bore witness to it.

* * *

A/N okay i enjoyed giving the OC's a big appearance, but alright now that that's done...

REVIEW!


	40. Demons in the dark

A/N Guess what loyal readers? TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! that's right April 6th is my b-day so I am now 16 years old!

Masquerade: yes because your name is oh so important to us.

Jetravenex: Hey! HEY! It is so important!

Masquerade: says you,

Jetravenex: well anyways *kicks Masky* I have Takara Matsudaira here to help by doing the disclaimer for me.

Takara: *waves*

Masquerade: hmph, you're still lame Jet

Jetravenex: ARE NOT!

Masquerade: are too.

Jetravenex: *jabs finger at Masquerade* I AM NOT LAME!

Masquerade: are too.

Takara: *facepalms*

Jetravenex: Er, sorry Takara...Um would you say the disclaimer for me *shoots glare at Masky*

Takara: *yawns slightly* JetravenEx doesn't own bakugan.

* * *

Chapter 40

Vanessa was sitting on a black throne in a large cavern, dark stalagmites reaching up from the floor like claws while stalactites hung over head. In front of her Trent and another boy, dressed in a leather jacket his black hair spiked up slightly, were working on a large computer in front of them.

"How much longer are the repairs going to take?" Vanessa shouted at the two, causing the boys to flinch slightly. A cruel smirk formed on Vanessa's lips at the reaction to her order. "Still the baddest in Doccorus." She thought with a chuckle.

The boys fingers' flew over the keyboard and then the screen before her flickered to life. A blue screen greeted them but the image was unimportant as a modified electrical voice flowed from the speakers.

"Well it's about time!" The voice said as the two boys stepped back.

Vanessa narrowed her eyes. "yes, yes," She said waving her hand. "We've had some technical difficulties, unsurprising as your location is hard to transmit to.' She said. "But, we've established a connection now, you said you wish to speak with us?"

There was silence for a long moment, and the two boys fidgeted slightly looking around and then glancing at Vanessa.

"Issues have arisen." The voice said at last. "You have waited too long."

"Mistress Vanessa has no-"

"Victor!" Vanessa shouted, the thin boy who'd spoken turning his head to look up at her. Vanessa glared down at him making him shrink back slightly. "Do not speak unless asked to do so, remember who your superior _is._"

Victor nodded meekly as the voice continued.

"And I thought I was the only one who had to deal with useless subordinates… Back to matters, I'm afraid your target has gained something that could prove… _problematic._"

Vanessa laughed. "A new ally I presume? Masquerade's going to need it! I've analyzed the file you've sent me completely! I know exactly how to take him on and take him _apart._" She said smiling white teeth flashing against her blood red lips.

"That's not what I meant," The voice said irritably. "And I'm telling you this now because I want this problem taken care of! I want that masked blond taken out as soon as possible."

"Of course, of course." Vanessa said in a soothing tone. "Now why don't you tell me what the problem is." She said resting her arms on the armrests of her throne leaning back and smirking slightly.

The voice sighed. "Being's from another dimension have arrived and are armed with exceptionally stronged bakugan… I will do what I can to _alleviate _the problem… But the rest will remain up to you."

Vanessa sighed. "Things would be much easier if you just warped us to Masquerade's location." She said resting her chin on her hand as she stared at the screen. "The fact that we have to scrounge around through your planet trying to _find _our target is slowing us down the most."

"Yeah, you shouldn't be complaining if it's your fault that we're taking so long." Victor muttered under his breath, before shutting up after receiving a fierce glare from Vanessa.

The voice seemed to rear up in rage as it spoke much more loudly. "I cannot risk letting Masquerade in on the fact he's being hunted ! Or risk my position…" Then it took a few deep breaths. "Work as quickly as you can, I don't care what you have to do just get it done!" Then the transmission cut out and the screen went completely black.

Victor grumbled slightly about their employer being a 'pompous ass' before grudgingly working to start up the computer.

Vanessa sighed and drummed her fingers on her chair as she glared at the blank computer. "Our employer is getting restless…" She mused. She looked down upon her two servants. "Boys face your mistress!" She barked the two boys stiffening at her command

As one the two boys turned around and knelt down before her, heads bowed, waiting silently for her orders.

Vanessa rose from her throne, hands clasped behind her back slowly pacing in front of it. "We've already identified our target, now the only problem is finding where his _exact _location is on Earth." She looked at the two. "How close are you to locating him?" She asked.

Trent and Victor exchanged looks and Trent lifted his head but remained kneeling.

"Well, milady… We've identified what his location looks like and the general area… It's just that we need to find it."

Vanessa sighed as she halted in front of him. "I don't _care _about that! I care about knowing how long it will take for you to _find _him."

Trent flinched and bowed his head, trembling slightly. "W-well…" His hands fidgeted slightly as he cast a sidelong glance at Victor. "With me and Victor looking around the planet... We should be able to find him…"

Vanessa snorted and glared at him making him shrink even smaller then she walked over to the cave wall and seemed to study the fingernails of one hand intently. "No, I want to know where his mansion is, I want to trap him in his den, prove to him who's the real master." She raised her hand and clenched and unclenched her fist, shining black metal claws extending over her fingers and on her hand from a device on her wrist. "That's the first step to breaking one's like him." she said dragging the claws against the wall relishing in the sparks they produced and the painful screeching sound they emitted.

Victor and Trent swallowed at the sight of her claws, shifting backwards, all too familiar with them and the pain they could inflict.

"Well… I suppose we could find him… And then trace him back to his mansion but we'd need your assistance then milady…" Trent said making sure his head was bowed low, eyes focusing on the steel floor beneath him.

Vanessa stopped her movements and with a flick of her wrist sheathed her claws. "Very well then. We'll depart for Earth shortly." She said turning to leave. "Gather your bakugan and this time, let's not have any mistakes." The boys exchanged looks as Vanessa looked back at them and grinned wickedly her sharp fang like canines glinting. "Wouldn't want to have me make the same mistake I did with Jake and the other one now would we?" She asked throwing a sneer at the two over her shoulder, Victor and Trent stiffening and exchanging worried looks.

"Let that be motivation to prevent failures this time." She said turning and walking out, the sound of her boots on the floor echoing throughout the cavern.

* * *

Masquerade entered the dining room, just as Billy was trying to make a sneaky escape with a plate bearing a sandwich. He froze at the masked blond's arrival. Masquerade frowned and folded his arms across his chest as Billy's eyes darted from the plate and the masked blonde, then his eyes flicked towards the doorway.

"Where are you going with that?" Masquerade asked raising an eyebrow behind his mask.

Billy swallowed. "Uh, well, ya see, Komba's been eating all the good stuff lately and-and he's been taking my food from me! Yeah. So, I was-was," His eyes darted around the room searching for some way to divert the blonde's attention.

"What he means to say," Cycloid said popping open on Billy's shoulder. "Is that he was just going to just go eat lunch in his room, right boss?" He asked turning to Billy.

Billy jolted and nodded his head vigorously. "Yes! Of course, I was just," He began to edge around the blond who watched him calmly an impassive expression on his face. "Going to take this sandwich to my room," He half mumbled edging out of the room as Masquerade turned to watch him go but aside from that made no move to stop him. Billy chuckled weakly. "yeah, so, um, yeah, well I'm super hungry! Gotta go bye!" He said turning and running as fast as he could from the masked blond with the plate in tow.

Masquerade's frown deepened as he sighed and shook his head slightly before turning back around, only to pause when he saw Klaus sitting at the far end of the dining room table, a cup of tea in his hands, a smirk on his face.

"I'm surprised you let him go," Klaus said lifting the cup and taking a sip from it. "That babble he produced could hardly count for an excuse." He lowered his tea cup and seemed to consider Masquerade for a moment.

"Your point?" Masquerade said.

Klaus sneered. "It seems you're starting to slip up."

"What's Billy going to do with a sandwich? Aside from eat it?" Masquerade said simply. Was Naga's control really that _flimsy _to allow for such insubordination? "Besides I hardly see how that should concern you." He said his tone containing the slightest edge, an underlying warning for Klaus.

Klaus snickered. "I'm just concerned that you might be becoming distracted… By that Jet girl." He said simply, as Masquerade scowled slightly, Klaus set his tea cup down on the table and considered Masquerade. "I mean after all you're keeping her in your room rather than throw her in the dungeon where she belongs. Now, that leads me to wonder if perhaps she is something _more _than a simple prisoner, to you."

Masquerade's expression didn't change. "Klaus, you'd be wise to remember who's superior. Stay out of my business or you'll regret it." He said icily as he walked towards the door to the kitchen, stopping when he was beside the Aquos brawler. "Jet is not your concern, she is _my _prisoner, and thus what I do with her is _my _business. Remember that." Then he continued out of the room, the kitchen door slamming shut behind him.

Klaus chuckled as he took a sip from his tea again a sly smirk on his face. "We shall see Masquerade,"

* * *

It was really dark; everywhere Mike looked there was darkness. He took a few uncertain steps forward moving his arms about him searching for anything solid that might be out there. He continued forwards for a little bit, but the darkness didn't let up. In fact it seemed to deepen, he frowned befundled by this debut he waved his arms in front of him.

"Is-Is anyone out there?" Mike asked looking around taking a few steps back, noting that the darkness seemed to reduce slightly all though he could still see nothing in front of him.

Irritably he whirled around and instead focused on what had been behind him, and he jumped at the sight of the masked blonde standing before him.

He looked exactly like he did in the show, Mike frowned taking a step towards him opening his mouth to speak when the blond smirked and stepped to the side, the darkness letting up enough to reveal something that made Mike's breath catch in his throat.

The was a person lying on the ground, chains extending from their wrists and ankles into somewhere in the darkness. The person was bleeding from multiple cuts and wounds on their body, the black clothes they wore were torn to the point where they were practically rags hanging off the girl's form. Her brown hair disheveled and messy, she managed to weakly lift her head, her blue eyes dull and weak she extended a hand towards Mike before it dropped back to the ground and she lay there staring up at him, her mouth opening and closing but no sounds came out.

"J-Jet!" Mike shouted running towards her only to have the darkness suddenly close down upon her like a curtain, making her vanish once more into the darkness. He halted where he'd last seen Jet and looked around wildly, "Jet! Jet! Come on where are you?" He shouted.

"She can't hear you," Mike stiffened at the sound of the voice and he whirled around as the masked blond walked up to him his footsteps echoing throughout the black world. "And she never will," Masquerade said slyly his smirk in place and his mask seemed to glint deviously.

Mike snarled, balling his hands into fists and charging at Masquerade, trying to punch the blond who easily jumped to the side. Mike whirled to face him again and lashed out again only to stiffen as Masquerade caught his hand and halted his attack. Mike's eyes widened and he struggled to tug his hand free at which Masquerade chuckled. He stopped and glared at him his hazel colored eyes blazing up at the blond who's mask only reflected his angry face back at him. "You-you-What have you done to Jet!" He demanded.

Masquerade pushed him back, watching as he fell on his ass with a grunt. "Only what was necessary," He said chuckling.

Mike scowled as he struggled to regain his feet. "Necessary for what?" He demanded his face red with rage.

Masquerade chuckled his teeth flashing slightly as he erupted into maniacal laughter.

"What's so damn funny!"

Masquerade chuckled slightly. "You shouldn't bother with Jet anymore," He said walking forward his white coat billowing out behind him by some invisible wind. "Because Jet," His voice dropped slightly as the darkness began to deepen slowly swallowing up the masked blond before him. And when he was on the verge of vanishing into the black ness he said. "Is _mine._"

* * *

A/N

Jetravenex: well wasn't that interesting :)

Masquerade: and now it's official

Jetravenex: that?

Masquerade: *smirks* I own Jet.

Jetravenex: you do not own me!

Masquerade: *facepalms* no_ your _former OC!

Jetravenex: what you cannot claim ownership of my OC!

Masquerade: *Points up* I just did.

Jetravenex: *Facepalms and rubs hand down face* UGH

Okay peoples I need you to now go hit the button down there marked review, and then I need you to submit a review okie?

SO... REVIEW DAMN IT PEOPLES!


	41. The bad boys and their girls!

A/N alright finally we have chapter 41.

Also on a side note I'd like to wish Viki Boom, a happy belated birthday ^.^

Her birthday was on April 23rd? (If I'm wrong I'm super sorry Viki .)

Gonkfish Productions: *enters* is this where the authors come to say the disclaimer?

Jetravenex: Yup ^.^ welcome to my lair XD

Gonkfish Productions:...

Jetravenex: Anyways... I'm not terribly proud of this chapter... It's not that it's bad it's just a bit of a filler so bear with me as I work to arrange the events in a way I like...

Gonkfish Productions: should I be doing anything?

Jetravenex: Now you can, you can say the disclaimer for me. ^.^

Gonkfish Productions: okay... Jetravenex does not own bakugan.

Jetravenex: I own bakugan, I just don't own the _show _Bakugan.

* * *

Chapter 41

Billy glanced over his shoulder as he jogged down the hall, the plate gripped tightly in both hands to prevent the sandwich from falling. As he jogged he kepy glancing over his shouldSeeing that no masked blonde, or anyone was pursuing him he slowed down into a walk. He heaved a sigh as Cycloid popped open.

"That was too close boss," Cycloid said glancing back towards the way they had come as Billy continued walking. "For a second there I was worried Master Masquerade would find out we was keeping the girl in the dungeon."

Billy couldn't help but check around again before lowering his head nodding slightly. "He probably won't disapprove of what me and Komba did; he'd probably just want to torture Julie himself though." Billy's eyes narrowed. "But only I'm the one who can do anything with Julie, I'm the one who gets to torture her, bring her food,"

"Uh, boss?"

Billy broke off what he was saying and looked at Cycloid. "What is it Cycloid?" He asked frowning, a little irritated at being interrupted.

Cycloid shifted slightly before speaking. "Well, if we're trying to break Julie why are we taking food to her? And making sure she has water and such?" Cycloid watched as Billy's frown deepened. "If you ask me boss ever since you got her it's been less about torturing her and more about caring for her."

Billy's face heated up before he turned his head and glared at Cycloid. "What? Are you suggesting I like Julie? Are you suggesting that I'm trying to keep her here to keep her away from trouble? Because I assure you Cycloid I'm-I'm..." He trailed off realizing his bakugan was oddly stiff.

"Boss…" The subterra bakugan said slowly. "I never suggested any of that…"

Billy's face seemed to heat up worse, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to say something but found that he was too stunned to speak. Then his face contorted into a scowl and with a snarl of rage he turned and stomped back towards the kitchen. Cycloid was left floating in the air for a moment looking from his master's back to the door a few feet away leading to the dungeon that now currently housed one teenage Australian girl. He shook himself heaving a sigh summing it up to humans being incredibly strange and weird creatures before following after his 'boss' to the kitchen.

Billy entered the kitchen looking around to see Masquerade looking through the fridge a frown on his face. Billy stiffened as the blond looked up from what he was doing to look at the subterra brawler.

"I thought you were going to eat that?" Masquerade said simply straightening up.

"OH, uh," He looked down at the plate at the sandwich sitting oh so _innocently _upon it before looking back at Masquerade with a sheepish expression.

Masquerade folded his arms across his chest his voice dropping into a hiss. "Well?" He said.

Billy paled; he glanced about him and seeing the open door he quickly put the plate down on the counter before quickly muttering something about going out to fight some kids or something like that before he hightailed it out of there.

Apparently that didn't fly with Masquerade twice. The masked blond scowled and appeared a foot away from the running Billy, reached out one hand and grasped onto the subterra brawler's collar and slammed him against the wall his face void of emotion this time. Using both hands to grip the other boys collar to hold him up against the wall.

Billy grabbed at the hands that held him, the masked blond surprisingly stronger than he had expected.

"I'm done playing games," Masquerade hissed leaning in his mask reflecting Billy's terrified expression right back at him. "Now, tell me what you are doing with that sandwich, or what happens next.." He chuckled darkly a dark smirk emerging on his lips. "I can assure you, you won't like it in the slightest." He said

Billy swallowed looking around wildly, hoping that one of the other minions would appear and by some random chance save him from the masked maniac. He could feel the other blond's grip tighten and he silently uttered a prayer for mercy…

"He-he was going to feed the girl!" Cycloid shouted in an act of desperation making both blonds stiffen.

Masquerade paused then turned his head slightly to focus on the Cyclops like bakugan. "Jet?" He said casting a glance at Billy. "You were going to feed Jet?" He asked.

Billy swallowed glancing around trying to think of what to say. "Ye-yes?" He said, although it sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

Masquerade scowled before slamming Billy's back against the wall and letting him drop to the floor. "Listen here," He said icily. "Jet is _my_ prisoner, anything that concerns her concerns _me_ and only _me_, you will not go near her unless you have my permission, understood?" He said towering over Billy who shuddered as he looked up at the fearsome blonde.

"O-of course." The subterra user managed pressing his back against the wall shaking like a leaf as Masquerade glowered at him. Then with a snort the blond turned and walked back to the kitchen his coat billowing behind him.

Once he had turned away from Billy he scowled as he heard the other's scrambling to regain his feet and the hurried thuds on the floor as he quickly made himself scarce.

"You don't honestly believe _that_ do you master?" Hydranoid asked popping open on Masquerade's shoulder.

Masquerade shrugged. "At this point I don't care…" He said entering the kitchen, he walked towards the fridge to continue to pursue some form of sustenance to get his stomach to shut up, when he spotted the sandwich Billy had abandoned on the counter.

Frowning to himself he went over to the plate. "If Jet's awake now, she must be quite famished."

"I suppose she would be master…" Hydranoid said slowly not quite sure where Masquerade was going with this.

Masquerade grinned as he picked up the sandwich a wicked idea coming into his mind as he exited the kitchen with the sandwich.

"then perhaps we should take this to her," He mused chuckling slightly making Hydranoid stare blankly at him before shaking himself and summing it up to his lack of understanding for humans.

* * *

"Wake up Jet," A smooth voice purred into her ear.

Jet groaned softly at the sound of the words, grumbling about being tired and not wanting to get up. But then the urgings continued along with someone shaking her shoulder. Jet let out a half groan half whine turning onto her back. But despite the change in her position the actions continued. Fed up Jet opened her eyes and turned her head glaring at the offender.

"What!" She barked. With her vision still bleary from her sleep all she could make out was blonde hair, a blue mask… Oh. Jet rolled onto her back again and sat up rubbing her eyes wearily as her mind clambered back up to reality. Masquerade backed away and straightened up, smirking at the girl. Jet grumbled under her breath as she moved her hands from her eyes and looked up at Masquerade. Narrowing her eyes in distrust she scowled. "What do you want?" She said irritably.

Masquerade chuckled again before he went over to his dresser and retrieved the sandwich he'd brought.

"I figured you were hungry," He said smirking as he showed the sandwich to Jet. His smirk broadened as if on cue Jet's stomach growled slightly causing Jet's eyes to widen and her face to become flushed. "Seems I was right."

Jet swallowed before she narrowed her eyes into a glare.

Masquerade laughed at this. "Ohhh, the glare of death, I'm so _scared._" He taunted holding out the sandwich in front of Jet's face. "You want to eat this don't you?"

Jet's eyes fell upon the sandwich on the plate before going back up to analyze Masquerade for a moment, then back to eyeing the plate. The girl reached for the sandwich only to have her hand swatted away by Masquerade.

"Hey!" Jet shouted drawing back again rubbing her sore hand, glaring at Masquerade in indignation. "The hell was that for?" She hissed.

Masquerade snickered and wagged his finger in her face. "Now, now Jet, if you want me to give you the sandwich, then you're going to have to do something for me."

Jet grunted and scowled. "I'm not kicking you ass, does that count?" She hissed.

Suddenly Masquerade's playful nature dropped and the masked blonde grabbed Jet by the front of her shirt, and dragged her towards him so they were face to face. Jet cringed as the blond tightened his grip as she started to pull away. Oh god his hand was right-

"EVIL BRAIN SHUT UP!" Jet's mind howled at the dirty thoughts, mentally struggling to stamp them out. But the problem was Masquerade was too close, and it was causing her fangirl side to declare war with her rational side.

And Masquerade with the scowl on his face, and his mask glinting evilly in the light, giving her the impression that her death was probably imminent was NOT helping things.

For a moment they were frozen like that, Masquerade holding Jet close fisting the front of her shirt, face to face and Jet's steadily getting redder as the blood rushed to it.

Suddenly Masquerade's scowl dropped as the smirk he'd worn earlier reappeared. He moved his other hand to cup her cheek while releasing her shirt from his grip, the front partially wrinkled from his death grip.

Jet's eyes widened as he drew her in closer, their noses practically touching,

"Does it _bother _you to be this close to me?" He asked her, Jet flushing worse to the point where her face was as bright red as a tomato.

"Y-yes?" Jet said shakily, as she started shaking like a leaf, all thoughts of being fierce and confident extinguishing themselves.  
"Or," Masquerade said slowly. "Does it bother you because you _like _being this close to me?" He asked chuckling softly.

Jet blanched her jaw dropping and practically detaching as her mind went dead, her brain blanked out and the only thing registering now was Masquerade. For a few moments she struggled to get her mouth to move and forms words of reproach, to shout about how wrong he was to the heavens and call him a pervert or something. But no words came out.

Masquerade chuckled as her suddenly released her chin and pushed her back away from him, causing her to land on her back on the bed sheets.

"Remember Jet, I can make your stay…" He drew his tongue over his teeth as he thought for a moment. "Unpleasant, or" He leaned down so that he loomed over her his hands reaching out to grab her arms pinning her down to the bed, and then he lowered his face down so that they were a breath apart from each other. Jet blushed as Masquerade chuckled and then moved his head so that his lips brushed past her ear before he whispered. "It could be quite pleasant…"

Jet took a quick intake of breath her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates at his words and then the blond boy straightened up, releasing Jet's arms as he did, until he was standing by the bedside and she was lying on the bed.

"Now, unfortunately, you didn't behave…" He said picking up the plate he had placed on the bedside table sometime during the event. "So, you don't get any food till dinner."

Jet's shock and awe wore off instantly to be replaced with indignation. "What? But-but!" She fumbled with her words her voice not functioning at full capacity quite yet it seemed. "I'm hungry!" She whined.

Masquerade still smirking tsked and shook his head at her. "Should have thought of that before you misbehaved, however… I am feeling _merciful_ so… How about in exchange for food you make me lunch?"

Jet blinked, and then stared at him. "You…want me… to make…you lunch?" She said slowly.

Masquerade sighed and rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Seems only fair seeing as I made yours…" Inwardly he was grinning at the lie.

Jet swallowed. "I-I can't." She said shaking her head at last. "I'm a terrible cook… It'd taste bad." Then with more vigor she said. "No."

"Well after hearing that, I wouldn't want you to anyways, but I'm willing to put up with your cooking, so either you make me something to eat _now. _Or you won't eat at _all _today." Masquerade said sneering at her.

Jet sighed and rose from the bed, wincing as an echo of pain shot up from her shoulder.

"Fine…"

Masquerade grinned. "Good, now follow me, and don't try to run away… Or you might find one of the experiments Hal-G lets loose in the mansion sometimes." The blond sighed shaking his head almost sadly. "They never did find little tommy." Then he grinned and chuckled.  
Jet blanched at this and quickly came over to join Masquerade shivering a little and shooting glances around the room. Masquerade grinned reaching out and grabbing the girl's fore arm and pulling her a little closer to him.

Jet flinched at the sudden contact and looked down at her arm that Masquerade was holding, a light blush covering her face. She looked up towards Masquerade's face, the smirk plastered right there.

"Come on now." Masquerade said tugging slightly on Jet's arm turning to the hallway, forcing Jet to follow as well struggling to keep up with his much faster pace. "I thought you were a runner?" He said softly chuckling as Jet glared at him.

"It's not my fault I have shorter legs..." Jet muttered looking away.

Masquerade grinned. "Point for me."

"Bite me."

* * *

A/N

Really big filler. *sighs* there was supposed to be more happening but I got bored with it and just came out with this!

Yeah...

it's the end of the school year which means its crunch time here and it sucks!

So don't give me crap!

OR flames!

I want GOOD reviews!

Like of all the OC's you've seen which would you like to see more of, (Jet, Viki, Mike, Tyler, Aidan, Alica, Meredith, Sam, Vanessa, etc.)

AND NOW REVIEW!

No seriously if I don't get good reviews that are longer than 1 sentence no longer than 2 SENTENCES I get a serious boost of energy to write.

So submit good long reviews please ^.^


	42. Prepare for trouble!

A/N I was originally gonna post some filler crap for this chapter, but then all of the sudden, INSPIRATION!

That and i have to thank the people who helped get me back in action for this story.

And strangely listening to a sparta remix of nightmare moon is very helpful...

Especially with the vanessa bits. *shrugs*

Anyways, I do not own bakugan.

* * *

Chapter 42

Viki and Shun were walking through the forest, bugs buzzing about them creating some weird unearthly melody.

Viki swatted a mosquito that had landed on her arm then glared at its guts that remained on her hand, her face contorting into one of disgust, letting out a slight gag she hurriedly went over to a dark green fern and tried to rub off the 'bug juice' from her hand. After lifting her hand to see if it was clean twice, did she relent and hurry back to Shun. The long haired ninja had halted and was looking back at her a shaft of sunlight fell upon him, giving him an angelic appearance as the bugs milled about him. The sight would've been enough to send any shun fangirl straight to heaven.

But Viki merely snorted shaking her head her eyes narrowed as she walked over to him, swatting at the bugs who dare to invade her personal space.

"I am seriously starting to despise this place." She grumbled when she caught up with Shun, the black haired ninja considering her for a moment before he snorted and continued on down the trail, ignoring the bugs completely. Viki scowled, and she did her best to do the same, gritting her teeth her eyes focused forward as she did her best to be ignorant of the annoying insects that were buzzing around her ears.

That lasted for about five seconds before she began swatting at the tiny beasts with renewed vigor. Shun sighed and turned to look at her with a scrutinizing look.

Viki returned it with a glare. "Yes?" She demanded.

Shun didn't say anything for a moment, "Traveling would be much easier and safer if you'd stop being so loud." He stated.

Viki scowled. "Well, sorry! But if you didn't waste so much time badgering _me _about wasting time then we'd have covered more ground!"

Shun's frown deepened. "We wouldn't even _be _here if it wasn't for you!" He snapped his frosty patience beginning to crack as sweat began to drip down his face from the heat.

Growling in response Viki used her shirt sleeve to wipe away some of the sweat on her face. "Oh, I bet it is! What's the matter your ninja skills suddenly fritz out?"

Shun laughed. "As if?" He barked and then he glared. "I think I know a better way to settle this." He said at last.

Viki scowled. "If you want me to kick your ass in a brawl I say, let's get on with it!" She growled using her shirt to wipe her face once more, before she pulled out her field card.

Shun 'hmphed' as he pulled out his own.

"Field Open!"

* * *

Jet followed Masquerade into the kitchen and her eyes practically popped out of her head when she registered the size of it. "Holy cow! This place is huge!"

Masquerade chuckled, "Since my mansion is as big as it is wouldn't you assume the kitchen would be as well?"

Jet blinked closing her open mouth with a snap. "Where the hell did you get this place?" She asked. Then a thought crossed her mind and she narrowed her eyes and she looked at him accusingly. "Who'd you have to kill to get it?" She asked.

Masquerade snorted and folded his arms, "How I came by getting this mansion in my possession is none of your concern, all that matters is it is mine, as are you." He said pushing her towards the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Now make something for me to eat." He ordered.

Jet threw a glare at him over her shoulder before looking around the kitchen to figure out where certain stuff was.

The kitchen itself was large, but simple, the walls were painted a warm yellow with creamy colored tiles on the floor, and the island and the other counters had a slightly darker colored granite for a countertop. Jet frowned.

"Eesh, I was expecting something a little darker… Like a dimly lit room, and steel countertops and-" She paused trying to find an overlying term for what she was thinking.

"Is something wrong?" Masquerade asked making Jet jump and whirl around to see him seated at the kitchen table leaning back in his seat with his hands behind his head. "I don't like being kept waiting you know." He said smirking as Jet scowled.

"Fine." Jet growled shaking her head as she tried to push aside her creepy thoughts and focused on tracking down a pot or something to use to make the food. She went over to where the stove was, and looked in the cabinets under it. She sighed in relief when she located the pots. It wasn't much but at least she'd managed to track down the one thing she'd _definitely _need to cook.

She pulled out what looked like a hybrid between a pan and a pot and considered it. Then she looked towards Masquerade, "Um, what do you want?" She asked.

"Food," He replied simply turning to look at her chuckling as she narrowed her eyes and scowled at him.

"Yes, I know that." She replied stiffly her fingers tightly gripping the pot as she glared at Masquerade. "What _kind _of food do you want?"

Masquerade waved his hand dismissively at this. "Oh, anything, as long as its _edible _and preferably wont kill me." He stated. Then his tone darkened. "Poison me and you'll regret it." He added as an afterthought shooting her a look that made her stiffen in fear.

"Uh… Well in that case…" Jet looked around for any ideas, when she spotted a can that was perched innocently on the countertop to her left, right beside the sink. She read the label on the can and smiled slightly. "How bout chili?" She suggested looking at Masquerade.

Masquerade shrugged his shoulders. "Sure," He said before he turned away to seemingly stare off into space.

Jet nodded to ascertain herself, she went over to the sink, rinsed off the pot to make sure it was clean, god forbid something go wrong because she didn't take precautions to ensure her 'tools' weren't clean.

After ensuring that the pot was mostly clean, Jet placed it on the stove and placed the can of chili sauce beside it. For a moment she paused to remember what ingredients and then with a nod she moved off to gather them up.

She went over to the fridge, and opened it… Only to have her jaw drop and nearly fall over.

"HOW AM IS SUPPOSED TO MAKE THE FOOD WHEN I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE INGREDIENTS ARE!" Jet demanded her eyes darting to take in all the ingredients in the fridge, her vision began to swirl from the sheer aggravation of having to track the stuff down. Groaning she closed her eyes and yanked on her hair in frustration.

Then a hand wrapped around her thin wrists and halted its movements.

"Don't do that." Masquerade said right by her ear causing Jet to tense up and shivers to run down her spine. The boy released her wrist and instead moved his hand to the top of her head, gently burying his fingers into her hair. Jet blinked at the movement and turned her head to look up at him.

"What-what are you doing?" Jet asked before sighing slightly as he gently ran his fingers through her golden brown tresses.

Masquerade smirked at her response, and resumed resting his hand on her head, liking the commanding hold he held, that Jet seemed to like.

"What are you looking for?" He asked instead turning his head to look into the fridge.

"Uh," Jet said frowning slightly as she tried to remember, her thoughts seemingly been chased out by the current situation. "Um, you wouldn't happen to have ground beef, canned tomatoes, and kidney beans?" She asked looking up at him trying to ignore the feeling of Masquerade's hand resting on her head.

"I should." The blond said absently as he peered into the fridge, releasing her to move aside some items that were obstructing his view. "Ah, this is it isn't it?" He said handing the meat to Jet.

Jet took it from him and inspected the label. "Yes, that's it!" She said smiling slightly, trotting over to the pan, retrieving a knife from its holder as she went.

Masquerade closed the fridge, and studied her for a moment. Then he shook his head. "Good," He said his voice taking on a more commanding tone. "Now hurry up," He barked startling Jet who turned to look at him with a confused expression, and Masquerade frowned. "Are you deaf woman?"

"Uh," Jet said blankly, blinking at the masked blonde's sudden mood change, and then she nodded slowly frowning. "It'll be done soon, uh the canned tomatoes and kidney beans?"

"Pantry." Masquerade replied simply gesturing to the room. "I have some business to attend to, I expect the food to be made or," He disappeared and reappeared in front of her causing Jet to squeak and jump. "I will have to show you one of the unpleasantries I will inflict upon you should you fail to…" He paused considering his words a moment, as Jet backed away a little from the now frightening blonde. Then he smirked down at her and grabbed her chin pulling her close to him. "If you fail to _please _me." He said in an almost seductive tone, causing Jet to stiffen up like a stick her eyes huge. Then with a laugh, he vanished. Jet blinked and then staggered forward slightly, her balance thrown off by Masquerade holding her by her chin. Grasping the edge of the counter, Jet took in a few shaky breaths trembling a little.

"What the heck just happened?" She wondered aloud, glancing around the now empty kitchen. Then shaking her head wearily she turned back to the stove to continue preparing the food.

* * *

In the hanger sat a pure black ship. It's wings curved and its cockpit glowing faint orange with the lights active within it.

Men in faded gray uniforms with metal collars around their necks hurried about preparing the ship for take off. Some were near a fuel tank refueling the craft. Others were carrying various large metal containers into the ship. A few women wearing black jumpsuits stood off to the side, their hair pulled back, each of them carrying clipboards observing the men's progress with the preparations of the ship.

On the far side of the hanger, the wall slid open to reveal Vanessa, dressed in all black leather. Her eyes took in the sight of the people prepping the ship. She narrowed her eyes as she realized the lack of her two 'boys'.

"Where are Trent and Victor?" she barked startling the people working. Vanessa stalked to the front of the craft, flicking her right wrist the black steel claws sliding out. The men working shied away from her. One actually fled away from the craft.

Vanessa scowled at the brown haired teenager that had fled. She gave a sharp look at a brown haired woman with a clipboard who was standing to the left of her craft, and directly in the path of where the boy was going. Without any sort of acknowledgement that she'd seen it, the woman raised her weapon and trained it on the boy.

The boy's eyes widened in fear as he skidded to a halt hands raising to defend himself.

Just as the woman pulled the trigger on her weapon, a small burst of bluish light erupting from the weapon before the boy's eyes suddenly bugged out and he jerked around with the sudden shock and then he collapsed onto the ground.

Snorting in disgust Vanessa sheathed her claw as the woman holstered her weapon and went over to the boy.

"My apologies lady Vanessa." She said kneeling respectfully bowing her head in Vanessa's direction.

Vanessa sighed, "Just take him back Agent Millard." She said seemingly examining imaginary dust in her nails. "It's obvious that one needs to be better disciplined," She said with a hiss, her eyes flashing meaningfully.

Agent Millard nodded her head as she picked up the boy and threw his thin form over her shoulder. "I will see to it, Milady." She said before she rose to her feet and hurriedly departed from the hanger with the boy in tow.

Heaving a sigh of annoyance, Vanessa glared at the people around her. "Will someone tell me where Trent and Victor are?" She snarled, the men closest to her flinching.

"Right here Milady." Two voices chorused from behind her. Vanessa whipped around to see her two 'boys' standing there, each wearing black pants, boots, and a jacket that matched the color of their attribute. Green for Victor, and Brown for Trent.

"We, sincerely apologize for the delay, but well…" Victor began looking down at the floor rubbing his hands together almost anxiously as Vanessa's red eyes bore holes into them.

"The professor wanted to offer to you a prototype device that may prove useful in the capturing of our target." Trent said, presenting a small heavy duty metal box to Vanessa. "WE know, our lateness is inexcusable but the professor insisted-"

Vanessa's face softened and a playful smirk crossed her face. "Enough, rise my good boys." She said in a purr. The twosome letting out a sigh of relief as they got up. "Now, let me see this prototype of the professors." She said holding out her hands for the box.

Trent placed it in her hands bowing his head respectfully before pulling back.

Vanessa opened the box and her eyes widened and she let out a laugh, "Oh what a fine toy this is indeed!" she said with a laugh as she snapped the box closed. "This will indeed aid our efforts in pursuing our target."

Trent and Victor exchanged smiles as Vanessa turned to snap at some of the men.

"Hurry up with the preparations you dogs!" She snapped stamping her foot. "If this ship isn't flight worthy in five minutes, you'll taste my claws!" She snarled smirking cruelly as she watched the looks of fear cross the men's faces.

"Ah, it's good to be on top." She thought with a laugh, before turning and beckoning for Trent and Victor to follow, as they headed away to make their own preparations for the trip.

* * *

A/N

I would also say that whatever i write is in no way shape or form meant to be offensive to be anyone.

Also due to the incredibly (and surprisingly) high demand for more MaskyxJet, welp you got another dose for this chappie. And i know someone said they wanted a brawl with Viki and Shun well... Voila!

And Finally! Vanessa is preparing to strike Masky is doomed!

Skylord: HAHAA! Doomed ahaha!

Jetravenex: can I no longer say 'doom' without there being some random connection to the doom dimension being established? Oy vey.

Also Skylord's in Masky's possession, he's just not bringing her out. Don't worry she'll show up again... eventually.

Skylord: I WANNA BE IN IT NOWWWWW!

Jetravenex: anyways, do comment on what you think, what you think the prototype is and what the heck Masquerade's gonna do to Jet! Also you can potentially commnt on what you think is going to happen with Viki vs. Shun.

But aside form that give me good review PWEASE?

I'm serious, without reviews, I have no motivation, no motivation = no updates, so up my motivation and review!

Please?


	43. Oh No, You DIDN'T!

A/N: I wanted to post this yesterday but there was a nasty storm so it didn't quite work out...

But its here now, and with 3,547 words HOOTYHOO!

Don't ask what it means... *snicker* inside joke.

Unfortunately... Nobody has requested to do the disclaimer in a while so... I took the liberty to ask... KITT from knight rider to do it!

KITT: MUST I?

Jetravenex: yup

KITT: *electronic sigh* VERY WELL... JETRAVENEX DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN.

* * *

Chapter 43

Masquerade entered the computer room, glaring at Klaus who was seated in the chair, sipping a glass of, wine? Ugh. The bastard was just too damn full of himself. Masquerade scowled.

"This had better be important." He hissed folding his arms across his chest.

Klaus merely glanced up at him taking a small sip of his drink before swirling around the liquid, sneering at the blond. "I apologize; I did not mean to interrupt your time with _Jet._" His sneer widened as Masquerade clenched his fists.

"And what part of it being none of your business did you misunderstand?" Masquerade said in a deathly quiet voice. "If you value your life stay out of it, Jet's-"

"Your prisoner… And yet you refuse to treat her as such…" Klaus said taking another sip as he sat up in his chair.

Masquerade scowled. "Jet is not just my prisoner, she is the prize I have taken from the brawlers. Useless as a weapon…" He said a small smirk appearing on his lips. "At least for now… But her uses can lie elsewhere." Then his expression returned to a scowl. "You mind your own business Klaus."

Klaus laughed. "Oh it's not for me you know."

Masquerade seemed to tense and Klaus chuckled.  
"Naga is… growing concerned…" He stated simply rising from his seat to face Masquerade.

Masquerade's expression didn't change. "He never mentioned such thoughts to me." He stated simply. "And he wouldn't bring up such matters with a simple _minion _like you." Masquerade hissed.

Klaus sneered. "Well, that's only if the so called _master _doesn't forget which side he's on." He said/

Masquerade snorted. "You're ranked number 2 for a _reason _Klaus,"

Klaus inclined his head a little. "And Naga is willing to change that, should the need ever _arise._"

Masquerade narrowed his eyes behind his mask but said nothing.

Klaus chuckled. "But, if you were to give me Jet… Well, then he'd ascertain where your loyalties truly lie-"

He was cut short by Masquerade grabbing him by his collar and pulling him to him, ignoring the wine that splashed out of the glass and onto Klaus and the floor. Luckily not a drop landed on him. "I was the one who captured Jet, built the strategy that took out her and the other two goody goodies. Jet is _my prize _that I _won _and you will not take what is rightfully mine, she is whatever I choose to make her be! I am her master as you are my _minion_!" He snarled before shoving Klaus away from him relishing in the sight of the snobby german boy landing on his ass. "Remember that, and your life will be easier." Masquerade said as he turned and walked a few steps away before he held up his DT and disappeared in a rain of sparkles.

X-X-X

Jet groaned as she leaned against the side of the island and slid down onto the kitchen floor, the pot of chili she'd made simmering on the stove. With a sigh she rested the back of her hand on her forehead and heaved a long sigh of relief.

"Phew, at least that's done." She said looking up at the pot on the stove smiling slightly. "Ha, I actually cooked something for once…" She murmured chuckling softly. Then she yelped at the rain of sparkles that heralded Masquerade's return. Quickly she got to her feet and dusted herself off, unconsciously combing her fingers through her hair to straighten it out.

She turned to see Masquerade standing with his back turned to her, a frown plastered on his face, and his fists clenched.

"Uh, Masquerade?" Jet inquired reaching a hand towards him.

Masquerade whipped around and scowled at her making Jet draw back a little. "Is the food done?" He demanded.

Jet flinched and then glanced at the food and then back at the suddenly furious blond. "Y-yes?" She stuttered out, wringing her hands together as she looked at the fuming blond.

Masquerade's scowl shifted into a frown as he stepped past her to look at the pot of food behind her.

"Hmm… This appears to be satisfactory." He said nodding slightly, before he headed over to the cabinet and fetched a bowl for himself, and then he paused a moment and pulled out another.

Jet blinked as he closed the cabinet and returned to standing beside her, shoving the extra bowl into her hands.

"Wh-what?" Jet said nearly dropping the bowl from surprise. She looked at his face, her eyebrows furrowing, trying to receive an explanation for this unorthodox behavior.

His visible features revealed nothing, and his mask only reflected back her confused expression.

He snorted and turned to the chili in the pot spooning some out for himself. "I can't afford you to starve; you're useless to me dead." He stated simply not turning around.

Jet blinked at his words and cocked her head, "Oh, okay." She said smiling slightly. Then suddenly a thought hit her.

"Uh, what do you have to drink?" She inquired quietly ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Water," He stated simply. "And wine apparently." He added silently, scowling at the thought of the German bastard.

"Oh!" Jet said nodding her head vigorously. "Uh do you want me to…?"

"There's a pitcher in the fridge, get it out for me." He said offhandedly waving his hand, moving away from the stove. "Oh, and before you flip out again because you can't find it, check the top shelf." He said walking towards the kitchen table and sitting down, after retrieving a spoon from the utensils drawer.

Jet nodded her head and headed towards the fridge. She opened it up and her eyes tracked upwards and she smiled slightly as she located the pitcher in the right side of the top shelf.

"Found it!" She said triumphantly her lips curving up into a small smile. She reached up to grab it. She slowly lifted it from the shelf and then gripping its handle on the side and putting a hand underneath it she carried it over to the island.

"Cups?" Jet said looking towards Masquerade.

The blond sighed and gestured off handedly to the left. "Over there in the cabinet where I got the bowls." Jet brightened up at this and went over to where the cabinet was and opened it. She frowned as she spotted the cups perched on the top shelf. "I can't reach." She muttered quietly and that earned her an aggravated sigh from Masquerade who grudgingly rose to help her and reached for the offending items and brought two down handing them to her.

"Can you at least _try _to be useful?" He muttered turning away from her and sitting back down to eat.

Jet frowned, but with a sigh turned away and went to pour the drinks. "This is going to be the most awkward meal I ever have." She thought wearily as she tried to carefully pour the drinks into the cups, but silently cursed when a bit missed the cup and puddle beside the cups.

"Do you have paper towels?" Jet asked hopefully.

Masquerade scowled. "Do I have to help you with everything?" He barked at her whipping around to glare at her.

Jet drew back. "Its not my fault! I don't know where all the stuff is kept here!" She shouted.

Masquerade growled softly. "I think they're in the basement, you can get them later." He stated. "Get your food and eat, I don't want to hear you complaining about how hungry you are later." He snapped turning back around in his seat and back to eating.

Jet numbly nodded as she finished filling the cups and brought them to the table, placing one next to Masquerade and one at one of the empty places next to him.

Jet went over to the stove and then retrieved some chili for herself, glancing over at him. "I don't get it? Why won't he stop being such a jerk?" Jet thought miserably. "He's making me feel like I'm important and likable one second, the next I'm dirt to him…" She shook her head. "I just don't get it…"

She heaved a sigh as she sat beside him shooting glances at him, but the blond boy gave nothing away, as they ate in silence.

X-X-X

Julie's stomach complained loudly as she stared hopelessly at the floor tears spilling from her eyes, wincing in discomfort as the wound on her cheek stung.

"Oh Billy why do you do this to me?" She cried clenching her eyes shut as her lip quivered. "What happened to my best friend?" She whimpered tugging at her bounds helplessly.

She jumped and screamed at the sound of the door being thrown open with a bang, and she stared in fear at Billy who's expression was shadowed from her view by his bangs and baseball cap.

"Billy!" She cried tears streaming down her face. "Billy please! Please let me out! Why are you doing this to me?"

Billy didn't say anything merely entered the room and kicked the door partially shut, leaving it open just a crack. He went over to the side and retrieved the whip that he had discarded when he'd last been in there and he'd been interrupted by Masquerade's call.

He went over to her experimentally cracking the whip.

Julie's eyes widened in fear, the tears picking up as the cut on her cheek stung in memory from the strike he'd given her with that very whip.

"Billy! No please! Please I'll do anything! Stop!" She cried desperately jerking around in her chair as she struggled to get away.

Billy chuckled softly and Julie stiffened as he lifted his head and she nearly screamed at the sight of the expression on his face.

His pupils were almost tiny pinpricks and he had a grin on his face that was just too wide…

"Hello to you too Julie." He said in a quiet voice as he sauntered up to her folding the whip up partially. "Miss me?" He asked.

Julie's breath caught in her throat. "Bi-Billy please let me out. Please." She said looking at him desperately searching his face for any of the Billy she knew.

Billy used the end of the whip to lift her chin smirking at her as he looked her up and down, Julie cringed as his smirk grew wider still.

"You know, I never did take the time to appreciate your _other_ features." He said in a husky voice.

Julie paled as she writhed in her seat, tugging desperately at the bindings that held her wrists and ankles in place.

"BILLY! STOP! LET ME OUT!" She shouted.

Billy chuckled as he set the whip down on the ground next to him, and reached into his pocket to pull out what looked like a pocket knife.

Julie's eyes widened as her blood ran cold.

"Billy. NO! Stop!" She sobbed tears now steadily streaming down her face as she thrashed around her chair rocking side to side violently.

Billy's hand shot out and grasped her chin in a bruising grip, and Julie winced from the pain, halting her actions.

"You got me in big trouble with Masquerade… So now its time for you to pay me back." He said tightening his grip on her chin. He flipped the blade out from the pocket knife. Julie's eyes widening in horror.

"B-Billy please…" She whispered, her heart racing as the blond boy moved the knife to her throat.

"What's the matter? I'm only 'letting you out'," He smirked at the look of confusion as he placed the knife at the top of her shirt and began to cut through the material. "Of your clothes that is."

Julie panicked at the sight of the silver blade so close to her throat, cutting through her shirt, and then her lower lip quivered. Then she started screaming as loudly as she could, praying that someone anyone, even that creep Masquerade might show up to stop this.

Scowling at this Billy lowered the blade to avoid slitting her throat. He straightened up a bit and grasped the back of her head, and pulled her forward, crashing their lips together. He smirked as she whimpered and struggled to pull away from him.

After her struggles began to weaken, he pulled back to let her catch her breath. It wouldn't be any fun if she passed out on him now. Julie panted heavily weakly struggling against. "This time not even a call from Masquerade will stop me." He thought as he held her chin, his gaze boring into her wide frightened eyes. Smirking once more he made a show of lifting the blade back up to the cut he had previously made he let the edge drag gently along her throat smirking at the crimson drops that the tip drew. Julie let out a soft keening from her throat as she clenched her eyes shut, and cried.

Billy chuckled as he returned the blade to the cut he'd made in her shirt and continued cutting down her shirt.

X-X-X

Jet blinked as she kept turning her head right and then left desperately hoping some clue would pop out at her. Like maybe a red exit sign that they had at school and at hotels and other public places. But all she got was the bare walls of the hallway to see and the occasional door that led to an empty bedroom.

She groaned raising her hands to her face and rubbing her eyes wearily. She had managed to slip away from Masquerade to seek out exit, under the pretense she was looking for the basement.

Still, Masquerade wouldn't be happy, when he looked to see she'd disappeared on him, she hadn't exactly _asked _to leave.

"Oh boy, I hope im not making a huge mistake." Jet mumbled glancing behind her to see if he was following her, then she froze at the sound of shouting.

"What the-" She said turning to look down the hallway where the sound seemed to have originated from. Curious she began moving towards the source. Then a frightened screech tore through the air and Jet broke out into a run her insticts telling her something was wrong. She headed towards the door that was at the end of the corridor as it looked just slightly different than the others. Upon reaching it, she wrenched it open without a second thought and hurried down the stairs, the sound of faint muffled whimpers and sobs just barely reaching her ears.

Once she reached the bottom she cringed at the spiderwebs and the shadows that clung along the walls of the corridor before her and hung ominously above her head. But she then shook her head vigorously as if shaking off her fear and moved forwards towards the door where the sounds were coming from.

She grasped the door handle and turned it, opening it a little to reveal just the silhouette of a figure standing over another in a chair, before throwing it open.

"STOP!" She barked, putting as much authority into it as possible, stepping into the room making her facial expression look as fearsome as possible. When she recognized who it was her eyes widened a little and she stepped back a little. "What the heck? When was Julie-" Her thoughts were cut off when she detected a soft growling sound, seemingly originated from Billy.

Billy whipped around yanking the blade away from Julie's shirt and focused on the brunette that was now suddenly in the room, his face was shocked, before it contorted into one of rage. His grip tightened around the blade he held.

Then with an animalistic snarl of rage hurled the blade at Jet. "I will not be interrupted bitch!" He shouted.

Jet's eyes widened as she quickly turned away to avoid the blade, to stunned by the action to fully process it. Then she threw back her head, a screech of her own being ripped from her throat as the blade imbedded itself in her left shoulder. Blood splattered to the ground as she dropped to her knees, one hand reaching to grab at the blade, the other clawing at the ground her body shuddering with pain.

Billy smirked at the sight of the blade indebbed in her back. Laughing wickedly he moved towards the downed girl, bending down to the pick up the discard whip, before straightening up and moved towards Jet. With a snort he reached down and grasped the hilt of the blade. Jet stiffened at the odd feeling on the blade.

Billy sneered. "Let me relieve you of this!" He spat ripping the blade from her shoulder laughing when Jet screamed bloody murder, blood splattering onto Billy's clothes and hands. Jet's body trembled violently the blood flowing freely from the wound. Billy snorted straightening up wiping some of the sweat off his face with the back of his hand, rubbing some of his blood onto his face.

"You will regret intruding." He snarled, casting the bloody knife aside and cracking the whip against the floor. Jet immediately cringing at the sound.

"BILLY NO!" Julie screamed. "Leave her alone! PLEASE!"  
Billy laughed as he raised the whip a manic gleam in his eyes. "Never!" He roared before he brought the whip down on Jet's back with a crack.

The girl screamed from the pain as the whip hit the wounded area, her body shaking from the pain, and the blood flowing from her open wound.

Julie sobbed as she watched Billy whip the injured girl repeatedly for interrupting. "All because of me, all because I was too weak," She sobbed. "Somebody help us!" She shouted. "Please! Make him stop! Billy!"

Jet cringed with every crack of the whip, she had already been stabbed and was now suffering from the continued lashings. Her jacket was beginning to tear and her shirt seemed to be soon to follow. She screamed again when her arms that she had been using to support her weight buckled under the pain and she fell on her face, her forehead banging against the ground.

Billy just burst out laughing at the girl's suffering, as he paused to taunt the injured girl clenching the bloodied whip in his hands, the ground under Jet was stained with crimson specks.

"Ha! How do you like that!" He said adding a kick to her ribs for good measure, relishing in the soft cry he received from the girl. "Serves you right for-"

He didn't get to finish that statement when there was suddenly a flash of bright light in front of the door and Billy was picked up by an unseen force, and thrown back into the wall behind Julie with a loud thud. Billy groaned loudly before sinking to the ground.

Julie stared at the newcomer, who was radiating an aura of rage as he knelt down beside the injured Jet. He carefully lifted his hand and examined her wounds letting a soft growl rip from his throat as he got back onto his feet, and whirled around to focus on Billy.

Billy was just starting to pick himself up, when he cowered against the wall as Masquerade's lips curved up into a dark smirk.

"I must thank you, Billy." He said in a low voice as he advanced towards Billy cracking his knuckles as he did.

Billy struggled to stand his back pressed flat against the wall as he looked around wildly for an escape. His eyes flew towards the door, but Masquerade was suddenly right in front of him. The masked blond grabbed Billy around the throat and pinned him against the wall. Billy let out a harsh croak at the stranglehold around his throat his hands clawing at his throat.

Masquerade laughed lips curved in a wicked sneer as he said in a harsh whisper. "I needed an excuse to murder someone."

* * *

A/N

I must thank Chaos in the sky for the inspiration for Masky's last line.

Haha, I said I might torture Jet, never said it was going to be Masky XD.

So... Now what do you people think? Didn't see that one coming did ya?

Anyways, leave your comments on this story or constructive criticisms in a review.

Or just tell me my story is freaking awesome and you want me to update.

Just make it longer than two sentences...

PWEASE?

For poor tortured Jet's sake REVIEW!


	44. Hurry up and Wait

A/N

Alright its been a while, yes i know that. And while im grateful to all who reviewed, please not that i am now a junior in high school which is the WORST YEAR of school EVER!

So i am buried alive in part by homework, XC, Gs and other stuff on top of writing.

So if things take a while to update, im sorry, im doing my best, but im currently in a state of mass chaos and depression.

On a lighter note a good friend of mine made an awesome pic of Jet and Masky for me! Have a look favourites/?offset=24#/d5cv17h

* * *

Chapter 44

High above the planet Earth strands of multicolored energy began to gather, quickly they wound round and around themselves shooting across space. Then with a loud crackle they began to draw apart from each other, forming a vague circular shape of dark empty space with only the multicolored strands of space and technology bordering it and demonstrating it was any different from the emptiness of space.

Then out from the portal, a sleek black space craft slipped through. It had a few lights sparkling near its cockpit, and its engines produced a blue hue from the energy burn.

The ship's rockets ignited and it shot away from the portal it had emerged from, and headed towards Earth.

Onboard, Vanessa sat in the captain's chair, one leg crossed over her knee, her eyes seemed to narrow slightly as she locked onto the blue and green planet that loomed into view.

"Earth." She said rising from her seat and walking towards the console that was in-between the two control panels that Victor and Trent were seated at. The two boys swiveled in their chairs to regard their mistress as she stalked towards the console.

"It is here we will finish the hunt." She announced to the two as she tapped the console a map appearing on the viewing window in front of them. "There are only 6 possible land masses to look into, and we've already narrowed it down to-" There was a pause as she tapped some more at the console, and then looked up. On screen Africa, and Australia faded away leaving South America, North America, Europe and Asia highlighted. "Four land masses."

"And we've ruled out a few specific locations." Trent offered shifting backwards a little when Vanessa turned to focus on him. Swallowing he said, "He has to be somewhere out of the way, no populated cities, or crowded areas." He said fidgeting with his hands a little

Vanessa smiled and gave him a nod of approval before turning back to the console to input this data. Once he was freed of her piercing gaze, Trent sank into his seat letting out the breath he'd been holding, rubbing his hands together.

There was a soft ping as the large city areas and largely populous areas faded away on screen.

"Well. That narrows it down some." Victor mused folding his arms across his chest. "Though South America is noticeably less populated."

Vanessa nodded. "Yes, but I don't think he's hiding out there Victor," Victor turned away from the screen to look up at Vanessa who was tapping her chin lightly as she thought. "I just have a feeling he's hiding somewhere in the other three." She said manipulating the console to highlight America, Europe and Asia.

Trent nodded. "your instincts concerning the hunt have never been wrong my mistress." He said bowing his head. Vanessa chuckled and then glanced to Victor who was considering the map. He fidgeted in his seat for a bit before looking up to meet her eyes, and then quickly avert them.

Vanessa narrowed her eyes. "Do you have something you wish to say, Victor? You might as well spit it out, you've proven yourself too useful to kill for a slip of the tongue." She said. "So speak boy."

Victor didn't look up but said in a small quiet voice. "W-with all due respect milady, this Masquerade fellow is a trickster, and I do not think we should rule out… Any potential places just yet." Victor said haltingly.

Vanessa frowned as Trent rose from his seat and glared daggers at Victor his eyes holding a glint of fear as he glanced towards his mistress. "How dare you doubt the mistress in such a way! She is the wisest of all the hunters her instincts are never-" Vanessa stamped her foot and the two boys jumped snapping their gazes to Vanessa.

"Victor, I do not have time to search every nook and cranny of the Earth for him, if that is what it comes down to LATER so be it, I will search in the deepest pits, and the highest peaks to find my prey. But time is short, but, if you wish to be foolish, you may go on ahead." Vanessa said as she began typing into the console a tube emerging from the floor behind Vanessa, a glass door popping open. "We will dump you on Earth, in this 'South America' and you will search for information, or whatever advantage you can get us, before Trent and I find a place to land the craft." She said as she punched in the coordinates. "You will start here." A pointer mark appeared on the main screen in the middle of a large forested area. "From there, head towards population or anyone who might know anything." Vanessa said tapping the console to enlarge the image. "There are two villages and one city near that forest, and for a hunter with your experience locating them should be no problem."

Victor nodded once rising from his seat and heading towards the tube. He ascended the stairs up to where Vanessa stood. He bowed his head to her before walking past, licking his lips slightly.

Just as he was about to pass her by, Vanessa shot out her hand and grasped Victor's shoulder tightly. The boy let out a cry that turned into a screech of agony as Vanessa's claws unsheathed the metal digging deep into his flesh. He grabbed at his arm and Vanessa released him allowing him to drop to the floor, blood oozing from the cut.

Vanessa examined her claw blood dripping from the razor sharp points. "Should you fail to bring me anything useful, your insolence will be punished, you do not question my wisdom." She snarled her baring her teeth her sharp canines glinting like fangs. "Understood?" She said stepping back from the shaking boy sheathing her claw.

The boy vigorously jerked his head up and down as he rose to his feet, smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes before pulling out a pocket knife. He flipped up the blade, placing the sharp edge at the end of his green shirt that was peeking out under his black jacket, tearing off a bit. "Yes ma'am, I'll start right away ma'am." He mumbled as he slid off his jacket, rolled up his sleeve and wrapped the green fabric around his wound securing it tightly. Then he slid his jacket back on, turning to look at Vanessa in case she had further instructions.

"You will have approximately 24 hours to produce results," Vanessa ordered deactivating the console and waving away the screen that had appeared in the middle of the window, empty space replacing the computer screen.

Victor nodded slightly gritting his teeth, forcing his lips up into a grin he said. "Plenty of time." He forced out. "I'll have info on Masquerade before you can say "Docorrus!" He said before he walked into the tube, he turned around to look at his mistress and Trent once more as the glass door automatically closed, locking him into the tube.

Vanessa nodded to Trent who turned back to his computer and began entering the data into it, the tube began to emit a soft whirring sound. Victor looked up to see multicolor energy gather above his head.

"Transfer sequence initiated," Trent announced. "Transferring Victor right… Now!" He said turning in his chair to look back at Victor as the multicolored energy filled the tube, the tube lighting up with the energy transfer until it died down, with Victor no longer present inside.

Vanessa smirked. "Alright, now that that's done, plot a course to Earth, find my ship a good resting spot Trent, and take all the time that you need."

"Yes milady." Was the reply as the ship's main thrusters came online blue flames erupting from them and the ship took off across the sky. When the ship circled the planet once a thin blue beam of light erupting from the underside of the craft scanning the planet for a suitable and hidden place to land.

/-/

The first thing Mike picked up on upon stirring from his slumber; was the heavy weight that was pressing down on his right shoulder. Mike gave a soft groan as he opened his eyes, his vision bleary from sleep. He blinked a few times glancing around wondering where he was. It was dark outside, and every so often a beam of light from the street lamps above the expressway they were on would bathe the inside of the car with amber light.

The weight however still existed on his shoulder. Mike glanced to the side and cringed back when he saw Tyler's face _inches_ from his own. The messy blond haired boy was asleep, and using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Tyler! Get off me!" Mike hissed furiously shifting and shrugging his shoulder to try and dislodge him. When that didn't work Mike turned to the side Tyler's head dropping from his shoulder as Mike pushed the other boys torso onto the other side of the car.

"Snrk preetttyyy, fire, dancing, so preeetttyyy." Tyler droned in his seat his head banging against the window on his side slightly his body shifting towards the right, and away from Mike. A bit of drool dribbled out of Tyler's mouth as he said. "Oh more… More pretty, oranges, blues, red,"

Mike rolled his eyes as he shook his head, setting his elbow against the edge of his window and resting his head in his hand, watching the cars on the other side of the expressway go by.

"Oh well, at least the lights mean we're getting close." Mike mused to himself, as his eyes slide closed and he drifted off once more.

/-/

A/N not my best ending but i was in the middle of homework when i cranked out this update and my brain was like "okay out to lunch now!" And then i was off to play Fusionfall.

Anyways, im sorry this chapter wasnt my best, just working to get bakc into it however.

I have an interesting idea.

In the spirit of halloween and in celebration of me being here for 3 years now, i am going to write a fanfic staring my six OC's (Jet, Aidan, Mike, Tyler, Alica and Viki) as well as the BBB. However, they are horror/scary stories.

So i have three ideas planned out: And ill allow you guys to decide which one i write first:

A dark love story starring Jet and Masky

The ultimate betrayal starring Aidan and Marucho and also features Shun.

Or

'Friendship" starring Mike, Julie, and Billy and potentially a few others.

So vote for which one you guys want first or submit your idea for a good scary story.

Thanks guys and i hope to see ya soon!


	45. Trustworthiness

A/N Alright, now we get to more of the good stuff, sorry for my seriously crappy last chapter, it didn't even reach the 2,000 word count like it should've.

Anyways, I've got some bad news. I-I may not be able to complete a set of 6 scary stories for each of my neo brawlers for halloween. I may just do a single one shot that's not as scary as the ones i was planning to write for this year, and then write the others at some later date for next year maybe ^.^

Also, since so many of you have been begging for it, I gave it to you, this chapter has Shun and Viki, rather than Masquerade and Jet in it. Also with Victor.

Victor: Not that anyone cares...

Anyways, ya know what enough with the anyways! i need someone for the disclaimer...

*crickets*

Jetravenex: Ugh, FINE, I JetravenEx, do not own bakugan.

* * *

Chapter 45

Shun growled as his Ravenoid collided with Viki's falconer the two pushing against each other in a furious clash between fire and wind, both sides refusing to yield until a shockwave shook the field the two bakugan reverting at the same time, taken out by the tie.

Viki frowned as she reached her hand up to catch her falconer scowling at Shun. "Had enough yet!" She snarled scowling at him. She hadn't wanted to fight, really she hadn't, but this lack of trust she had with the brawlers, the ninja who she had been stuck with especially was about to drive her up the wall. Why couldn't she and Jet have ended up in Bakugan New Vestroia instead? With Spectra and all the Vexos? She was now sure that if Jet had her way she could find a way to bring her stupid Masquerade back… But NOOOO! They had to end up in the first season where Masquerade, Dan and _Shun _ruled as the most freaking popular guys.

Shun scoffed in response to the statement completely unaware of Viki's internal rant, and could've cared less. "Hardly, Gate card set." He hurled the card out on to the field, it landing and expanding right in front of Viki. Shun pulled out a bakugan and held it up. "Bakugan Brawl! Monarus stand!" He shouted tossing his monarus onto the field. The bakugan ball soaring through the air before hitting its mark on the gate card, it popped open and in a green flash the butterfly woman was hovering in air before Viki.

Viki narrowed her eyes, recognizing his challenge. "Fine." She pulled out a red and gold ball from her pocket and tossed it up once before she hurled it out onto the field right at his monarus. "Bakugan Brawl! Serpenoid stand!" She said the bakugan popping open and erupting onto the field with a burst of bright flames.

The serpent coiled itself on the Gate Card as it hissed at Monarus, it's forked tongue slipping in and out.

On Viki's wrist her bakupod piped up. _"New battle commenced. Ventus_ _Monarus stands at 330 gs, Pyrus Serpinoid enters at 320 gs."_

Shun smirked. "I don't even need to play a card, Monarus take out her Serpinoid!" He shouted the butterfly like bakugan flying at the serpent.

"Serpinoid! Flame strike!" Viki shouted lifting her ability card above her head, the card flashing bright red, along with her bakugan's eyes before it lunged forward at Monarus spewing flames from its mouth. Monarus screeched backpedaling to avoid the flames, darting around for another chance to strike.

"_Serpinoid power level increase by 100 gs to 420 gs. Monarus remains stable at 330 gs."_

Shun raised an eyebrow. "That's all you got? All right, guess it's my job to wrap this up. Gate Card open!" He waved his hand through the air, the card beneath the two bakugan lighting up. "Character card activate!" He shouted. The card's face changed to show Monarus's image.

Viki gritted her teeth as Monarus glowed, its power doubling from the effects of the gate card, putting it well ahead of her serpinoid.

"_Monarus power level doubled to 660 gs, Serpinoid remains stable at 420 gs."_

"Tell me something I don't know." Viki muttered glowering at the thing, despite its obvious usefulness in the battles, it was still a pain in the ass sometimes to hear that annoying mechanical female voice droning on about what you've already figured out. Oh well, time to try something else.

"Attack!" Shun's voice resonated throughout the multi colored plane, Monarus diving forward to heed her masters orders a dim green aura surrounding her signifying the power up from the gate card.

Viki's Serpinoid hissed defiantly, glaring at Monarus baring its fangs.

"Ability Activate! Fickle Fate!" Viki said the card she held glowing as flames erupted from it shooting out all over the field. The flames moved like a stream of fire flowing towards Serpenoid and Monarus consuming both in its blazing grasp. The two bakugan screeched in pain before there were flashes of red and green in the fire and the two bakugan returned back to the masters, the flames fading away.

Shun growled as he caught his monarus his eyebrows furrowing slightly, as far as he knew, that battle should've ended in his victory. "What was that?"

Now it was Viki's turn to smirk. "What? Oh my ability card? That was Fickle Fate, it's an ability card that takes out all bakugan on the field, irregardless of their power level. Which leaves us both with one bakugan each." She reached into her pocket pulling out Fireblick who popped open, giving a small yawn. "Thus, its going to be my Fireblick versus your Skyress, guardian vs. guardian." She said.

Shun sighed and closed his eyes, then he reopened them and looked to Skyress on his shoulder.

Skyress bobbed her head. "Put me in, it's time we put them in their place, or that they in turn earn our respect." Shun nodded his head in agreement smiling slightly, before his face melted back into his expression of calm. He grabbed Skyress and held her in his hand as he stood poised to throw her onto the field.

"Very well, Viki. I accept your challenge." The two opponents locked eyes, their bodies moving in tandem they brought their throwing arms back before hurling their bakugan forward with dual cries of-

"Skyress!"

"Fireblick"

"STAND!"

/-/

"Stupid bugs." Victor grumbled as he slapped his neck where he'd felt the pinch of another one of those rotten bloodsuckers bite. He rubbed where he'd been bit wincing at the feel of the mosquito's dead body and guts on his hand. He pulled his hand away from his neck and glared down at the disgusting sight. "Ugh, disgusting, only 5 minutes in, and _already _I hate this planet. I think the dull chrome blandness of Atmos was preferable, heck even the wasteland of Charr is better than here!" He grumbled grabbing a plant with large green leaves that draped over the ground and plants below, wiping the mosquito's guts off on it.

"Well this is just great, I swear this is Vanessa's way of getting revenge, I bet this place has no village! I mean who can possibly live with all these disgusting little beasts?!" He swatted at another one that tried to perch on his arm, he began to move away from the spot trying to escape the mosquito's but to no avail, as he soon found that there seemed to be no end to the beasts. "Me and my mouth, I should've just kept quiet, would've gotten to have fun going through the planet with Vanessa and Trent hunting for Masky's trail, but NOOO I had to suggest that there was the possibility that he's hiding out here, in the goddamned wilderness, where all the goddamned bloodsuckers are!" He punched a tree in frustration wincing as the bark reverberated from the blow, pain lancing through his knuckles.

"Eesh chill out!" A bakugan said popping out from his hidden pocket in his jacket that was now tied around his waist due to the choking heat of the forest. She floated up to sit on his shoulder. "Honestly, what do you expect? Vanessa wants this one _bad _especially since the reward's huge and he'd make a fine addition to the stock on Docorrus."

Victor winced at the statement. "I guess," A wave of sympathy shot through him for the guy, but then he shook it off. "You either stand with the ones in charge, or you become the one crushed under their feet." He mumbled under his breath looking down at his feet.

The bakugan sighed. "Oh shove the sentimental crap! We got work to do! Or you'll be crushed under Trent and chopped to pieces by Vanessa!" She said waving her little arms wildly. "We gotta work to find some kind of clue to Masquerade's whereabouts or we're-"

"Field Open!" The shout erupted somewhere ahead of where Victor and his bakugan were walking.

There was a brief flash of bright light and Victor blinked as the world begin to still around him.

"Is this?"

"Quick!" The bakugan cried. "Activate your field card!" The light began to expand from its source towards them, stilling the bugs in their dance throughout the air, freezing the wind, and stilling the tree's their branches outstretched reaching with the wind that was paused.

In the blink of an eye Victor had yanked out his field card and activated it, the card glowing a green color and the world around him to be replaced by the blank plane surrounded by the multi-colored space of the attribute energies that were generating the battle field. Victor blinked and glanced around before focusing on the two people who were standing across from each other two enlarged gate cards separating them.

"Well what do we have here?" Victor mused turning to focus on the two combatants, as the one to his left tossed out a Ventus Ravenoid and his opponent retaliated by tossing in a Pyrus Falconeer.

"Looks like a battle." His bakugan replied floating up beside his head.

"Gee, ya think?" Victor said voice dripping with sarcasm as he squinted trying to get a better idea of who the competitors were. "I can't see the competitors from this far, let alone _hear _anything, I'm going to try and get close enough so I can get a better idea what's going on." With that said Victor began to move closer towards the two combatants all too aware of how much he stood out against the white 'land' beneath his feet and the oddly colored 'sky' reaching above them.

As Victor drew closer he caught a few snippets of conversation thrown between each other.

"You want my trust Viki?!" The figure on the left shouted, Victor noting that it was a male despite the long hair he had that was pulled back into a ponytail. He frowned, on his planet; if any male had spoken like that to a girl it would've been grounds for punishment, 5 lashes from the whip at least. A shudder went down his back as he swallowed down a bit of envy that immediately rose within him. "Well, you'll have to earn it! Convince me you haven't been conniving with that creep Masquerade!"

Now that perked Victor up, he straightened up a little and strained his ears to hear more. But the girl across from the boy who'd spoke, 'Viki', only growled in response as the two bakugan engaged in an air battle above the two brawlers.

"Mage," Vector whispered to his bakugan. "I believe we've hit the jackpot."

/-/

Fireblick and Skyress appeared in a blaze of green and red light and immediately, as if magnetized to each other the two came together and began clawing, pecking and biting at each other. All Viki could perceive at the moment was a whirlwind of red scales and green feathers as phoenix fought with dragon.

"_New Battle Commenced. Ventus Skyress at 360 gs verses Pyrus Fireblick at 350 gs."_

Viki clenched her fists a little. "We have to win this. If we're going to get out of here, if we're going to rescue Jet, if we're going to return home we need to win! Go Fireblick!" She said pulling out an ability card. "Blazing Dragon!"

Fireblick roared as he pushed away from Skyress swinging his tail at her for good measure before he threw back his head opening his maw a ball of flames charging up in his mouth. With a roar he shot the stream of fire at Skyress. The phoenix jerked to the side, screeching loudly as the blast of fire grazed her side; at this the corner of Shun's lip twitched.

"_Fireblick power level increase by 50 to 400 gs. Skyress decrease recognized of 100 gs. Skyress stands at 260 gs."_

Shun's eyebrows furrowed a little at this. "Not bad, not bad at all," He said not looking up at Viki as Skyress straightened herself up Fireblick narrowing his eyes. "But you'll have to do better than that." He told her pulling out an ability card. "Ability activate! Green Nobility- Violent Winds!" Skyress screeched as she flapped her wings green flames began to erupt from her wings and Fireblick growled softly.

"_Skyress power level doubled to 520 gs." _

Viki's face morphed into triumph, chuckling slightly. Shun raised an eyebrow at this odd behavior before Viki laughed. "That was a good move Shun, I'll give you that." She said nodding her head to Skyress who flew at Fireblick screeching as she prepared to ram into him. "But, you forget that we _are _on my gate card!" She waved her hand through the air. "Gate Card open! Character card activate!" She called.

Fireblick roared a red aura covering him as his power level doubled as well. He spread his wings and took off flying up to meet Skyress charging up another Blazing Dragon in his maw.

"_Fireblick at 800 gs, Skyress remains stable at 520 gs."_

Shun folded his arms across his chest and smiled slightly as Fireblick flew up at Skyress. "This, isn't enough to prove you're completely trustworthy…" He mused silently to himself as Viki cheered on Fireblick who threw back his hand and hurled the stream of flames right into Skyress. Skyress screeched as she was hit, and there was the sound of her reverting back to ball form before the field exploded into white. "But, hopefully this'll disperse the bad blood for a bit." He finished.

* * *

A/N alright that was the first brawl after a good while *phew* sorry if it was a bit anticlimactic.

Anyways, I know there are a couple of plot holes, and things that need to be corrected in previous chapters, like making 44 an altogether better chapter than the half baked piece of crap i put in *sigh*

So what im going to do is go through and edit all of my past chapters from 1 to 44 and hopefully clean out any and all mistakes and errors and such, plus fix a few mary-sueish issues with Jet at times.

Anyways, I also should mention that a good friend of mine BREEZYFEATHER! *glomps* has drawn a very good picture featuring Jet and Masquerade, the link is posted on my profile! I highly recommend seeing it and admiring its awesomeness!

Lastly, I do want your guys opinions on my story, tell me what you think needs to get improved on, what sort of plot you'd like to see, what things you want, who you want to see more of. Etc.

Anyways, as always please review. The more reviews i get the more my inspiration soars and the better my mood gets so please, REVIEW! ^.^


	46. Sweet Dreams are made of this

A/N FINALLY I GET TO WRAP THIS PART UP! *sighs* I am such a pushover, when the fans demand for Shun, I give em Shun oy.

Chapter 46

Jet stared wide eyed at Masquerade his teeth gritted and his hands wrapped tightly around Billy's neck, the subterra brawler clawing weakly raspy choking sounds weakly escaping from his throat.

Julie started to scream and thrash in her chair. "Stop it! You're going to kill him!" She shrieked her chair rocking side to side with her struggles the ropes binding her rubbed at her skin as she thrashed.

Her cries fell on deaf ears, Masquerade instead of abiding by Julie's request, tightened his grip on Billy's throat the boy in his grasp began to turn slightly blue in the face his movements becoming more and more sluggish as his lungs continued to be denied the oxygen they so desperately needed.

Part of Jet roared with righteous fury, Masquerade was punishing the one who had stabbed her in the back and whipped her while she lay bleeding on the floor. Granted, she was still lying bleeding on the floor; but that was unimportant at the moment, (yeah, potentially dying of blood loss, totally unimportant). But the other part of her that wasn't raging mad from the wounds that Billy had inflicted upon her was howling for different reasons, if Masquerade killed Billy, then there would be no way for Jet to convince herself that she could like him. Thus, she had to stop him, _now._

Jet struggled to push herself up, placing her hands down on the ground pushing off of them, shifting her legs closer to help with her attempts. "Masquerade!" She managed to get herself sitting somewhat upright only for a wave of nausea to pass through her forcing her to crouch back down her arms shaking as they supported her weight."Stop! Please! I'm begging you! Stop!"

Masquerade paused turning his head to look at his disheveled, and bleeding prisoner, before glancing towards the barely conscious Billy. With a scowl he released Billy's throat and grasped him by the shirt collar. "You're a lucky man, say your prayers." He snarled tossing the subterra brawler aside, watching the boy fall to the floor gasping for air and clutching at his throat, his hat landing on the floor nearby.

Deeming Billy to be no longer a threat at the moment, Masquerade turned on his heel to focus on the two girls. He looked from the hysterical Julie to the bleeding and shaking Jet. He growled in annoyance. "Wonderful." He muttered before he went over to Jet and knelt down next to her, he pushed down gently on her back. "Lie down." He told her voice tight, "The more you move the more blood you'll lose." Jet complied uncurling her legs that were underneath her, lying back down on her stomach He glanced around searching for something to staunch the bleeding and an idea came to mind. "Don't move." He said to Jet before rising and disappearing once more.

"Not going anywhere." Jet muttered, feeling even dizzier, her eyes moved around the dungeon like room, briefly passing over the gasping Billy who was now curled up in the fetal position, and Julie who was now lying sideways on the floor still tied to the chair, then Jet's eyes rested upon the puddle of blood that was at her side, the coppery scent of her blood making her gag a little her nausea increasing dramatically. "Oh, god am I gonna die?" She thought weakly resting her head on the cold floor. "In this crazy dimension away from my friends and family?" Tears started to prick her eyes. "Meredith, where are you sissy? I need you, I want you. Where are you?" She babbled her tears making plit plit sounds as they hit the floor. She could feel her blood starting to harden on her clothes, more blood flowing out from the wound. Her eyelids began to flutter, as dark spots began to fill her vision a flash of light erupted in the corner of her eyes, and she could vaguely see the shape of Masquerade in her swimming vision, before the world slipped into the black.

/-/

In another dimension, Aidan jolted awake shouting "Jet!" His eyes snapping open, before he winced as bright light seared his eyes for a moment. Blinking and raising a hand to shield his eyes for a moment, he looked around confused.

He was no longer lying in his bed, where he'd ended up after his struggles to figure out where Jet and Viki had gone forced him to give into his need for sleep. He'd been just about to fall into deep sleep, when something, some weird feeling had entered him; and he just _knew _it was connected to Jet. But, now he seemed to be lying on a marble floor in an odd walkway, marble pillars lining the walkway extending upwards towards the obsidian sky that hung above stars sparkling like diamonds. While gold light radiated through the pillars blocking any view of what lay beyond them.

Aidan blinked as he sat up reaching his hands up, pulling off his glasses, and rubbing his eyes furiously before looking around him again, but the view remained the same.

"Where? Where am I?" He wondered aloud shakily pushing himself to his feet. He went towards one of the pillars, squinting against the light as it grew brighter and brighter as he neared the edge of the walkway. His eyes started to water and he drew back shaking his head rubbing his eyes once more before he replaced his glasses back on his face.

"I'm, I'm guessing I can't go that way…" He murmured frowning deeply. He didn't know where he was all he knew was that he'd woken up in this strange place after… After he got this sense that something was wrong and it was connected to Jet.

He considered where he was once more. The bright light surrounding them, the huge expanse of space hanging above… Oh God did Jet die and was now in heaven?

"No, no, that's ridiculous," Aidan said smacking his forehead and running a hand through his blond hair. "There's some obviously logical explanation to all this, I just have to…"

"Agh! My eye's they _burn_!" Aidan's head jerked back up with a snap eyes focusing down on the walkway ahead. That voice, it sounded a lot like…

"Tyler!" Aidan called breaking out into a run towards the source of Tyler's earlier cry. His footsteps echoed in the empty space around them. "Tyler! Tyler can you hear me?" He called just before his foot bumped into something soft and he fell forward hitting the ground with a thud, his glasses flying off his eyes and he could hear them landing some distance away from him.

He landed on stop of something soft and warm, a grunt coming from underneath him.

"Dude, ow, can you get off me! I feel squished…" Tyler said squirming underneath Aidan's weight, the blond boy having landed on Tyler's back. Aidan turned his head to the sound of his friends voice as Tyler crawled out from under him making Aidan grunt when his body and face met the cold marble floor of the walkway. Aidan looked around his vision a big blur of colors but no details. Cursing Aidan stretched out his arms and fumbled around for his glasses. Then something was thrust into his vision. The image was blurry but he could vaguely make out the golden rims of his glasses being held out to him.

"Tyler?" Aidan glanced to his right where he could see the vague shape of the southerner sitting on the ground rubbing his back. Frowning Aidan looked forward grabbing his glasses and putting them on blinking as he saw Mike standing in front of him.

"Where'd you come from?" Aidan said rubbing his head as he looked at Mike while pushing himself to his feet. "I didn't hear you walk up."

"I just got here." Mike said going over to Tyler holding out his hand to pull the boy up. Tyler grunted and dusted himself off. "I was in the middle of wandering around Lake Michigan with Jet when the next thing I know I get blinded with this bright light and the next thing I know Im standing in front of you guys all tangled up together."

Aidan nodded taking off his glasses to wipe them off with his shirt, "Then I believe it is safe to assume we're dreaming." He said putting his glasses back on and pushing them up on the bridge of his nose.

"But how are we having the same dream?" Tyler said. "I thought that only happened in stories."

"_Fiction_, Tyler, not stories, fiction."

"Whatever, same difference, just explain it Einstein."

Aidan's eyebrows furrowed as he gazed around. "Well… I can't Tyler. I'm just as confused as you are."

Mike turned glanced up and down the pathway they were on before pointing in front of them. "Maybe we should head that way?" Aidan and Tyler followed where he was pointing with their eyes. "It looks brighter down there, maybe we'll find something down there." He said heading towards the light.

"B-But don't you _not _go into the light?! Doesn't that mean we die?!" Tyler said taking a step back looking to Aidan.

Aidan sighed and shrugged. "It's our only option really." He followed after Mike then to Tyler he called. "Nothing's going to happen if we just stand around Ty, if we're going to die, might as well get it over with."

Tyler paled as he watched them head down the pathway, then taking a big gulp he ran after them. "Hey! Don't leave me here all alone!"

Aidan smiled slightly. "Guy can't stand being alone." He thought bemused before glancing at Mike. "Hey, Mike you said you saw… Jet in your dream?"

Mike flushed and jerked his head to glare at Aidan. "Y-yeah so?!"

Aidan raised an eyebrow. "What's your problem? I was just going to ask you if you noticed anything about her, or she said something…"

Mike blinked and frowned as they continued walking the area steadily getting brighter and brighter as they walked footsteps echoing. "Well… Now that you mention it, I… had a dream a while ago. Jet was in it…" Aidan tilted his head nodding slightly to signify he was listening and Mike continued. "She-she was chained up and bleeding… " Aidan's eyes widened and Mike swallowed as he continued. I tried to get to her. But then Masquerade… ya know from bakugan? He appeared. I went up to him and demanded where Jet went and then he just smirked at me and-and then he told me… Jet was his."

Aidan's eyebrows furrowed, "That worries me, because right before I came here… I had a sense of dread, and I knew it was somehow related to Jet."

Mike raised his head and glared down the pathway. "We've got to get to the end of this pathway! We need to find Jet and figure this out!" At his words light exploded in front of them and the boys gasped raising their arms and hands to shield their eyes from the light.

The light faded away leaving the three standing in a huge room white room with a small pool of clear water in the center the left part of the room from where the three stood was shrouded in a veil of darkness. The pathway lay behind them as they stood surrounded by white columns extended to the ceiling that ended in a dome high above their heads dim light filtered in from the right side between the space between the pillars, lighting up the golden statues within the room.

Mike walked up to the golden statue that stood the closest to pathway and his eyes widened. "That's-that's Subterra Gorem!" He said. Sure enough the statue was a lifelike replica of Gorem his arm with the shield in front of him, his body braced for attack.

Tyler ran up to join him gazing at the statues. "Whoa, and Skyress and Hydranoid next to him!"

Aidan frowned as he gazed at the statues on their right. "Gorem, Skyress, Hydranoid, Drago, Preyas, and Tigrerra." His eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh man, are the vexos here?" Tyler said glancing around wildly.

Aidan and Mike glared at him while Mike tensed considerably glancing around eyes wandering to the area shrouded in darkness. Aidan waved his hand. "Of course not Tyler, take a good look at the statues." Tyler frowned and looked up at the statues before glancing at Aidan. "They're all in their first form, even hydra and Drago. The vexos don't show up until all these guys evolved once."

Tyler let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, well that's a relief. I was worried that we'd meet that crazy guy with the weird long tongue." He said. "Im going to see if there's anything in the darker part of the room." He headed into the darkness a hand up ready to feel his way around. He disappeared from Aidan and Mike's view before coming out of the darkness a second later blinking in confusion. He turned back to the darkness. "But… I swear I was walking straight." He turned back to Mike and Aidan. "How'd I end up back here with you guys?" He asked rubbing his temple. "I'm confused."

"Doesn't take much to confuse you." Aidan muttered while Mike sighed.

"So, the pathway led us into a huge room with statues of the main bakugan characters and one side shrouded in darkness? I don't get it." Mike said shaking his head. "Forget this, this dream is clearly just part of my messed up sub consciousness stressed out from worrying over Jet." He said glancing around. "Now how to get out."

Aidan scoffed. "Pinch yourself, that tends to work." He headed for the pool in the middle of the room, then he halted his eyes widening as he stiffened. "Oh my god." He said. "Tyler! Mike come here!"

Tyler frowned while Mike raced over to Aidan skidding to a halt beside him as Aidan leaned over the edge of the pool gazing into the waters depths.

"What is it?" Tyler asked coming up beside Mike as he looked into the pool eyes widening in horror.

The pool depicted an image of Jet lying on her stomach, eyes closed, bloody a wound on her shoulder seeping blood and numerous small cuts consistent with lashes from a whip.

"Dear God," Mike whispered dropping to his knees falling forward onto his hands as he kept staring into the pool. Aidan looked away and Tyler frowned.

"Does this mean we found Jet?"

* * *

A/N Ah it feels good to get back to the ol' DD characters.

I know it took a long time. But ive been caught up with crap for school but anyways...

I am thinking of making a video log/diary for me on youtube, which i may or may not use to talk about my fanfictions, ramble about life, or talk about series that im into.

So review and tell me what you think of my characters (Mike, Aidan, and Tyler) and give me pointers to help them be more individuals.

Also tell me what you'd think of me doing a Video Log.

So... REVIEW!

Because with Winter Break coming updates will be coming more frequently... If i get reviews


	47. Why You Never Talk to Strangers

A/N: ANDDDD guess who's back!

It's me and through some miracle I find myself updating a bakugan fanfiction... Sorry to all who were waiting for an update to the Pokemon/Doctor xover.

Antex the Zoroark: You've returned!

Jetravenex: yes, Antex here has brought me back from the fringe and into an update. And i've gotta say this is a chapter i am VERY proud of. The onyl question is... what to call it? 'The end is nigh'?

Antex: ER, before you give anything away just yet miss Jet allow me to say the disclaimer.

Jetravenex: oh of course! Disclaim away!

Antex: Miss JetravenEx does not own Bakugan, she only owns the story and her characters.

Jetravenex: with the exceptions of Viki and Alica who belong ot Viki Boom and Terradolll. Now back to titles...

* * *

Chapter 47

Viki let out a sigh of relief as the battle field disappeared around them depositing them back in the rainforest. She looked at the boy across from her meeting his amber eyes evenly.

"I win," She said slowly, her voice almost drowned out by the whine of the bugs that moved about them. "But, I didn't… Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "You threw the battle."

"Because dragging out the battle would be a hindrance in the long run, besides that… We had an uninvited spectator to our brawl." Shun's eyes darted to the right locking onto a cluster of ferns. "Come out!" He barked turning fully to face the fern clenching his fists. "I know you're out there,"

Viki blinked and turned her head to look at the ferns. The leaves shuddered as a black haired boy stepped out his hands raised in surrender.

"Alright you got me." The boy said he smiled slightly at Shun. "You're good man." He said taking a step forwards lowering his hands an inch.

"Stay back!" Shun said sharply tensing up in preparation for a fight, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" His eyes swept over the other boy sizing him up and trying to gauge his strength and ability.

The boy didn't drop his smile. "The names Victor, and as for why I'm here, well this creep picked me up and dropped me here." He sighed and shook his head. "I didn't do nothing, and he went and used this weird card that teleported me here."

Shun frowned. "Really? But why would Masquerade and his doom brawlers send you to here?"

Victor shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest idea buddy, but hey, since we're like in the same boat, how bout we help each other out?"

Viki frowned, something about this guy gave her the creeps. His eyes were also really weird. She swore that every time his eyes moved between her and Shun, she saw them flicker from their 'normal' green to amber or brown for a moment.

Shun scoffed. "We're fine on our own." He said folding his arms across his chest. "Besides that, you appear out of nowhere, jump in as a spectator to our brawl and now you come and offer your help? How dumb do you think I am?" He narrowed his eyes. "Come on Viki, lets try and find a town and see if we can get a signal to the other brawlers." He began to walk away, watching Victor out of the corner of his eye,

Viki didn't protest, this guy gave her the creeps, she'd be happy to leave, she moved closer to Shun grateful in the first bit of tolerance he'd extended towards her since they'd ended up here.

But, Victor wasn't about to let them leave without one last attempt.

"Wait!" He said taking a step towards them. "I know where the nearest village should be, there's a river over there." He said pointing off to the left. "And from the sound of it beginning to fade away farther ahead it banks left."

Shun frowned. "Follow the water… Of course a village would be built near the river." He said turning to Victor looking more interested than he had before.

"Look just let me help you guys get to the Village, then we can go our separate ways, alright?" Victor said, when Shun didn't say anything, he got down on his knees and clasped his hands together and held them up. "Please, look man, its scary out here and I just want to get to some form of civilization. Plus, safety in numbers right?"

Viki bit her lip. She was torn, her instinct hollered at her to get away from this guy and his color shifting eyes as fast as her legs could carry her. But, when she looked into those green eyes and saw that look of fear that just seemed too genuine she didn't have the heart to abandon him.

Shun gritted his teeth as the boy continued to look up at him and trembled slightly.

"Please man, I don't want to die out here." Victor said in a small voice. "Please, im begging you man."

Shun growled. "Fine! You'll accompany us to the village, but no farther!" He snapped turning on his heel and stomping off to the left.

Victor grinned in triumph jumping to his feet clapping his hands together in delight. "Oh thank you, thank you so much!" He cried beaming at Viki.

Viki cringed away from him. "Uh, you're welcome?" She hurried after Shun unwilling to be left alone with the weird boy.

Once they couldn't see Victor's grin morphed into a dark smirk as his eye color changed to amber for a second before returning to normal. Then he dropped the smirk and put on a worried look. "Ah! Wait for me you guys!" He cried racing after them.

* * *

Masquerade ground his teeth. It wasn't just because the hospital teeth kept giving him odd looks as they past, it was the reason _why _he was seated in the hallway of a hospital that had him frustrated and concerned.

He was kicking himself for not investigating Billy's odd behavior earlier, if he hadn't been so invested in asserting his dominance of Jet then said girl would not be being hospitalized for a stab wound that could be fatal.

He clenched his fists, seeing Jet injured had made him angrier than he had ever been, even after he'd received that dose of negative energy from Naga to make him more vicious and callous to his prey. But he also had felt a twinge of disgust.

Billy had made his intentions towards Julie terribly clear when Masquerade had taken in the sight of girls torn shirt and her wide terrified eyes.

Masquerade jerked his head back and banged the back of his head against the wall hard, wincing a bit from the rush of pain. Why was he feeling like this? Jet was his prize he'd won in a brawl, she was nothing more than a pretty toy he was supposed to use as he saw fit.

Yet, yet when Billy had viewed Julie in that light, and made a move to use her, Masquerade found that he was sickened by the idea.

"What's wrong with me?" He muttered shaking his head. Perhaps he wasn't feeling sickened about Billy's intentions towards Julie but was instead just disgusted with Billy's attack against his Jet… Masquerade growled loudly and banged his head harder against the wall.

A nurse stepped out from the room that had Julie and Jet inside. The masked blond jumped to his feet.

"Are they all right?" He asked hurriedly. When the nurse looked at him oddly the blond stiffened up and tried to put up an aloof front, trying to slow his quickened heartrate.

The nurse frowned at him but nodded. "They'll be fine, your friend was lucky that the stab wound wasn't too close to any vital organs."

Masquerade let out a breath resting a hand on the wall. "I'm-I'm… glad to hear that." He said quietly.

The nurse nodded moving to leave before she paused. "Oh, also, the silver haired girl, uh, Julie? She was asking for you,"

Masquerade was taken aback. "What? What for?" He asked frowning.

The nurse shrugged checking her clipboard. "I haven't the foggiest idea. Go ask her yourself." She said walking away quickly, Masquerade swore he heard her mutter. "Freak" as she walked away.

Letting the insult slide, Masquerade entered the room bracing himself for the screeching and bitching he'd undoubtedly receive from Julie.

As he walked into the sterile white hospital room he took in the sight of the two girls lying on two beds.

Jet was lying unconscious on the bed closest to the window; Masquerade could just see the bandages under the collar of her hospital gown. There was an IV in her arm but aside from that he noted that she was breathing and she looked somewhat peaceful as she slept.

A cough drew his attention to the bed closest to the door he turned his head to look at Julie, who was surprisingly just looking at him.

"Why'd you save us?" Julie said quietly, almost too quiet for the boy to hear. "You hurt countless brawlers, send thousands of bakugan to the doom dimension, turn friends against each other." Julie swallowed. "But you save us, why?! Do you think it'll make up for all the bad you've done?!"

Masquerade lifted his chin. "Rather than question me you should be grateful!" He snarled. "I brought Jet here to ensure my prize didn't perish, and you're here to serve as punishment for Billy." He chuckled as he smirked slightly, slipping back into persona he felt most comfortable with casting aside those uncomfortable feelings earlier. "Bad boys don't get to keep their toys."

He turned on his heel tossing a card onto Julie's sheets. Julie blinked and picked it up. "Give that to Jet when she wakes up, she'll know what to do."

Julie gritted her teeth. "She's not some toy for you to play with, break, patch up and then come pick up when its fixed!" She snapped. "I'll make sure she knows just how much of a creep you are and that she never has to see you again."

Masquerade laughed. "Oh I don't think you or her can prevent that, that is if you ever want to see your gorem and Skylord ever again." Julie roared with rage moving to rise from her bed.

"YOU CREEP!" She screeched lunging towards him, Masquerade turning on his heel and disappearing in a flash of light just as the hospital staff burst into the room.

* * *

"Alright, here's the village." Shun said halting at the entrance to the village, Viki frowning at the primitive buildings that lined the road. The pyrus brawler groaned as she held her nose as the stench hit her nose.

Shun whirled around to face Victor. "You accompanied us to the Village just as we agreed, now beat it." He said glaring at the other boy.

Victor grinned. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" He said reaching out and grabbing Shun's hand shaking it vigorously.

Shun frowned. "Sure, whatever, you got what you wanted right? Leave, before I lose my patience." He tried to pull his hand free but found that Victor's hand gripped his tightly.

"Ah, well ya see… I haven't gotten _everything _I wanted just yet." Victor said grinning as he lifted his head, his eyes the exact same color as Shun's.

Viki's heart jumped into her throat, terror washing over her for a moment as she saw Shun's eyes narrow and the boy begin to pull at his hand trying to pull free.

Fireblick popped open on her shoulder. "Viki! You gotta help him!" His voice snapped the girl out of her shock and she hastily rushed to Shun's side.

"Victor! Let him go!" She cried but the boy merely chuckled not taking his eyes off Shun's.

"Sorry, I haven't gotten what I wanted yet." Victor said as he tightened his grip on Shun's hand.

Shun growled. "Let go, and I won't kill you-AGH!" He cried out in pain his body tensing up.

Victor chuckled as the ninja's body shuddered and shook. "I'm sorry but you won't be able to do much in a bit." He grinned in a way that made Viki want to run and hide.

Viki watched in horror as Shun continued to shudder and tremble choked cries coming from him, but the worst part, was watching as his eyes slowly went from their normal amber to Victor's green color.

Victor laughed as he drew back his hand and Shun crumpled to the ground shaking violently blinking his now green eyes in confusion.

"What-what the hell did you do to me?" Shun grunted struggling to push himself to his feet only to sink back into the dirt.

Victor chuckled as he stepped back cracking his neck. "Oh nothing much, just ripped all your strengths from you." He swung his fist at Viki the girl shrieking and ducking to the side the boy's fist instead making contact with a tree instead.

Viki swallowed as she saw the boy's fist punch through the tree trunk. Victor chuckled and pulled his hand free.

"What amazing strength." Victor said moving his fingers. "Heh, thanks losers, now I've got everything I need. But don't feel bad, you made it to the village." He laughed wickedly as he stepped back black energy coming off him before he faded into darkness.

Shun groaned struggling to push himself up, his body straining desperately, before he slumped back to the ground.

Viki swallowed as she saw the look on Shun's face, his different color eyes widened, sweating hard, and breathing shallow and quick.

"Easy." She said kneeling down beside him offering him her shoulder. "Come on, let me help you up."

Shun looked at her warily, but surrender wrapping an arm over her shoulders and gripping her tightly. Viki did the same running her other arm underneath his arm. Slowly they rose together, Viki grunting as Shun's deadweight weighed her down, but they managed to get standing.

"We've gotta call the others." Viki said quietly to the boy. Shun swallowing, clearly unwilling to have the other brawlers learn about his predicament. "Look, you need help! I'm sorry but, we can't fix you without tracking this bastard down and for that we'd need the brawlers help."

Shun swallowed slowly, before turning to her his jaw set his green eyes showing a glimmer hope.

"Fine, call them."

* * *

Preview for 48

Hello pitiful humans! Vanessa has come to grace you with her presence. Masquerade is in our sights, and the time has come to bag our prey! Watch as me and my boys pummel him into submission! And no one! Not his minions! Or any foolish humans will interfere! Bakugan Brawl! Your end is nigh Masquerade!

* * *

A/N

And that's a wrap! Whoot 47 chapters can you believe it! And this has a whopping, crap how many reviews? *checks* 358 reviews?!

Man! This is by far my most popular story!

Anyways guys, its good to be back, it did take me a bit to get my head back in the game for this story, but ive revisted my storyline and i am psyched for what is to come, i mean I've got so much awesomeness coming it'll just... blow your mind.

But this story really does show my growth as a writer, from the newbie fanfiction writer who thought it could be fun to have me and my friend appear in the bakugan story with a half-baled storyline, grow into this awesomeness. (and yeah some crap does need to be fixed in those earlier chapters) but I am so grateful for all your guys support, and hopefully we can hit 50 chapters before the summers over and i get swallowed up by Senior year and crap.

So, please review, and hopefully i can come up with an awesome title for this chapter because ive made it my goal to see Dual Dimensions finished, I mean this story has survived my high school career, so lets see it finished before i graduate! But I need your guys encouragement, because its thanks to you guys Dual Dimensions has thrived so long, so thanks again and please review.

And make it a good one!


	48. Oh the Places You'll Go

A/N phew this is a long chapter! A lot of build up and a bit of filler thrown in. But overall ive got the charries in the right places for the games to really begin.

Anyways, I dont think anyone has asked to do this chapter's disclaimer unfortunately sooo Super Sync Sound! You do it!

Jenny: Oh sweet! We like never get this honor in any other fanfiction!

Jewls: Yeah we like rarely get an appearance, that is sooo not fair.

Jetravenex: er yes your welcome now say the disclaimer.

Jenny: You got it! Jetravenex, who is like an awesome writer and you should totally review after you read, doesn't own bakugan or us for that matter.

Jewls: She does however own our good friend Jet Raynet and this story of course.

Together: Enjoy Chapter 48 of Bakugan Dual Dimensions!

* * *

Chapter 48

Victor grinned as he reappeared inside the ship. Trent was looking over the computer while Vanessa remained seated in her chair elevated above the two of them. She had one leg crossed over her knee. She had her chin rested on the palm of her hand. She eyed him as he appeared on the transporter.

"That was quick." Vanessa said, Victor turned to face her and Vanessa's lips quirked up in a smirk as she saw his different colored eyes. "Amber? That color really suits you darling." She purred as Victor lifted his chin, "What'd you get?"

"Ninja skills and the sixth best brawler's brawling ability," Victor said smugly. "He knew a bit about Masquerade but unfortunately, there was little to get on that end."

Vanessa waved her hand dismissively. "No, worries Victor, your little strength swipe will prove quite useful actually, we've located Masquerade's home."

Victor's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What-how?!"

Vanessa uncrossed her legs as she rose from her chair and with a nod to Trent a recording played over the ships speakers.

"_I grow weary of waiting! This is your last chance, Masquerade is alone, his minions unable or unwilling to assist him at this time, strike quickly! I will endanger myself and give you coordinates, but the deed must be done today, or you will not receive your reward. That is all."_ As the recording ended another screen popped up revealing a map of Europe, which began to zoom in until it revealed a satellite image of the area where Masquerade's mansion was hidden.

Vanessa grinned as she pointed to a flash of white that was surrounded by a break in the dark green foliage of the surrounding area. "There, that white pixelated image looks like a building, that must be where our prey is hiding."

Trent rose up from his seat rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. "So what are we waiting for, lets go down and take him out."

"Oh come now Trent." Vanessa said smirking as she pushed a button on her chair an image of Masquerade and his stats they'd gathered from intelligence popped up on screen. "His greatest strength is his intelligence, going in there and overpowering him physically, now where's the fun in that? Lets play around with this one, make him squirm." She said with a chuckle.

Victor and Trent exchanged looks with each other.

"Then what's the plan milady?" Victor inquired eyebrows furrowing.

Vanessa stepped down from the level that her chair was on and stepped onto the transporter. "Oh it's quite simple; I'm going to play around with this one." She cast a scrutinizing look over the two. "I'm charging you two with making sure no one interferes, and then for transport when our prey is beaten down." She said flexing her hand her claws unsheathed. "Not that he'll be much trouble by that point."

Trent smirked while Victor shied away from the claws rubbing his shoulder uneasily. "Of course Lady Vanessa, he won't stand a chance." Victor said.

Vanessa sheathed her claws and smiled at them. "Well, then I'm off, be good boys and don't screw this up. Or I'll make your lives less than pleasant."

The boys stiffened up and hastily bowed to their lady. "We understand Lady Vanessa! We will not fail you." They spoke quickly and in unison.

Vanessa smirked. _'I've trained them well.' _She thought before she grinned broadly before she snapped her fingers and the transporter at her feet glowed dark blue and she was consumed by dark blue energy before teleporting off the ship.

Once she was gone Trent rounded on Victor grabbing him by his collar the smaller boy blinking as the bigger boy glared at him bringing his face up to his.

"Don't screw this up; I will not fall out of Lady Vanessa's graces thanks to an incompetent like you."

Victor bristled as he moved his fore arms between Trent's and shoved them apart breaking his hold on his collar. "I'm fine, unlike you I managed to succeed and make myself useful to her ladyship, whereas you fell to a mere brawler. If anyone is going to screw this up it's you."

Trent snarled as he grabbed Victor's collar and drew back his fist, but Victor jerked back and kicked Trent in the face. The bigger boy gasped in pain drawing back pressing a hand against his nose, blood leaking out of it slightly. Victor smirked slightly; Shun's strength was quite useful really that trip to the Amazon had proved to be fruitful indeed.

"Clean yourself up; we've got work to do." Victor said as he stepped onto the transporter and began to teleport out. He winced as his shoulder began to itch and he moved his shirt exposing four equidistant slashes on his left shoulder that were scabbed over.

"I will not fail you again Lady Vanessa." Victor vowed as he rubbed his shoulder as he teleported into the forest.

* * *

Mike swallowed as he watched Jet lie on the hospital bed. His throat tightened when he saw his friend roll onto her side in her sleep and cringe in pain as she aggravated her wound in her side.

Aidan and Tyler had left the cavernous room to seek a way out of this place but Mike couldn't tear away from the viewing pool. He'd been especially surprised when the viewing pool had shifted from showing the injured the Jet to showing an image of her lying in a hospital bed with another occupied bed, but the angle and that the person in the other bed had the covers concealing most of their face made it hard for Mike to discern what the other occupant looked like.

Mike leaned on the edge of the pool continuing to watch Jet.

"Oh Jet, I wish you could tell me who did this to you…" He murmured as he reached out a hand to lightly touch the water. His hand broke the surface with a splash the image breaking up in ripples. Mike gasped as he found his hand being pulled into the water. He tried to stand up and pull himself free when the pool suddenly tugged sharply on his arm and he tipped forward and fell into the pool.

Mike thrashed and choked as he was pulled down; he clawed and kicked trying to swim back up the circle of light that was growing smaller and smaller above him. His lungs screamed for air and finally the boy couldn't hold his breath any longer and he let his mouth open water rushing in causing the boy to gag.

'_Oh God I'm going to die!' _Mike thought as he continued to choke on water his limbs flailing as his body began to seize. His vision began to fade out and he began to go limp. _'This is it…' _He thought when suddenly light erupted from beneath him and he found himself falling through air and meeting solid ground the impact forcing out the water from his lungs. The boy lay dazed on his back continuing to hack up water as he shakily pushed himself into a sitting position.

Mike looked around, sucking in deep breaths to replenish his lungs. His eyebrows furrowed, finding himself to be sitting on the floor of a hospital corridor.

"What the hell?" Mike said eyebrows furrowing, He jumped to his feet staggering a bit, throwing a hand out to support himself on the wall. He looked about, and when he spotted a person walking towards him he hastily raced over to them. "Hey excuse me!" He called.

The nurse was holding a clipboard and was writing something down glancing up every now and then to make sure she didn't bump into anything but otherwise paid Mike no mind.

Mike frowned coming up beside the woman keeping pace with her. "Hey, you! Nurse! Hello?!" When the Nurse still didn't look his way Mike reached out a hand to tap her on the shoulder only to yelp as his hand went through and the Nurse recoiled violently drawing away from the boy.

Mike jumped back as well looking at his hands in confusion, what the hell? Why'd he go through her?

"Who's there!" The Nurse shouted holding her clipboard close to her chest. Her eyes darted from side to side as she sought out what had disturbed her.

"How'd I do that?" Mike said looking confused as the Nurse continued to look all around before taking a few quick steps back then taking off running away from Mike.

Mike swallowed as he looked around, a few nurses and doctors had looked up at the Nurse's shout but no one focused in on Mike or recognized that the boy was there. Mike's heart began to race in his chest, as he ran over to a window and peered into it fearing that there'd be no reflection or something.

What was going on? Was he a ghost? Had he died when he'd fallen into the viewing pool?

He turned to the window and braced himself for the worst but was surprised to see his handsome face and frightened brown eyes looking back at him. He drew back closing his eyes and shaking his head before looking again, his reflection continued to stare back at him.

"I have a reflection…" He muttered confused, he reached a hand out and pressed it against the door, unlike the woman's shoulder it was solid to him, he couldn't phase through it.

Mike frowned feeling lost he looked up and down the hallway. Was he in some sort of limbo maybe? He began to walk down the hallway his pace quickening as his thoughts grew panicked. He needed to get out of here, he didn't want to be stuck in a world where he couldn't be recognized by its inhabitants. He broke into a run, his heart thundering in his chest his breaths coming out in quick pants. There had to be a way out. The hallway ended in a right turn and Mike sighed turning down it only to brake harshly as he came face to face with Masquerade. The masked blond was standing in the hallway his arms crossed his lips turned down in a deep frown.

Mike swallowed as he shifted to the wall taking care to keep his footsteps silent, wondering if Masquerade could hear him. Pressing himself against the wall he attempted to inch around the wall he watched as Masquerade's head snapped towards the door to the hospital room that was to their right.

"There's nothing more to be done… I'll be seeing you. Jet." He murmured as he rubbed his arms as if he was suddenly cold before he uncrossed his arms and reached into his pocket and pulled out the DT. It flashed and Mike felt his stomach do a little flip as he watched the blond disappear to somewhere else in this dimension.

"Mike!" Mike blinked and looked around in confusion, that voice…Aidan? He pushed himself off the wall as he began to look around wildly for the other boy

"Aidan?! Where are you?!" Mike called, jumping as he felt something grab his shoulder from behind and he whirled around, the world around him blurring. Mike blinked repeatedly trying to clear up his vision.

His vision cleared and he found himself leaning over the ledge of the viewing pool Aidan gripping his shoulder.

"Wha-?" Mike pushed himself off the ledge wincing as his ribs throbbed, like he'd fallen asleep on something hard whilst lying on his stomach. He also found his brown hair to be soaked as water droplets tracked down the sides of his face. He looked into the viewing pool and found the image was now showing an image of Masquerade sitting on a chair in his mansion looking up at the ceiling. His visible features revealing little of the darkus brawlers emotions.

"Dude!" Tyler came over to him from gazing up at the Gorm statue, he offered his hand and pulled Mike to his feet Mike shakily standing beside him. "We were gone for only like 15 minutes and we find you like passed out with your head in the drink! We thought for sure you'd drowned yourself!"

Mike reached a hand up and rubbed his wet hair frowning. "I was?" He looked towards Aidan who folded his arms and nodded. Mike blinked and shook his head. "But, I fell in. No not just fell in I fell through!"

Aidan raised an eyebrow. "Through? Through what?"

"There is no bottom to that pool," Mike said, "IT's like the water that runs between it is like sandwiched between two dimensions, and when you go through it, you end up in another dimension!" He raised his hands above his head in emphasis, but when he saw Aidan and Tyler exchange glances and the Texan boy spin his finger around his ear did Mike get angry. "You think Im making this up?! Well let me tell you-"

Aidan snorted. "it doesn't matter, what does matter is we've found a door Mike."

Mike stiffened. "A door?" He said cocking his head.

"Yes a door, it took me some doing but look all the way across the room from where we came," Aidan pointed to the area right across from the arched entrance where they had entered from. The area was made to be laser white due to the amount of bright white light that shone directly on the area.

"I see a whole lot of light." Mike said slowly. "But no door."

Aidan let out a sigh. "You get to the door by going into the light." He said simply. "In fact I've seen the door myself."

Mike looked towards the spot with the bright light hiding whatever it hid away. "I don't know Aidan… I already nearly drowned passing through that weird portal in the pool… Going into the light is one of the telltale clichés for when you're dying." He said.

Tyler stamped his foot and jabbed his finger at Mike. "See!" He said looking at Aidan. "He agrees with me!"

Aidan let out a long suffering sigh running a hand down his face. "Look its either we stay here forever, we try the door, or we can go swimming in Mike's magical pool." He put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at the two. "What'll it be?"

Mike bit his lip as he tapped his toe looking at the pool, the wall, the entrance and the area around them. He didn't want to attempt the pool again, that whole not being recognizable by anything living in that dimension had creeped him out.

"Well, Mike what was it like in that dimension?" Tyler asked, Aidan groaning as he facepalmed and turned away.

Mike swallowed as he looked towards the pool behind him. "It was awful." He admitted shaking his head. "I wasn't able to be seen or heard by anyone there. I was in some sort of hospital, like the one the pool had been showing Jet was at." The mention of Jet made Aidan whirl around and look at him with interest.

"You were a ghost?! Cool!" Tyler said clapping his hands together.

Mike glared at the blond. "No! It wasn't 'cool' at all; it was the strangest thing, worse I could even pass through them!" Tyler's expression switched to one of bewilderment.

"Could you phase through walls?" Tyler asked his eyes bugging out still failing to see how what Mike was saying was bad.

Mike shook his head. "No, its like the world itself recognized that I was there, I had a reflection and I couldn't pass through objects, but the inhabitants themselves couldn't see me."

Aidan pursed his lips. "Maybe the problem is your physical being didn't transport fully, for instance in this episode of Doctor Who, the Doctor tried to bring back this woman from a memory saved on a teleporter, which it failed to do so because it was damaged, but it was able to amass her in a corporal form."

Mike and Tyler looked at each other for a moment and then looked at Aidan quizzically.

Aidan heaved a sigh. "Mike wasn't all the way in the dimension so he wasn't able to be perceived by anyone but he was there enough the dimension held him within its physical parameters."

Mike nodded letting out an ah, while Tyler scratched his head raising his hand slowly.

"Er can you explain that again? Except in English?" Tyler asked.

Aidan grumbled opening his mouth to explain again when Mike held up his hand to stop him.

"Lets not, Tyler ill try to help you with the explanation after we get back but there's something you guys need to know," Aidan raised an eyebrow and Tyler cocked his head to the side. Mike took in a deep breath. "I think Jet and Viki are in there."

"What makes you say that?" Aidan asked.

"Because, because, when I was going around that hospital I saw Masquerade and he said Jet's name." Mike said.

Aidan let out a groan as he drew back and gripped his head turning around before rounding on Mike. "So you were bullshitting all that then?!"

Mike jolted at that clenching his hands into fists. "What?! No! I seriously-" Aidan held up his hand to stop him.

"Never mind, I don't want to hear it, let's just try to get out of this place. I'm starting to seriously think we've managed to find ourselves in one seriously messed up dream." Aidan grumbled as he began to walk towards the light. Raising his arm to shield his eyes from the bright light he disappeared into the light.

Mike swallowed before he looked towards Tyler who looked at him and then glanced after Aidan. Mike heaved a sigh. "Lets go." He said walking to the bright light shielding his eyes as he made his way into the light. A tug on his jacket from behind told him that Tyler had taken to following after him and was holding onto his jacket to guide him through the light.

Mike continued to walk the light seeming to get brighter and brighter as he walked Mike wincing. "If I go blind because of this Aidan I'm going to find a way to throttle you in your sleep." He grumbled closing his watering eyes just as he bumped into something soft.

"Hey! Watch it!" Aidan barked, Mike's eyes snapping open to find that the light had turned down a bit and before him stood Aidan and a steel door.

Mike looked at the door. "So this is it then?" He said sizing up the door. He could feel his jacket tighten around his waist as Tyler gripped it tightly signifying his fear.

Aidan glanced at him and nodded. "Indeed," He swallowed thickly running his tongue over his lips before he shakily reached out and gripped the door handle. "Here goes." He said in a voice quieter than a whisper.

Mike's eyes were glued to the door handle as Aidan turned it slowly, painfully slowly. When the handle clicked and the door began to slide open the boys sucked in a breath.

Aidan's arm shook and he almost let go of the door when Tyler moved in from behind the both of them and grabbed the door in both hands pushing Aidan aside.

"Just, get it over with!" The boy shouted as he threw open the door light pouring out from it and then everything went black.

* * *

Julie was sitting up in her bed looking through the bakugan and cards she still had when Jet began to stir.

"Oh god," She gasped cringing at the pain in her shoulder grabbing at the bandaged injury wincing.

Julie looked towards her. "Oh good you're awake." She smiled at her before she took in Jet's state of pain. "Ah, sorry you must be in a lot of pain right now…" She put away her bakugan and cards as she got up from her bed going over to Jet's bedside.

Jet whimpered in pain. "It hurts." She hissed through gritted teeth.

Julie frowned a moment tapping her chin for a moment before she glanced at the door then turning back to Jet she held up one finger. "Give me one second." She moved away from Jet's bedside and hurried over to the door and threw it open shouting down the hall. "Hey! Where's that nurse who's supposed to bring my friend her painkillers?!" She shouted. She looked up and down the hall missing the two girls that were standing outside the room the first time before she jerked her head and her jaw dropped.

"Jenny and Jewls from Super Sync Sound?!" Julie gasped as the two girls nodded and gave a little wave.

"Hey, is Jet in there?" Jenny asked looking concerned. Jewls nodded her head.

Julie blinked. "Uh, yeah she is," The two's eyes lit up as they pushed past Julie and hurried into the room. "Hey wait! You can't visit her now she's in a lot- ugh." Julie sighed as she moved away from the door and looked towards Jet's bed.

Jet was whimpering in her bed tears pricking her eyes as Jenny reached out and grabbed the girls hand. Jet looked up at Jenny the girl forcing a smile.

"Hey, don't fret Jet, we're here to help you." Jenny assured her squeezing her hand. Jet sniffed and smiled weakly before looking to Jewls who had reached out and moved some of the hair out of Jet's face.

"Yeah and we're going to make sure whoever did this gets what they deserve!" Jewls said raising her fist.

Jet swallowed tearing up more. "Thanks guys." She croaked out, she looked between the two pop stars. "But, I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Jewls snorted. "Hey you and Viki like totally saved Jenny from that guy we owe you guys. Sides no ones going to hurt you and like get away with it." She said snapping her fingers.

Jet smiled weakly. "Thanks guys."

"Finally!" Julie said throwing up her hands as the Nurse entered with a couple of pills in hand and a glass of water.

Jenny and Jewls moved aside as the Nurse went to Jet's bedside. "Can you sit up?" She asked the girl.

Jet blinked and winced as she began to try her right side straining to lift her now weaker left, only when Jenny and Jewls intervened grabbing the girls hands and putting a hand on either side of her back to support her was the girl able to shift into an upwards position.

"Shouldn't she like have one of those moving beds." Jewls asked looking sharply at the Nurse the Nurse drawing back as the fierce glares of three girls fell upon her.

Julie waved her hand at them. "Let Jet take her medicine, we'll make sure to ask for better arrangements once Jet's not in as much pain." Julie said giving the Nurse a look that read 'don't think you're off the hook'.

The Nurse sighed as she handed Jet the pills, the girl taking them and popping them in, then downed them with the water, Jenny and Jewls maintaining their grips on her back to keep her upright.

Jet let out a sigh of relief as the girls lowered her back down to rest on her pillows.

"Now she'll need to rest for a few hours," The Nurse said looking to the two girls. "So you'll have to leave."

"Oh we'll leave," Jenny said as she and Jewls rounded on the Nurse Julie hanging back smirking to herself as she gathered her stuff.

"Right after we have a little discussion with you about moving our friend to a better room." Jewls finished as the two ushered the Nurse out despite the womans protests.

Julie heaved a sigh as she went over to Jet.

"Julie, what happened?" Jet asked her eyes open.

Julie pursed her lips looking out the window at the swaying tree branches that were just outside. "Masquerade took you away as soon as you went unconscious, he was gone for a few minutes before he returned and he beat up Billy some more, he didn't do anything too drastic just kicked him around really." Julie said wincing as she remembered Billy just staring at her reaching towards her as the masked blond continued to wail on him. "Then eventually he knocked him out and brought me here and had them put me in here with you."

Jet blinked and then she sighed. "Well… I wasn't expecting him to do _that_." She admitted her lips turning down in a frown as she rested a hand on her forehead.

"Yeah I was surprised and a little grateful too." Julie admitted looking down. "I mean he's still a jerk though, he has our bakugan! My precious gorem and your skylord are still in his possession!" Julie shouted waving her arms wildly above her head. Just then the door swung open and Jenny and Jewls stepped in and stared at Julie who still had her hands above her head.

Julie dropped her arms flushing a bit as she messed with her bakupod. "Well anyways, Masquerade left us a black card he said you'd know how to use." She said pulling out the black card from her card case and showing it to Jet.

"The Dimensional Transport." Jet said nodding. "It's what he uses to teleport himself around. Just give me a sec…" The girl grasped onto the edge of the bed and tried to pull herself up. She gritted her teeth and grunted as she struggled her muscles flexing as she strained to move but to no avail. Heaving a sigh she dropped back into her bed. "I can't get up and the drugs are just starting to kick in. Damn it!" She said slamming her fist down on the mattress.

Jenny and Jewls exchanged looks before stepping forward. "Hey like, don't worry." Jewls said.

"Yeah we'll go with Julie and help her get back your Skylord!" Jenny said giving Jet a thumbs up.

Julie looked at them and clasped her hands together her eyes shining. "Really! Ohmygosh! I get to work with Super Sync Sound! This is awesome!" She cheered.

Jet frowned. "I dunno, shouldn't you guys like maybe go ask the brawlers for back up?"

Julie snorted. "Pft! No way! We've got this! We'll show Masquerade the strength of our girl power!" She said punching the air.

"Yeah we got this." Jenny assured her. "We need a chance to get payback for the masked blond."

"Alright then, it's really simple, Julie since you've been there before just think of a place in the mansion and the card will automatically transport you to it." Jet said punctuating the statement with a yawn. "I still… think you guys should call for… back up…" She said whilst yawning her eyelids starting to flutter shut.

Seeing that Jet was beginning to sink into sleep Julie turned to the other girls and put a finger to her lips before she ushered them out of the room, Jenny was the last to leave grasping the door handle and about to close the door shut behind her.

"Jenny." Jet called from her bed, The magenta haired girl frowned and moved back towards Jet.

"What's up Jet?" She asked going back to Jet's bedside crouching down beside her.

"Jenny, somethings coming for Masquerade… Promise me you'll, that if you see that guy or something… Don't let them get him." Jet pleaded.

Jenny stared at her. "But he's the one who did this to you!" She shouted sounding shocked.

"Just please, at least warn him. Plea-" The girls head dropped back into the pillows as she fell unconscious. "Help him." She managed to mumble in a voice barely audible for Jenny to hear.

Jenny frowned looking at the sleeping Jet for a moment before she pulled away and moved towards the door pausing as she grasped the door handle. She turned back to Jet.

"I'll see what I can do." She said quietly before she closed the door. The magenta girl spared one last glance inside before taking a deep breath and straightening herself up and heading to join Julie and Jewls.

/-/

A/N I think for the chapter name ill go with 'Oh the places you'll go'

Jenny: that's a good name since everyone's going to places

Jewls: yeah, oh! We have to disclaim the title too don't we then! Since its based off that book by oh... whats his name?

Aidan: Doctor Seuss?

SSS: oh yeah!

Mike: anyways, thank you all so much for reading this newest chapter of Bakugan: Dual Dimensions

Tyler: And tell us what you thought of this chapter in your *koff* reviews *koff koff*

Aidan: And to make it easier for you to review please tell us

-what you liked

-what you didn't like

-and what you predict/want to happen next

Jetravenex: And yes next chapter will be the conflict between Vanessa and Masquerade and it will be awesome so get ready to be blown away! Also review so it gets up FASTER!


	49. Very Very Mad World

A/N Chapter 49... A lot later than i had hoped. For tomorrow i will be returning to school... NO!

But hopefully i can get 50 up before the end of the week. *crosses fingers*

Anyways, this chapter is again more set up... *sigh* but next chapter will really get into the interesting events.

JetravenEx: *sigh*

Takara Matsudaira: What's wrong with you?

JetravenEx: Just depressed that School is coming up and its going to be incredibly hectic what with the whole becoming an adult, visiting colleges, and being a cross country captain. There's just going to be a whole lot of work that's going to have to go into this year.

Takara Matsudaira: Would it make you feel better if i do the disclaimer for ya? :)

JetravenEx: Sure.

Takara Matsudaira: Alright! JetravenEx, doesn't own Bakugan! She owns the story and the extra characters, excluding Alica who belongs to Terradoll and Viki who belongs to Viki Boom.

JetravenEx: Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 49

Masquerade sank into a soft cushioned chair in one of the rooms in his mansion. He groaned resting his head back and closing his eyes as he tried to sort through the mess in his mind.

Taking Jet as his prisoner had thrown everything he knew or thought he'd known into a tail spin. He'd managed to save face in front of Julie but for the life of him he couldn't fully understand why he'd spared them. Well, Jet was badly injured and he didn't want her to die…

But why?! He sat up in the chair and rested an elbow on the armrest, placing his chin on his hand eyebrows furrowing as he glared at the far wall. Jet was a girl from another world; sure it made her special, unique. She was also a lot of fun to mess with; her anxiety in dark places had been a fun weakness to exploit as were her odd affections towards him.

'_Is that it?' _He wondered eyebrows furrowing. _'Did I spare her because she's the first one in a long time to regard me with feelings other than hate?' _

He sighed heavily, he was going to get nowhere trying to explain away how a random girl from another dimension had somehow wormed her way inexplicably into his mind and managed to screw him over so badly. He could've probably even ignored his sparing her all together and relating it to being the extent of her injuries and rewarding her for being fun to toy with as his reasons for letting her go. But, it was the fact he'd let Julie, a member of the bakugan battle brawlers-potential bait for a trap later-go with her. He ground his teeth wishing he could go back in time and stop Billy from kidnapping Julie in the first place, then he wouldn't be dealing with this whole second guessing crap right now. He'd be plotting out what to do to destroy the brawlers next, and-

His internal monologue was cut off when the windows of the room shattered, Masquerade bolting up from his chair as something hit him in the head.

The blow wasn't enough to knock him out but it did succeed in making him dizzy, he dropped back into the chair. Gripping the edges he gritted his teeth struggling to recover, only to receive a harder blow to his head his vision blurring before his head dropped forwards, catching a glimpse of a black dressed figure out of the corner of his eye before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Vanessa growled looking down at the unconscious boy in front of her. That should've gone smoother; he shouldn't have needed two blows to go down. But then again, a predatory grin emerged; it would definitely make the hunt all the more exciting.

She pushed the unconscious Masquerade back so that his back was against the back of the chair, then moving behind the chair, she scowled realizing she was too short to get in the optimal position. Sighing she went over to the tall bookshelves and grasped a stool and brought it over. Setting it down she perched herself on it and she placed her hands on either side of his face her fingers under his chin tilting his head back.

"Now then," Vanessa said leaning over the back of the chair, her face hovering inches above the masked blonde's. She chuckled as she could see her reflection in the glass mask. "Let's see what other secrets you hide in that brilliant mind of yours." Closing her eyes she lowered her head and brought her forehead to Masquerade's letting reality slip away as she began to immerse herself into Masquerade's mindscape.

* * *

In another part of the mansion a flash of light heralded the arrival of the pop stars and Julie. The light faded away revealing the three to be a good few feet above the bedroom floor. A chorus of shrieks ripped through the once silent mansion followed by a loud thud as the girls were painfully reacquainted with solid ground.

Julie who had landed on top of the two girls quickly got up and inspected their surroundings tapping her chin. She nodded at the bed, the dresser, and then she jumped up and punched the air. "Yes! We made it; this is definitely Billy's room!" She turned around and frowned as she took in the sight of Jenny lying on top of Jewls looking a bit green in the face. Jewls didn't look much better her face screwed up a bit in pain from having Jenny use her as a pillow.

"Ugh, can we like not do that again." Jenny groaned as she rolled off Jewls clutching her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Jewls cast her sharp look rubbing her back. "Well like don't barf on me!" She screeched pushing Jenny's head away as she shifted away from the other girl.

"I'm not trying to!" Jenny moaned before curling up into the fetal position clutching her queasy stomach.

Once Jewls was certain she was a safe distance from the nauseous Jenny did she begin to straighten up wincing at the pain that shot up her back as she did so. "Oh, ow. The landing could've been a bit better."

"Maybe we should ask Jet later if we can practice some more with it later, after all Masquerade doesn't seem to get sick or anything and he uses these things like all the time." Julie said going over to Jewls crouching down beside her. Jewls gratefully rested an arm across Julie's shoulders allowing her to help her get up. "With a little practice we should be just fine next time."

"I'll pass." Jenny moaned clenching her eyes shut continuing to clutch her stomach.

Julie and Jewls considered Jenny truly seeing how unwell she looked, her face was pale and she was still lying in the fetal position.

"Are you alright?" Julie asked moving towards Jenny kneeling down beside the stricken girl, Jenny shot her a glare.

"No, I'm lying on the floor like this because I'm just _fine_!" Jenny snapped before groaning as she shut her eyes.

Julie bit her lip looking to Jewls for what they should do tapping her fingers on the floor nervously.

"Well, we could like take her back to the hospital." Jewls suggested rubbing her hands together as she moved closer to her partner taking to rubbing her back gently to try and soothe her a little.

Julie pursed her lips. "I don't think that's a good idea, if Jenny's like 'teleportation sick' shouldn't she like not be sick when we try again?"

Jewls frowned. "True… But what can we do?" She reached out with her free hand and brushed a few magenta strands out of Jenny's face. "I mean if we wait for Jenny to feel better Masquerade might find us." Jenny's started to sniff a little.

"I'm-I'm so sorry guys." She sniffed tears starting to form in her eyes. "I should've like known I would get sick."

Jewls scoffed turning to face her friend smiling at her. "Oh now stop, there's nothing to be sorry for! It wasn't like you knew you'd get teleportation sick." She wiped off some of the tears from Jenny's face with her fingers gently.

Julie put a finger to her lip as she considered the room her eyes resting on the bed. She turned to look back at the pop stars and then back at the bed then she turned around and moving back towards the other two settling down beside Jewls by Jenny's head.

"Hey Jenny, how bout me and Jewls move you to the bed and you rest for a bit?" She asked. "Then you can recover while me and Jewls look around and try to find my Gorem and Jet's Skylord. Would that be okay with you?"

Jenny's eyes widened and she turned to Julie shaking her head. "No, no don't leave me here alone." She reached up a shaky hand and wrapped it around Jewls's wrist. The turquoise haired girl looking at Julie with a forlorn expression; torn between helping Julie recover her friends bakugan or staying with her ill partner.

Julie sighed. "Well, if it makes you feel better, this is Billy's room and if what Masquerade said is true Billy's locked in a dungeon in the basement… So it's really unlikely he'll come in here when he doesn't have any reason too."

Jenny looked at her and shook her head slightly groaning still clutching her stomach. Julie let out an exasperated sigh putting her hands on her hips.

"Well let's move you to the bed anyways; at least you'll be more comfortable." Julie said, resting a hand on Jenny's shoulder. "Can you stand up."

Jenny took a deep breath. "Y-yeah I think so." Slowly the girl began to move into a sitting position Jewls and Julie supporting her. Julie moved onto Jenny's other side and holding onto her left shoulder, grasped Jenny's left hand, while Jewls held onto Jenny's right hand and shoulder. Carefully they eased Jenny onto her feet. Jenny gasped and clutched her stomach her face twisting in discomfort for a moment.

"Come on we need to get you into the bed..." Julie said as she and Jewls let Jenny wrap an arm over their shoulders and walked with her to the bed. Once there Jewls and Julie eased the other girl onto the bed Jenny's body relaxing when she made contact with the soft mattress.

Julie smiled as the girl moved herself on the bed until she was comfortable. "That's better isn't it?"

Jenny turned her head slightly and nodded a little. "Yes it does help." She admitted, the girl looked up at the ceiling. "You guys go ahead."

Julie and Jewls blinked. "What?" Jewls asked.

Jenny turned to look at the two and smiled weakly. "We need to get Gorem and Skylord, you guys go take care of that. I'll rest here, when I'm feeling a little better ill follow after you guys."

Julie brightened up. "Great! Thanks so much Jenny!" She said as she headed to the door while Jewls hesitated.

Jewls rested her elbows on the bed and studied Jenny's facial expressions intently. "Are you sure this is what you want to do Jenny?" She asked. "I could stay with you if you'd like…" She offered.

Jenny shook her head and smiled at her. "I'll be fine, I can't let this stupid fear of Masquerade hold me back." She said to her friend. She reached out and grasped one of her friend's hands and gave it a squeeze. "Sides the sooner you and Julie find Gorem and Skylord we can leave this place. So go and find them."

Jewls nodded. "You bet, we'll have them found before you can say 'Bakugan Brawl'." She flashed Jenny a thumbs up before she went over to Julie, the Australian beaming as she came over to join her. Julie opened the door and stepped out into the hallway Jewls waving at Jenny before disappearing into the hallway.

Jenny sighed and laid back on the bed eyes gazing at the ceiling. It had been the right thing to do, it was best that Jewls backed up Julie, after all if Masquerade got his hands on Julie again it would be a lot worse if he caught Jenny.

"Oh please don't let us get caught." She whispered to no one before she closed her eyes and eased into a restless sleep.

* * *

Aidan jolted awake breath coming out in ragged pants as his eyes gazed rapidly at their surroundings. He was in a simple bedroom with pale yellow walls, an oak desk, a tan dresser, bedside table and the full-sized bed he was presently lying on. He let out a ragged breath and sank into the covers that were a dull blue color.

"So it was a dream after all." He mumbled looking up at the ceiling. "Thank goodness…" Then he frowned. But the dream had felt so real, he had felt the water within the viewing pool when he had dipped his hand in the water, he could vaguely remember reading something that had been engraved on the walls of the temple but what it had said he couldn't quite recall. The door to his room opened and he lifted his head.

"Well look who finally woke up." Alica said poking her head into the room before easing her way in. "You've been dead to the world for a whole day! Your mom was worried sick about you."

Aidan stared at her blurry figure, his vision was rubbish without his glasses. "I've been asleep for a whole day?!" He shouted reaching up to pull at his hair for a moment. "Oh man, is my Mom okay?"

Alica raised an eyebrow. "You mean aside from being worried sick? Yeah she's fine. Why?"

Aidan heaved a sigh of relief as he sat up in his bed. "I just wanted to make sure she hadn't like panicked and called like the whole medical department over from the local hospital."

"Oh you just missed them, they were here earlier." Alica said cracking a smile at Aidan's mortified expression. Then she frowned again brushing a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. "It was weird though, your mom said normally you were a light sleeper."

Aidan nodded reaching a hand to rub the back of his neck as he glanced towards the window that had its blinds open exposing the backyard and the afternoon sunlight. "Yeah normally I am…" A thought hit him. "Has Meredith come back yet?"

"Hmm? Oh, no she got held up by a blizzard, so she's still holed up in Ohio and not happy about it at all." Alica said moving back towards the door. "Anyways I'll go tell your mom that you're up." She said leaving his room and closing the door behind her.

Once the door clicked shut the blond immediately cast off the covers and got to his feet nearly falling over as a wave of dizziness hit him.

"What the?" Aidan dropped to his knees on the floor, wincing as his knees bashed against the hardwood flooring and grasped onto the edge of his bedside table for support. Pain blossomed from his head making him feel like his brain was trying to jump out of his skull.

When the pain had subsided Aidan slowly pushed himself to his feet keeping a constant grip on the edge of the bedside table. He reached out with his other hand and picked up his glasses and put them on his face.

Once he could see better he glanced around looking for his phone. Upon locating it on his desk Aidan managed to walk to his desk and pick it up falling back into his chair. He turned on the phone and immediately went into his contacts. He found Mike's number and clicked on it lifting the phone to his ear.

* * *

Mike had been up for about 30 minutes now and was pacing the living room. He had awoken in the car confused and freaking out that he was dead (Damn Tyler for making him worry) but after pinching himself in the process of freeing himself from the seat belt he had been relieved that he was very much alive.

Apparently his uncle hadn't been very concerned with arriving in Chicago while the two boys had still been asleep, the trip was about 2 days long anyway (adding in the stops they had made for Mike's uncle to sleep and such).

Since Mike knew he had fallen asleep around 6ish yesterday after seeing that weird alligator thing in the lake during the drive, it meant he had been asleep for almost a whole day, and Mike normally couldn't sleep more than 2 hours in a car.

Mike sighed running a hand through his hair. Tyler looked up from where he sat on the couch eating a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey relax man, why don't you just sit back and watch a little TV?"

Mike looked at the blond sharply glaring at him for a moment before heaving a sigh and walking over and dropping into the spot next to him on the couch.

"What are we watching?" Mike asked as he focused on the TV.

"Oh cartoon network, they're rerunning some old Pokémon and Bakugan episodes." Tyler said grinning as he watched the creatures do battle across the screen.

Mike groaned sinking into the couch running a hand down his face. "Pokémon? Seriously? That is so much filler crap, how can you watch it without you growing incredibly bored?"

"Oh that's the new stuff, the original series where it all was the first time they used those ideas has a few good episodes." Tyler said as the credits began to roll with the original theme song playing.

"I guess," Mike muttered as he snagged the remote. "What's the Bakugan episode?" He mused going to guide and reading the episode name and description.

"Oh, its New Vestroia, Surprise Visitor… Aww boo I wanted to watch the maxus bakugan episode." Tyler said sticking out his tongue at the screen blaming it for not showing him what he wanted to see.

Mike on the other hand frowned as he read the description. "Runo and Dan miss each other and so Runo decides to go to New Vestroia. In the middle of the night she goes into the Gehabich lab and uses the DT, but an error occurs resulting in Runo… Getting caught between dimensions?!" Mike read eyes widening as he stood up.

"Yeah that is the episode in a nutshell… Nothing all that epic really. Maybe there's something on Nicktoons or Disney XD." Tyler said reaching to grab the remote which Mike quickly jerked out of his grasp.

"No! Let's watch this episode." Mike snapped Tyler raising an eyebrow before holding his hands up in surrender.

"Sure whatever man, its your TV anyways, don't let me intrude in your watching of a filler 'sode." Mike shot him a vicious glare before focusing on the screen.

The two sat back and watched the episode, and Mike would admit the episode wasn't terribly exciting but as he watched the incident where Runo and Julie messed with the DT in efforts to send Runo to New Vestroia his eyes kept widening and his jaw dropped.

"That's similar to what happened to me!" Mike said when he paused the screen on the image of ghostly Runo.

Tyler tilted his head to the side. "Maybe… But didn't you say no one could see, hear or feel you?" Tyler's eyebrows furrowed. "I mean I guess it's similar."

Mike was up and pacing again in front of the TV. "I need to talk to Aidan…" He muttered. "There has to be an explanation…"

Just as he said that his phone began to ring from his pocket which he quickly fetched it out of and brought it to his ear. "Hello? Aidan!" He said dropping back into his spot on the couch. "You two huh?" Tyler began to subtly reach for the remote, when Mike snatched it away and put it on the armrest farthest form Tyler. The blond pouted at him but Mike merely responded with a glare and a finger to his lips.

"Huh, that's weird, but I think I've got a thought I'd like to bounce off ya." Mike said looking at the TV. "You might wanna be sitting down for it, don't want your mind to blow you off your feet." He chuckled as Aidan began to spout questions from the other end. "Hear me out first, just sit down and listen."

He paused a moment to kick Tyler who had been trying to crawl on top of him to get the remote.

"_Alright I'm sitting down, now what's this 'thought' of yours?"_ Aidan said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well it sort of goes like this…" Mike began before shooting into his explanation as Tyler sulked.

* * *

Preview for 50

Greetings Brawlers! It is I, Masquerade the greatest brawler ever! Unfortunately, some fool seems to think she can outwit me in my own head. I'll show her! She can try whatever she likes, it'll take more than a few pitfall traps to keep me from protecting my secrets! And for the two fools roaming around my mansion, let's just say they'll find that I went past easy on the brawlers the last time they visited. Don't miss as I conquer this witch and show these fools that Masquerade is not one to lose! Bakugan Brawl! Be there if you dare!

* * *

A/N The chapter was unfortunately too short after the triple J's bit so i had to throw in the guys once more.

I've noticed from the last two chapters i jump between different characters POV often, does that bother anyone?

Please Review. With how rough this next year of school is looking to be. I'm going to need all the encouragement you can give me to keep this story going.

Thanks for Reading!


	50. Mind Games

A/N ugghh I really should be working on college stuff, on my original works on anything else but bakugan fanfiction but…. I got roped back into doing more. WHY! Well, it is my fourth year of being on fanfiction now. I joined in October of 2009, back when I was just a kid who had a spark of talent that grew into a freaking inferno over the years.

SOOO!

I am going to pound out Chapter 50 because I love you guys so much. It just kills me that Bakugan is like DEAD now, I mean at least back then the series was still going and looking to be around for a while, but then season 4 happened, and yeah that was it.

I mean should I be glad that the producers can't screw up the series anymore *shudder*… Or depressed that it is over?

Or am I just sad cause it means im old. I mean I was just a kid when I encountered bakugan… And now its over. I mean for me its like pokemon suddenly ending its like OMG my life is now over!

Seriously I write so much for this series for it to be like, dead, it just makes my heart tighten a smidge…

Hey since Bakugan is dead, can I like take it over now? Like go to spinmaster and slap some money on their desk and tell them to gimme writing priveleges to it and like totally revitalize the series?

No?

Fine, I Jetravenex do not own the totally dead bakugan series. T.T

* * *

Chapter 50

Masquerade's eyes snapped open; he turned his head to the side his body lying against something flat and hard. He surveyed his surroundings finding himself within a four grey walled concrete room with a wooden door on the wall behind his head.

"I'm in a dungeon?" He wondered aloud sitting up as his mind began to try to recount events. But, surprisingly nothing came to him; his thoughts remained mostly empty, void of anything really except that he was in the dungeon at the lowest level inside his mansion. He frowned normally his mind was swamped with various schemes, plots, or sometimes even sinking back into the past every once in a while. But to his concern every time he tried to push past the simple thought in his mind which was _'you're in a dungeon, get out' _it almost felt like he hit a brick wall.

Nonetheless, getting out of the dungeon wasn't a bad idea. He wasn't going to find anything that would encourage any deeper thoughts in the drab room anyways. He got to his feet stumbling a little at the initially vertigo, gritting teeth as he stilled and waited a moment for the moment to pass.

Once he ascertained he wasn't going to fall over he made his way to the door. He grasped the handle and was about to wrench it open when a thought occurred to him.

'_What if someone's standing guard?' _He thought to himself pausing in his actions. _'If there is I'd best proceed with caution…" _Grudgingly he edged open the door a crack and peered out into the gloomy hallway.

The hallway that lay beyond the wood and iron door was a stone hallway from ceiling to floor with a crimson rug on the floor that traveled off into the gloom out of range of the light similar to the basement of his mansion. Was that where the dungeon was in? Was he at the bottom of the mansion? He pushed the door open all the way and stepped out into the dark hallway, the only light coming from a flickering candle in the wall by the dungeon door. It provided him with a small area of light, but not enough for him to get a good idea of where he was exactly.

He heaved a heavy sigh, he reached up and snagged the candle from its housing and held it in front of him. He'd have preferred a flashlight, but as it was all he had to provide light it'd have to do. To his surprise he noted that the candle's flame seemed to diminish after he held it in his hand for a minute.

He scowled, it seemed he wouldn't have light for long; he had to get out of this dark hallway and to somewhere lighter quick before he became trapped in the darkness. A bitter smile made its way to his face as he began to walk down the hallway the sound of his footsteps thankfully muffled by the rug at his feet. He'd have thought the idea of being trapped in darkness ironic… if he could remember why it would be that.

His expression pinched into a scowl. Why was he having trouble processing things? It was as if someone had put a block on his brain. He shook his head light beginning to be visible further down the hall, the candle sputtering in Masquerade's grip. Narrowing his eyes Masquerade quickened his pace the light growing stronger and brighter up ahead.

Masquerade reached the doorway that the light was streaming from just as the candle went out, a thin trail of smoke wafting up from the wick. Masquerade looked at it once before tossing it behind him hearing it thud against the floor before stepping past the threshold into the room.

The room had a marble floor and walls painted a dark blue. A door was on the opposite side of the room from where Masquerade had entered. In the center there was a piano with a small card placed on top of the keys facing towards Masquerade.

Masquerade edged into the room, disliking immediately how his footsteps sounded on the marble. He glanced around noting the two suits of armor that stood in the corners of the room on the side where the entrance he'd come from was.

After glancing around the room and deciding that nothing was going to leap out and attack him, though he glanced at the armor warily before striding over to the piano.

Standing by the bench he picked up the card without pushing down on any of the keys.

_Don't touch._

Masquerade raised an eyebrow, recognizing the writing on the card as his own script writing. But, he didn't recall being in this room, let alone writing on the card and leaving it there.

Sighing he cast the card aside and walked away from the piano heading towards the door. Grabbing the handle he turned it only for it to refuse to budge. Scowling he pushed harder on the door but the door still refused to open.

Cursing Masquerade drew back from the door and looked around rubbing his head as a headache began to form. What the hell was going on? Where was he, why was he having so much trouble thinking, and why did he feel so uneasy?

/-/

Vanessa growled as she ripped another book off the shelf and flipped through it roaring in frustration as the pages were blank. She hurled it over her shoulder to join the growing pile behind her.

"Damn you Masquerade!" Vanessa cursed as she glared at the empty bookshelf, before turning to survey the rest of the massive library full of books. "Despite being trapped somewhere in his mindscape he's managed to hide himself away!" She kicked the bookshelf ignoring the pain that spiked up her leg from the action.

She went over to the next bookshelf. "Normally, when I enter someone's mind I push them into some kind of prison of sorts and they look on confused as I tear through their memories, their thoughts and their knowledge." She began the process of yanking books off the shelf once more, flipping through them to confirm them being empty before tossing them into her pile. "But this bastard has managed to not only hide them away, but is-" A book flashed in the center of the bookshelf and she grabbed it off the shelf just as an image popped into her mind.

In her mind she could picture an image of the place that Masquerade had constructed within his mind that Vanessa had twisted to keep him at bay. It looked like the floor plan of a house, a long corridor that led into the dungeon that was far off from the rest of the floor. The room connected to the corridor, and only several rooms away from the library that held Masquerade's secrets, had a blinking dot. Clenching her eyes shut tighter she focused harder and she could visualize Masquerade trying to shove the door that was blocking his path open.

Scowling she opened her eyes, which glowed white as she opened the book and placed her hand over the glowing purple words that served as one of the small connections into a small part of what made up the person who was Masquerade. Focusing on Masquerade and then stretching to grab onto the objects in the room, focusing on the suits of armor she mouthed one word.

"Destroy."

/-/

Masquerade had tried to shove open the door but no matter how hard he pushed the door refused to open. He stepped back to gather himself before going out at when he heard a rattling sound behind him. Masquerade stiffened.

"Don't tell me," He hissed whipping around to see the suits of armor shivering before they each took a shaky step forwards, then another, then the two straightened up and raised their hands. Thankfully they weren't armed. They advanced towards Masquerade who backed up against the door, pressing his back against it.

They walked around the piano that lay in the center of the room and walked over to the masked blonde who scowled as he sized them up.

How to deal with these grunts?

The armor to his right swung its fist at Masquerade and Masquerade ducked down its fist going through the wooden door he had been pressed against.

Glancing up at the hand and the hole in the door, Masquerade grinned broadly dodging around the other armors grab for him. Masquerade ducked underneath the armors limbs and popped up behind the one on the right.

Rushing forwards Masquerade slammed his shoulder into the armor and the armor stumbled forwards into the door losing its balance and knocking the door down as it fell.

The armor fell to pieces as it clattered to the ground, Masquerade grinned broadly just as a metal fist caught him in the side of the face and sent him stumbling into the piano, avoiding hitting the keys by inches his hands made contact with the top of the piano with a loud slap.

Dazed for a moment Masquerade recovered and lifted his head in time to see the armor charging at him. Eyes widening underneath his mask Masquerade threw himself to the side and cracking his head on the tile. Pain shot through his head and the lights seemed to flicker for a moment as Masquerade picked himself up.

A loud bit of sound erupted from the piano causing Masquerade to jerk his head towards the instrument. The armor that had charged at him had flipped over the lid of the piano and slammed feet against the keys.

Masquerade's eyes widened as a sound similar to strings being plucked came from the piano and thick metallic strands emerged from within the piano and wrapped around the armors shins. The armor raised its helmet head and struggled against the piano as the strands yanked the armor into the piano.

Once the armor disappeared inside the piano the pianos lid slammed shut on it repeatedly loud notes erupting from the piano as it crushed the armor.

After a few minutes the notes began to change into a soothing melody as the piano's lid opened and a bit of metallic confetti wafted out from the piano.

Swallowing slightly and grabbing at his head, Masquerade rose to his feet, staggering a bit before he regained his footing.

"So that's why it said don't touch…" Masquerade mumbled rubbing the side of his head before he walked out of the room, and into the hallway.

It was another long hallway with an ornate double door at the end, with portraits of various people lining the wall.

Masquerade frowned as he began to walk down the hallway, when he felt a wave of sickness slam him in the gut, and memories began to resurge through his mind as he glimpsed the image of the green goblin man that was pictured in the nearest picture to the right across from the bony dragon.

Then his eyes widened. He remembered, he remembered the piano trap, this was all- He took off running towards the doorways, ignoring the walls that kept trying to flicker into existence in front of him. He knew what should be contained behind those doors, he couldn't quite recall what was behind them at the moment, but he knew that someone else was in there and that was something he could not allow.

He quickened his pace as the images of the brawlers could be glimpsed on the walls. As he remembered more he knew the intruder was learning as well.

Grasping onto the handles of the doors when he reached the end he wrenched them open and raced into the room.

"MASQUERADE!" A familiar female voice came from the side of the room and he glanced towards the voice. His eyes widened as he saw a brown haired girl lying on the ground tears streaming from her eyes. She was important, but why was she? Then his eyes located the black haired girl with red eyes behind her that had a sneer on her lips as she held up a book and began to tear a page from the book.

Masquerade's jaw dropped and he unconsciously began to race towards the two, the brown haired girl's eyes widened and she opened her mouth in a silent cry as she began to flicker in and out of existence.

"Jet!" He shouted charging forwards fist drawn back to punch the sneering black girls face.

/-/

Vanessa grinned from her spot with the book resting in her lap. She was perched on a chair disguised as one of the brawler girls that Masquerade vaguely knew in passing, Julie something was it? It didn't matter. She giggled ot herself as she watched Masquerade's fist make contact with the fake and watched him disappear from sight as he was transported back to the dungeon and the illusion of his precious Jet disappearing as well.

Vanessa let out a sigh and smiled before settling back into her chair and focusing on the book in her lap. That had been too easy, but also far too close. She wasn't quite sure what had tipped him off, or when for that matter, but as soon as she'd begun reading that he served Naga alongside Hal-G, she'd come across a line of text.

"_Hal-G has attempted to dig into my mind multiple times before, so I imagine fail safes into place so that he could never find out anything."_

Her eyes had widened as she realized Masquerade was barreling through her shields and rushing towards the library that contained all his memories and his very self. Luckily she'd been able to find out about Jet and Julie before he did arrive and was able to conjure up an illusion of Jet and an image of herself erasing her from his memory. Of course she hadn't out of fear of triggering some sort of trap that Masquerade might've had to defend against something.

But, all that was taken care of now as she looked down at the book in her lap. Then her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned as she stared at the now blank page.

"What-?" She trailed off when words began to scrawl on the page.

"_Look behind you." _

Vanessa gasped just as hands wrapped around her throat, and the world around her shattered. She barely had time to register their return to the real world when Masquerade threw her over his head and sending her tumbling to the ground. Vanessa came to a stop face planting the floor. She turned her head to see Masquerade towering over her his mask glinting harshly in the light.

"Nice try," He growled out kicking her in the stomach sending her sliding on the floor. Vanessa curled up coughing on the floor her head pounding as she struggled to come to grips with being so forcibly kicked out. "But you were stupid, first of all if you had really been erasing Jet I wouldn't have been able to remember her name as she was disappearing, second of all, you're not the only one capable of creating illusions."

He reached down and grabbed her by the front of her shirt and yanked her up so that he could look her in the eyes. He smirked. "And of course once you let your guard down it was easy to grab you from behind and shatter the connection, achieving physical contact is all it takes to break the connection." He chuckled as he punched her across the face. "Normally I don't hit girls, but you messed with my head, and that's not something that I forgive, at all." He snarled getting in her face, Vanessa recovering as she laughed.

"You're really something aren't you Masquerade?" Vanessa said smiling, as she raised her hand and with a flex of her fingers and a 'snick' sound, slashed at the boy's hand holding her with her now clawed hands. Masquerade cried out as the sharp metal claws dug into his skin and he dropped her grasping his bleeding left arm, blood running through his fingers.

"What the hell are you?" He hissed pulling off his glove to examine the bleeding wound. The cut wasn't too deep but it was deep enough to cause a great deal of bleeding. Scowling he ripped a part of his coat and hastily fashioned a bandage around the wound on his arm whilst he drew back from the girl putting pressure on the wound.

Vanessa sneered as she raised her bloody claws to the light and chuckled. "I'm Vanessa Dark, and I'm here to bring you down."

Masquerade scoffed. "Good luck with that, I won't go down easy." He said taking another step back his eyes narrowing when his back made contact with something behind him. Jumping forwards he avoided a set of big arms that tried to grasp him. Twisting around he gritted his teeth sizing up the newcomers.

Victor and Trent stepped out of the shadows and into view. Victor sneering at Masquerade as he kicked a desk aside and cracked his knuckles and Trent cracked his neck.

"We were hoping you'd say that." Vanessa said red eyes gleaming as she and her minions closed in on Masquerade. The masked blond gritted his teeth as he turned so that he could keep the three in sight all the time, Hydranoid popping open on his shoulder.

"What shall we do master?"

Masquerade scowled drawing his DT. "We get a change of scenery for starters." He said his DT glowing and then sputtering out, the masked blond turning and gaping at the card for a moment. "The hell-"

He didn't have a chance to finish that sentence as his shoulder was encased by a large meaty hand.

"You want a change of scenery." Trent said chuckling as he grabbed Masquerade by the arm and threw him through the broken scenery. "Pick a spot for us."

Masquerade grunted as his back knocked a few more shards of the window free and he was sent plummeting down from two stories.

'_Shitshitshitshit, what the hell is going on?! Who the hell are these guys!' _He glanced behind him as the ground began to draw closer and closer. Gripping his DT tightly, he shut his eyes and forced every scrap of will to warp anywhere away from here. But no matter how hard he prayed or begged the DT didn't so much as glow.

Then suddenly something collided with him from the side and he felt arms struggle to get a grip on him before he hit the ground. He turned slightly gripping the other person as they hit the ground, and despite the other person lessening Masquerade's impact with the ground his head cracked against the ground for the second time that day and he was left feeling dizzy and dazed. For a moment he lay there trying to even his breathing, knowing he was still partially lying on someone else, the other person had an arm over his chest, but he chose to ignore that in light of the fact that someone had come and saved his ass.

"Who?" Masquerade gasped out and all he got was a groan of pain in return. Masquerade edged off of them, and he turned to look at them. The first thing to register was magenta hair and then his vision began to clear enabling him to recognize the pale skin and then the blue eyes. "Jenny?!"

Jenny had her eyes shut tightly and her face was contorted in pain. At the sound of her name she winced and forced open one of her eyes and smiled weakly at Masquerade. "Hey, you remembered my name." She sucked in a breath as she began to shift into a sitting position. "Great." She winced.

"Why'd you save me?" Masquerade asked sitting up as well, clutching at his head as his head spun for a moment.

Jenny smile broadened. "Well, Jet asked me and she and Viki are good friends to me, so I had to help."

Masquerade frowned as he glanced up to the window, he scowled when he spotted Vanessa and her two goons peering down at them. "Not that I'm not grateful to you for helping me, you need to get out of here, these guys will rip you to shreds." He told her.

Jenny frowned. "Why don't you like, warp out and get your other top ten brawlers to help you out?"

Masquerade sighed. "I can't my DT's shorted out or something, and if you and me leave with yours, I risk having them attack Julie and your friend Jewels." He said noticing as Jenny stiffened. "They might even go after Jet, it depends on how much Vanessa stole from my memory."

"Then we stand and fight together, we'll have even better chances in a brawl." Jenny said pulling out her field card as Vanessa and her goons dropped down from the window and landed lightly on the ground with practiced ease. When Masquerade opened his mouth she looked at him. "Look like it or not, I'm all you've got, and you hit your head pretty bad in that fall even with me to cushion you, I may not like you as a person Masquerade but Jet was desperate when she asked me to help you, so I will."

Masquerade didn't say anything his lips in a tight line as he looked at her and then back at their opponents. "All this for Jet? I don't deserve your help or her care." He muttered to himself before heaving a sigh and then drew his own field card tensing up as he faced Vanessa.

"Ready for the end Masquerade? Even if you had all 5 bakugan battle brawlers backing you, you won't win. Prepare to be annihilated!"

Masquerade scowled. "We'll see about that!" Jenny tensed up beside him as they flipped over their field cards. "Field Open!"

Vanessa chuckled as she and her goons raised their cards as well and the attribute circle formed at their feet and the world whited out around them.

* * *

Preview for Chapter 51

Hey bakugan fans, Jenny here! So, like after hearing all this shouting from the library, I was able to step in and help save Masquerade. But now with Masquerade as my partner we've got to beat the creep that tried to kill me along with his buddies who want Masquerade for some reason! I might have saved Masquerade but who will save us now?! Bakugan Brawl! I really need your support fans!

* * *

A/N and we finally get to another brawl, that won't be that crappy one we had between shun and viki a few chapters back.

Anyways, so yeah, no promises as for when 51 will be coming out, but i'll do my damnest to get it up soon. I'm excited, cuz once we get past Vanessa's brawl things will get interesting. Like uber interesting, and more madness connected to Masky-kun.

But no spoilers for what im talking about. you'll just have to wait and see.

Anyways you know the drill, the only way i keep going is if you guys review and do good reviews. Telling me to update, its just annoying, really come on actually review, like tell me what you liked about what happened in the chapter.

Or what you hated

Or what you want to happen next

Also, post a review that is relevant to my story, don't be a troll or a flamer, Skylord and Hydranoid are very hungry and would happily turn you into a feast.

So actually review people!


	51. It's Raining Men

A/N Damn it! I wanted to write something not Bakugan, but then I saw that OMQ Dual Dimensions is the 7th most favorited story in the Bakugan Archive.

Le Gasp!

It also has the most reviews! You guys are awesome.

Though this chapter is promising to be INSANELY long, it's the freaking brawls man. THE FREAKING BRAWLS!

Anyways, I need a Disclaimerer

Masquerade: What? That's not a word.

JetravenEx: Don't question me! I needed one word rather than have to say 'I need to someone to say the disclaimer'

Masquerade: That's crap logic.

JetravenEx: *pouts* Shut up, and don't you have a concussion? You should be resting!

Masquerade: I would but I'm stuck in the middle of a brawl partnered with a bimbo.

JetravenEx: Suck it up, MIKE!

Mike: *enters* What am I doing here?

Jetravenex: Oh you're here to do the disclaimer

Masquerade: *smirks* What no 'be the disclaimerer?'

JetravenEx: Shut up.

Mike: *blinks * oh okay, JetravenEx doesn't own bakugan. She wishes she did though, since it'd be so much better than the crap they produced for Mechtanium Surge.

JetravenEx: too true, now onto the chappie!

Chapter 51

It had been a long hour. Mike was sitting hunched over on the couch the phone he held in a death grip by his ear as he and Aidan argued over the truth and logic behind what Mike was saying.

"Aidan I'm telling you, for that world it makes sense, and where else can Jet and Viki be?!" Mike said his free hand gripping his hair as he looked at the tv across from him not really paying attention to whatever show Tyler had put on.

The Texan had paid all of three minutes to Mike's side of the conversation before snatching up the remote and putting on whatever cheap cartoon was on. He sat on the opposite end of the couch smiling and laughing every so often at the show.

"_But that's the thing Mike, your unconsciousness has crafted that dream in such a way that it could be believable to you. You've already told me you've had dreams about Masquerade dropping hints that he has Jet, and this is just another manifestation of them." _Aidan said his voice calm and smooth not showing any signs of stress at the ongoing argument. Mike could even hear the click of computer keys, the arrogant bastard, thinking himself so smart, messing around on his laptop when they needed to get down to business and find a way to get to Jet and Viki!

"Then explain how we all had the same dream!" Mike shouted throwing his hand in the air his fingers twitching as he grinded his teeth in frustration.

"Coincidence." Aidan said. "Now if you don't mind Mike, I have important work to do, like finding out where Viki and Jet _actually _are." Mike opened his mouth to retort when the call ended with a click and a beeping noise came from the speaker.

Scowling Mike tossed the phone onto the coffee table and fell back against the cushion crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at the TV, taking note of what was on it.

"What the hell are we watching?" He asked glancing at Tyler and eyebrow raised as he glimpsed a pink pony trot across the screen.

Tyler held up a hand. "Dude shush! I want to hear Pinkie Pie's song!" He said eyes glued to the bouncing pony on the screen.

"Pinkie… Pie..? You're watching My Little Pony Friendship is Magic?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow and tilting his head gaping at Tyler for a moment.

Tyler blinked. "Is that what this is?" He said picking up the remote to raise the volume before settling back into his seat.

Mike facepalmed shaking his head heaving a sigh at Tyler's brainlessness. "Yes Tyler, and its also a show for little girls."

"But dude its like kinda funny and weirdly fun to watch, its like bakugan you want nothing more than to hate it but you just can't."

Mike kept shaking his head as he pushed himself to his feet. "Ya know what, you go ahead and watch colorful ponies, I need to take a walk to try and wrap my head around everything." Mike walked around the couch and walking towards the door.

"Where you going?" Tyler asked not looking up from the TV.

Mike snorted as he snagged his coat off the coat rack, after the freak warm rainy day that had occurred when Jet and Viki had disappeared the climate outside had returned to its standard freezing winter temperature. "I don't know, out!" Mike said as he yanked on his jacket, "Tell my Uncle I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Okay," Tyler said then grinning broadly he turned in his chair and called. "Oh yeah, better take your bakugan and cards in case you meet Masquerade!"

Mike stiffened and with a snarl shoved his shoes on and stomped outside hunching his shoulders against the cold working to tune out Tyler's roaring laughter.

/-/

Masquerade blinked and then blinked again once the blinding flash that signified the opening of the field had passed. Instead of being in the white space with the multicolor background they were instead standing in the clearing by Masquerade's mansion, Masquerade and Jenny a good ways away from the Docorrians across from them.

"Wha-what's going on?" Jenny asked looking around eyes wide. "Why hasn't the field opened?"

The Docorrians erupted into laughter, the sound making the pounding in Masquerade's head worsen making the darkus brawler have to fight to resist the urge to grab his head and cover his ears. But his situation was dire as it was, he couldn't afford to show any weakness. So gritting his teeth and clenching his fists he straightened up and spat.

"What are you clowns playing at?!" He spat.

Vanessa chuckled. "We figured you'd want to get one last look at your home, considering it'll be the last time you see it." She said. "We're going to have a battle Royale battle."

Masquerade scowled, "A free for all basically, with you three ganging up on me and Jenny,"

Vanessa smirked standing tall chin tilted upwards hands on her hips; on her shoulder a black bakugan ball was open. "Not quite, it'll be three on three, and each of us gets to use 1 ability card apiece, though one of you can use two." She said.

"And the team whose bakugan are too low, lose!" Victor added smirking.

Masquerade turned his head to glance at Victor. "Could you refrain from speaking, your idiocy is showing." He said flatly. Victor opened his mouth. "Very well, lets get on with this then!" Masquerade said.

"Agreed." Vanessa said nodding to the boys. "Send out your bakugan Masquerade, since this fight will decide whether we will be taking you back with us to Docorrus or you will miraculous win and walk away free, you will throw your bakugan first."

Masquerade snorted. "Whatever it won't help you." He said flatly frowning. _'I don't know how making me go first will grant them any advantage.' _He thought glancing at Hydranoid frowning. _'It's not like I'd start with any other bakugan.' _

"You can count on me Master, I will destroy them." Hydranoid said softly.

Masquerade had been very tense up to that point, but when he'd heard his partners reassurances he could feel his muscles relax marginally. Though he would never admit it, he was worried about this fight, because for the first time there was more riding on this battle than any he'd fought before.

"Right," Masquerade said nodding his head marginally grabbing him off his shoulder frowning when he realized he didn't have his launcher. Oh well, it wasn't like he had a gate card he had to actually try to shoot at.

"Obliterate them Hydranoid!" Masquerade shouted pulling back his arm. "Bakugan Brawl! Hydranoid stand!"

Hydranoid appeared in a blaze of dark purple light. He straightened up and roared at his opponents red eyes flashing.

_Hydranoid enters battle at 450 gs._

Jenny looked at her bakupod. "Man, am I glad that I never had to face that guy." She muttered softly to herself as she fingered the Siege she had in her pocket.

Vanessa's expression remained calm as she held out her hand her bakugan falling into her palm. "Not bad, but high levels alone won't save you." She said. "Your prey's in sight Felanoid! Let the hunt begin!" Vanessa shouted hurling Felanoid up into the air. The ball popped open in a flash of light midair revealing a black cat with a bright red collar studded with teeth, she had black armor covering her body and the majority of her legs.

Felanoid barred her razor sharp teeth and curled up into a ball spinning midair before landing on all fours in front of Hydranoid.

_Darkus Felanoid enters at 420 gs._

The cat like bakugan smirked at Hydranoid. "It's a pleasure to meet someone so strong, it'll make defeating you so much _sweeter_."

Hydranoid snorted. "Ha! A weak bakugan like you?! Don't make me laugh."

Felanoid merely chuckled as Jenny threw in her Aquos Siege and Trent threw in Subterra Kravoid.

_Aquos Siege at 400 gs, combined power level with Hydranoid 850 gs._

_Subterra Kravoid at 430 gs combined power level with Darkus Felanoid at 850 gs._

'_They're tied with us already.' _Masquerade thought grimacing as he considered the field. _'But what sort of abilities will they use will be the question I suppose. But what to counter with-Wait.' _ A smirk formed on his lips as he reached into his pocket.

Jenny turned to him. "Um, I don't have anything particularly strong so-"

"Don't worry." Masquerade said as he drew out a darkus bakugan ball. "I have just the thing." He tapped the bakugan ball and it popped open revealing the four winged dragoness that was Darkus Skylord. "Skylord, are you among the living again?" He asked smiling slightly.

The dragoness was still for a moment in his grip before she groaned closing up her top two wings and bringing her claws closer to herself. "Ohh my head-" She moaned. "What happened?"

Masquerade smirked as the dragoness looked about seemingly disoriented. "Long story short, I possessed you," Skylord stiffened up her wings snapping open fully, Masquerade continued on regardless. "The bakugan failures lost, and now I need your help so I released you from the mind control." Skylord growled.

"And why, would I help you?" She hissed.

Masquerade chuckled. "Well I figured I'd ask nicely for you to give me your cooperation in this fight, and then I'll take you back to Jet." He said.

Skylord eyed him. "Why should I trust you?" She hissed. "You turned me against my friends! You-"

"Quit stalling!" Victor's voice came from across the field. Masquerade and Skylord looked up as the boy wound up his arm gripping his bakugan ball tightly before letting it fly. "Darkus Ventus Mage Go!" He shouted hurling the bakugan ball, not at the field with the others but directly at Masquerade.

The masked blonde's eyes widened beneath his mask as he ducked under the fast moving bakugan ball which popped open as it flew. It flashed green and black before disappearing and reappearing over the field. An explosion of the two colors occurred and the silhouette of a entity wearing a pointy hat made itself known.

As the smoke cleared overhead, a green haired elven looking woman wearing a black dress with a cape that reached down to her upper thighs, she had on long black and green stockings ending in black boots, she wore long black gloves on her arms. A black staff clutched in her hand, and a black and green accentuated hat on her head.

She smiled darkly down at Masquerade and Jenny exposing her fanged teeth. "Hello, its so nice to have new toys to play with after so long."

_Darkus Ventus Mage at 410 gs, combined Docorrians power levels at 1260 gs._

"Throw out your next bakugan already Masquerade!" Trent shouted. "Or we'll take your delay to mean you're not throwing anyone else out." He said grinning. "And we'll massacre your two bakugan."

Masquerade scowled and glanced at Skylord who lifted her head and snorted. "Skylord, I-"

"Say please."

Masquerade paused blinking down at the dragoness mouth snapping shut before he tilted his head slightly to the side. "Come again?"

"I don't know what's going on, I don't know if I _should _help you, but to have the great Masquerade be reduced to asking a bakugan _nicely _to battle for him, I'll accept that as confirmation you won't break your word with me." Skylord said sounding smug.

Masquerade glared at her gritting his teeth for a moment grunting. But Skylord remained unmoving and then he sighed. "Fine, Skylord, please help me fight these guys."

"Done!" The darkus dragoness practically chirped snapping shut in his hand.

Masquerade raised an eyebrow at her quick change in attitude before he gripped her tightly in his hand and he pulled his arm back. "All right you freaks, here I come! Bakugan Brawl!" He shouted hurling Skylord onto the field, she bounced twice before settling beside his Hydranoid and popping open. "Rise Darkus Skylord!" The dragoness erupted from her ball form her purple gem in the center of her body flashing brightly as she spread all four of her wings and roared loudly.

"Oh it feels so good to be back in the game." Skylord said giving a toothy grin as she took to the air sizing up her opponents.

_Darkus Skylord enters battle at 440 gs combined power level with hydranoid and Siege at 1290 gs._

Masquerade frowned and had his mask scan Skylord once more. _'Skylord's 20 gs lower than she was, is that a side effect from her breaking free from the mind control? Or did I have her burn so much energy in that last battle that she just lost it?' _Then he sighed and shook his head. It didn't matter they were still ahead even with Skylord now at 440 gs rather than 460.

Vanessa eyed the bakugan on the field. "Now that all the bakugan are here, the fight can finally begin." She snapped her fingers. "Destroy them!" She ordered.

Felanoid hissed before she launched herself at Hydranoid long sharp silver claws erupting from her paws as she slashed at Hydra's face. Hydranoid ducked under the slash and swung his tail around smacking her away with it.

Skylord flew at Kravoid eyes narrowed. "You belong to the big kid on your side right?" She asked eyes narrowed.

Kravoid cackled as he flapped his wings raising an eye ridge at her. "And if I am?"

Skylord snorted as she snapped her teeth sparks flaring up by her maw. "Then I got something for ya!" She snarled drawing back her fist and punching the pterodactyl like bakugan in the face. Kravoid grunted at the blow wincing as he flapped his wings rapidly backing up a bit from Skylord before he glowered at her and then took to the air flying above her. Skylord snarled and flew after him.

Mage grinned and glanced at Victor. "I think its time we start this party!" She said raising her staff dark and green energy erupting from the circle at the end of the staff.

"Ability Activate!" Victor shouted. "Spell binding Circle!"

Masquerade frowned as a circle appeared at Hydranoid's feet, Felanoid leaping away from the dinosaur like bakugan. "Hydranoid look out!" He shouted yanking out a card.

Hydranoid growled glancing down at his feet when chains erupted from the glowing green circle. "What the-" Shackles latched onto his legs immobilizing him, a collar appeared around his neck a chain reaching down into the ground preventing his head from moving, and then lastly an iron muzzle covered his mouth.

Masquerade's eyes widened. "No damnit! Ability Activate Double Dimension!" He shouted raising the card above his head.

Nothing happened, the card didn't glow, and Hydranoid wasn't released from his bindings.

Masquerade frowned and glanced up at his card. "Why isn't this working?!" He growled.

Across the field Victor laughed folding his arms across his chest. "Oh well ya see, you can't activate an ability card on a bakugan that's not in play." Vanessa smirked and Trent grinned.

_Darkus Hydranoid unable to battle, Docorrians at 1260 gs, Skylord and Siege at 840 gs._

Jenny's eyes widened and Masquerade clenched his fist.

On the field, Felanoid crept over to Siege who raised and held his staff out in front of him defensively. Felanoid grinned exposing her fangs as she stalked closer the knight retreating several steps.

Skylord flew overhead eyeing Mage and Kravoid as the two began to draw near, she growled at them and flew higher whenever she thought they were getting too close.

"I do believe that's game over." Vanessa said with a laugh. "How will you ever come back from a difference of 420 gs?!"

Jenny glanced at Masquerade but his teeth were gritted and his head bowed, he seemed to be thinking hard.

'_What are we going to do? It's two on three, and even if we could come up with the difference, who knows what kind of dirty tricks those nasty Docorrians have left to use.' _Jenny thought eyes wide as her heart froze. _'We're-we're doomed.'_

/-/

'_Am I going crazy?'_ Mike thought as he kicked at the ground, head down as the wind blew harshly off the lake that lay sprawled beside the path he walked on, rousing the icy waters to crash against the side of the path and whipping the falling snow at him. He'd only been out for 10 minutes and already he was beginning to regret storming out without a hat and gloves. But then again he shouldn't have let Tyler get under his skin so easily. Sighing he shoved his cold hands into his jacket pockets only to frown when his fingers bumped against something round in there.

Frowning Mike pulled out a blue bakugan ball. He must've left this in his old jacket when he'd left Chicago last year. He wracked his brain trying to remember which one it was when the bakugan ball began to glow in his hand.

Mike's eyes widened as the snow around him began to circle around him like a cyclone, he looked up and thought he saw what resembled the aurora borealis.

'_Michael Pasters.' _

Mike stiffened as a shape of a large alligator formed in the snow.

"Wh-who are you?" Mike asked taking a step back, the snow cyclone moving with him. He released the bakugan he held which floated up and popped open to reveal Abis Omega, one of his old favorites. The bakugan's eyes glowed and the alligator solidified and Mike's eyes widened.

"You-You."

'_I'm using your beloved Abis Omega to speak with you, unfortunately the last time I tried to summon you we were unable to get your physical body to come with you.' _

Mike jabbed a finger at the alligator. "I saw you! Right before I fell asleep driving past that lake! I thought I was hallucinating but you were there!"

The alligator sighed. _'Yes, yes I appeared to you once before, however it took a few tries to get you and your friends to reach the temple in your dreams.' _

Mike frowned. "Wait, you did that?"

'_With a little help from Chiveria and Carniverus yes, but that's beside the point.' _

"Who are you?" Mike asked peering up at the alligator tilting his head as he studied him.

'_I am Aquos Hydrogator.'_

Mike's eyes widened. _'Holy cow a talking bakugan.' _ Then he coughed slightly and regained his composure taking on as aloof of an expression as he could manage. "Okay, Hydrogator, do you know where Jet is?" Mike asked stepping forwards. "I saw her in the pool, I heard Masquerade mention her in that weird dimension."

'_That 'weird' dimension is the universe where Bakugan are actual living creatures, and yes your friends are there.' _Hydrogator said glancing at the water.

Mike's eyes widened. "I was right…" He said eyes darting side to side a grin erupting on his face as he turned to the lake and punched the air. "HA! I was right wait till I tell Aidan-" Then he gasped and whipped back to face the alligator. "She's in the bakugan world! With Masquerade, who could do all kinds of unspeakable things to her!" He took a step towards the alligator. "You've got to send me there! I have to help her!"

The alligator eyed him the water from the lake beginning to crash louder against the side of the path water splashing up and hitting Mike making the boy wince at the icy cold water's touch. _'Do you truly wish to go to the Bakugan Dimension?'_

Mike stamped his foot. "Yes! My friends may be in danger and I need to help them," _'And I also need to get evidence that I was right and then proceed to rub it in Aidan's smug face.' _He thought smiling slightly at the thought.

Hydrogator raised an eye ridge at him before continuing. _'Very well then,' _The waves crashed against the path again this time hitting the top of Mike's winter jacket making the boy jump a bit cursing softly. 'Mike Pasters,'

Mike looked up at him. "Yes?"

Hydrogator and Abis Omega's ball form glowed brightly. _'Prepare to enter a real brawl.'_

Mike blinked as the alligator reverted into a glowing blue ball which floated down into his hand along with Abis Omega. "Okay… That was rather anti-" He glanced out towards the lake taking in the sight of a giant wave rising up in front of him. "Climactic?" He squeaked his eyes widening as he turned to run away when the wave crashed down on him carrying him off the path.

Mike gasped a flurry of bubbles erupting in front of his face as he flailed around in the water trying to distinguish between up and down.

'_Its all right,' _Hydrogator's voice spoke in his head. _'It's just like the pool in the temple.'_

But Mike didn't see any sort of portals appearing anywhere around him, had he imagined the whole thing and was now sinking to a watery grave? His lungs were starting to burn, this sure felt like real water.

'_Let go.'_

Mike closed his eyes sending a soft prayer to God above that he wasn't dying when light erupted around him and the next thing the boy knew he was falling.

/-/

The situation for Masquerade and Jenny looked incredibly bleak. As the two puzzled over a solution to save their skins. Skylord and Siege did everything they could to keep the docorrian's bakugan away from them. But they were starting to look tired, and the Docorrian's seemed to grow fed up with waiting for Masquerade to surrender.

Jenny swallowed she could see Trent moving to raise a card when her eyes widened and she knew what she needed to do. At the very least they couldn't allow for these jerks to get ahead. Hastily whipping out a card she spat out. "Water Refrain!"

Her Siege jumped away from Felanoid's swiping claws to raise its staff and slam it down into the ground blue ripples escaping from it disabling their opponents abilities till the end of the battle.

Vanessa's eyes narrowed as Trent lowered his arm. "It won't help you, and unless some sort of miracle falls from the sky, you're still-" She trailed off as a bright blue flash of light flooded the area from above and the next thing they knew a person was falling from the sky.

Masquerade's head snapped up as did Jenny's and his eyes widened as the light died down and the boy landed in a heap beside Jenny.

Jenny lowered her head slowly to look at the brunette boy dressed in a blue parka. The boy groaned softly pushing himself up. His eyes opened to reveal bright hazel colored irises. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Jenny, Masquerade, and the battle taking place.

Gaping he moved to sit up rubbing his head. He shook his head tried to say something.

"What the hell!" Victor shouted from the other side, Vanessa and Trent studying the newcomer with confused expressions.

Mike glanced at the opposing three and then back at Jenny and Masquerade and finally managed to get a grasp of his voice.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Preview for Chapter 52

Heya fans. Mike Pasters here. Coming to you from the bakugan world, but unlike my friends Jet and Viki who got an easy fight, I've got to fight against this crazy amazon female supremacist and her two cronnies with Masquerade and Jenny. If I survive this, I am going to rub this in Aidan's face for all eternity. If I don't, I am haunting Jet for this. Bakugan Brawl! I really hope the odds are in my favor for this fight!

/-/

A/N Welp! Its done! Mike has entered the Bakugan world, and in the middle of Masquerade and Vanessa's death match no less!

Mike: Why me.

Anyways, you want updates faster right? Then review, and make them LONG and full of good stuff.

Like:

What you liked about this Chapter.

What you didn't like about this Chapter.

Favorite OC.

Predictions/Wishes that you want to happen next

Mike: Review please, I'd like to find out if I live.

JetravenEx: You heard him people! Get reviewing!


	52. A Timely Arrival

A/N I can't remember whether the characters had established what series was on presently on their Earth, so I'm going to just assume that GI is out, and MS has been announced. If it turns out I'm wrong I'll edit one of Mike's lines accordingly.

?- Well its about time you bring me here Jet.

Jetravenex: Hmm? Ah yes, unfortunately the story didn't allow for me to bring you in at Chapter 50 which would've been amazing, but oh well, chapter 52 and you'll be in by the end too!

?- Hmph

Jetravenex: Anyways, since you're here say the disclaimer.

?- Very well, JetravenEx doesn't own bakugan. She also doesn't own Pierce who is owned by Antex the Legendary Zoroark.

* * *

Chapter 52

Mike groaned not only was his whole body throbbing after he'd slammed front first into the ground; he landed in the middle of what looked like a very intense brawl. Getting to his feet he rubbed his head and looked to Jenny and Masquerade.

"What's going on?" He asked at last, he glanced back at the duo's opponents and frowned. He'd never seen the three in the show before, unless they were new characters that were introduced in the upcoming Mechtanium Surge. He also never recalled an episode where Masquerade and Jenny from Super Sync Sound teamed up in a brawl.

Jenny was looking at him oddly. "Well, these three jerks came after Masquerade for some reason, cause he's their um…" She frowned tapping her chin thoughtfully. Mike had to resist the urge to give an exasperated sigh.

"Target," Masquerade offered moving towards Mike eyeing him. "You're from Jet's world aren't you?"

Mike's head snapped to Masquerade his eyes narrowed. "What do you know about Jet?"

Jenny grinned. "You're one of Jet's friends?! Oh, she'll be so happy to see you! She's in the hospital now though."

Mike gritted his teeth glaring at Masquerade, who merely folded his arms and met his gaze calmly. "So, I've heard. But I have to ask." He stepped towards Masquerade. "Why is she there?" He asked icily.

Jenny blinked looking between Masquerade and Mike her expression one of confusion. Why was this guy so angry? She could understand his concern for his friend, but why act so aggressively to Masquerade who had according to Julie and Jet helped get them out of the situation. "An incident occurred with one of Masquerade's former minions resulting in Jet getting stabbed in the shoulder and Julie…"

Masquerade sighed. "Somehow Billy went nuts and attacked Jet and Julie, I intervened and took the two to the hospital to receive care. I could take you to see her-"

"Hello! We're getting killed out here!" Skylord shouted as she circled the battle field above Kravoid right on her tail. The subterra pterodactyl like bakugan opening his mouth and attempting to take a bite out of Skylord's tail. The dragoness hastily pulled in her tail close shooting him a dark glare.

Masquerade scowled. "Except I'm in the middle of something." He said flatly turning away from Jenny and Mike to study the field.

"He's not allowed to join you!" Victor shouted from across the field, "That'd be cheating, we only agreed to fight you two."

Jenny clenched her fists as she shot him a dirty look. "Oh so you jerks'll fight us when we're disadvantaged but when we try to make things fair you immediately call it cheating!" She stamped her foot. "Well… That's just not fair!"

"Life isn't fair," Vanessa said icily. "You shouldn't have agreed to the rules stated in the brawl." Masquerade's head raised marginally as he brought a hand to his chin and gazed at the battle field his mask scanning.

Jenny threw her arms into the air. "We didn't have a choice!"

Victor snorted. "Too bad so sad, rules are rules, no strange kids who fall from the sky are allowed." Mike frowned glancing back and forth between the two.

'_What should I do? They seem like they're in real trouble, but-' _His thoughts were cut off as Trent burst out laughing.

"Not that he'd help," Trent said with a snort Mike's head raising to look at the larger black haired boy. Trent sneered at him and Mike frowned, "Stupid kid couldn't even stick the landing, he probably can't even brawl." Victor cracked a smile while Vanessa shot them a nasty glare.

'_What?! Why you!' _Mike's eyes narrowed as he stepped up to the field brushing past Masquerade. "Oh is that so Fatty?" He snarled clenching his fists glowering at the larger boy. "I can too brawl, and I will show you!" He reached into his pocket snatching out the first ball he grasped, and raising it to throw it out.

"Sorry loser, but you can't do that, that'd be breaking the rules," Victor said with a laugh. "Doing so would declare this fight forfeit." He put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. "Sides these guys are doomed anyways,

"Actually this battle is far from over," Masquerade said straightening up with a smirk as he glanced at the bakugan ball Mike held in his hand. _'Good he uses Aquos,' _He thought.

Vanessa tensed, "Oh and how do you intend to come back from such a large gap." She asked her red eyes glancing from Masquerade to Mike.

Masquerade grinned. "The rules only said we could start with 3 bakugan apiece on each side and 3 abilities as well." He jabbed a finger at the Docorrians. "And you lot using Mage's Spell Binding Circle you removed my Hydranoid from play, so what's stopping Jenny from using Rising Tide to bring in the new kids Aquos bakugan." The Docorrians stiffened up and Trent and Victor looked nervously at Vanessa who clenched her fists her razor sharp claws unsheathing a bit.

Mike glanced at Masquerade his lips turning down into a frown. "I have a name you know." He said a hint of irritation in his voice.

Masquerade waved a hand at Mike who bristled at the flippant gesture. "Well since no one seems to have any objections, Jenny." Masquerade looked pointedly at Jenny who jumped.

"Ah, right!" She said hastily digging through her cards pouch pulling out a card looking at it before hurriedly stuffing it back in. After a minute of searching she sheepishly looked at Masquerade before quickening her scanning of her deck.

The corner of Masquerade's lips twitched down at the delay, the Docorrians however seemed to gain confidence.

"Quickly Felanoid! Annihilate the Siege!" Vanessa ordered. The cat gave a fierce screech before she rushed at Siege. The knight raised his staff defensively in front of him. Mouth opening wide her teeth bared as she leapt at him grabbing the staff in between her teeth.

In the air Mage and Kravoid began to double their attempts to land a hit on Skylord who managed to stay just out of their grasp.

"Jenny," Masquerade said harshly. "Get the card out now!" He said mind racing. If Siege went down, Skylord couldn't get another bakugan on the field, nor could she break the attack that had happened to Hydranoid since Double Dimension only negated an ability that affected the bakugan that was using Double Dimension. He had been too cocky, he was too used to having so much control over battles, to be able to arrogantly make a show of what moves he was going to use to finish the battle whereas here Skylord and Siege were a hit away from being taken down.

Jenny squeaked and fumbled with her case, only for the case to slip out of her grasp and tip over the cards spilling all over the ground. "Oh no!" She cried dropping to her knees grabbing at her cards and flipping them over rapidly trying to search for the right one.

Siege let out a grunt as Felanoid wrenched his staff out of his grip, jerking her head to the side she tossed it out into the center of the field grinning as it bashed the trapped Hydra's head. Hydranoid shot her a glare which she responded with a cackle. Siege staggered back away from Felanoid.

Masquerade looked at Jenny and the mess of cards his hands moving up by his head his fingers twitching and he had to resist the urge to grasp his blond spikes and tug at it in his anxiety, his heart starting to pound.

Vanessa laughed as Felanoid dropped into a crouch and began to stalk towards Siege who continued to back away from the cat the knight's hands raised in front of him as a last means of defense. She cocked her head and sneered at Masquerade. "You were so so close, but in the end your partner's incompetence did you in. But don't worry she'll be joining you on your trip to Docorrus."

Jenny looked up tears in her eyes as she saw Masquerade grasp the sides of his head and grit his teeth. Siege began to run out of room to back up, and Skylord began to tire in the air every wing beat seeming to take every bit of her energy to keep ahead of Mage and Kravoid.

Siege was the first to break. Felanoid pounced mouth opened wide fangs glinting brightly. The knight tried to grasp at the cat but was knocked over. After struggling to knock her off with his hands Felanoid drew back and snarled, before lunging like a python for Siege's throat.

"SIEGE NO!" Jenny shrieked as Felanoid bit down on Siege's neck the knight giving a wail before he reverted in a flash of blue. Jenny began to shake violently as Siege's ball form dropped to the ground and rolled up next to her leg. She sniffed big tears beginning to track down her face before she buried her face in her hands and began to sob her shoulder's shaking violently.

Masquerade stood stock still his mind frozen as the darkus cat like bakugan reared back her head and gave a yowl of triumph which Kravoid echoed and Mage cheered. Though with the three temporarily caught up in their small victory Skylord took a moment to catch her breath. She was the last one standing, she wouldn't give up, and they'd have to drag her down from the sky to win. She gritted her teeth and squared her shoulders.

Vanessa leaned back grinning, _'Though I was worried for a moment, this fight's ours, maybe we can even take that boy..." _She glanced towards Mike who had his head down, his bangs shadowing his eyes as he began to move forwards. _'Hmm?"_She cocked her head to the side and eyed the boy frowning.

"You know," Mike's voice cut in the former Chicagoan stepping up unzipping his parka. "I'm not particularly fond of Masquerade, but he knows where Jet is and I need him to take me to her." Mike said as he pulled off his parka revealing the dark blue hoodie he wore underneath, "But I'm not just going to beat the crap out of you for that." He said tossing his parka aside. "You insulted me," He said raising a card and gripping Hydrogator tightly in his right hand. "And worst of all." His eyes narrowed and he glared daggers at them. "You made Jenny cry! Ability Activate! Cut in Savior!"

Hydrogator glowed brightly in his hand as he tossed the card up into the air the card exploding multiple blue sparkles as Mike brought Hydrogator into his chest. "Give em Hell! Aquos Hydrogator!" He snapped his arm outwards releasing Hydrogator as he did the bakugan ball hitting Felanoid in the muzzle before landing on the ground and popping open a blast of water erupting upwards a silhouette of an alligator appearing. Then the water split in half and crashed off to the side revealing a blue alligator with sharp teeth and flashing amber eyes.

"Time to make waves!" Hydrogator snarled glaring at Felanoid who hissed at him.

"Ha! You're still not strong enough to defeat us!" She said teeth barred. "You'll suffer the same fate as Siege!"

"Somehow I doubt that." Hydrogator said glancing at Skylord. "Skylord you still got enough fight left in you to turn this thing around."

Skylord huffed and puffed out her chest her gem glowing brightly. "Does Hydranoid weigh more than a ton of rocks?" She said glancing at the trapped Hydra who glared at her and struggled against his chains and made muffled sounds.

"Um," Hydrogator tilted his head to the side. "Does he?"

Skylord looked at him and deadpanned. "Yes."

_Aquos Hydrogator recognized at 400 gs. Combined power level with Darkus Skylord at 840 gs. _

Jenny looked at the numbers once before bursting into tears once more. "It's still not enough!" She wailed covering her eyes tears still failing.

Mike grinned. "Take it easy Jenny, I'll turn this around." He said tossing up a card he had stuffed into his pocket and then caught it in the air.

Masquerade glanced at him and then his lips curled up slightly "Is that what I think it is?"

"Why not take a stab in the dark and see if you're right, Masky?" Mike asked waving the card in his hand raising an eyebrow at him grinning maniacally.

Masquerade scowled at the nickname. "Oh I know I'm right!" He spat at Mike who merely tilted his head slightly at him.

On the field Hydrogator ducked under Kravoid's rush at him. The pteradactly let out a shriek when his teeth bit down on nothing while Hydrogator laughed. "With aim like that you couldn't hit the broadside of a barn." Kravoid glared at him before he flew up higher circling around for another go.

Skylord meanwhile danced around Mage the spellcaster swinging her staff wildly at the dragoness, growing increasingly frustrated as she failed to hit her.

Trent growled clenching and unclenching his hands as he watched the two bakugan keep their bakugan at bay. "Milady, while I know you prefer to stick to the rules of the hunt we'll fail to bag our game at this rate."

Vanessa frowned but said nothing shooting him a spare glance but otherwise choosing to ignore the comment.

"Gah! Let's just go grab them!" Victor said rushing around the brawling beast heading towards Masquerade, Mike and Jenny.

Jenny lifted her head slightly and saw Victor's charge. "Guys look out!" She shrieked jabbing a finger towards the charging boy who was fast approaching

Mike frowned and drew himself up. "Let's wrap up this brawl quick before we get into real trouble!" He raised his ability card glancing at Masquerade who nodded.

"Alright then Ability Activate!" Mike began.

"TIDAL WAVE!" Masquerade and Mike shouted in unison.

Water began to gather around Hydrogator who stepped back towards Hydranoid, Skylord moving towards the two. Then the water began to rise up behind the three bakugan growing into a wave that became more and more massive.

Victor halted his charge and his eyes widened in horror as the wave cast a large shadow over him.

Felanoid hissed and began to creep backwards ears flattened. "No! Not the water!" She shrieked before turning tail and running back towards her brawler.

Mage and Kravoid began to draw back as well keeping their eyes on the growing wave.

"Good bye." Hydrogator said with a laugh as the wave crested over the three bakugan and crashed down water surging towards the Docorrians and their bakugan.

_All previous enemy abilities negated, Darkus Hydranoid recognized, Combined power levels at 1290 gs._

_Docorrian bakugan at 1260 gs._

Victor turned to run just as the water picked him up and the boy struggled to swim as he was carried backwards towards the mansion.

The water slammed the three bakugan back as well Kravoid, Felanoid and Mage each giving various cries as they were knocked back reverting as they went.

Vanessa scowled as water splashed onto her clothes making her leather clothing feel even more skintight than before. By the time the wave reached her and Trent the massive wave only slammed against their lower limbs making them stagger back but remain on their feet.

She gritted her teeth as their three bakugan balls washed up to their feet along with Victor who lay unconscious in the water. She clenched her fist as she looked up to see the three opposing bakugan revert and fly back to their brawlers. Mike raised a hand to catch Hydrogator, as Hydranoid and Skylord merely perched themselves on Masquerade's shoulders. The masked brawler folded his arms across his chest and lifted his chin smirking at Vanessa.

"That's game."

In a flash of light time restarted around them and the water disappeared. Trent heaved a sigh and crouched down to pick up Kravoid and Mage before going over to Victor and kneeling down beside him.

"I win." Masquerade said coldly glaring at Vanessa. "Now get out of my sight."

Vanessa snorted as she snapped her fingers a dark portal appearing behind her, Trent picked up Victor shooting the opposing trio a nasty glare before he turned and headed into it.

Vanessa picked up Felanoid before straightening up and locking eyes with Masquerade's mask. "Don't think for a second I'm letting you go _Masky._" She spat. "Next time," She said turning to enter the portal her red eyes glancing back at him. "You're mine." Then the portal swallowed her up and silence fell upon the clearing.

Masquerade let out the breath he was holding and sighed heavily reaching up a hand to rub his aching cranium. But unfortunately he couldn't rest his poor battered head just yet.

Jenny's tears had stopped by then and she began to jump for joy. "You guys did it! You won!" She cheered clapping her hands.

Mike grinned shoving his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and leaned back slightly. "Well it was mostly me, but Masquerade did help."

Masquerade glared at him. "Excuse me?" He said his tone as cold as ice.

Mike glared back, "What, it's not my fault that you choked under pressure." He said

Masquerade clenched his fists and whirled around giving a soft humph, "Watch yourself kid, don't forget I can kick you to the doom dimension anytime I'd like." He said with a low hiss.

Mike rolled his eyes. "And that's the thanks I get for saving your hide." He muttered.

Masquerade didn't say anything he instead tried to focus on the line of trees ahead, wait, why were they spinning. His head was beginning to pound again. Oh right, he had hit his head twice today… Or was it once? Or thrice-? His vision began to grow fuzzy and he stumbled his balance going as he fell sinking into unconsciousness.

Jenny's cheer immediately evaporated into horror as she let out a scream when Masquerade went down, hands reaching up to cover her mouth. Mike immediately knelt down besides the masked brawler and rolled him over.

"Master? Master?!" Hydranoid cried popping open by Masquerade's head, Skylord floating above flitting about keeping her eyes on the masked brawler.

Mike pressed his fingers to the other boys throat and he frowned. "He's got a pulse and he seems to be still breathing, but we need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible." Mike punched the ground. "But how the hell are we going to get there?!" Then he snapped his fingers eyes widening. "Wait Masquerade's DT!" He began to reach into the boys pockets.

"Hey! Get your hands out of there!" Hydranoid snapped, Mike halting and eyeing the hydra who hopped up and down in irritation. "Plus Master's DT has stopped working thanks to something those Docorrians did to it."

Mike swore as he drew his hand out of the blond's pockets and ran a hand through his hair. "Well shit how the hell are we going to get him there! We don't have anything to use to help him and I have no intention of going to that freaking ugly green goblin doctor for help." He said.

'_You and me both.' _Hydranoid thought.

"Um," Mike and Hydranoid looked to Jenny who was pressing her two fingers together. "I… I have one… But I can't leave without Jewls and Julie."

"Call them real quick," Mike said immediately looking down at the downed masked brawler. "We need to leave, the longer we wait the less likely Masquerade can recover from whatever it is that's caused him to collapse like that."

Jenny bit her lip her eyebrows furrowing before she nodded and got to her feet and took off running into the mansion leaving Mike, Hydranoid and Skylord.

"Is there anything we can do?" Skylord asked.

Mike shook his head. "I don't know what caused him to go down. Heck I'm not sure I can even do basic CPR!" He said glancing back towards where Jenny had gone. "He needs a hospital."

"But Master doesn't like hospitals!" Hydranoid snarled floating up in Mike's face. "They might try to unmask him!"

Mike swatted him away. "What's more important Hydranoid?! His identity or his _life_?! Whatever's wrong with him, it's bad enough to make him go unconscious that means it could be potentially life threatening.

Hydranoid grunted and looked at his partner floating to rest at the ground beside Masquerade's head.

Skylord floated by Mike. "So, you're from Jet's world huh?"

Mike nodded. "Yes, I'm one of her good friends." He admitted.

Skylord didn't say anything for a moment looking at the mansion before turning back to him. "She never mentioned you."

Mike winced his eyebrows furrowing. "Ouch, you sure know how to land a blow to a man's ego Miss Skylord." He said lightly forcing a smile.

"By the way, what is your name anyways?" Skylord asked perching on his shoulder opposite of Hydrogator.

Mike grinned. "I'm Mike Pasters." He said nodding to the dragoness. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Skylord."

Skylord huffed flapping her wings slightly. "Enough of this 'Miss' stuff Mike, if you're a friend of Jet's then you can just call me Skylord." She said.

Mike chuckled. "If you insist Skylord." He said lifting his head as he heard the front door to the mansion collide with the outside wall with a bang after it was thrown open and Jenny, Jewls and Julie raced out. The two pop stars raced towards Mike and Masquerade while Julie grabbed onto the front door and slammed it shut standing with her back against it a moment her chest heaving a moment as she tried to catch her breath from a lot of running before she rushed to join them.

Mike frowned as he looked at the three girls, all of them looking covered in sweat, out of breath and wide eyed like they'd been just frightened out of their wits. "What happened?"

Jewls raised a hand to signify for Mike to wait as she bent over and gripped her knees taking deep raspy breaths.

Julie was the one to speak. "You-you…don't….want to… know." She rasped out before doubling over panting as well.

Mike frowned. "Well, can you guys at least help me get Masquerade to the hospital." He asked gesturing to the unconscious masked brawler.

Jewls lifted her head and gave the darkus brawler the stink eye. "After that, I really don't want to." She said.

Jenny shook her head. "Jewls, we promised Jet. Jet wouldn't want us to abandon him, lets get him to the hospital."

Mike froze and stared at Jenny a moment as Julie straightened herself up and raised the DT up above their heads. "Alright then," The preppy Australian said smiling slightly. "Lets go!" The DT flashed as they were all enveloped within the bright light.

* * *

Vanessa was sitting in her chair in her apartment on Docorrus purposefully ignoring the calls of outrage her client was giving her. She was frustrated herself, how could she have failed such a simple mission?

She sighed and leaned back in her chair and gazed blankly at the ceiling, she was going to have to find a way to get the masked brawler one way or another, not for the payment anymore, but to ensure her reputation as one of Docorrus's finests didn't fall.

But how was she going to do that when not only her boys failed her, but her own abilities as well.

A knock sounded on the door to her room and her red eyes darted to look towards it. She entertained the notion of not answering it, when another knock sounded on the door followed by a deep male voice.

"My lady, I know you are in there, please open up."

Vanessa groaned covering her eyes with her forearm. _Pierce_. Though the man was her most loyal among her… Minions. He wasn't as easily scared into leaving her alone when she wanted no one around.

Sighing she relented but didn't get up. "Come in Pierce, the door is open." The Docorrian huntress told called.

The door slid open and a man with blue hair stepped in. Pierce had golden colored eyes, though his left one was concealed by an eyepatch and had a scar running through it, he wore a black leather jacket over a green undershirt, he also had on a pair of shredded jeans over a pair of boots and on his hands he wore a pair of red and blue fingerless gloves.

The man went over to Vanessa's chair and knelt down in front of her. "My lady, I have come to you with a solution to your masked brawler problem."

Vanessa groaned. "Oh must you bring him up? I want to forget him for a little while." She said throwing her arm over her eyes once more. Then she moved her arm to glare at him. "You'd better not tell me you'll go after him."

Pierce bowed his head. "I am afraid that though I would accomplish more than the foolish Victor and Trent, I doubt I would meet with any more success than you did my lady." He lifted his head to look up at her. "Though I do have a suggestion that may help."

Vanessa frowned pushing herself into a more upright position as she looked at him her interest rising as her red eyes gleamed slightly. "Very well, rise and tell me your suggestion Pierce."

Pierce rose to his feet and procured the box that contained the prototype she had been given before leaving for Earth. "It would seem Masquerade is receiving aid from another world."

"Indeed, and strong and timely aid at that," Vanessa grumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Then we must do one better," Pierce said smirking slightly. "You do know what the device was able to do correct?" He inquired raising the box.

Vanessa's eyes widened and she leaned forwards. "It's able to bring something through the timestream be they from the past or future to now."

"Something, or some_one_." Pierce said.

Vanessa's eyes lit up and her face split into a grin. "I see, that is…_useful._" She said then she frowned as she jumped to her feet. "Pierce we must bring a strong ally from the future to now to assist us in defeating Masquerade at once!"

Pierce chuckled. "I'm way ahead of you my lady, our ally should be arriving… right about now." He said grinning as he opened the box and a crystal ball showed the fountain in the center of Wardington Park.

* * *

At the fountain a bright burst of light erupted startling the pigeons into flight and making the kids glance towards it. But if they thought the bright light was weird were they in for a shock when the light faded away.

Once the light dimmed, a blond boy wearing a red trench coat with a red mask on his face stood beside another boy with long blue hair and an orange coat. The two looked around.

"Master Spectra?" Gus said slowly. "Something… seems off."

Spectra sighed as he folded his arms. "Indeed," He went over to one of the kids who was gaping at him a blue colored ball in his hands. "Earthlings are still in possession of bakugan, all the bakugan should be on New Vestroia."

"Ahh!" The kid who Spectra now towered over screamed in fear clutching his bakugan ball close to his chest. "Don't take my Aquos Terrorclaw, Masquerade!" He cried tears pricking his eyes.

Spectra looked down at him a moment before reaching a hand towards the boy.

The boy yelped ducking his head and closing his eyes tightly. Only for them to snap open as the masked brawler gently patted his head. The boy shakily opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at the masked brawler who smirked down at him.

"Don't worry, for there is more than one masked brawler in town." Spectra said removing his hand and resting it on his hip. "I am Spectra Phantom, soon to be the one to knock that Masquerade off his throne." He said with a laugh his blue mechanical eye flashing.

* * *

A/N

And approximately 40 chapters after I teased the idea of Spectra appearing in this fic he has arrived!

Spectra: It was only a matter of time really.

Jetravenex: Anyways, I worked hard to crank out this chapter because I REALLY wanted to get out this amazingly awesome surprise in my story out. Because believe me there will be more surprises to come!

Spectra: However, in order for her to showcase all her brilliant ideas she has for this story you must give her reviews that are long and filled with good criticism so she can improve her writing.

Jetravenex: In other words, more than one line worth of reviews. REVIEW PEOPLE! They feed my creativity.


	53. The Loss of Strength

A/N I posted this chapter because I have a contest for you guys! So read and enjoy the chapter and then you can see the rules for my contest in the A/N below.

Jet Raynet: JetravenEx does not own Bakugan. Though she should since it's dead. *shakes fist* damned producers.

* * *

Chapter 53

Shun and Viki had taken shelter in a straw hut in the small village. After laying Shun down on a soft mat the former ninja had promptly conked out. Apparently having all your strengths and abilities yanked out of you exhausted you something awful. Though his breathing had begun to stabilize, and his skin regained a little bit of color. Though he was so pale naturally it was a bit hard to tell.

Viki sat on the floor beside him watching him with concern written all over her face. _'Stupid!' _She berated herself. _'You could tell that something was off with that Victor yet you said nothing! Now, Shun's in really bad shape.' _She sighed heavily and began to wring her hands. '_If you'd spoken up, backed him up on his distrust of Victor neither of you would be in this mess.' _

She heard a bakugan pop and she raised her head to see Skyress floating in front of her.

"Is this power, something prevalent in your dimension?" She asked her voice laced with barely controlled anger. "Do you know the cure?"

Viki shook her head. "No, I've never heard of any sort of power that could enable someone to steal the power and abilities from another." Her gaze dropped. "Nor do I know how to help Shun." She glanced over at the boy who was twitching a bit in his sleep.

Skyress's head drooped and her wings closed slightly. "I see." She said.

Viki sighed again and shifted so that she was sitting cross legged and held out her hand for Skyress to perch on. The phoenix hesitated a moment, before she floated down and landed tentatively on her palm.

"I just wish." Skyress began, Viki glancing at her breaking her staring contest with the floor for a moment to eye the bird. "I had noticed there was something off about that Victor…" She lowered her head. "But I brushed it off, if I'd said something, if I'd even just mentioned it to Shun then-"

Viki's eyes raised to focus on Skyress and her heart went out for the phoenix. The pain she must be in seeing her partner suffering and being unable to help. Worse, to even share Viki's guilt in not acting on their misgivings of Victor; Viki frowned and brought Skyress up closer to her face.

"Skyress," She said getting the phoenix's attention. Skyress lifted her head and focused on Viki. "It's not your fault, Victor was a creep and who knows what he would've done if we'd left him be. He could've attacked us out in the forest where there'd be no shelter for me or Shun to recuperate in after the attack. So," She set her lip and tried to look stern. "Don't beat yourself up over what you couldn't prevent!"

Skyress sighed before spreading her wings and flapping her wings so she floated over Viki's head. "You're absolutely right Viki. But," She glanced towards Shun. "I hate being so helpless to help him."

Viki followed her gazed before she clenched her fists and looked to Skyress. "You will help him, Shun's going to be very distraught over losing his abilities, it's going to be up to you to help him not give up the will to fight." She said lifting her fist. "Stop guilt tripping yourself and instead focus on how you're going to make Victor pay!"

Skyress was silent for a moment before she nodded. "Yes, you're right Viki! I must stay strong and not give into my despair!" She raised her head high. "When we meet Victor again, he will regret incurring my wrath!"

Viki beamed. "That's the spirit!"

Suddenly the sound of chopper blades became audible overhead. Viki and Skyress looked outside and could see the hut flap being forced open in the harsh wind.

Viki went over to the flap and peered outside and brightened when she caught sight of the underside of Marucho's ship flying over the village.

"The other brawlers are here!" Viki said shielding her eyes as she peered up at the ship as it began to drop closer to the edge of the village to land.

Skyress floated out to peer outside as well and nodded. "Good, we can get Shun somewhere safe,"

Viki nodded then glanced uncertainly back at the long haired boy. "Should we… Wake him up?"

Skyress glanced back. "I'd rather not," She nodded as if affirming her own thoughts. "He needs as much rest as possible to prepare him for the hardship ahead."

Viki looked at Skyress. "Remember things will get better, we'll make them better." She assured her.

Skyress didn't answer and Viki didn't have a chance to press the issue when a familiar figure dressed in red ran up to them waving his hand wildly.

"Viki!" Dan called running up to her and Skyress. Marucho and Runo were trailing several meters behind the brunette looking a bit out of breath. He skidded to a halt nearly bumping into her. "Sorry we're late had to deal with some of Masquerade's creeps on the way."

Viki blinked. 'Oh? Who?" She asked. That was odd, creeps? Plural? But Shun hadn't yet fought Komba, nor Julie against Billy. It was too early for them to have fought-

Dan grinned as Runo and Marucho caught up to him and doubled over panting. "Me, Runo and Marucho," He jabbed a thumb at the duo behind him. "Beat Chan Lee, Klaus and Julio!" Viki's eyes widened and he chuckled at her shock.

Runo grunted but she had a smug look on her face. "Yup!" She managed sending a sneer Viki's way. "We beat a real opponent, unlike _some _people."

Viki frowned shooting a glare at Runo, it was obvious the blunette had a grudge against her and wasn't letting up on it one bit.

But before she could send a stinging retort Runo's way Marucho came in with, "Tell them the best part Dan!" He said breathlessly.

Viki's head snapped to Dan and her eyes widened. _'Already?' _Dan straightened up a bit more and he pulled a bakugan out of his pocket and held him up for her to see.

"Look! Drago evolved!" Dan said beaming the bakugan ball popping open to reveal the evolved Delta Dragonoid.

"Yes," Drago said nodding his head. "I am now Pyrus Delta Dragonoid!"

Dan looked expectantly at Viki and Skyress but the two's response wasn't as _enthusiastic _as he had been hoping. He frowned, when Shun had called him and told him he and Viki needed assistance, his voice had sounded… Odd, like he was in pain but trying not to let it show.

"So, where's Shun?" He asked Drago floating onto his shoulder and Dan tilted his head at the two.

Viki bit her lip and looked at Skyress before stepping aside. "Shun and I were blindsided by this freak with crazy powers." Dan frowned and slowly stepped into the hut looking around before his eyes settled on Shun's limp form.

"Shun!" Dan said rushing over to the other boys side, Marucho and Runo following after him. Viki and Skyress remained by the entrance to the hut. Dan looked the unconscious boy up and down before whipping around to look at Viki.

"Who did this!" He snarled clenching his fists. "Did Masquerade-"

"No," Viki said. "It was some freaky kid who broke into my brawl with Shun."

"How, time stops when a battle is started! How could he break into it if he was paused?!" Marucho asked eyes wide as he looked fearfully down at Shun.

Viki sighed. "All I know is he was spying on the brawl Shun and I had been having and when we ended it Shun confronted him."

"What'd he say?" Runo asked leaving Marucho beside Shun's limp body to stand beside Dan.

Viki frowned. "At the time he convinced Shun and I he was just lost, that Masquerade had booted him there as well, and he wanted to accompany us to the village. But,"

"When we arrived," Skyress took over floating off Viki's shoulder drawing the two brawlers eyes to her. "Victor turned on us, saying he'd been looking for information on Masquerade, but he'd make do… Then he, allegedly stole Shun's 'strengths'.

"Strengths, what do you mean?" Runo asked eyebrows furrowing.

"He stole the strength Shun possessed at the time, he punched a hole through a tree. Aside from that… We're not sure what else he stole until Shun wakes up… But he also…" Viki gulped. "He swapped eye color with Shun."

"What?!" Runo said eyes wide before she glared at Viki, "Okay now I know you've got to be lying! I don't believe he could-"

"He did," Skyress said icily floating right up in Runo's face. "I _saw _it. He grabbed Shun's hand and I watched as Shun's amber eyes were switched to the deep green Victor had possessed, while Victor's eyes became the same amber color of Shun's. I assume it signifies the loss of strength or something like that."

Viki's heart lightened a little with Skyress's support before she sneered at Runo. "Yeah, when Shun wakes up, you'll see." She said.

Runo spluttered but stepped back glancing at Dan. But the brunette's face was shadowed by his bangs. Then he clenched his fists and lifted his head eyes narrowed.

"We need to find Masquerade." He said. "Everything bad that's happened has always led back to him, so we're going to find him and get some answers!" He punched his hand into his other hand, "Even if we have to beat it out of him."

Viki gulped, the pure blazing rage she could see in the depths of Dan's eyes made her shudder. Tentatively she spoke up. "But, we should get Shun to the ship first and then we can focus on finding Masquerade."

Dan frowned at her before he glanced back at Shun and his eyes softened slightly. "Your right, we should,"

Marucho's bakupod buzzed and the boy frowned raising it up for him to see. "Hello?" He asked.

Kato's face appeared on his bakupod. "Sir, we have a call from Miss Julie, she's requesting you return to Wardington at once!"

Marucho blinked and Runo peered over his shoulder at the bakupod. "Julie's okay?! How'd she escape?!" Runo said sounding incredulous.

"Does she know anything about Jet?" Viki asked.

"Or where Masquerade is?" Dan added the group crowding around Marucho, the poor boy grunting a bit as he was squished.

Kato frowned and closed his eyes. "Unfortunately that was all Miss Julie was able to convey before she was disconnected. I am sorry Marucho."

Marucho sighed. "Its fine Kato, but can you come into the village, we're going to need to get Shun on board."

"Oh wait just a moment." Kato said turning to look at something. "Hmm? There's another call, from your parents!" He moved away from the screen and the brawlers could hear the 'click' of a phone being picked up.

They waited fidgeting for several seconds before Kato appeared.

"So sorry Master Marucho, but it seems there's a visitor at your family's home." Kato said.

Marucho frowned glancing at the others. Dan shrugged, Runo doing likewise, while Viki pursed her lips trying to think of who it could be.

Perhaps Victor had been a friend of the one who had attacked Jenny at the pizza place. Thus maybe he and that Trent jerk had gone after Masquerade and now Masky was trying to seek shelter at the Marukura home. Or maybe it was Victor or Trent looking for clues on Masquerade. Maybe it was even the one who had sent Trent! She began to worry her lip as she tried to think of who it could be.

"Oh? Did they give a name?"

Kato nodded. "Yes he did, I thought it was a bit odd. Your father said he looked a lot like that Masquerade character, hair blond and all spiky. Your mother also said he must've killed a flock of birds to make the trim of his red coat!"

Viki stiffened eyes wide as dinner plates. No, how could _he _be here? This was Bakugan Battle Brawlers! Her pulse began to quicken. What was she going to do? Should she see him? What would he say if he saw her? Did she look good? She glanced down at herself fidgeting her clothes when Runo elbowed her.

"Move away if you're going to start having some seizure." She growled shooting Viki a venomous glare.

Viki blinked as her senses came back to her and she took a deep breath. Okay she was overreacting. IT was impossible, she was worrying over nothing. There was absolutely no way, _Spectra Phantom _could be here! She smiled slightly taking comfort in that thought-

"He said his name was Spectra Phantom."

Then she promptly destroyed it as her mind melted into a chorus of fan girl squeals and self conscious thoughts pummeled her brain.

Oh boy, where was Jet when she needed her?

* * *

A/N Wow That actually reached the 2000 word minimum. Anyways you're probably wondering about that Contest I was talking about right? Well here it is

So to all my fans of DD I have deicided I will have a contest (because I can), and I will do my best to make it worth your while.

So for this contest there will be two categories:

Fanfiction and Fanart (especially title images)

The prizes are as follows:

1st place in either category you may make a request for a one shot from me (this is your chance to ask me to write ANYTHING you'd like!) also you get a cameo in DD (or any other bakugan story of mine of your choosing) and say the disclaimer and for the first place fan art i will make it into the title (if I can) Fanfiction, you may see your ideas possibly implemented

2nd place in either category you recieve a cameo in DD (or any other story of mine) and i may implement the ideas you came up with in your work, and you say the disclaimer

Now onto the requirements:

For fanfiction: It has to have at LEAST one of the main OC's of DD (Jet, Viki, Mike, Aidan, Tyler, Alica) or the docorrians (Vanessa, Pierce, Victor, Trent) in the story. Aside from that go nuts. Want to have your character team up with Jet to screw around with stuff in the bakugan world? Want Aidan to help you outwit Marucho? Work with Mike to coach Shun back to health? Maybe Vanessa won and dragged Masky away and Jet asks you to go after her! In other words go nuts it can be about anything and everything as long as it features (and/or) mentions one of my OC's.

Fan Art: Anything Bakugan Dual Dimensions related. So it could be a scene from DD, characters from DD, something DD related. Could also be a scene of an even you'd want to have happen in DD!

Now here's the best part, for every submission I receive there will be a new chapter at least within one to two days of that submission. (Like if I get two on one day), and I will put up all the fanart and fanworks on my profile under DD's stuff.

So how to submit: Just shoot me an email at jetravenex yahoo .com (Take out the spaces) with the link of your work attached.

Also: If you guys have some other ideas for a prize leave your suggestion in a review.

The contest will end on April 7th midnight, the day after my birthday. I may be lenient on this absolute time, but any submissions beyond April 8th will not be accepted.

I will also post these rules on my profile so that way you guys don't have to come searching through chapters for these rules.

So in your reviews: tell me

Do you want to participate in the contest?

Do I need to clarify anything about the contest?

What you think about Spectra being in this time?

How are things going to change with Spectra in BBB?

Spectra vs. Masquerade, who would win?

Thanks for reading and I look forwards to seeing what you guys submit, and even if you choose not to, I'll be sad. (Cuz I really want to read your works T.T) but if you do choose to I will be super happy and extremely inspired to write more.

So review and please participate!


End file.
